


Now That's What I Call An Afterparty

by PleasantlyWeird



Series: The Afterparty Series [1]
Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 71
Words: 111,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasantlyWeird/pseuds/PleasantlyWeird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the orgy in book 2 Living Dead In Dallas Alternate ending from my own sick and twisted mind. For Mature audiences only because it's gonna get hotter than Satan's balls in here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the hell had I been thinking?

It had been a really, REALLY dumb idea to bring Eric to a full on orgy and expect him to behave. So here I was on my back on the hood of said Vampires car and him, in all his tall, blonde, Viking glory on top of me. He was definitely not regretting it, he proved this to me by pressing his enthusiasm into my leg.

"Yield to me." Eric looked into my eyes, attempting to glamour me, even though he knew he couldn't. And yet, at that moment, I felt woozy and even worse, I felt myself responding, my scanty lace underwear was getting wetter by the second.

"Eric, I don't..." I was trying to object and then his mouth assaulted mine.

Having a hundred lifetimes to work on the art of kissing had made Eric the master. He wasn't too gentle, or too rough. He had my full attention and I was totally shocked at myself as I felt my arms encircle his waist and then my traitorous hips arch upwards. I could feel him smile as his tongue teased my lips. He turned his attention to my neck, nipping lightly here and there and alternately letting his tongue drag lazily over my pulse point. A surge of lust like I had never known took my breath. Bill had never made me this crazy, aching with want and need.

The thought of Bill's face brought me back to reality.

"Eric, you have to stop. I have a boyfriend."

My words didn't deter him, but the one's that appeared from the shadows to our left did.

"I'm glad to hear it, this scene would make me wonder, otherwise."

Eric was off of me in a flash, but not without pointedly pressing his length into me one last time.

I was in Bill's arms as quickly as my human body could move me.

"Why Sookie, you seem flustered. You're scent is incredible. Don't tell me you were actually enjoying what he was doing?"

I looked up at him, shocked at his mocking tone. I was sure he was gonna have a snit and a half about what he had just witnessed but here he was, teasing me. My mouth didn't seem capable of forming words so I did what any southern woman in my position would do. I stomped on his foot and immediately began storming off down the driveway. My anger tripled as I heard laughter drift after me. So much for my knight in shining armour.

I was sure that one or both of them would follow me. It was a long walk back to my house on Hummingbird Lane and I sure wasn't dressed for a hike. The temperature outside had dropped considerably and I was noticing it more by the minute since I didn't have a 1000 year old vampire heating my libido anymore.

It wasn't long before I heard the distinct sound of tires on gravel behind me. It wasn't either of my expected companions but instead my longtime friend, Tara.

"Get in Sookie. NOW!"

Like I was gonna refuse anyway? Her annoyance was confusing and palpable as I climbed into her little blue sports car.

"My luck, the first damn man I like in forever and he bats for both teams!"

"What in the world are you talking about, Tara?"

"Damn Sookie, you seriously didn't see Egg's eyes all over your dates ass? And the worst part is he tried to finger me while he was drooling over that big blonde son of a bitch!" She smacked her hands repeatedly onto the steering wheel, frustration teeming out in the form of tears.

"I hadn't noticed. Sorry Tara. I was too stunned at the sight of Mike Spencer's tiny little worm flapping in the wind to notice much else. I wonder if he gets disability 'cause of the size?" Nothing like some man bashing humor to lighten the mood. Tara was howling in hysterics as she processed the recollection what was truthfully a tiny penis.

"Oh my god, Sook, he was hung like a first grader. I haven't seen something that small since JB Durone got me to play post office at Maudette's 6th birthday party!!!"

The laughter, partly from nervousness, mostly because it was damn funny, carried us through until she dropped me at my house. I glanced nervously at my front porch, glad that the lights were on.

"Seriously, Sookie, who was that mountain of a man you brought with you tonight?"

"His name is Eric, he owns a bar in Shreveport."

"Is he a vampire? Sookie, please tell me he's not a fucking vampire."

"Yeah, he is."

"Like it's not bad enough you got Bill sniffin' after you, but by the looks of those ridiculous spandex he was wearing, this Eric is wearing a big old smile for you too."

I had nothing to say to this, she was right. My move tonight had been incredibly poorly planned. Deep down inside, I blamed Bill. If he had been in Bon Temps where he should have been, I wouldn't have felt the need to call Eric and include him in my plans. I hadn't wanted to go screw anyone, I had wanted to help solve the murder of a recently deceased friend.

"I never thought you the type, Sook."

"The type for what?" I asked, my ire rising, bringing out what my grandmother would deem my 'color'.

"A fangbanger." I could tell by the look on Tara's face that she regretted the words as soon as she said them, and her mental broadcast was blaring this fact as well. "I'm sorry, Sookie. I didn't mean it. Like I have any room to talk. I did just leave an orgy after all."

We both smiled at each other. I leaned to hug her neck and then slid out of her car, glancing anxiously at the house. The cool night air instantly reminded me that my underwear was saturated from my time on the hood of Eric's Corvette. I waved to Tara as she backed down my drive and pulled my house key out of my bra.

Well, here's to a night alone, thinking about what almost happened.

Isn't it funny how sometimes it seems that fate hears your innermost thoughts and decides that it should hand you the exact opposite of what you're expecting?


	2. Some Things I Never Knew (About Myself)

My hands were shaking as I opened the door to the home that my grandmother had willed to me. I am a telepath, not a psychic, but sometimes I wonder because I definitely knew that something was about to happen.

I switched on the ceiling fan and it light and was not shocked at all to find Bill sitting silently on my couch. I wouldn't have picked up on his brain like I would a human, he was sending out no brain waves because he was dead. Or undead, however you choose to look at it.

I stared at him, waiting for him to say something. The look on his face was a familiar one. He was horny and I didn't need to read his mind to know that. He made it a point to show me the gleaming tips of his fangs as he slowly rose off of the couch.

"We should talk, Sookie."

"Well, Bill, that's all we're gonna do. I will not be mocked!"

"No Sookie, there's a lot more that will be done before this night is through."

His words sent a delicious chill though me that I was trying hard to ignore. I was mad at him after all.

"You laughed at me, Bill Compton. I didn't appreciate that at all!"

"I wasn't laughing at you, I was amazed at you. I never knew the depth's of your.... craving."

"What in the hell are you talking about? I don't feel like playing these silly word games. All I want to do is shower and sleep!"

"I could read your lust like a book, I could feel how bad you wanted Eric."

"So, if that's true, shouldn't you be mad at me instead of looking like you wanna ravish me?"

"I always thought that I would be that jealous, I have felt that jealous over you in the past when Sam has overstepped his bounds, but tonight I found your desire and lust erotic."

My heart skipped a beat. I didn't dare believe that he was really saying what I thought he was saying.

"Would you have continued with Eric if I hadn't been there to interrupt?"

I knew there was no use lying to Bill. He already knew the answer to that question, he was trying to see if I would answer honestly.

"Yes, I think I would have. I'm truly sorry Bill."

"Don't be."

I whirled around and looked in the doorway. Eric was there, still in his silly spandex get-up and still obviously aroused.

"When the hell did you get here?" I was furious, confused, woozy and pathetically aware that I was becoming more and more turned on.

"A few minutes. Need I remind you though, I wouldn't need to be inside your house to hear all that was being said?" Of course not, damn super vampire hearing.

"You know, Sookie, there's a lot about Bill that you don't know. He has desires that he hasn't told you about. Vampires fantasize too. Although most of the time we don't need too. We can usually just glamour someone into acting out what we want them to. You are different, and that makes you all the more desirable. You would have to do it out of your own desire. That in of itself is delicious to think about." He closed his eyes and an almost imperceptible shudder ran through him.

"What exactly are you proposing?" I was asking both Bill and Eric, although I was pretty sure that I knew the answer to that question already.

I hadn't time to blink before Eric was in front of me and Bill behind me and I was covered in hands, tongues and fangs.

It was going to be a long and unforgettable night and I barely paused to wonder if I should try to stop it from happening.


	3. The War Within

I had never felt anything like it. Eric was kissing me and caressing the front of my body, Bill was teasing my neck with his mouth and making my ass feel like a separate entity. I never knew that my body could feel so good while my mind was so miserable.

There was no doubt that I loved both of these... men. I loved Bill Compton because he was my boyfriend, my first lover and the keeper of some of my deepest darkest secrets. I loved Eric because he was like forbidden fruit, the bad boy you secretly want but know all too well that you should stay far away from. Eric aroused an animalistic lust in me that I never knew I was capable of. Until tonight, the most risque sex I'd had was in the cemetery.

But now I found myself in an Eric/Bill sandwich and my morals were screaming at me to put the brakes on this whole affair while my lady parts were melting like butter in a hot skillet.

"No, stop it this instant! I am not that kind of woman!"

"The flush in your cheeks and this say otherwise." Eric said as he thrust his hand into my moist underwear. A small moan escaped my lips, I seemed to be incapable of proving his statement wrong.

"Please, stop! How could I ever look at either of you again?"

Eric took a step back from me and an irritated look shadowed his face.

"Seriously, Sookie. When are you going to stop pretending to be so normal. We all know that you can't ever have what one would call a conventional life. We can't glamour you back into a blissful ignorance. And we all know that you want this. Are you afraid that we won't..... respect you?" The last two words were spat out like he found them utterly distasteful.

Bill finally spoke from behind me.

"Sookie, I want this more than you can ever know. I have never had this experience before and to share it with you and the one I owe fealty to, I can't describe the amount of pleasure it would bring."

"What he means to say Sookie, is the bond he and I share as master and servant would amplify the sexual pleasure he would get from fucking you while I watched or vice versa. And you know how bad I want to fuck you until you can't walk."

I had never allowed anyone to talk to me that way. I am a lady, a southern lady at that and I have always demanded the respect due me, but his words set my body on fire instead of angering me. I wanted him to fuck me until I couldn't walk, too. Eric sensed this because I saw his fangs extend and he sauntered towards me.

"I want to hear you say it. Tell me you want me to fuck you until you faint. Tell Bill you want us both to bring you more ecstasy than you can handle. Ask for it, lover and it will be yours."

My mouth worked of it's own accord and sounded foreign to me when it said, "I want you both, right now."


	4. Doing The Deed

Now that I had consented to what my body craved but my brain deplored, Eric's mouth went into overdrive. He made small, guttural noises that were scary and erotic at the same time. Bill was occupied with helping me out of my shirt as he pressed his erection into my backside. The hardness and size of it thrilled me and made me shiver with anticipation. I knew what kind of lover Bill was, we had been intimate in almost every way two people could be, but there was another side to him, according to Eric. The prospect of experiencing that other side tonight filled me with butterflies. Would I see the rough, animal side of him that I had seen in the cemetery, again? It had scared me a bit when it had happened, but that fear had fueled my lust. I'd had an orgasm that blew a few brain cells that night, Bill all dirty, caked with mud, thrusting inside me like something rabid.

And what about Eric, who had most certainly just bitten my bra in two? Sure I'd had plenty of fantasies that involved him, any girl would. But those fantasies had never involved Bill as well and I certainly never for a minute believed that they could ever come to fruition.

The feel of Eric's tongue on my nipple brought me back to the present. Eric was here, in my house, helping my boyfriend pleasure me like I was sure no other woman had been before. Before I knew what was happening, the orgasm hit me and my legs gave way.

I was calling out to god, babbling like a lunatic. Dear lord, Eric and Bill had helped me find a new religion and neither one had gone near my holiest of holies.

I felt Eric and Bill gently sit me on the couch. They were both smiling and saying something to each other in a tone so low I couldn't quite make it out. I must have given them a quizzical look because Eric answered my unvoiced question.

"We were discussing what a finely tuned libido you have, lover. I, personally have never known a human woman to, ah, peak, that easily without some sort of genital manipulation."

"Her scent is driving me crazy! I cannot wait much longer." Bill was frenzied, he couldn't help but to press himself up against the arm of the couch. I almost laughed, the way that he looked as he did it reminded me of this old dog that used to come around when I was a young girl. It would hump anything that stood still long enough.

"There is something else that we must take care of first."

I looked at Eric, not sure what he was talking about. He didn't make me wait for an answer.

"You need to drink from both of us."

"Why?" My head was spinning, my legs were like Jello, my heart was racing. I'd had their blood before, I knew it tied me to them in ways I couldn't yet fully understand. Why must I drink from them again?

"For strength, Sookie." Bill's voice was tense and ragged. "You are with two vampires tonight."

"And it will make fucking that much more intense and incredible."

Leave it to Eric to put it in the most antiseptic way possible.

"So, you'll drink from me as well?" It was a dumb question, I knew that they would.

"Oh yes." Eric said with an impish grin that reduced me to a raw bundle of nerves. I could feel my crotch throb every time my heart pulsed.

Bill came to me first and bit his wrist. His blood streamed slowly, thick like molasses. He held his wrist close to my mouth and I closed my eyes and hesitantly began to drink.

I felt my lacy underwear being tugged down my legs gently and then cool hands on my inner thighs spread them. I was totally unprepared as I felt a tongue start to make slow circles on my clit. Eric was doing to me what no one had ever done before, not even Bill. I had always wanted him to but was always too shy to ask for it. The feeling was beyond intense. I had no basis for comparison but I couldn't help but believe that Eric was also the master of this as well.

Bill was moaning, his eyes rolled back into his head. The more Eric lapped and sucked at my center, the harder I drank from Bill. Without thinking, I reached my hand down into the front of his pants and freed his cock. I began stroking it slowly, looking up at his face until we made eye contact. It was more than he could stand. Between the feel of my mouth, drinking him in and the increasingly fast stroking I was providing, he came like a volcano.

I was also climbing towards another release. I looked away from Bill and down at Eric. He was staring at me while he ate my pussy. Suddenly he sucked on my nerve center and slid a long slender finger inside of me. I screamed with sheer pleasure as I came for what seemed like forever. It was too much and not enough all at the same time.

I want to eat you alive.

I was startled, it was a thought, a real thought from someone. But that was impossible, I couldn't read vampire minds.

Look at me Sookie.

I looked at Eric, he was projecting to me. This was dangerous, I shouldn't be doing this.

I know you can hear me, I'm willing it. This one of my talents, I can project my thoughts although I don't do it often. I want you to know how you affect me, everything I feel. Will you share this with me?

I gave him a slight nod, I knew instinctively that this was not something he wanted Bill to know. I was practically dripping wet, knowing that I was inside Eric's head.

Bill had slumped to the floor, seemingly drained (no pun intended) from his release and my drinking of his blood.

Eric stood before me now and took off that silly pink tank top he had worn to the orgy.

"Come to me, Sookie. Drink from me."

I want you to bite me, tear into me and take what you want, my lover.

I leaned forward and stood on my shaky legs. That wasn't going to work.

"Will you get on your knees for me Eric?" The huskiness and strength in my voice surprised me. I sounded so sure of myself, so unlike plain old Sookie the barmaid.

He was no sooner on his knees in front of me that I was on him, my legs wrapped around his torso and my teeth ripping into his carotid artery. He cried out, was it surprise? I thought it was more like pleasure. How can you surprise a 1000 year old vampire? My teeth struck gold and my tongue lapped greedily at the wound. I didn't recall the taste of his blood, I had been unconscious when it had been given to me before. The taste was not unlike Bill's as well as the same consistency. I was totally unprepared for the, let's call them visions, that accompanied the blood.

There wasn't anything in particular I could grasp on to, it was more feeling than seeing. The only way I can describe it is it felt like someone was making exquisite love to my soul. I was vaguely aware of the sounds Eric was making, almost sobs. Then I could hear his thoughts as I drank deeply.

I've waited so long for this. I love her, I've found my soul, my home at last. She will be mine.

And then it was like someone muted my life.

I couldn't hear his thoughts anymore.

Oh shit, did I somehow kill him? Did I drink too much?

I leaped away from him, it was a strange feeling because I was also experiencing another mind-boggling orgasm as I did.

Eric's eyes were glazed over, he had his cock in his hand and was lazily fondling it. I was ready to shake him, to bring him out of his daze when I felt cold hands grab me from behind.


	5. Oh No Mr. Bill!

There was no question that the hands were Bill's. They were as familiar to me as his face was. He spun me to face him, his eyes were darker than I had ever seen them before. His fangs were exposed, I knew he wanted me to offer myself to him but I hesitated. I couldn't figure out why I was reluctant to give him what I had offered freely so many times before.

So instead, I did something for him that I had never done before.

I wasn't at all sure if I was doing it right, I had never given oral sex before, again, strictly from shyness, not lack of desire to do it. Bill's body language was assuring me that I was doing something right. He moaned my name over and over again, almost chanting it. The sound of his southern drawl made my name sound exotic, not dumb like I had always found it before. His hands caressed the sides of my face as I slowly tested how much of him I could take in my mouth. He was no viking but he was of considerable length and girth.

I looked up at him to try and gauge how what I was doing felt to him. He looked dazed, his eyes unfocused and looking into nowhere. So I bit him.

No, not on his man parts, on his groin. Even inexperienced me knew enough to realize that you just don't go chomping down on a penis, even a dead man's penis.

I drew blood, a lot of blood. I had bitten harder than I expected to, or maybe Eric's blood had given me more power. Either way, there was blood in my mouth and I felt ravenous. I drank deeply, it was like a sweet wine to me now. Before the bite healed, I ran my hand through Bills blood and began to stroke him. He was shuddering, twitching under my touch. I felt so powerful and lustful. I was not myself at all. I wanted more blood.

No Sookie, too much too soon. Don't take any more now.

Eric was projecting to me again. I turned my head to look at him and he gasped at my expression.

His next thought was in a language I had heard him use to speak to Pam and Chow before. I'll be damned if I knew what he said but it sure sounded erotic. Then he kindly translated it for me.

He who follows the river comes at last to the sea.

I had no idea what that meant but I sure liked the sound of it.

This is how you are meant to feel, to look. Sookie, you're beautiful. Say the word and I'll change you myself. You'll never have to feel fear or sadness again.

And in an instant, he was on me and had thrown Bill over the back of the chair he had been occupying.

"Du er min, Sookie!"

Yeah, I didn't have to speak Viking to know that those words proclaimed that I belonged to Eric. It made me so hot I could have spontaneously combusted.


	6. His Momma Named Him Eric Cause She Couldn't Spell "AAAAAAUUURRRGGGH!"

Let's catch up shall we? One of those interludes like they used to show on the Dukes Of Hazzard. Where it seemed Waylon Jennings had the power to pause whatever trouble Bo and Luke were getting into while his voice over told you just how bad it looked.

I'm Sookie Stackhouse and I have been doing very naughty things with not just one but TWO vampires here in my grandmother's living room. Vampire number one is Bill Compton, my "boyfriend" who has just been thrown unceremoniously out of and over the chair he was sitting in while enjoying a blow-job provided by me, by Vampire number two. That would be one gloriously blonde, tall and gorgeous Eric Northman. He's Bill's boss of sorts, he's apparently quite possessive and he's looking at me like I'm dinner. All caught up now? Good, cause like we say here in the south, the shit is about to hit the fan.

Bill stood up, snarling. It was almost comical to me. Absurdly I thought he seemed silly to try to act like a bad-ass with his blood smeared erection dangling for hell and half of Georgia to see. Bill really was gonna rock out with his cock out. The delirious laugh escaped my throat before I found the good sense to try and stifle it.

"Sookie, I fail to see what is at all funny about this situation. Do you realize what he is trying to do?" Bill was furious. I couldn't stop the snickering sound that insisted on repeating. I looked to Eric, and that killed any impulse to laugh.

"William Compton, as your master, I command you to relinquish your claim on this human. Failure to do as I command will lead to a tribunal and most definitely your staking for treason!" His voice boomed like thunder and the glare in his ancient eyes was like lightning.

"I will do no such thing! Sookie is mine!"

"Shall we then discuss the reason that you sought out Sookie in the first place?"

I didn't think it possible but Bill turned a shade or two whiter. This wasn't good.

He was ordered by our queen, Sophie-Ann Leclerq, to find you and seduce you. She had heard of your talent and thought you should be held close. Bill is a faithful servant to her.

Even though I heard Eric loud and clear and I KNEW he was telling me the truth, I wanted to hear Bill say it.

"Bill, tell me. Tell me NOW!" My scream reverberated through the house and Bill flinched.

"I didn't happen upon you by accident, I was sent here by the Queen of Louisiana to find and seduce you. But Sookie...."

"Shut up, Bill. I don't want to hear anymore. You are not only dead, but now you're dead to me."

There's more, Sookie. He has been seeing his Maker, the vampire called Lorena, when he is in Mississippi on those 'business trips'.

"You cheatin' son of a bitch!"

I lunged for him, looking about as I did for something to stake him with. I wanted to end him for good. Eric held me back, his arms like steel surrounding me.

"I think it best if you leave, Bill." Eric was staring a hole into my now ex-boyfriend.

"No, make him stay. He needs to see what happens next. He needs to feel what I'm about to do, he deserves to suffer, knowing what he lost."

Eric eyed me, apparently he could more than appreciate this vindictive side of me. He knew what my intentions were and was willing to go along with them. In return, I would whole-heartedly give myself to him and only him.

"Sit." One word, powerful and apparently Bill was compelled to obey because he did just that.

I walked around Eric's nude body, slinking like a cat. My eyes never left Bill's face. I would enjoy seeing him suffer. He deserved no pity, no respite. My hands found Eric's erection and I squeezed it until he gasped and uttered my name. I took my eyes away from Bill's dark gaze to look into Eric's ice blue eyes.

"I want you to fuck me until I can't do anything but scream your name. I want you to make me come so hard that I can't breathe. I want you to put your tongue in every hole in my body. I want you to OWN ME. Right NOW!"

Gentlemen, start your engines.....


	7. Aren't Vikings Supposed To Plunder & Pillage?

"Sookie, listen to me." Eric's eyes were deep wells of mystery. He was trying to convey something to me with his gaze but my anger was making me mute. "As much as I would love to finally consummate our relationship here and now with Bill in attendance, I know that you will regret it later."

I opened my mouth to protest but he silenced me with a long slender finger across my lips.

"Believe me when I tell you that my blood is influencing you right now to feel things that you would not normally feel."

I could sense the truth in his words, even if I didn't particularly care at the moment.

I could not bear to see you regret our first time together. And I cannot bear the thought of sharing you either. You must be mine and only mine. Let me send him away. Knowing that you belong to me now will be torture enough for Bill. This way your conscious will be clear.

I closed my eyes and nodded to him. "Send him away."

"William Compton, Miss Stackhouse wishes for me to inform you that your invitation has been rescinded."

Bill walked backwards out of my door, his face etched with regret. It didn't melt my heart at all. Bill was a lying cheating asshole and I felt nothing but fury that I had given him my virginity.

"Shall I take my leave as well?"

I would have assumed, before this evenings events thus far, that Eric would only have left if I revoked his invitation as well. Yet here he was, asking me what I wanted him to do. The wonders never cease.

"You'd leave me in the state I'm in, Mr. Northman?" I was trying to play coy but I sounded more seductive than I'd thought myself capable of.

"And what state would that be, Miss Stackhouse?" Dear sweet baby Jesus, he was playing along. As if I needed any more reason to feel like I was seconds away from incinerating.

"Well, Mr. Northman, that state would be a gal who's engine is revved way too high and if she doesn't get some sort if release, she may well blow a gasket. Know any good mechanics?"

"I have been told I am pretty good under the hood."

I'd never heard Eric use this type of vernacular. It definitely wasn't second nature and he insisted on not using contractions (a trait I've found is common amongst the older vamps) but god bless him, he was still playing my game.

"Well, Mr. Northman, the first thing this gal could use is a good wash. I've been through the mud today and I need to feel clean again."

I'd barely finished my sentence and he was gone. The shower was already running. A chill ran down my spine. I was so turned on, just thinking about being alone with Eric and that humongous package he was sure to deliver.

Sookie, the water is ready, join me.

I took my hair out of the tight ponytail and tossed the band to the floor. Walking into my bedroom, I paused to wonder why I didn't feel any fear or better yet, anything other than anger at Bill. I should be scared to death for I knew as sure as grits that Eric was lethal.

Entering the bathroom, I could see the steam rising inside the empty shower. Where the hell was Eric?

I sensed him behind me and before I could turn he bit.


	8. Cleaning Places I Didn't Know I Had

Don't get me wrong now, I'd had Bill bite me plenty of times. But it was usually during sex and it was pleasurable. The fact that I had taken pause to wonder why I wasn't terrified of the dangerous Norse vampire in my bathroom made his sudden attack rather frightful. I may have screamed if he hadn't projected at the same time.

Sookie, my Sookie(then some foreign sounding language I couldn't understand) the blood tastes sweeter this time. No poison to taint it. I can feel you in my mind, my being. Exquisite, almost painful. Mine, my lover, I can never be without you again.

And then he drew his head back and let out a low and erotic moan. I felt a surge of electricity jolt me to my very core. I could never doubt Eric's feelings for me. He may be able to lie with his mouth but I knew he couldn't lie to me in his thoughts. Without thinking about it, I turned and bit hard into his chest, feeling powerful when the first trickle of blood met my mouth.

Sookie, no more blood, no....

His thoughts trailed off, he couldn't concentrate as I pressed my face hard into his chest and drank with all my might. The wound was already beginning to close to I pressed my tongue into it and felt Eric shiver from my efforts. The sounds he made told me better than words how good this felt to him.

Visions of battles, large men invading and taking what they wanted, whether it be things or women or things women might not want to give, swarmed my mind without warning. I felt the thrill of combat, the sexually charged exhilaration of striking the final blow to kill an enemy. I knew that I was seeing memories that Eric had from his human life.

I broke away and stumbled backwards into the wall. Eric had the dazed, far away look in his eyes again. What was he seeing when he looked that way? Was he seeing memories of mine as seen his?

I decided to get into the shower and wash myself. I wanted all traces of Bill Compton washed away. I stood under the hot spray and let the water relax my muscles. A quick glance outside the shower curtain told me that Eric still had not moved. As I began lathering my hair, another vision attacked my mind with such ferocity that I collapsed to the tub floor.

I could see myself with Bill. We were in Fangtasia. I realized it was my first visit there because of the clothes I was wearing. This was Eric's recollection of seeing me the very first time. Something had changed, I saw myself standing in front of him, doing my weird little half curtsey head bob move and then everything looked shimmery. The next part of the vision had me bent over a booth table, my dress up above my hips, panties gone. I was being pounded like a jackhammer and moaning like a whore. Had Eric had a fantasy about me the first night he met me? That's what this had to be. Oh my.

The vision faded and I slowly stood, legs shaking. Funny, he'd wanted to screw me since we met and I had thought of him as a fungus, preferring cancer to having to deal with him. My, how my attitude had changed.

I decided to try my own experiment, to see if I could project my thoughts to Eric. I hoped to snap him out of his daze and get him into the shower with me.

Eric, I could use some help lathering some places that are in dire need of your attention.

He was in the shower so quickly that it seemed he had materialized. I hadn't even seen the curtain move at all.

You clever little human. I never knew that I could be projected to as well. How did you know?

"Let's skip the small talk shall we? I have needs that need attending to, immediately."

"Then by all means, my lady, where shall we begin?"

"I'll let you decide that. I just plan on enjoying the ride."

Where did all this dirty-talking confidence come from? Was this the new and improved Sookie Stackhouse or someone who would only appear when I was alone with Eric? I didn't really care, I just wanted his face between my legs again.

Eric grabbed the shower gel and poured a fair amount into his hands, reading the bottle before he sat it back on the ledge.

"Milk and honey? These were food when I was human, not something to cleanse with. Not that we bathed often."

"I have other scents if you'd prefer."

"No. Milk and honey were delicacies. I would devour them any chance I had."

His look was ravenous and seeing him stare at me as if I were a delicacy made me anxious and hotter than I'd ever been.

His hands were slippery and cool as he began to soap my neck. He turned me so my back was to him and began to wash me. I was amazed that his touch was so soft and gentle. He left not a singe inch of skin untouched as he moved his attention to different parts of me. He wasn't shy about anything. He washed me in places that had made me feel a little self-conscious while alone in the shower. I was cleaner now than I probably had ever been before. He rinsed me, making sure that all the soap suds were gone and down the drain. He had touched me tenderly but the look in his eyes was promising me a thrill ride. I could barely stand the wait.

It was my turn to wash him and I took my time, even though I was ready to feel him deep inside of me. Something told me that the anticipation would only make the actual event that much sweeter and intense. I don't recollect a single moment since he had made his presence known in my house tonight that he hadn't had a gigantic erection. The size of him was daunting and I'm sure it would have been, even if I had only been with one other before him. Bill wasn't small by any means but he couldn't compare with the heat Eric was packing. It was like comparing a Chevy truck to a Semi truck.

I had been absently thinking about Eric's ahem, vehicle and lathering it at the same time. Snapping back into the present, I noticed that he was thrusting against my hands, his eyes closed and his mouth erotically open slightly to expose the ends of his fangs.

I moved my shoulder slightly to let the shower spray rinse the soap off of his cock while I kept up my movements. When all of the suds were gone, I dropped to my knees and slid my tongue all around the head of his erection. I looked up and met his gaze. He looked stunned and I liked the way that made me feel. Even if it wasn't true, I felt like I had him at my mercy at that moment.

I slowly slid more of him into my mouth, wiggling my tongue on the underside if his shaft. There was so much more of him than I had realized until I had him in my mouth. I would never be able to fit it all in no matter how hard I tried so I used my hand on the length I couldn't reach with my lips and tongue.

He muttered in his strange and beautiful native language again. Even if I couldn't understand the words, the beauty of his voice and the strangeness of the inflection were like verbal viagra for me. I took my free hand and put it to good use on myself. I was on fire down there like I never had been before and I wasn't the least bit embarrassed to masturbate in front of him. Looking up at him, I could see that he was very appreciative of my willingness to do so.

I started moving my mouth and hand faster on him and my fingers were like a blur over my clit. I could tell he was about to come so I sucked with all my strength. I wanted to taste him, to swallow every drop. I felt the first spurt hit the back of my throat. It was cool and thick. I couldn't discern a taste because it had bypassed my tongue. I wouldn't be denied this sensory experience so I opened my mouth and aimed his cock. I looked him in the eyes and dared him to try and break my stare. The rest of his release landed square on my tongue and I relished the salty sweetness of it.

When I had wondered and pondered about giving head, (before I had ever done anything sexually at all) the idea of swallowing had seemed disgusting to me. I had imagined I might not even be the kind of girl who spit, I thought I would be more of a "duck my head" gal. But it was nothing like I imagined, I had craved knowing the taste of him.

That was the single most sensual thing I have ever seen in a thousand years, Sookie. Du förvåna jag , älskaren.

My raised eyebrow let him know that I expected translation.

"It means, 'You amaze me, lover'." he explained as he held out a hand to help me stand.

"It's beautiful, to hear you speak in your native language. It sounds so exotic and...."

His hands were beneath me and lifting me up so that my most sensitive place was directly in front of his face.

Dear lord, if I have to die, please let it be from too much pleasure.


	9. Sometimes It's Fun To Be The Meal

I knew what was about to happen, he'd already visited my happy place a little while before in the living room. Please believe me when I tell you now that nothing could have prepared me for this. Nothing.

Do you remember those days, as a kid, when you'd be on the swings for the first time after a whole winter stuck inside? When you'd get that feeling in the pit of your stomach when you were swinging as high as you dared to, to the point that the chains would be so slack from your efforts that they would jerk when you were on the down swing again? It was that feeling of fear, anticipation, inertia and gravity affecting you all at the same time. Imagine that, tripled and multiplied by a million and you might come close to how it felt when Eric lightly grazed my business with his fangs.

Some people might say there were fireworks, an orchestra, angels singing, whatever. All I can say is there are no words in my vocabulary that could describe the sheer satisfaction and enjoyment I got when his total focus was on making pleasing me. I knew, from his projected thoughts, that he wasn't thinking about his own satisfaction or anything else other than making me feel good. Good seems to be too bland a word for what I was experiencing but I can't think of anything else to portray it.

Now some of ya'll might laugh about my euphemism's for my privates. It's a hang-up I have, I have a hard time letting myself think, let alone say the P word or the C word (although it may happen on occasion). Vagina, although a medical term, makes me a mite uneasy as well. I have no qualms about calling the male anatomy a cock or dick (oddly calling it a member never fails to make me feel weird) but I can't bring myself to use such a crass word much when talking about my anatomy.

So to get back on track, Eric had me hoisted up in the air like I weighed nothing and his mouth was oh-so busy entertaining my nether regions in the most wonderful way.

His tongue was cold and it lent a most delicious chill to the experience. He knew exactly the right amount of pressure to apply to the exact place. His actions were slow and no doubt deliberate, sometimes a circling motion, sometimes a light flick and then there were the times when he would suck my most sensitive bundle of nerves into his mouth. I would have been perfectly happen to die right then with his mouth on me.

I was grasping for the walls, the shower curtain rod but decided that the sides of his beautiful face were the best place for them. Feeling the muscles in his jaws move while he made love to me with his mouth made me crazy. His eyes never left mine and he was telling me in my mind how good I tasted and how he could do this forever. As you can imagine, it didn't take long for me to reach my conclusion, and Hallelujah, what an ending it was. I'm sure I looked like I was having a seizure and I don't want to think about the faces I must have made. I came so hard it was almost painful. He shoved his tongue inside of me and I could feel myself contracting around it, my whole body jerking from the orgasm as I held his face hard into me. All I can say is, it's a good thing that Vampires don't need to breathe because I probably would've suffocated him. I realized as he began to lower me and cradle me in his arms that I was crying.

These weren't tears of sadness or regret. These tears came because there were no words to express how beautiful and important I felt in his arms right then. He was everything that Bill had pledged himself to be (and wasn't) and he felt about me the way I had falsely believed Bill did. And mostly because he not only accepted me the way I was, he valued what had made me an outcast with almost everyone I ever knew.

We were out of the shower now and he was drying me off with one of Gran's fluffy white towels. It smelled like sunshine because I always hung my towels and sheets out to dry. No dryer sheet could ever top the smell of sun-dried laundry any southern gal worth her weight in salt would tell you that.

"Eric, I.... I can't even tell you, I'm.."

Yeah folks, I, Sookie Stackhouse was at a loss for words for one of the first times in my life. I felt completely spent, my legs surely couldn't function on their own. I couldn't imagine that I had another ounce of lust in me. Well, that is, until he lowered his face to mine and took my breath away with another one of those masterful kisses. A slow, deep, meaningful, hot, masterful kiss.

Avkastning på mig igen. Kvällen är ung och det bästa är ändå att komma.

"Yield to me again. The night is young and the best is yet to come." I couldn't decide which way sounded sexier, the thought in that exotic tongue or the English translation that he whispered in my ear. Both were making me an explicit promise that I had only viewed the summit of what he could do to me from the bottom of the mountain. And through a telescope at that.

Now I don't know about ya'll, but I didn't think for one tiny second that Eric was pulling my leg or exaggerating in the slightest. Suddenly, I wasn't tired at all and all that lust I thought was spent, came back with plenty to spare.


	10. J. Timberlake Is An Idiot, Sexy Never Left

His mouth was on my ear, whispering things I didn't understand the exact meaning of but were making my body respond anyway.

He carried me to the bed and lay me down gently. As he settled next to me, he lay on his side, his right hand supporting his head so he could gaze down at me. He was drinking me in and his thoughts told me that he liked what he saw.

I've never thought my body was anything extraordinary. I know I'm not bad to look at but I don't have anything special that you couldn't find in any town in any state. I'm a little rounder than I'd like to be but Cosmo say's a size 8 is fine. I'm pretty ample in the bosom and I keep a year round tan, but like I said, nothing out of the ordinary. You couldn't prove that by the way Eric was looking at me.

His eyes looked on fire, his fingers traveled up and down my body, stopping here or there, rubbing and stroking when I responded. I could feel his excitement, it was pressed tight against my hip. I honestly wondered if it would fit without a shoe horn.

Eric laughed and I was a tad embarrassed that my musing had been inadvertently broadcast to him.

His face looked serious when I finally composed myself enough to look up at him again.

He began talking in his native tongue and mentally translating to me at the same time.

"Vi är bundna till varandra, min älskarinna."

We are bound to each other, my lover.

"Jag lovar er mitt hjärta, men det slår inte mer."

I pledge you my heart, though it beats no more.

"Mitt blod liv i blodet, två görs en."

My blood lives in your blood, two made one.

"Du har makt över mig som ingen annan."

You have power over me like no other.

"För jag har aldrig känt kärlek som jag gärna skulle dö för att skydda."

For I have never known love that I would gladly die to protect.

I could feel the tears start, tears for so much wasted time when I could have had this all along. His tongue collected my drops of regret as he sighed contentedly.

"Sookie, are you ready to be with me? This may not mean the same for us but I wish for it to. I have pledged myself to you, something that I could never imagine doing. I feel unlike myself, out of control but I cannot remember wanting something so badly. I cannot imagine a life without you anymore. Do you understand?" His eyes were as close to pleading as I imagined a Vampires could get.

"Yes, I understand." And then I did something that not only shocked the bejeezus out of Eric but stunned me as well.

"Du är den jag gjordes för. Jag vandrar ensam längre."

The strange words tumbled from my lips without pause, and I knew what they meant as I said them.

You are the one I was made for. I wander alone no more.

Now when the hell did I pick up a second language?


	11. Pain Is Pleasures Kissing Cousin

Looking back on it now, I realize I had no idea what I was in for. Interpret that as you will. It's a mighty fine line between loving someone with all your heart and being obsessed with them. I love Eric. I love to make love to and with Eric. I'm obsessed with fucking him.

I wondered for a second if the words that had just rolled off of my tongue like butter off a hot biscuit were nothing more than incoherent babbling. Was I imagining that somehow I had spoken to him in his ancient tongue? Eric's fangs in my neck proved that he knew exactly what I had said.

This time the experience of him drinking my blood was entirely different. Don't laugh but I think my neck had an orgasm! I could feel every pore, hair follicle, every inch of my skin that his mouth was upon responding to him. Subconsciously, I knew that had I been able to take a step outside of myself, my face would be wearing that far away gaze I had seen on Eric's face twice tonight. Ecstasy, complete, overwhelming ecstasy would be how I would describe my state. He could have been bleeding me dry and I wouldn't have cared. Anything for him, the owner of my soul.

Coming back down to earth was a bummer. I felt his fangs leave my body and his tongue lazily gave my skin what it needed to heal. His hand was on my face, my eyes were struggling to focus on him.

"We can never be apart now. To do so would cause actual physical pain for me. I am not sure of the consequences for you. What we have done is unprecedented, never have a vampire and a human endeavored to my knowledge. Now, it's almost complete."

I didn't have to ask what we needed to do to complete whatever the hell we were doing. I knew and I was about to explode from the anticipation.

His body was hard and smooth as he positioned himself above me. His face was serious, his intent was clear and knocking at my door. I was truly scared of the size of him.

"I'll be as gentle as possible, Sookie. But I cannot wait any longer to claim you."

"I'm ready Eric."

I felt the head of his cock slowly penetrate and enter me, no pain so far. The stretching continued as more of him made it's way into me, a little uncomfortable but not unbearable. The next thing I knew he was buried to the hilt and the pain was erotic. It hurt but in a most delicious way. He was connected to me in body and soul (if you believe that vampires have souls and I, for one, do). I never wanted to know the feeling of me without him inside of me again.

His face was a portrait of extreme pleasure. His mouth was open slightly, head tilted to the side and his eyelids were heavy over his ice blue irises. I swear they even rolled back into his head a time or two. His golden hair hung around his face like a halo, this was the first time I could recall seeing a single hair out of place. I thrilled at the thought that I had given Eric Northman a serious case of sex hair. Knowing I had this affect on him made me so wet, I was surely dampening the bed beneath us.

He slowly pulled out all but the head and started to thrust again. Too slowly, dammit! I couldn't help myself, I was like a woman possessed as I thrust my hips up into him, taking him in so hard that I felt his balls slap my ass a little.

"Du , min gudinnan , vilja bli den frånfälle av jag. Utsökt mördaren!"

Eric's voice was raw and hoarse as he yelled out in what sounded like agony but looked like ecstasy. He didn't need to translate for me now, I understood perfectly what he had almost screamed.

You, my goddess, will be the death of me. Exquisite murderess!

His thrusts were rough now, his mouth was everywhere, nipping, licking, sucking, drawing little points and fine lines of blood where fang met skin. One of his hands was on top of my head, thankfully. Otherwise I may well have been pounded through the headboard and eventually the wall. My hands were taking residence on his gorgeous ass, reveling in the feel of the muscles there as they worked to propel him into me over and over again.

He filled me completely. Had he been a fraction longer or wider, I dare say it would have been too much and would have made all the glorious ramming and thrusting painful of not impossible. He was made for me like a key is made to fit a lock. He was the key to opening doors that I had locked for too long. I couldn't ignore this side of me that I felt emerging. I was scared of the things that were going through my mind. I felt as though I had known this dark side of me was there all along but She would not be denied anymore.

"Lover, allow me." I said, my breath ragged and uneven. Before either of us knew what was happening I (yes, I) had flipped Eric onto his back and was astride him. His face was so shocked it was comical. Maybe you can surprise a 1000 year old vampire after all. I know I had just shocked the grits out of myself. Taking so much of his blood had given me enhanced strength it seemed.

I put my hands above me in the air and twisted my arms so that my palms were flat together. Using only my leg muscles I lifted myself off of him slowly, teasingly and left just the last inch of him inside me as I hovered there. I looked at him to gauge his reaction and saw the shocked look still in place. Slowly I lowered my self down again until my full weight rested on his hips. Eric's moan was low with an almost pleading tone. I began the process again, maintaining my slow, agonizing pace. His hands went to my hips and I made a chiding sound.

"I'm in control now. Tjänaren blir Övervinna."

Servant becomes the master.

I could feel him throbbing inside of me and his mind was conveying how close to painful the way I was making him feel was. I didn't speed up at all, just continued at my own pace. I could feel the swell of my approaching release, nonetheless, I didn't increase my movement. I was going to make this last as long as I could.

"Min Drottning..... min Drottning.."

My Queen ...... my Queen..

I couldn't stop thinking and moaning his name. Even though I was in control right now, he was owning me and I didn't correct him this time when his hands found my hips. To his infinite credit, he made no effort to use his new grip to speed my movements. I was holding my breath, teetering on the edge of what was sure to be a blindingly hot orgasm. I could sense he was near too and the slowness of our actions was sweetening the deal. Whether it was unconsciously or some result of our new, symbiotic pairing, we both bit into each other at the same time. I tore into his neck and he punctured me in the tender underside of my right breast as we fell into the abyss of release. His blood filled my mouth as his cock emptied into my pussy. (there's that P word, Ya'll!) I could feel him lap greedily at the small puncture wounds his fangs had made. The gash I made was savage looking, I refused to let it close up until I stopped coming so I kept gnawing it back open.

When my body was finally still and my eyes could focus, I reluctantly pulled my mouth away and watched in amazement as the wounds closed instantly, even though I knew they would. My gaze made it's way to Eric's face.

The streaks of blood trailing down his cheeks alarmed me on sight and even more so after I realized that they were tears. He was crying and I couldn't stand the sight of it, it was breaking my heart.

I turned my head to look away but his hands found their way to either side of my face and turned me to look at him.

"These tears I cry are tears of happiness, Sookie. I cry because at long last I have found my match."

I slowly bent my face to his and began to lick his tears away. What he said next meant more to me than anthing else possibly could have because it was Eric Northman who said it.

"Övervinna och tjänare bli likt med."

Master and servant become equals.

I finally knew what old Bill Shakespeare meant when he said all that stuff about sweet sorrow.


	12. The Big Sleep(over)

Dawn was rapidly approaching, I could tell by the gradual slowing of Eric's reactions. His speech became slurred, almost as if he was drunk. His movements were almost stop-motion in appearance. I hated to let him out of my sight. Little did I know, he had absolutely no intention of leaving me alone at home.

"Eric, we should get you on your way home. Or you can stay in the place Bill made for himself here, if you'd like."

I couldn't believe how timidly I added the last part, seeing as how we had explored pretty much every inch of each other with every capable part we had.

"We will both go to my home."

It was a statement, not a question and I wondered why that fact didn't piss me off. I had never been one who took kindly to being ordered about.

"You should know, min älskaren, that Pam is the only other that has ever been to or inside of my home. Not even Chow knows where I sleep."

I felt deeply honored. This was a much bigger deal apparently for a vampire than for a human. More than half of Bon Temps had been inside my home at some point for various reasons, the latest having been the wake for Gran.

"Give me five minutes to gather a few things." I tip toed to kiss him and was only able to reach his chin. He had never seemed taller to me than he did at that moment. He bowed down to my height and bestowed one of those mind altering kisses that left me gasping.

I backed away from him, chewing my bottom lip to try and get every last bit of the taste of his kiss. How could I possibly still be so aroused after everything we had been doing for hours now? I needed to focus if we were going to get out of my house and to his before the sunrise.

I grabbed my overnight bag from my closet and lay it on my bed. I was at my chest of drawers looking for my favorite matching bra and panty sets when I noticed a figure standing outside the window. It was Bill. Damn him to hell, he just had to make his appearance and piss in my cheerio's. Hadn't he already done enough? I refused to acknowledge him as he stood motionless. I knew he was staring at my nudity and I knew it was killing him to think of all that I had done with Eric. I wished I could make it worse. Then, the proverbial light bulb came on over my head.

I made a display of packing my most scandalous, lacy, naughty lingerie. I held them up in front of me so that I knew he could see them. Then I blared memories of my hottest moments from this evenings events, projecting them forcefully from my mind. If I shared this ability with Eric because of the blood bond, then there was a chance that Bill was somehow linked as well. I was counting on it.

What I wasn't counting on was the effect all my mental recollecting would have on Eric. I heard a low growl coming from the living room and before I knew it, I was atop my five-drawer dresser, legs spread and Eric was furiously slamming into me. I was surprised to hear a growl coming from somewhere inside of my own chest. My right hand was on his back, fingernails scratching bloody furrows into his skin. My left hand found it's way between us and began to grasp and fondle his balls. The response I got was his mouth alternating between my nipples. The feeling of his fangs scraping across them was amazing. I brought my right hand to my mouth and greedily sucked the small amount of blood I had drawn from his back off of them. I stared at Eric and moved my index finger in and out of my mouth suggestively. His movements quickened and his hands grasped at my hips to pull me into his thrusts. Dirty talkin' Sookie decided to make an appearance just then and I'm so glad she did.

"You better make me come harder than I ever have. Fuck me,min övervinna, make me scream, and then I want you to come inside me so fucking hard I'll feel it in my chest."

Then I slapped his face. I know, right? What the hell had possessed me to do that? But I promise you that it did nothing but turn him on even more.

He yelled, more like a battle cry or a declaration of war, something that sounded very primitive and he pulled my head to the side with a handful of my hair. His hips never faltered in their thrusting as he bit into me again. My orgasm coincided with his attack on my neck. He was very adept at following direction, I came harder than I ever had, screaming his name and calling out to god in heaven. His release, I believe, was aided by one of my hands pinching his nipples and the other smacking his ass with more than a little enthusiasm. I wasn't shocked that Eric liked it rough, my own penchant for the mild sadism was a bit of a mystery.

Eric withdrew from me and looked at me with worship and worry warring for top billing.

"Sookie, are you not well?" Ahhh, it was concern.

I had never seen this emotion on him. It was adorable and endearing. I had to admit that I was feeling less than optimal.

"Well, I feel very woozy and weak. I think we both may have overdone the blood drinking tonight."

"You do look pale, min älskaren, be still. I will return in a moment."

He came back seconds later with a glass of orange juice and a bottle of True Blood.

"I hope you don't think I'm drinking that crap." I said as I nodded towards the bottle of synthetic red stuff.

"That is for me." he said with a smile. "The orange juice should improve your state. I did not take much blood from you, even though the bites were many. I wanted to drain you dry but I could not bear to think of taking your life."

His mood had turned from playful to somber in a few short syllables.

"I could not bear the thought of being without you. This is a new feeling for me and I find it.... disconcerting."

"Well, I can't stand to think of being without you and I find that feeling.... exhilarating."

I drained my orange juice and kissed him pointedly. I didn't know if Bill was still lurking outside but I made it a point to revel mentally in how his lips felt, how his mouth tasted, how the feel of his tongue made me anxious to have his face between my legs again.

"Now, min älskaren, you drink your TruBlood, get dressed in those manly spandex shorts and get the car while I finish packing. We have a huge, burning ball of gas to outrun and time is short."

I felt the whoosh of air as he blurred towards the living room. Part of me wished I had that kind of speed to accomplish what I needed to do from day to day.

And by the way, Eric, Bill was outside the whole time, thought you should know.

A smile crept across my face as he mentally responded;

I was counting on that, indeed. He has always been a glutton for angst. Did you really think it was luck that landed your beautiful ass on the furniture directly in view of the window?


	13. Welcome To The Den Of Sin

We were hurtling at what seemed like warp speed towards Shreveport. I figured we probably had about an hour until dawn. I had been worried that Eric may be too sluggish to drive but he seemed alert enough, taking curves at 80 miles an hour. My nerves were frayed and abused by the time we pulled into the drive of a unassuming, one story brick home.

It looked normal enough, quite a bit smaller than what you might think a powerful vampire Sheriff might call home. I assumed it was because he didn't spend much time here other than to hide from the sun. I did note that there were no other homes occupying the four nearest lots, two on either side.

I was anxious to get inside, waiting for the single car garage door to open took an eternity. We drove inside of what looked like your average garage. There were tools lying about, boxes labeled with their contents. Tax paperwork from previous years, excess stock of Fangtasia t-shirts and logo cocktail napkins. It looked purposefully disorganized. Someone was trying really hard to look sloppy and it wasn't translating, at least not to me.

I was lost in thought when I realized that Eric had opened my door and was extending his hand to help me out of his car. This simple gesture had so much meaning for me. My heart skipped a beat and I felt like a girl with her first case of puppy love. In my case I guess it was more akin to rabid Pit Bull love.

Eric kept hold of my hand as he entered a ridiculously long code into a keypad that was hidden in plain sight. I hadn't noticed it until he had begun pressing keys. I heard a beep and the door mechanism unlocked for us to enter. He turned to me and smiled.

"I can assure you that I do not sleep in the dirt under this house. I don't share Bill's affinity for simple accommodations. I also prize my safety and security. Please keep this in mind and try not to think me too paranoid."

We stepped inside of a small kitchen. It contained a huge stainless steel fridge, microwave and a small table with two chairs. No stove, of course. There were light-proof shutter covering the windows. I assumed that they would be standard throughout the rest of the house.

"I am sorry to say that I only have TruBlood in there." he motioned to the icebox. "I promise to have Pam remedy this as soon as possible. If you're hungry I would order something to be delivered."

I shook my head, and squeezed his hand.

"I couldn't possibly think about food right now."

He returned my weary smile and kissed my hand.

"Shall I show you the rest of my home?"

"Please proceed, lover."

I thrilled at the sound of my voice calling him something so intimate. The fact that he still had me by the hand, like teens on a first date, endeared him to me more by the minute.

We walked out of the kitchen area into a good sized room that I guessed was the living room. The walls were painted a deep midnight blue that had a very tranquil effect. There was a large red leather sofa and two matching chairs, the biggest plasma television that I had ever seen, a formidable black, wooden coffee table . A few unusual lamps on various occasional tables throughout the room cast the only light. There were the shutters over the windows like there had been in the kitchen. The whole set-up looked like something out of a GQ photo shoot, it was very, very Eric.

The last thing that captured my gaze was a huge painting that hung on the far wall behind the sofa. It was a very rugged looking landscape, savage in it's beauty and unlike anything I have ever seen around the likes of Bon Temps. The artistry was wondrous. It almost seemed that I could see the tall golden grasses move in with a breeze or sense the rocking of the ancient ships that were harbored in the distance.

Eric maneuvered behind me and wrapped his arms around me as he spoke.

"I had a very famous vampire artist paint this for me. Her name is Julia Via, she can capture a specific memory from your mind and paint it as you remember it. It cost me quite a lot of money but it was well worth it. This is the most specific memory I have of my homeland, a place so ancient that you would not find it on a map or even mentioned in a book somewhere. The name has left me after this thousand years but the image of this land and the sea beyond has stayed."

I'd never really been given pause to think of Eric as a human. Until tonight, though secretly I had longed and lusted for him, I had viewed him only as a businessman, a policeman of sorts for the undead and not least, a vicious killer, dangerous to those who defied or threatened him. Hearing the story of this painting brought a new perspective, one that made me sad for him, that he never had much of a human experience and his thousand years had jaded him in ways that I could never hope to undo. I loved him as he was and I really didn't want to change anything about him. He was showing me his tender side, his concerned and caring side. To me it was the equivalent of baring your jugular for your would-be killer. I realized now that I had true power over him. I could hurt him in so many ways if I was a vindictive or vicious person.

He tugged at me gently, breaking my reverie.

"Come, there is more to see and I feel myself growing weaker as the sun is rising."

The next room he showed me was the bathroom. It had no bathtub, only a shower stall and a small toilet. I was shocked. It was common knowledge, or so I had thought, that tub baths were a universal past time of all vampires. The warm water raised the temperature of their skin and this was pleasant to them. Eric had always been one of the most indulgent of his kind in my experience, so to find this small, cheerless water closet in his home made me mute with disbelief.

There were three bedrooms in his home. One was full of exercise equipment, some looked extremely expensive. I'd never thought about vampires exercising. I had assumed that how you were when you were made was how you were for the rest of your existence.

The second bedroom was slightly smaller than the first one and it was full of computer equipment. I could see Ginjer, one of Fangtasia's human barmaids, wiping down the bar top. I wasn't surprised that he had his business under video surveillance. He even had the men and women's restrooms under the watchful camera's lens. That sneaky rat! I had changed in that restroom the night Bill had staked Longshadow in my defense.

The next bedroom was the largest of the three, the master bedroom I assumed, but there was no bed to be seen. This room was Eric's personal museum of Scandinavian artifacts. There were glass display cases of weapons, crude armor, and various other things. In the center of the room was the largest case, inside it, on a pillow of red velvet, lay the most intimidating-looking sword I could imagine. It was obviously very old but had been cared for. The blade was double-edged, the handle was made of some type of wood and had been adorned with what looked like copper and silver. Dark stains marred the surface of the wooden handle. I knew, without asking that it was blood. It seemed that Eric had gone to great lengths to add something as old as this to his collection.

"That is my sword, given to me by my father as it had been given to him by his father. It never failed me in battle. I slay hundreds upon hundreds of my enemies with this iron and steel. In my early days as a vampire, it was a constant companion. Somehow I have managed to keep hold of it all this time."

I was speechless. Eric's hands had yielded this weapon as a human a thousand years ago, and his father and grandfather had as well. I wondered if they had looked alike or sounded similar. What had his mother been like? Did they have the same kind of familial bond that people did today? I felt Eric sway on his feet. I began to panic. We had been through every room and I saw nowhere that was fit for him to spend the day.

"Will you accompany me to my bed?"

Bill had never given me the option of spending the day with him. I would have gladly crawled into that space under his home to be near him but he never asked and I never offered.

"Do you sleep in a coffin?"

"Not in my home. Only when I travel and that is out of necessity. Come."

His sentences were growing shorter and I knew he was struggling to stay awake and on his feet. Even though the sun was safely blocked from getting inside here, it's draining effects remained the same.

I followed him back to the small bathroom. I was tired myself and this only fueled my confusion as to why we were in here again.

Eric opened the shower door and reached down, hooking a finger in the drain. Much to my surprise and delight, the floor of the shower lifted up like a trap door.

"Follow."

One word was all he could manage as he started down the tight spiral of steps that were hidden beneath that dinky shower floor.


	14. Not Exactly The Bat Cave, But Close!

I felt like I was in the middle of some sci-fi story, entering the secret laboratory of a mad scientist. It was incredibly dark and the only thing that kept me from losing my bearings was the feel of Eric's muscled shoulders under my hands. We wound down, down and down some more on the tightly spiraled stairs. I could feel the air get chillier and I had no field of vision at all.

I could feel when we reached the bottom, Eric paused and I heard a small click as his hand found the light switch and flooded the room with fluorescent brilliance.

I had never seen anything like it. It was the most opulent and beautiful place I had ever seen outside of a magazine or on a television show about really rich people. At the risk of coming across as a total slut, I have to admit that the first thing I noticed was the bed. It was the sheer size of it that caught my attention first, I swear 20 people could have slept in that bed without touching. The frame was wooden, the hue a deep red, with a canopy that almost reached the ceiling that I estimated was about 15 feet above my head. There must have been a thousand yards of sheer black fabric that was draped beautifully over the canopy frame. The bed was covered in a golden, heavy-looking cover and there must have been 20 pillows of all shapes and sizes. I must have looked like an awestruck hillbilly because Eric laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Excuse me, Sookie."

He was gone before I could answer, his vampire speed making him less than a blur to me. I could hear him move something somewhere behind me and then he was back seconds later. I was too tired to care about asking what he was doing.

Eric pulled me up into his arms and cradled me as he carried me to the bed. Upon closer inspection, I realized not only was the bed wide, it was also tall enough to need a set of three steps to get onto.

He used one hand to pull the covers down and then he laid me down gently onto the softest sheets I had ever felt. I rubbed my legs up and down on the bed, relishing the tantalizing feel of the linen under me. I felt the bed indent as he made his way to my side. I was already drowsing when he clapped his hands twice, making the lights turn off. I giggled hysterically at the mental image of Eric calling a 1-800 number and ordering the Clapper. His arms found me and pulled me in close to him. Eric felt like home. I hoped that he still would when I woke up.

I don't know how long I had slept. I couldn't see anything but I could feel Eric's dead weight next to me and somehow, I knew by the feel of him, that the sun was still up. I sat up slowly, moving his arm from my waist. Vampires really did sleep like the dead during the day. I could see Eric's side of the bed now and spotted the LCD readout of his alarm clock. It was only 4:30 in the afternoon. It would be at least three more hours before he rose and I had to pee like a racehorse. How in the hell would I ever find my way back upstairs to the facilities?

I clapped my hands twice and the lights came on instantly. I looked about the huge room and noticed the spiral stairs. I also took note that there were three doors leading to other places in this subterranean palace. Please dear lord let one of them be to a bathroom.

I slid to the edge of the bed and planted my feet firmly on the top step. I was sure that I would be shaky or sore from the nights activities but I felt neither. I headed towards the doors and chose the one farthest left. I opened it slowly, scared of what might be behind it. Luck was with me, it was a bathroom. A bathroom almost as big as the first floor of my house. My mouth was agape as I took it in.

The walls were painted what I would call a royal purple and all the trim was gold. There was an honest to god purple chaise lounger in the corner and so many plants you almost felt like you were in the woods. There was a huge open cabinet that held thick black towels and wash cloths, soaps and bath oils.

It had a stand alone shower, a huge garden tub that could easily fit four people (or 2 people and one extra large Viking), what looked to be a sauna built into the corner, but no toilet. So I did what any gal would do, I peed in the shower. Judge me all you want, but at that point, I never would've made it up the stairs to the toilet, this was a urination 911. Plus it was as good a time as any to clean up so I did my business in the shower and then washed myself.

The shower itself was a work of art. The water temperature was regulated by a digital read out that you could set to your preferred temperature. There were water jets everywhere spraying at the same time so there wasn't a need to turn front to back to wash and rinse. It was an experience. I had to have a shower like this, I was spoiled now. I loved the smell of Eric's soap, the scent was earthy, and warm. The smell of him and the feel of the water combined and relaxed me. I was in no big rush to finish and get out.

My body felt so different today. My skin felt smoother, my hair silkier, even my breasts felt fuller. Just the simple act of lathering myself up was making me ache in a most scandalous way. I felt like my skin was electrified, I was incredibly turned on. It would be hours before Eric woke up to lend me a hand with my little problem so I decided to help myself out.

I found that with just a small adjustment to one of the lower jets, the force of the water made a pleasant drumming motion where it mattered most. I leaned back against the shower wall and the cool tiles gave me an erotic chill that made me think of how Eric's cold chest felt against my back. The image of him behind me, his hands on my hips and his erection being shoved mercilessly up inside me made me gasp. I had always been a gal who could fantasize (and trust me, when you lose your virginity as late in life as I had, you do a LOT of masturbating), but this visual was more like a movie in my head. I really didn't feel as if I was creating this as I went along, like I had with my fantasies about Sam or Hoyt. (Yeah, I had one or two about Hoyt, he was just so damn sweet, I couldn't help but wonder.) The scene played out like this;

We were on a terrace, overlooking the ocean and a full moon. My right leg was up on the lower part of the railing, I was holding myself up to meet his height, and the white sundress I had on was lifted up over my hips. Erics hands were pulling me back as he thrust forward. The look on my face was one of sheer pleasure and Eric looked as if he were ready to roar like a lion. He threw his head back and I saw his fangs extend. He lurched his shoulders forward and I saw as his teeth drew blood and his amazing tongue began probing the wounds, lapping up every ruby drop.

My real orgasm came at the same time as my fantasy one did. I slid down the shower wall, gasping and saying some very unladylike words. I usually kept my language clean, pretty is as pretty does and all that, but I couldn't help myself. It felt fucking incredible and that was just from thinking about humping Eric.

It took me a few minutes to regain control of my legs. Thankfully the hot water held out, there's nothing like a cold water spray to ruin the moment. I wrapped myself in one of his thick black towels and used another to dry my hair. With no hair dryer, my blonde mop would be very curly which was not my favorite style for sure. I wasn't about to put my dirty clothes back on so I decided to try and find something of his to wear. I hoped that it would smell like him.

I walked back out of the bathroom and turned to the next door. I was about to turn the knob when I noticed something leaned against the wall, haphazardly covered by one of his huge black towels. Curiosity got the better of me, as neat as the inside of his house had been, this seemed completely out of place and character, I couldn't help but look.

After removing the towel, I realized that it was something in a very expensive looking frame. It must be art, there was a painters signature on the back. I leaned in closer to get a better look at the name. Julia Via. That was the same Vampire artist that had painted his memory of his human home. He'd remarked how expensive it had been to have commissioned her to do it, why would he risk damaging another pricey painting by leaning it up against a wall?

Carefully, I turned the painting around. My jaw dropped as I realized what it was.


	15. Sometimes All You Can Say Is "Holy Shit"

The face painted on the framed canvas in front of me was familiar and alien at the same time. There's no doubt that it was me, but the "me" in the painting was more beautiful than I had ever considered myself to be. The fact that I knew, from Eric's admission, that this painting had to have been made from his own memory of me pleased me and puzzled me as well.

In this painting, I was clearly wearing my Merlotte's work shirt. The portrayal was only from slightly below my elbows up. My hair was in it's usual tight ponytail and my makeup was light, also par for the course of a nights work. The problem was, I couldn't recall Eric ever having set foot inside Sam Merlottes's bar before. How could he possibly have a memory of me from there? I couldn't take my eyes off of the painting. It was executed so beautifully, one who didn't know better might argue that it was a photograph and not the result of a palette and brush.

I knew the look on my face. It was the one I get when I am doing my damnedest to block out everyone's thoughts, when each person's own inner monologue becomes too much and I feel like screaming for everyone to shut the hell up. That would be dumb because I get paid to be nice and plus, no one was really saying those things out loud, I was the only one in the audience. I looked pensive, a little anxious, my brown eyes had a far away look, my brow a tad furrowed.

Another question was circling inside my head, like a bee in my bonnet, if you will. Why did Eric feel the need to hide this from me? It's obvious now that's what he was doing after we first came down here last night. I'd just been too tired to notice or care. Whatever the reason, I was the dummy who went snooping and I had no right to feel perturbed about this, I'm sure he had reasons and I'm sure that I probably didn't want to know them. Dread had been creeping into my heart since I had woken up and this only served to accelerate it. What if every single thing I'd felt, everything I'd believed Eric had felt last night, was different today? What if, when he woke up, I couldn't look him in the eye or he told me to get the hell out?

It wasn't some big secret that Eric Northman could be a manipulative asshole, he was more than capable of telling me whatever I wanted to hear just to get what he wanted. Holy crap, what if I was just some damn Viking conquest. What if, instead of storming and plundering villages, he'd stormed and plundered my heart, mind and underwear?

Stop talking crazy, girl. He doesn't bring just anybody to where he sleeps. He doesn't have just anybody's picture as a painting hanging (leaned against a wall backwards) in his secret underground vampire hidey-hole. He'd left you with no instructions about where you could and couldn't go in the event of you waking before he did. That implies trust, doesn't it?

My inner voice made a lot of sense but I still felt that fear of rejection. I've had more than my fair share of that particular brand of emotional pain. My insecurities run deeper than the Mississippi is wide because I KNOW what people really think of me, I've never had to guess. All these silly sayings I'd heard Gran repeat over the years were darting in and out of my thoughts. Especially one about 'don't put the horse before the cart'.

I was getting myself all worked up and I think it may have had something to do with exhaustion from the physical activity of last night. Still, my insatiable curiosity was revving me up, telling me I might not get another chance to do some recon and find out as much as possible about my mysterious lover who would be dead to the world for another couple hours.

I put my hand to the door knob again and opened it slowly.

Holy Harold! What a closet! I don't think you could even call it a closet, it was more like a clothing warehouse. This room, although oblong, had every bit as much square footage as the sleeping area behind me. I was like a kid in a toy store, I didn't know what to look at first.

Let me say that it was awe inspiring, like time traveling into the past. There were clothes in there from just about every era that Eric had lived through. I had several thoughts about some role-playing we could do as I looked at his dapper, Godfather looking suits that he must have worn in the 20's or 30's. The seventies polyester lounge-lizard clothes made me laugh, I couldn't imagine Eric in a powder blue leisure suit. The eighties, well at least now I knew where he came up with the neon pink spandex he'd worn to the orgy and his Miami Vice looking pastel suit was a trip! As I suspected, when I got into his more recent clothes, there were a lot of fitted tee's, track suits, flip flops and jeans. He had a few button down dress shirts and I took one off of the hanger and pulled it on. It smelled clean and starched but sadly, it didn't have his scent on it. Further snooping revealed his underwear drawer and I looked in vain for something I might wear as bottoms. Nothing would stay up on me.

I was about to close the drawer when I saw something white and lacy shoved to the back. I pulled the delicate fabric out and was surprised to see that it was a woman's thong. It looked suspiciously familiar. I checked the tag and sure enough, they were my exact size. These were my underwear! When the hell had Eric Northman managed to steal a pair of my unmentionables? Why wasn't I furious? Why was the fact that Eric was a panty-thief arousing me instead of frightening me?

I started to put them on, then I realized they would be a dead giveaway to my snooping and nosing around. I could explain the need to go looking for a clean shirt but not how I had come to find the thong that had been buried almost all the way in the back and bottom of a drawer. I shoved it hastily back to where I had found it. I'd just go commando, I didn't think Eric would mind one bit.

I'd made a pretty thorough tour of his wardrobe. There was one more room to see and I was running out of daylight. I double checked to make sure that I left everything as I had found it and made my way back to the door.

I tip-toed back to the bed like an idiot. It was a silly gesture since I could have probably set a cherry bomb off next to his head without getting a reaction. I wanted to get a glimpse of the time. It was 7:06, I had right around an hour before sunset. If I was going to continue my investigation I would have to be quick.

I ran for the last door, my heart fluttering out of control, I felt like Nancy Drew, unlocking the secrets of Eric Northman. I was absolutely giddy as I turned the knob.

I stepped into the mother of all home theater/entertainment rooms. Christ-Almighty, Eric really knew how to indulge himself. I found it rather interesting that he would have dropped such an obviously huge wad of cash on what appeared to be at least a thousand DVD's and an even bigger Plasma television than the one upstairs. It didn't seem to me that he was here all that much. But I guess when you're somewhat immortal, entertainment of any kind helps to pass the eons.

The power light on the DVD player was on. I had to know what he had been watching.

After a few moments of frantic fumbling with the half dozen remotes laying around, and accidentally blaring some weird Celtic music that sounded like a sheep in it's screaming death throes, I figured out how to turn the T.V. on. I couldn't have been more shocked if he had been watching a tape of me and Bill getting' it on.

"So, you're worried, not that you'll be in a house full of vampires, but that they won't approve of you?"

Twilight? Eric had been watching Twilight? Oh, this was classic! Robert Pattinson's handsome face was humongous on the T.V. as he drove away and glared at the hot Native American boy and his father. I'd seen this movie more than once, I owned this D.V.D. myself. Old Rpattz had played several roles in my fantasies.(Like I said, I was a big fan of the self-love.) Regardless, what the hell was Eric doing watching Twilight? Okay, I needed to move on and focus.

Perusing his collection revealed the kind of movies I would have thought he would be into. War movies, war movies, war movies. Vampire porn... wait vampire porn? The titles were hilarious, Intercourse With the Vampire, Fangtastic Four(some), World's Biggest Fang-Bang starring Jenna Jameson. What a perv. I'd never been much for pornography, I could make better stuff up in my head when I needed some stimulation, however I did love the shoes the women wore.

Time was short and I didn't dare to dally anymore. I put everything back to where it had been, I even reset the D.V.D. to it's exact position with Edward Cullen mid-leap into the bed of Bella's truck.

Poor Bella, she had 3 more movies to go before she would see any vampire action. And these guys didn't even have fangs. I tried to imagine Eric sparkling and it sent me into a fit of hysterics. The thought of him in a gray pea-coat and shoved behind the wheel of a silver Volvo made made me laugh until it was painful. Once I calmed down, I gave the room a final glance before I backed out and closed the door. I made my way back to the bed and found Eric in the same position I had left him in almost four hours prior.

I was sliding myself into position next to him when I got a most mischievous idea. I slid myself under the covers and used all my strength to roll Eric on his back. Slowly I worked his silly pink spandex down his hips and off of his legs. It took some maneuvering but I finally got him back onto his side and snuggled as close to him as possible, my ass tight up against his cock.

Let him wake up and feel that, first thing.

I brought my hands together twice and the Clapper worked it's magic. I pulled Eric's long, muscled arm back over me and lay there in the blackness with a smile on my face. The anticipation was delectable and building by the second.


	16. The Sun Ain't The Only Thing Going Down

I wasn't disappointed by his reaction. I could feel a definite change in the air when he started to rouse. It was seemed the ions in the air were buzzing like bees and the aching in between my legs pulsed as I felt his arousal pressed tight against my backside.

I reached behind me to wrap my fingers around it and got a delightfully wicked growl in response. I felt my nipples harden from the sounds coming out of him. A small moan escaped me, I wanted him to pounce on me and devour me. I wanted my legs up over his shoulders while he plunged himself inside me ferociously. I wanted him to talk dirty to me, to tell me all kinds of nasty and terrible things he wanted to do to me while he was fucking me silly. I wanted to take him in my mouth and swallow him to the hilt just to watch the look of agonized rapture on his gorgeous face. I wanted him to take me from behind, pounding me until I was practically crippled. I had all these thoughts and images of sexual acts running rampant through my head, I was mad with desire. How silly of me to forget the blood bond and that whatever I was picturing mentally was being brain-mailed straight to Eric.

Rough hands snaked around me and began to pinch and rub my nipples. One hand moved much lower and began to fondle my clit with fast, coarse movements. His mouth was on my neck and shoulders, I could feel his tongue snake out and taste me every so often. He moved his lips to my ear and began to nibble and suck. That's what inevitably sent me over the edge.

I went crazy, plain and simple. I was a creature of pure, unrestrained lust. I was thinking of nothing but my own satisfaction and how to get it, I knew that I needed to get Eric as riled as I was because he was the captain of the ship I called my body. He could play me like a fiddle and we both knew it. I leaped off of the bed and laughed at his growl of disapproval. I needed to bring out the animal in him, bringing out the hunter in him should do the trick. I was at a disadvantage because of the darkness but I didn't plan on trying to escape too hard. I DID want to be caught after all.

"Where are you going to min sällskapsdjur?" my pet

"What's the matter with the big bad vampire sheriff? Can't he keep up with little old Sookie?"

"You tease me now, dear one, but I promise you that I can find better uses for your insolent mouth."

"I can only hope that you will get your thousand year old ass off of that bed someday and make good on that threat."

I had barely finished the sentence and I heard him clap twice, the lights exploded to life and he was on me. If you've ever seen a big cat like a leopard or tiger capture prey, you know what the scene looked like. I was flat on my back on the plush carpet, he was above me, pinning my arms with his hands and his fangs were in my neck. Feeding time in the jungle.

For those of you who have never known the experience of donating blood, as I like to call it, the feeling of your life force flowing into someone else is insanely sensual. Your pulse and heart rate slow and somehow your whole body feels weightless. It's like an out of body experience and your disembodied soul is having an orgasm all the while.

He didn't drink much, I knew he was restraining himself because I really hadn't had enough time to replenish. He kept his fangs on me as he carried me back to the bed and lay me down roughly. He stood beside the bed in all his naked, erect glory and looked down at me with a malicious smirk.

"Petulant little girl. Did you think you could run and not suffer some consequence? I am going to fuck you so hard, you will be crying, begging me to stop, and I will only laugh at your agony!"

My mouth worked of it's own accord, having disconnected from my brain a few moments back.

"Let's see your best, Mr. Northman, cause so far all this trash talking ain't impressing me one whit!"

"Your mouth seems eager to earn your body some painful education. You will find out that I can be a most stern teacher, Miss Stackhouse. I hope you understand what you are getting yourself in to."

"I hope I'm getting myself into some serious trouble here, so far being good hasn't gotten me jack shit, so I'm going bad. Really, hideously, filthy bad. So what do you say we skip all this pointless banter and you get to punishing me with this." I reached over to where he stood and grabbed his cock, giving it a hard squeeze. He dropped his role-playing for a split second as his eyes rolled back and he moaned lustfully. Then he was all business again as he jerked out of my hand and flipped me onto my stomach.

I squealed as I felt his hand come down hard on my ass. That freakin' hurt!

"Think you can mock me, mortal? I'm a god among your people and you dare to tease me?"

His hand came down again and the sound echoed through the room. I could feel tears start to well in my eyes. If he smacked my ass one more time I would be crying, begging him to stop. But somewhere in the midst of this punishment, I began to feel that familiar warmth spreading from my center outwards.

I felt his teeth on my ass cheeks, he wasn't biting but the threat was there. His fangs were like razors as they scraped across my buttocks. I could feel the blood beading up and then his tongue began to follow the maroon trails, licking my blood off of me excruciatingly slow.

He flipped me on my back and looked at me. He eyes were asking unvoiced questions. Was I okay with this? Had he gone too far? My lust was unchecked, I didn't want to feel safe, I didn't want him to worry about breaking me, I wanted him to dominate me, to push my limits. So my hand flashed up and I bitch slapped him. Brutally.

Does that answer your question?

I stared at him defiantly and then with glee as I saw the wicked grin that spread across his beautiful face. Oh yeah, he was about to punish me and I couldn't wait.


	17. Taking My Medicine

I'd gotten my message across. No mercy, no holding back, nothing much was out of bounds. I wanted to blur the line between pain and pleasure until I wasn't sure what the difference was.

His hands were chilly as he placed them on either side of my head.

"Min sällskapsdjur, you shall know the loveliest of suffering."

Amen! You'd better believe it when a Viking Vampire tells you something like that.

His fingers wound themselves into my hair and pulled me forward with controlled but forceful intent.

"Open your mouth." His voice was hard and so was what he intended to shove into my face. How did I get here, in Eric's secret place underneath his house, being dominated by a vampire that up until last night I was mostly terrified of, and absolutely enjoying it? The good girl was gone and I was loving the uninhibited wild woman I felt like now.

No more time for thought, he shoved himself gruffly between my lips and I opened as widely as I could.

"This is a much better use for your mouth than only as a weapon to raise my ire and get yourself into more trouble."

I dared a glance up at him and his face was a study in contrast to his voice. He had sounded harsh and chiding but his face told me that he was lost in the feeling of my mouth on him. I closed my eyes, not wanting to break the mood by having him catch me looking. It could only get better if I kept this up.

He released my head and pulled himself away.

"Get on your back. Open yourself to me."

I was disappointed. Was that it for the master / slave scenario? I'd expected more punishment and thought briefly about disobeying to make him "mad" again.

No, Sookie, don't think about it, do as your told. Eric isn't one to disappoint and you know this. Trust him.

I flipped myself over and locked my eyes to his. I don't know exactly what I was trying to convey with my stare but it seemed to fuel his desire. He made a threatening sounding growl that issued deep from within him and I felt a flood of wetness from my center.

"I can smell how excited you are, Sookie. Did I give you permission to get so aroused?"

I shook my head no as I laid my head on a pillow. I was absolutely quivering all over as his words made my problem worse.

I didn't care anymore about this game, all I wanted was for him to stick his cock up inside of me and fuck me fifty ways to Sunday. I was aching for him, jonesing for a fix of Eric Northman deep inside of me. Eric had other plans.

He spread my legs as widely as they could go and slowly lowered his face. I gasped, realizing that it was his mouth that was headed for my ache. His talented tongue and lips were welcome there anytime.

He looked up at me and smiled that crooked smile and I melted. He had to know the effect that sideways grin had on people. He looked like a huge imp, up to no good. Eric was so very good at being bad.

He blew a long, chilly breath onto me as he spread my lips open. My most sensitive place on my whole body was completely exposed and at his mercy. He lunged forward and took it into his mouth, sucking furiously. My back arched involuntarily and I yelped. Painful or pleasurable, I couldn't decide at the moment, then his mouth was gone. Yeah, it had been pleasure, I knew this as soon as he had stopped doing it and my hips arched towards him. He chuckled and leaned his head in again, this time flicking my clit with his tongue several times rapidly.

I felt myself climb close to the edge of release. One more touch of his tongue and I would be there. My blood was pounding in my ears, I was holding my breath in anticipation of orgasm. Then he stopped.

"Eric! Please!" I panted, one more little flick and I would be a happy girl. The smile was back and he was looking at me with a black sort of humor.

"My, my, Sookie. Begging already?"

I felt the flush of color in my face. Damn, he was good. He'd told me he'd have me begging and to top it off I really was about to cry. I think I was developing the female equivalent of blue balls. My hand began to move towards my crotch, I could take care of myself with one quick rub. Eric surprised me by smacking my hand before it reached it's destination.

Too obvious, Sookie. Is this not what you wanted, for me to control you? Your emotions were telling me this was what you desired. I only wish to give you what you want.

It may have been what I wanted then, but all I wanted now is to feel him inside of me, filling me up, making me come all over his cock. Dirty talkin' Sookie decided to reappear and she came back with a vengeance. I was starting to like her a whole lot.

"What I want you to do right now is flip me over and do your best to pound me through the headboard. Think you can handle that, mister?"

The room blurred as he positioned me on my hands and knees. I was liking the super vampire speed and strength and how he used it on me. I looked over my shoulder at him as he aligned himself with me. The next five words out of my mouth pretty much sealed my fate.

"You better fuck me hard."

And boy, did he ever.


	18. Ask And Ye Shall Receive

My words were added fuel to a raging fire. I saw the Eric that I had always feared combined with the one I now loved ferociously. He slammed into me viciously, hitting his target without having to aim. I threw my head back and screamed from the sensation. This was what I wanted. No games, no pretenses, I just wanted this amazing feeling of Eric Northman using me however he chose to.

His fingers were curled like claws, digging into my hips to pull me into his thrusts. The alternating moans and growls he made were so erotic I could have had an orgasm from just listening to them. His right hand released it's grip on my side and his long, delicate fingers found their way to my clit and began moving frantically, urging my release along with breakneck speed.

I will not be able to hold out much longer, my lover. Come for me, min Drottning, my queen.

Only for you. It's always been you Eric, min Kung. (my king)

The explosion of release came in waves. I was blinded by the white hot fury of his climax mingled with mine. He was bellowing, I could feel each spasm he made within me, his body kept time, pulling me hard against him with each contraction. I collapsed onto my stomach, seconds later he lay close by my side, brushing the hair back from my face as I stared at him unabashedly.

"Have I satisfied you, lover?"

"Did you really just ask me that? I may be many things but a great actress isn't one of them. I would never willingly make those faces I think I was making just now."

He laughed but I was actually serious. I can't imagine that too many people would be proud of their, for lack of a better word, fuck-faces.

"Watching you in the throes of ecstasy is something I do not feel I could ever truly deserve. You have no idea how your beauty affects me." his voice trailed off into a near whisper. He sounded almost scared.

"Does it really scare you so badly to have feelings for me, Eric?"

"No, and yes." I waited for him to explain. "The feeling is quite new to me, I was not sure what it was exactly. I could have almost likened it to what I remember a sick stomach felt like. I was very prone to sea sickness, you see, incidentally this is not a good trait for a Viking." His attempt at humor wasn't lost on me but I found this conversation to be very serious. He continued;

" I found that whenever Bill mentioned you after our first meeting, my stomach lurched and I felt anxious. Then when I felt that you were in considerable danger, I could not stop myself from trying to protect you."

His words were stilted, he sounded as if he couldn't believe that he was saying all of this out loud.

"I did my best to convince myself that you were merely an object that I wanted to attain. Just another human body I found pleasing to look at and wanted to fuck. I told myself that I only wanted you so badly the same way Adam and Eve wanted the forbidden fruit. We lust for what we cannot have. Deep inside, I knew it was something more, because when you rejected me …...." His pause was murderous, I couldn't breathe during those few seconds that ticked on like an eon. "...it hurt."

I had hurt him? I felt awful, but did I really have reason to? He had, before one day ago, only portrayed himself as a mean, murderous, selfish, self-centered ass. What was there to love about that? I started to say something, I'm not sure what, but he started talking again like a man confessing his sins.

"This feeling I have for you, I do think it's love, or what I have imagined love to be. It scares me that you have the ability to destroy me and yet I cannot seem to stop giving you the weapons to do so. Any vampire in his right mind would know better than to tell someone that they could bring him to his knees and yet here I am, doing that very thing."

I felt the sting of tears and tried to steel myself. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable and I knew crying would. There was no fooling him though, his long fingers caught the first drop before it could hit the pillow. He licked it from his finger and smiled sadly.

"I am glad to feel love for the first time since I was made vampire. I feel that somehow, if there is a God, he saw fit to make sure our paths crossed and I refuse to let you slip away. So no, loving you does not scare me anymore."

"So what does scare you? I know a lot of things that scare me but I can't imagine anything being frightening to you."

"The thought of losing what I have just found terrifies me. Along with your human frailty, knowing that a million tiny things could go wrong and death would take you like a thief in the night, all the terrible illnesses that plague humans. These things make me fearful and anxious. If I were to have my way, I would change you right now and save myself a mountain of worry. But, I know that is not what you want, and my feelings for you dictate that I must respect your wishes."

He made it sound like his love for me was oppressive, restraining. I didn't want for him to feel that way, it could only end badly.

"I know that I love you Eric and it scares the hell out of me. What if you decide to do what Bill did, leave me for a former lover, grow bored with me, decide I'm not all that special after all? I could never go back to what I was before now that I've had you. You've ruined me, but in a most beautiful way. I could never ask you to promise me anything beyond this minute but the thought of being without you feels like a knife through my heart. I thought that what I felt for Bill was so intense, so special! I was a fool, there's no comparison to what I feel for you!"

I was sobbing uncontrollably and was sure that there was no way that he could have possibly understood the last of what I said.

"You, min söt flicka (my sweet girl) , have only been seeking this feeling for a few mortal years. I have roamed this world for a thousand years, knowing, feeling that a part of me is lacking. A thousand years alone and now that I have found you I spend much of my time thinking of how badly it would hurt if your heartbeat ceased. I am not fool enough to believe that I will ever find someone such as you again. So now, I must either convince you to be made vampire and join me as my eternal mate, or resign myself to meeting the sun should you, for whatever reason, draw your last breath. I know that nothing could ever again bring me happiness or purpose if you are gone."

The weight of his words was crushing. I knew he was merely confessing his feelings for me but he had unintentionally burdened me with the knowledge that by not allowing him to turn me, I was dooming him to burn in the sun. How in the hell was I supposed to feel about this? I mean, no one wants to die. And either choice I made involved me dying, it was just a decision about staying dead. I couldn't let myself think too deeply about it. I knew my silence was worrying him.

"This is all very new to both of us. I think rushing into a decision that huge could only be a mistake. I don't want to make anymore mistakes with you that could jeopardize what we have. I'm as healthy as a horse and I have the most powerful Vampire in Area Five to guard my body. I love you and I know now that you love me too. All is right with the world, Min Kung." I moved my face closer to his and kissed his lips softly.

He responded in kind, his mouth gentle, almost asking permission before his tongue made it's way to tangle with mine.

We made love for the next three hours. Slow, passionate, unhurried love. His hands explored every inch of my body, caressing, gently prodding, learning. I couldn't get enough of him, his smell, his mouth, his taste, the sounds he made as he slid himself smoothly in and out of me. There was no feeling of urgency, no dirty talk, no pounding me through the headboard. This was the type of making love that you see portrayed in the movies, the kind that secretly you think never happens in real life.

I remember him on top of me, looking into my brown eyes with his cold blue ones, our fingers were entwined and he was deep inside of me. Words weren't necessary, I knew that our souls were speaking for us. He didn't have to change himself to be with me, he knew that now and it allayed many of his fears. I knew that despite his gruffness and surly ways, he truly loved me and I didn't have to be anyone but myself. It will always be one of my most precious memories of he and I together, no matter how long we remain side by side. We finally understood each other, no more bullshit stood in the way of our relationship. It was beautiful, it was terrifying, it was more than I could have ever asked for to know that he belonged with me as I belonged with him.

Like I suspected we would, we ended up making love in his humongous bathtub. The feeling of the warm water surrounding us as I rode him, the soft sloshing sound it made as I moved my hips over him, the look of wonder on his face as he came to the same conclusions I had, was magic. I felt like I no longer lived in the real world. His lips on my neck pushed me to the brink. I could feel the tension build in my groin, this was going to be a doozy. A muffled moan from him signaled the beginning of his release and without thinking I leaned forward and bit into his neck. The blood was thick like molasses, as I swallowed mouthful after mouthful of it. I was ravenous, I hadn't eaten anything other than vampire blood in over 24 hours. I could feel him shudder from the double ecstasy of my bite and his orgasm. Mine was coming in waves, amplified by the taste of him running down my throat. I pulled my head back and howled like a wild animal as he nuzzled my breasts with his face.

We stayed in that position until the water started to chill, making me shiver. Eric used his amazing strength to stand up with me still wrapped around him and maneuvered us out of the tub. I let myself down, groaning because I didn't want to part from him, and grabbed a towel for each of us. I was drying myself off when I heard him chuckle behind me.

"Whats so funny?"

"I was recalling a dream I had during my rest. It's unusual that I had a dream at all, I usually do not. But this dream was spectacular. We were on a balcony, I could see the ocean and a full moon over it, you were wearing a white dress which I had so tenderly pulled up over your amazing ass. I was taking you from behind. It was very real."

I did my best to shield my reaction to this. I had somehow managed to "brain-mail" my little fantasy from the shower to his sleeping mind. What else had he been privy too while he slept?

He stepped outside of the bathroom while I finished drying myself. I heard some movement, I figured he was going into his "closet" for clothing.

I heard the muffled ring of his cellphone and one side of a brief conversation in Swedish. I knew that if I concentrated hard enough now I could decipher it but I felt as if I had already snooped enough for one day. Eric would reveal the important stuff to me in his own time and I trusted him to do so.

"Sookie, Pam will be here soon and she is bringing you some fresh clothing."

I had packed a bag last night at my house but after the dresser top sex with Bill as an audience, I had been so bum-fuzzled that I walked right out and forgot it. Eric stuck his head back in the door. A mischievous grin lit his face as he looked at me.

"Incidentally, I did not steal those lacy underthings from you."

I could feel my face burning. I was so busted.

"I stole them from Bill Compton, who had stolen them from you. He is the quote panty thief unquote. Would you like them back now?"

"I think I would much rather torture you with the knowledge that for the rest of the night, I'm having a free for all down below. No matter where we go tonight, just know that I am going bareback."

I playfully glared at him as I walked past. He reached out to pull me to him and I smacked his hands away with mock horror.

"Come on, Mr. Northman, what would Pam think if she walked in and found us doing what I'm sure she suspects we've been doing that's made you late for work?" He growled his answer.

"She would think of doing one of two things. Either watching or joining, maybe a combination of the two."

I have to be honest ya'll. The mental visual he projected turned me on more than just a little.


	19. We Interrupt This Perfect Moment To Bring You A Dose Of Reality

I prayed that Pam was bringing human sustenance with her as well as my change of clothes. I suspected that the clothing she was bringing me was not from my closet. I could imagine that it was probably something as close to couture as you could get in Shreveport. I had a feeling that Eric would expect me to accompany him to Fangtasia this evening. He'd want to get the point across to every set of fangs within 200 miles that I belonged to him now. It was like around the clock police protection.

I heard Pam coming down the spiraled stairs and covered my lower half with the bed sheets. Even though I had found the mental image of Pam and Eric pleasuring me simultaneously somewhat intriguing, it wasn't an avenue I was really ready to explore. At least not yet. I'd hardly been with men and I couldn't begin to wonder what girl on girl sex would be like.

Please let her have food. Please let her have food.

Oh for god's sake, Sookie, of course I brought food. And please stop yelling. I am not as at ease with hearing your thoughts as Eric must be.

Well, of course it made sense that Pam and I would connect mentally on some level. Eric was her maker after all, the whole blood bond thing again.

I saw the look on her face, like she was the cat that just ate the canary. She was going to try to make this as uncomfortable for me as she could. I wasn't going to make an easy target of myself for her sport.

"My, my, my, Sookie Stackhouse. I must say, Viking looks good on you. Or should I say in you?" She tossed a bag from Burger King at me and laid an expensive looking garment bag over the end of the bed.

"Pam, try with all your might, you won't embarrass me. I feel positively at peace and happier than I have been in a very long time. You can't kill my buzz." I tore hungrily into the first thing I found in the bag, a whopper with cheese. My mouth was shoved full and I almost choked when she moved towards me so rapidly.

She blurred to my side, her eyes were wide and I could smell the dry smell of Vampire underneath her Chanel no. 5.

"I only want to know, Sookie, do you love him? Will you stay with him?"

Her face looked troubled, almost frantic. There were creases in her forehead and dried blood crusted in the corners of her eyes. Holy shit, Pam had been crying? What in the name of BB King was going on?

"What's wrong Pam? What are you not telling me?" I was about to touch her, to help add an antenna to my little disability, when Eric walked in the room. He'd slipped into his home office to make some business calls. I heard him make a chastising sound mentally that was directed at Pam.

"I can still hear you, Eric, even if you only think it. You may as well tell me, you know I won't stop until I know."

"Sookie, now is not the time nor place. We have a problem." His eyes left mine and he nodded imperceptibly at Pam. She spun on her stilettos and headed back up the spiral stairs.

"What's going on Eric? I don't like the sound of this."

"I've just learned that Bill is traveling back to New Orleans to the queen. He's placed a formal complaint against me."

"What could he possibly have to complain about? He brought all of this upon himself, the lying bastard!"

"You must understand, my love, that he is a favorite of Sophie-Ann. She would gladly replace me as sheriff with Bill if only vampire tradition did not forbid it, I am an elder. But in this matter, age doesn't factor in. She is bound to take his side and I have learned that they are calling forth a tribunal as we speak. I must stand trial for interfering with his claim upon you."

"What will happen?" I didn't really want to know the answer to this. I was scared to death of what he would say.

"They will hold a trial but ultimately, Sophie-Ann will decide who has proper claim. If I am found guilty of usurping his rights to you, I will undoubtedly be staked."

He relayed this news to me the way you might tell someone that your car got towed for double parking.

"No! I'll go and tell her the truth, let her know that it was always you, I was so stupid that I didn't see it before all of this happened with Bill. She'll listen to me, she'll have to!" Tears were flowing steadily down my face and my chest was tight with panic. This just couldn't be happening!

"You should know the rest, you need all of the facts before you decide on what action you take." His voice was quiet, pensive.

"What could possibly mean more to me than making sure you're safe and that you come home with me?"

"I would be remiss if I did not tell you that Bill plans to meet the sun if things do not go favorably for him."

I must have looked ridiculous, my tear-stained face, swollen nose (a side-effect of crying ever since I can remember) and now my mouth gaping open and snapping shut, alternately. I had no words, no answer. I loved Eric but I wasn't so jaded or heartless that I wanted Bill to permanently die.

"I would never ask you to choose, Sookie. I know this news must be a shock to your frail human emotions."

I leaped off of the bed, anger shaking me to my bones, and did my best to tiptoe and shake my finger in his face as I ranted.

"There IS no choice! There's only you and there's only me. That's it! If Bill Compton thinks he can threaten his way back into my heart, he's wrong! If he's so damn stupid and wants to commit vampire suicide, let him! It wouldn't be your fault nor mine. It seems like something a fucking high school drama queen would do, not a 100 something year old vampire! And don't you dare pretend like this isn't hurting you too! We shared everything together last night and dammit I KNOW you love me as much as I love you. Don't insult me by pretending otherwise!"

"We could leave here, lover." The words out of his mouth shocked me more than finding myself suddenly on the bed and cradled in his arms. "Shall we leave and never look back? There are places for people like myself to take sanctuary. I would know since I have been the reason that many a vampire has sought refuge there."

"Then we probably wouldn't be very welcome there would we? Besides, I would never dream of allowing you to give up everything you have worked to build here, your business, your home. I can't let you walk away from everything you love. I couldn't live with myself seeing as how this is all my fault it seems."

"Trotsa en, (brave one) there is only one thing that I love so much that I could not walk away from it, and that is you."

His words deeply moved me, stirring something within me that felt ancient and wise. My answer to him rolled off of my tongue naturally, like I had known his native language forever.

 

"Var du gå , Jag vill följa. Vår öde de/vi/du/ni är för alltid förseglet."

Where you go, I will follow. Our fates are forever entwined.

He kissed me like we had been lovers for an eternity instead of just one night. But there was an urgent undertone that scared me, desperate and frantic.

"Eric Northman, don't you dare kiss me like that, like you're saying goodbye!"

"I am beginning to find this blood bond a bit of an inconvenience." He sounded like he was only half joking.

"We stand together, we fight this thing together! I know you're a viking with the fierce warrior thing and all but frankly, I'm not that impressed."

The look on his face was comical, he had one eyebrow raised incredulously and a faint smile on his lips.

"While you may be older and more experienced than me, you've obviously never seen the wrath of a southern woman who feels the need to protect what she holds most dear. That, my lover, is a force to be reckoned with."

I walked around him back to the bed and slowly unzipped the garment bag. I was stunned at the dress, no, the work of art that lay before me. It was a deep ruby red satin evening gown with a black beaded overlay. It had a fitted waist, the length looked to be to the floor. I can honestly tell you that it was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

"I had this specially made for you a while ago, not long after I began to feel things about you. It was a promise to myself that I would do all I could to make sure that I had an occasion to give it to you. Will you wear it?"

Was that the sound of Eric being unsure of himself? Could he possibly be clueless about how much I loved this dress? Well, I say there's no time like the present to start getting things in order for the future.

"I'll wear this for you, Eric, but only if you promise to take if off of me the second we get back here in the morning."

The deliciously wicked gleam in his eye gave me the answer I wanted. All thoughts of the battle ahead were temporarily forgotten as my stomach growled loudly in protest.

"Now, my dear, if you don't mind, think we could nuke my burger? It's gone cold and I'm starving."

Watching a thousand year old supernatural being carrying a half eaten, soggy cheeseburger up through the trap door of his secret hidey-hole to his mostly empty kitchen to microwave it for you is not a sight that one see's everyday. I hoped that it was one that I would live to see again.


	20. My Heart To Heart (?) With Pam

I finished the reheated burger as well as some fries that I found in the bottom of the BK bag. Never had fast food tasted so delectable. Though I regretted not removing the onions when I saw Eric wrinkle his nose after kissing me. Garlic was irritating to vampires and not even humans wanted to kiss you after eating onions. Although I didn't have a toothbrush with me I did find toothpaste (good to know that oral hygiene was as important to Vamps as personal hygiene was) and used my finger to try and rid myself of my grievous case of halitosis.

I decided to fix my hair up when I saw that Pam had thoughtfully included accessories for my attire. There was a stunning necklace and matching earrings, the stones were ruby and obsidian set in a silver-tone metal with matching hair combs. I knew that Eric would love my hair up, making my neck more visible. The company we were sure to be keeping tonight wouldn't mind the fang marks I had been left with after last night. I would wear them like a badge of honor. To hear Eric call me his, to claim me, was exhilarating instead of infuriating. When Bill had done the same, I had made it known that I was not a possession to own. I guess it was just further proof that what I had felt for Bill Compton paled in comparison to what I held in my heart for Eric. I took a step back to gaze at my progress thus far. The dress fit me like a glove, hugging my curves and draping where it should.

Now if I can just get my hair to look nice in an updo.

"I can help you with that if you like."

"Holy hell, Pam, you scared the crap out of me!" Would I never get used to the super speed and stealth of vampires?

"Sorry, Sookie."

She actually halfway sounded like she was. I looked at her pale, beautiful face closely. She looked much better, having cleaned the blood from her eyes. She had most definitely reapplied makeup. This gave me hope that she had some beauty products that I desperately needed.

I wasn't disappointed as she held out a small black velvet bag.

"You apply and enhance your face, let me handle this mess you call your hair. Dear lord, girl, do you never moisturize your hair? When was the last time you had a trim? Your split ends have split ends."

"Cut the shit, Pam. You know what I want to ask and I know you have the answers. You don't care for polite conversation anymore than I do so lets please skip all the pointless chatter. Tell me, what has you so scared?"

"As much as I would like to bare my soul to you, Eric has forbade me doing so. He is my maker and I must obey him." I could tell that she really did want to tell me but as his creation, she could no more go against his command than she could walk into the sunlight and survive.

A thought crossed my mind. Maybe it was just silly to think it could work but I felt it was worth it to try.

"Pam, look at me." I turned to face her and she had a stunned look in her eyes. "Hop up and down on one foot, I command you to do so."

To my utter shock and a bit of amusement, she began to hop frantically on one stilettoed foot, the sound of her spiked heel echoing loudly throughout the dressing area.

"Okay, stop. I command you to stop! Now Pam, I demand that you tell me how wonderful I am, how smart and beautiful you find me."

"Sookie Stackhouse, you are one of God's most incredible creations. Your face is that of an angel and.."

"Okay, okay, I command you to stop." She was pissed, it scared me a little to be alone with her at that moment. "I'm sorry Pam, I guess I wanted to test that my theory would work by making you do things you would never do of your own accord. Now, one more thing. I command you to tell me why you were so upset when you came here tonight. Tell me EVERYTHING."

Her words were sudden and came out in a rush.

"I'm scared for my maker. I have never seen him so torn. When my maker is in danger, I am in danger. He is so preoccupied lately that things have been slipping by him, things that he would have normally caught without effort. I look out for Eric, partly out of loyalty, sometimes out of fealty, but mostly because my fate is tied to his. Should he be staked, I will be as well because they would expect me to seek vengeance for his final death. I am scared for myself, I am scared for him and I am scared for you. There is one solution that could end all of this here and now. Do you want to know how you can assure that we will all survive this?"

I nodded my head as the bloody tears that vampires cry began to well up in her eyes. I was fascinated by the sight and was finding it hard to focus on her words.

"If Eric turned you, made you vampire, Bill would have no choice but to relinquish his rights to any claims. He couldn't continue with his complaint against my maker."

Her words sounded as if they were coming to me through a long tunnel. My mind was focused on her lovely eyes and the deep pools of red that were to the point of overflowing the dams of her lower lids.

The red streaks began their trek down her porcelain face . Without thinking, my hand reached out and traced the trail to gather the glistening red fluid. I brought my finger to my mouth and licked her blood off of it. Hers was not as thick as Eric's and tasted a bit sweeter. Her expression was astonished as she realized that not only had I successfully commanded her to do what Eric had forbidden her to do, but I had just tasted her blood.

My head felt fuzzy as I leaned my face towards hers and used my tongue to clean her face of all the bloody tear streaks. I felt unlike myself. I felt very powerful and yet not in control of my own actions. The red trails were gone from her face but my thirst was not satisfied. I wanted more. I looked squarely into her eyes and spoke in a voice that sounded alien to my own ears.

"Yield to me, Pam. Open a vein for me, and let me drink from you."

She seemed in a daze as she lifted her wrist to her mouth and bit into it. The rush of her vampire blood was sudden yet slow and syrupy as she extended her arm to me.

I grabbed her gently and pulled the bleeding wound to my mouth. My movements were slow, my tongue circled the trickling fountain lazily before I closed my mouth around it. I heard her sigh, and her body seemed to relax against me. I drank deeply, sucking harder when the flow didn't meet my demand. In a hazy vision I saw myself through Pam's eyes, my mouth attached to her wrist, my eyes rolled back into my head, a look of utter bliss displayed on my face. This image was enough to pull me back into the present and I released my hold on her. She stumbled backwards into the wall and looked at me in utter amazement.

Her thought was immediate and seemed a bit shy coming from the Vampire that had made mortal men lick her boots in exchange for entrance to Fangtasia.

Will you share your sweet blood with me, my mistress? I have longed to taste you since we first met.

I nodded my head in agreement. Turnabout was fair play after all and it just seemed like the polite thing to do.

She walked towards me, slinking like a cat. Her fangs were extended and the sight of them sent chills down my spine. Who was I? This was not like me, to have pledged my heart and soul to Eric mere minutes ago and now here I was having the most inappropriate thoughts about someone else. And a female someone else at that.

Her mouth felt cold on my neck and she bit into me gently, only deeply enough to draw a minute flow of blood. Her tongue worked frantically over the punctures, the small sucking sounds she made against me were a huge turn-on. I felt myself wanting to grab her ass and was immediately horrified at the idea.

"I might be horribly jealous and upset about this little display if I did not find it intriguing and intensely arousing, to say the least."

Eric was standing in the doorway, his arms folded, smiling and displaying a very noticeable bulge in the crotch of his slacks.

Pam smiled into my neck, finding this situation amusing while I was utterly mortified.

"You were drinking from her, Pam?" His voice was teasing, playfully scolding his second in command.

"Why do you ask what you already know the answer to? I had no choice, she commanded me to let her drink from me and was merely returning the favor when you interrupted."

It was Eric's turn to look mortified.

"Did you say that she commanded you? She was able to force her will upon you? She drank from you?"

"I guess you really hadn't thought through the repercussions of sharing so much of YOUR blood with her." She laughed a very cynical sounding chuckle. "Yes, my master, it seems that through your blood bond with her, she has gained fealty from me and I would guess anyone else who serves or owes you."

She eyed me with what appeared to be a newfound respect.

"Thanks for the appetizer, Sookie. I hope to be invited to dinner sometime. I've had the Viking, you would be the perfect dessert." The innuendo hung thick in the air. She wiped the tiny red stains from the corner of her mouth as she exited the room, smiling at Eric as she passed.

His expression was hard to read as he walked over and pulled me towards him.

"Have you the faintest idea how hard it is to surprise one as old as I? And yet you keep finding ways to do so. I am amazed at you, how does an exotic flower such as yourself come to flourish in a place like Bon Temps? Its like finding a rare vintage wine at a fast food restaurant. What an amazing vampire you would be."

Yeah, yeah, what he said was sweet, blah blah blah. Really all I wanted him to do was take me to his bed and have hot, nasty sex with me right then. I would show him amazing. Jesus, you'd think that as many times as he and I had screwed, fucked, and made love in the past 24 hours, sex would be the last thing on my mind now. The blood, it had to be the blood that had me primed and raring to go. My libido was screaming for relief but I knew that we had business to attend to and that Eric wanted to show off his new plaything tonight.

'Hmmph. I think I make a pretty damned amazing human, thank you." I feigned being insulted and tried to shoo him out of the room so I could clean neck up and finish getting ready.

"That you do, lover, that you do."

I hoped he wasn't too angry with Pam. If he said a single cross word to her he was going to have to deal with me. Plus, there was a shitload more stuff that she needed to help me find the answers to.


	21. More Than One Stackhouse In A Room Means Trouble

The night air was stuffy and humid as we exited Pam's Mercedes in the Fangtasia parking lot. The muggy atmosphere made Eric's hand seem that much colder as he placed it on my shoulder. He guided me into the employees entrance the way I remember seeing those handsome men in the old MGM movies guide their glamorous women through a crowded room. I didn't think I could ever be glamorous enough to been comfortable by Eric's side. The worst part was that I would know exactly what every envious woman nearby thought of me. Jealousy seemed to amplify one's inner monologue.

"Sookie, would you mind going into the bar area with Pam? I have a few matters to attend to with Chow, things that I am sure would only serve to bore you." I knew a dismissal when I heard one. The lovely, breathtaking kiss he planted on me took the sting out of it.

"Sure, Eric. Hey, since we're going steady now, do I get the employee discount?"

Apparently my sarcasm was lost on him, he looked at me with one brow raised.

"Never mind, I was just being silly."

Eric leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "Silly never looked so delicious before." I could feel his smile as he kissed my neck.

"Pam, Hålla min älskaren glad , inom skäl."

Keep my lover happy, within reason.

The not so subtle warning he had added made me smile and left Pam sneering. Oh, the sweetness of his jealousy! My Gran had always said that a jealous man was a faithful man. What did that say about me since I had felt nothing to find out that Pam had been intimate with Eric? I guess I always figured that they had been together like that. Maybe I should worry about it more since I was with Eric now. I just couldn't, I couldn't even think about it because I was getting turned on from the mental images. That didn't make me a lesbian did it? I really wasn't sure what the qualifications for lesbianism were. For all I knew you had to pass some kind of written exam.

Actually Sookie, it's an oral exam and I would gladly tutor you.

It was amazing how Pam projected her dry, droll sense of humor and vocal inflection with her thoughts. She sounded exactly the same as when she spoke out loud.

"Didn't Eric just warn you about that kind of talk, Pam?" I couldn't help but smile. There would be no fooling her, she was almost as in tune with my emotions as Eric was now. I'm sure she felt my traitorous arousal. Damn, irritating blood bond!

"Does it really count since I was thinking it instead of saying it?"

We both laughed as we made our way out to the main bar area. The sound system was blaring Nine Inch Nails' Head Like A Hole and the dance floor was full of fangbangers and vampires alike. A man who looked to be between 35 and 40 came crawling up to us on all fours. His t-shirt was emblazoned with the words SpiritBait and his jeans looked three sizes too small. As I looked down at the top of his balding head, I learned from his thoughts that he was married, cheating on his wife, Laura with some nasty, sloppy ho named Lexie and was unaware that his darling concubine had just given him not only syphilis but a bad case of genital warts as well. What an asshole!

"Mistress Pam, I've been waiting for you. Please.... please....." His voice shook with emotion and he bowed to her, never raising his gaze from the floor.

"Get out of my way you miserable little maggot!" Pam took the heel of her stiletto and placed it on his face, shoving with such force that he flew backwards, airborne.

"Thank you mistress!" He called after us as we passed.

"That was Shawn. He's a waste of skin and blood. I generally ignore him because he receives some sort of perverse pleasure from my abuse and that ruins it for me."

I read his thoughts as he scrambled away and was disgusted to discover that he was on his way to the restroom to jerk off. Ewwwww! I hoped it burned when he pissed.

I had just ordered a Southern Comfort and orange juice when I heard a commotion coming from the front door. Pam was gone from my side in a flash. It wasn't unusual for this sort of thing to happen here, or so I'd been told once upon a time. What was unusual was the loud voice that I heard in my mind. A voice I knew better than any other.

Sookie, are you in there? I know you can hear me! It's me, Jason! I want to talk to you NOW! Get your ass up here and get these fucking vampires offa me!

Jason and I had never really spoken about my disability, as I call it, but he knew. The fact that he was utilizing it now to get my attention was worrisome. What the hell was he doing here and how did he know where to find me?

I sighed the sigh of one who knows that the shit is inevitably about to hit the proverbial fan and started towards the front.

Pam, kindly let my idiot brother in.

She appeared by my side with Jason in tow. He was fawning at her with a far away look. She'd put her whammy on him that quick.

"Så du befalla , min husmor." As you command, my mistress.

And stop with the nasty images, Pam. He's my brother for god's sake!

"Sookie, in some parts of the world, incest is still..."

"I command you to stop this instant and never, NEVER think or speak of it again!"

"Of course, my queen. Shall I get your drink for you?"

I nodded yes and she was gone and back in an instant without spilling a drop. I dismissed her, mentally, and did my best to sweep the hideous image of my brother naked out of my mind. Telepathically, I heard Eric growl in disapproval then call for Pam. It was like a party line inside my head.

"Whats this about Jason? Jason?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face to get his attention. He was still glamored and looking for Pam.

Pam, take your hoodoo off of my brother please?

The reversal was instant. His face was angry, his eyes bloodshot and bugging out of his head.

"Sookie, what the hell are you thinking? I got a call from Bill last night and he tells me that you plan on letting some vampire turn you? Who is this Eric, I need to see about layin' an ass whoopin' on him!"

"Okay, first of all, calm down. I can't talk to you when you're screaming at me inside and outside of my mind. Second, I'm not letting anybody turn me. Lastly, even if I was, what business would it be of yours?"

"Well, seeing as how I'm your brother and only surviving relative and I'm supposed to make sure you're safe, I think it's all my business. Get your shit cause we're getting the fuck outta here!"

...dressed like a fuckin fangbanger tramp. Why don't she just go ahead and prove all them mother fuckers in Bon Temps right? Maybe she's trash but I ain't....

Hearing these thoughts come from my brother as he was pulling me roughly by the arm was too much.

"Eric!"

I hadn't time to blink before he was in front of Jason, fangs fully extended and vengeance written on his face. Oh. My. Heck. What had I just done?

Jason's head looked all the way up at Eric's 6'4" height slowly, like you would look up at the top of a skyscraper from the street. He muttered two words that sounded more defeated than scared.

"Well, shit."


	22. Yessir, That's My Whammy

Eric was pacing back and forth behind his desk like a caged lion. His look was furious and I collected mentally that he was ready to find Bill Compton and have a vampiric version of the OK Corral.

'Eric, calm down. No harm done. Lets just glamor him and send him on his way."

"My glamor would be too strong for him. I am sure this will come as no surprise to you that your brother is rather simple and easily swayed."

"True enough. Well, maybe Pam can do it."

Eric shook his head vehemently.

"Sookie, believe me when I tell you that it would not be a good idea for Jason to leave here with Pam inside his head. It would be too tempting for me to allow her to proceed with what she has wanted to do to and with your brother for quite some time now. Although I personally find him bland, boring and a literal pain in my ass, I know he means something to you and I would not want to risk your favor."

"Chow?" I was running out of options, I wouldn't trust any of the other vamps in Fangtasia as far as I could throw them.

"I don't glamor guys."

Chow spat his answer at me venomously and then immediately apologized for his disrespectful tone underneath Eric's blistering glare. My lover was ferocious when it came to me and I was eating it up.

Why don't you try, Sookie?

Eric's voice in my head sounded pretty doubtful and I felt even more so.

"Well, for one, I'm not a vampire. Two, I wouldn't know how to go about it. Three, I don't even have a three, I'm not a vampire!"

"But you are a telepath and you have my blood inside of you. How much difference could there be for you to project your will instead of your thoughts? It cannot hurt to try."

He was encouraging me to try something that scared the bejeezus out of me but I didn't want him to be disappointed either. He'd said earlier that I amazed him and I wanted to keep that streak alive.

I pulled a chair in front of where Chow had dumped a hogtied, with his mouth duct-taped Jason. He glared at me and his mental anger was chafing my brain.

God damn you Sookie, stay out of my fuckin' head. You bitch, you ain't done nothin' except cause me trouble, got Gran killed, all of Bon Temps thinks your a trashy ass vamp-whore.....

"Look at me Jason, look me in my eyes," My voice was calm, soothing and slightly monotone. "Everything is going to be fine. You dreamed that I was running away to become a vampire. Wasn't that a silly dream, Jason?"

His eyes had glazed over a bit, it seemed it was working! He nodded his head slightly.

"You'll laugh about your dream when you wake up. What a funny dream! I guess you were just worried about me, since I am so far away on vacation and you aren't sure when I will come back. But you know that my new boyfriend, Eric, is with me and he is a stand-up kinda vampire who would never let any harm come to me. You really like him a lot!"

His affirmative nods became faster. He got more animated as my tone changed to excitement. It was like riling a dog up.

"But Bill Compton, what an asshole! You are so mad at him for cheating on me and telling horrible lies about me! You know you can't fight him because he's a vampire but that doesn't mean you can't hate him! You won't take his calls and will avoid him at all costs if you should run into him around town."

Color flooded the parts of his face that I could see above the duct tape. Damn, I was good at this and enjoying it a little too much!

"And Jason, if you happen to run into a woman named Lexie at a bar one night, run screaming the other way. She's infected with something that will make your dick turn green and fall off!"

I was surprised when every vampire in the room laughed, even Chow.

"Jason, you're so tired aren't you? Wouldn't it feel so good to go to sleep and stay dead to the world for a good solid eight hours?"

His eyelids were heavy and getting more so by the second.

"Just know that your sister loves you very much, stay away from Bill Compton no matter what and be a little bit wiser about who, where, and how when it comes to your sexual adventures."

He nodded one last time before he was completely out. I gently pulled the tape off of his mouth, taking as little skin and hair with it as I possibly could. His mouth hung slackly and a loud snore issued out of his throat.

Chow slung him like a sack of potatoes over his tattooed shoulder and headed for the back door. I already knew that Eric had given him explicit instructions of where and how to deliver my brother and his truck.

"That was most impressive, Sookie. I find you a most apt pupil."

I sighed as I slumped low in the seat in a very unladylike pose. I was impressed with myself but I was so over this bar tonight. I just wanted to get back to Eric's house and see how many new sex positions we could create before the sun came up.

I see you were not kidding about going au naturale tonight, lover.

I slyly opened my legs wider for a second and then crossed them primly. I licked my lips and tried to look thoughtful as I spoke.

"Were all Vikings as lustful and perverted as you, or are those things you picked up as a vampire."

"I would say that it is a fair combination of the two. But you, Sookie, seem to aggravate those attributes."

"I'll assume you meant that as a compliment."

"It most definitely was."

"So, how much more business do you need to attend to tonight. I feel anxious to get back to the Vamp-Cave for a work out of the naked kind."

"I'm very sorry to tell you this, Sookie..."

He looked down at this desk, his face was unreadable and he had purposefully blocked me from his thoughts. I felt a rush of fear and adrenaline. I didn't think I could handle anymore bad news tonight.

He drew his hand back and slid everything off of the top of his desk, sweeping it all into the floor.

"But this desk has never been properly christened. I cannot fathom how I have sat behind this desk so many times, trying to work and knowing that no one has ever fucked on top of it. Perhaps you could help me out with my dilemma?"

You bet your tight, hot, Scandinavian ass I can, Eric. Consider that desk not only christened but baptized as well.


	23. Vikings, Vampires and Sex, Oh My!

Eric's POV

I can recall the exact moment that I first saw Sookie Stackhouse. At first glance, I was not immediately impressed. My interest was piqued when I sensed the overprotective way Bill Compton was crowding her. As a rule, I covet what I think I cannot have and if Bill had indeed claimed this human as his own, that made her interesting by default.

When she first spoke to me, the way she did her bizarre head nod and half bow, as if I were royalty, struck me as humorous. Humor is not an emotion that I entertain often. I do, however have a sense of humor. One cannot be stuck for month's at a time on a Viking Battle ship with 200 other Norse males without one and expect to come home sane. But that was long ago in my human life and I truly have not had much need for it since becoming vampire. There is nothing funny about being undead in this world where a piece of wood can accomplish what God had not been able to do in a natural way.

Vampires have many enemies and few allies. The fighting between our own kind is savage and bloody. Vampire memory is long and grudges last eternally. To find a human such as Sookie, with her considerable talent as a mind-reader made her indispensable to me. I am my own biggest fan and ensuring my survival is always a top priority. At that point, though, she was an asset and nothing more.

I soon found myself seeking her out when I had no real reason to do so. I would call Bill in to Fangtasia for no other purpose than to pick his dead brain for news of Sookie. I felt ashamed of the way I was letting this human affect my everynight routines. Instead of handling my business like I always had, I delegated much of it to Pam and Longshadow. I had been the reason that the traitorous bartender had been able to embezzle so much money from my business. If I had kept my mind on these matters, he would not have found a way to steal from me. Even after I eventually had to stake him and assure his final death to protect Sookie from his fangs, he had continued to cost me. I paid a stiff fine for killing a vampire to protect a human.

I cannot totally regret that incident. It led to the initial agreement between my lover and I. Sookie had agreed to work for me if I agreed that no humans would be harmed, but instead turned over to the proper authorities. I originally had no intent to keep my end of the bargain. How would she possibly ever know if I decided to end a few lives of some people who had wronged me? Oddly, I felt an uneasy allegiance to her that went against my own immoral code. I lived by my own ideas, me first, all is fair as long as I decide it is, you get the picture.

I was disgusted to realize that, even though I tried to convince myself her life or death was of no consequence to me, I followed her to Dallas and ended up taking a bullet for her. The wound was never a real threat to my existence but I played it for all it was worth. I wanted to look like a hero to her. Someone mattered to me for the first time in my vampire life and I didn't like it. It made me feel idiotic and weak.

She was gaining power over me at an alarming rate and I had briefly considered killing her to end my madness. Very briefly. The thought of a world without her in it seemed empty and pointless and I loathed myself for feeling that way.

I was surprised to realize that Pam was a Sookie fan. You would have never known it at first, to hear the way Pam dismissed her to her face. But as soon as the little blonde had left that first night with Mr. Compton, she had been very vocal with ideas about how I should approach Sookie, take her into my protection, and so forth. She hadn't wanted to admit it to me but my blood bond with her had told me the truth, she actually liked the human.

It had taken an annoyingly short time for my feelings to reach an obsessive and possessive state without my ever even having been alone with her. That annoying piss-ant of a vampire, Bill, was always around. But I knew things about him that he did not realize I did.

Bill had approached Sookie under direct orders from our Queen, Sophie-Ann Leclerq. She had bade him to seduce the telepath, to keep her close. The Queen was no fool, nor was I. I appreciated Sookie on many levels, but her abilities were the first such that I had encountered in a human and were priceless to ones as ambitious as the Queen and I. Bill was unaware that as I was the Sheriff of his new home area. the Queen had felt obligated to inform me of his mission under her orders. It had been strictly professional courtesy for I knew Sophie-Ann was no fan of mine.

So I did my best to convince myself that it was a fascination attributable to my sense of self-preservation. I am a great liar to others but horrible at self-deception. I had felt as if Sookie had procured some spell of enchantment, a sort of magic that had allowed my still heart to beat again.

It was purely by accident that I came across two pivotal things in Bill Compton's house one night. I had arrived there early for a meeting with him and let myself in.

I wandered for a bit, looking at his old, boring photos on the walls and played Wii golf for a while. I decided that I might like a warm bath in Bill's huge antique tub, so upstairs I went. It was at the top of the steps that I caught Sookie's scent.

I followed the trail of it like a bloodhound to a closet in what would have been the master bedroom. Inside that closet was a small wooden box hidden behind some shoes. Inside that box I had found Sookie's white frilly undergarments and some very graphic and recent letters from the Vampire Lorena. That was how I came to know that Bill was not only a liar but an unfaithful asshole. My heart ached for her, she deserved to know the truth. But I needed a plan, some way to get to her on an intimate level so I could reveal the truth about Bill while they were together. The bond between them had to be severed completely if I were to have any hope of gaining her favor.

She had called me a mere three days later and asked for my protection during an orgy while she tried to ascertain who was responsible for murdering her friend, Lafayette. She had also requested that I pretend to be gay. As I have heard humans ruminate for years now, the things we do for love.

Most of that night had been predictably boring. Ugly humans lay everywhere, fucking joylessly, exposing parts of themselves that they could have had cut off instead of displaying. It became much more promising when Sookie had asked me to take her outside, she was buckling under the horror of what she was seeing inside the crowded, disgusting cabin.

I had not been able to help myself as she lay pinned under me on the hood of my Corvette. I knew I wouldn't be able to glamor her into yielding to me but I tried just the same. I was shocked when I had kissed her and felt her respond. I was angry that I had not been able to sense Bill as he approached from the woods to interrupt our interlude.

She had flown to his side, leaving me feeling somewhat rejected. I was wallowing in self pity and was inattentive when apparently Bill had said something that did not sit well with the little wildcat. She had a small display of displeasure, stomping his foot angrily, and then had stormed off down the long driveway. I was about to go after her when I heard the girl Sookie had called Tara leave the party in a hurry. She was in foul spirits as well, her boyfriend had found me rather appealing. Who could blame him? The friend would no doubt stop and offer Sookie a ride.

Inspiration struck as I looked at Bill. I had the perfect ammunition in his discovered and pilfered letters from Lorena and I realized that a little blackmail was in order. I am not, it seems, the only vampire who has the instinct for self-preservation. Bill would acquiesce when confronted with my newly gained knowledge of his infidelity, for I had gleaned from her letters that Lorena knew nothing of his relationship with Sookie either.

So, I had made him an offer he could not refuse. I would not tell Lorena of his intimate relationship with Sookie nor the Queen of his top secret vampire database. (He had ignorantly told me of this little side venture in an attempt to look important.) This was in his best interest for I am sure she would have viewed his silence regarding it as traitorous. All I asked in return was that he help me bed Sookie.

He had laughed at first, a snide, mocking laugh that I knew Sookie had heard as well. He had told me she would never go for it, that we both knew she could not be glamored into doing it.

I told him that all he needed to do to uphold his end of the deal was put the idea in motion, I could handle the rest. He was so smugly self assured, he had never dreamed for one second that Sookie would be so open to the idea. Nor could he have foreseen how much the idea of a Sookie sandwich would appeal to him. I can be very, very persuasive when I need to be.

Everything had fallen into place perfectly. I have never been one to believe much in faith, but if there is such a thing, it was smiling down upon me that night. It did not go as smoothly as I would have liked. She had protested loudly with her mouth even though her body had been screaming yes with all the tell-tale signs of arousal. The smell of her wetness had caused me actual physical pain, I had strained those ridiculous spandex shorts to the point of ripping. So intense was my longing for her, when she had implied that I might not respect her afterwards, I had felt extremely angry. Had she no idea at all what she meant to me? Of course she did not, I was not even sure of that myself.

I had glared at Bill and mentally told him that he needed to say something to convince Sookie that he wanted this as well. I was slightly taken aback when he had responded with more enthusiasm than I thought him capable of.

And to seal the deal, I had actually had Sookie tell me that she wanted me to fuck her. It was the most erotic thing to hear her say it, unfortunately Bill was still there and part of the deal. I was not expecting the feeling of jealousy that was awakened by the thought if him touching her, kissing her, drinking from her, or entering her. He didn't deserve to grovel at her feet, the traitorous wretch. He was unworthy to even gaze at her from a distance.

I had placed myself in front of her with Bill behind. My desire was uncontrollable, I had not been able to stop myself from biting her brassiere in half out of passion. The sight of her breasts alone would have taken my breath away if I had actually needed air to survive. I had sensed her inner turmoil, known how she felt betrayed by her body. There was something else building inside of her as well. Just as I had thought that she might protest and tell us to stop again, she orgasmed. I had felt enthralled with this woman. I wouldn't have thought it possible for a human to achieve release without more stimulation and I told her as much.

Bill, the premature idiot vampire had decided to interrupt with his urgent message relaying that surprisingly he was horny and wanted to fuck her immediately. I couldn't bear the thought, so I had stalled.

I relayed to him mentally that he would be wise to go along with whatever I said from there on out.

I had insisted to Sookie that she needed to drink our blood and we needed to drink from her as well. I had been able to tell that Bill was not happy about the idea but he had agreed. The wave of arousal that had come from Sookie was incredible. She had stared into my eyes and I felt how badly she wanted me inside of her.

Bill, ever the so-called gentleman offered his blood first. It was a very stupid move on his part, I had known that he would be briefly incapacitated after the drinking and I would have Sookie almost completely to myself. As she had begun to drink from him, I had smelled and felt her arousal intensify so strongly that I had almost felt lightheaded. I had to taste her! She hadn't minded when I sank to my knees and used my mouth to satisfy her. I was not sure, but I was of the suspicion that Bill had never done this for her. He really was quite selfish in more ways than one.

She had had Bill's pathetic organ in her hands, doing all she could to please him with her mouth and hand movements as I was bringing her closer to another orgasm. I could feel every twitch and spasm and had noted which movements I made with my tongue seemed to please her most. I felt her eyes upon me and I stared up at her, refusing to break the gaze. I had slid one finger up inside of , reveling in the heat and moisture of her, and she had exploded all around it. I had projected my thoughts as forcefully as I could at her, letting her know that it was my thoughts she was hearing. I had wanted her to feel the way she made me feel and told her so. I had asked permission to do this, to share my mind with her and she had said yes. I had felt a rush of adrenaline, never had I wanted to be inside of a human mind so badly! She had sensed that this silent conversation was for she and I only, surprising me yet again with her quickness of mind.

Bill, the light weight, had slumped to the side pathetically. She had drank more than her fair share from him and he was mentally somewhere else.

I wanted her to attack me, take my blood as forcefully as she could. She had had a boost from drinking of Bill, and I had wanted her to take advantage of it. When she had asked me to get on my knees for her, I am ashamed to admit that I almost ejaculated in my shorts. Her voice had been almost otherworldly, heavy with lust and husky sounding.

No sooner was I on my knees than she had wrapped herself around me and torn into me with a vengeance. I cried out from the pleasure of feeling her teeth on my skin, her tongue lapping my blood. I am not sure what exactly I had been thinking while she drank, I felt as if I was home after a long trip abroad. I knew her soul, it felt like a reconnection rather than a new experience to have her feed from me. And then I went blank.

The next thing I can remember was seeing Sookie biting into Bill's groin and drinking vampire blood for the third time that night. It was too much, too soon. I had no idea what might happen to her as a result and I was fearful. I had warned her mentally and she had turned to look at me. The beauty of her face, the sight of a trickle of blood running down her chin, the naked lust that displayed across her features was incredible to behold. I had been stunned enough to mentally stutter like a stooge. An ancient Scandinavian proverb had come to mind with the realization that I was deeply and totally in love with this woman.

He who follows the river comes at last to the sea.

Every decision I had made in my long and sometimes almost unbearable life as a vampire had led me to her. Every moment and incident, whether great or small, had paved the way for us to meet and for me to feel that there could be something more than just acquiring wealth, power and respect. All that I owned and controlled paled in comparison to the need I felt to have her to myself.

As I had took in the sight of her looking at me and then realizing that her hand was still connected to Bill in a way that displeased me greatly, I couldn't control the surge of hatred for the wretched, faithless excuse of a vampire. I had thrown him up and over the back of the chair he had been in and had exclaimed officially that I was claiming Sookie as my own. Only a fool would have challenged me and Bill Compton is nothing if not a fool.


	24. What The Fuck Is Up With The Moody Viking?

Pam's POV

I immediately liked the hot little blond that came strolling in with that asshole Bill Compton. He was on my shitlist, the short-shitlist at that. He had propositioned me on several occasions here at Fangtasia. No matter how many times I told the putrid maggot that I wasn't into vamp on vamp, he couldn't take the hint. I would have gladly staked him but the effort seemed worthless when I thought of all the gore that would get all over my Gucci pant suit and Ferragamo pumps. My dry cleaner would be pissed and Armand was not a vamp you wanted to anger.

So what the hell was a nice human like her doing with the dregs of the local undead? I couldn't figure it out. There was something about her but I couldn't define what it was. As a whole, I find humans boring, stupid and pointless beyond their uses for food and carnal pleasures. And I do greatly enjoy sex with humans. I would have greatly enjoyed introducing Miss Stackhouse to human female on vamp female sex. But I digress, this draw I felt to her was more than wanting to munch her box and sip some of that fine vintage that flowed through her pulsing veins. I was definitely intrigued. The look on my masters face told me that he was feeling this attraction as well. He looked almost animated. The wonders never cease.

I decided to hurry things along without any prompting from Eric. It was obvious that he wanted an introduction. It was also obvious that Billy-boy was determined that there not be one. That fact alone drove me to the table they sat at. After some brief pleasantries, I led them to where Eric sat on his throne, surrounded by fawning breathers. He shooed them away as we approached and they scattered like the cockroaches they were.

I stood back and watched the progression of Eric's fascination as well as heard it through our blood bond. He was already thinking of fucking her, of course, bent over a table in the bar in full view of everyone. Hot damn, I liked that idea. Eric was a hell of a lay. Like I said, I'm not into vamp on vamp, but he knew how to work a pussy, supe or human, and any woman would be lucky to find him between her legs.

There were strange waves emanating from Sookie as she looked around the bar. They were like invisible fingers, probing the air, investigating. I guess you could say that almost every vamp has an otherworldly gift of sorts. Eric can project his thoughts to anyones mind, Bill has the ability to be a total asshole, I myself can see human aura's. Some may say that this ability might be the reason I hate most of the breathing population. Most aura's are black, the sign of decay and rot of the soul and mind, this meaning that most humans are up to no good or soon will be. Sookie's aura was a very serene blue and it didn't just outline her body like every other aura I had ever seen, it pulsated, stretched and flowed into the room around her sometimes. Interesting indeed!

When she announced to Eric and I that the bar was about to be raided due to a fangbanger getting what he asked for (which is illegal in a public place like Fangtasia) in the bathroom, I knew the reason behind the strange aura. This hot little piece of cake was telepathically inclined.

We spoke with Sookie and Bill briefly outside before leaving. Bill took a stolen second to ask if he could probe me anally later. I ground my stiletto heel into his grotesque loafer before smiling at him sweetly. I had to give him credit for keeping his face pleasant while I tortured his toes.

The sound of approaching sirens reminded us that a quick exit was a fantastic idea. Eric and I went to my Mercedes and headed for his home. I was the only person in his service that knew where he slept. I had his security codes and knew how to access the lower level. My loyalty to Eric was real, I would die to protect him, he had given me this life I loved and I knew that if not for him I would be long returned to the dirt in a grave somewhere.

He had asked me several questions. What did I think of Sookie? What kind of name did I think Sookie was? Should he send her a copy of the calendar we had just started shooting? Did I think he should invite her back to Fangtasia? He might have gone on forever if I hadn't told him about her telepathic abilities. Didn't he wonder for a second how she knew of the raid?

His eyes gleamed the way they do when he's planning something devious. I love devious Eric, he's so much more fun that bored or angry Eric. I had never told him of Bill's advances and I planned on keeping that secret to myself. Eric would have felt it necessary to teach Bill a lesson and that could only get my master into trouble. Like I said, I was all about protecting him.

So I launched into a very un-Pam-like filibuster about how Sookie could be an asset to him, how I liked her and how he should do what it took to gain her favor and get her away from Bill. He would have thought of these things himself eventually but I wanted to get this intrigue on the road. What woman hasn't helped a man decide what he wanted or needed before? Sometimes they need a little prodding, sometimes they need a fist up their ass.

We plotted until the sun came up and for the first time in at least eighty years I slept beside Eric. It was the very first time, however, that we were in the same bed for any length of time without fucking the hell out of each other. I'm pretty sure that the same little blond-headed barmaid from Bon Temps invaded both our dreams that night.

As days went by his mood was swinging more than the asses in a gay pride parade. He would seem fine one minute and then turn into a brooding, snipping mess the next. I hated to take advantage of the mental bond but I had to know what was chapping the Viking's ass.

Holy fuck, he was falling in love. Eric Northman, thousand year old Scandinavian, kicker of asses and plunderer of villages was losing his grip, falling for a human. And it was pissing him off to no end.

It only got worse and not just for him. Suddenly there was a lot more of Bill coming around at Eric's summons. The bastard took every opportunity to hit on me. The final straw came when he tried to sneak up on me from behind and fang me in the back of my neck. I turned and grabbed him by the throat and told him that sex with him would be pointless. That after I had been fucking Eric's humongous cock for so long, his tiny baby dick would be lost in the tunnel. I knew by the look on his face that I'd put an end to his advances. I knew immediately that his pursuit of me had been a vampire pissing contest. It wasn't about him actually wanting me, it was the fact that Eric had fucked me and he hadn't. Men, human or undead were all the same.

I let him loose and he stood there, trying to appear brave, smoothing out the wrinkles I had just put into his JC Penney's slacks and his Wal-Mart polo shirt. I stamped my foot and the loud echo sent him blurring his way to Eric's office.

Time went on and Eric was getting steadily more distracted. Someone was embezzling an ass load of money from us. I had my suspicions that Ginjer was the thief but Eric used this opportunity to put Sookie's talent to use. He was so transparent. The old Eric would have just started killing people and kept on until the stealing stopped. But now he wanted Sookie to come and help discover who was responsible.

Even more surprising than finding out it was Longshadow who was to blame, was how Eric had staked his longtime bartender after he tried to kill Sookie. Don't get me wrong, I like Sookie just fine, but I couldn't believe the Eric I knew would protect a human by killing a brother. I wasn't overly fond of Longshadow, he bored me to no end, so my disbelief took a backseat to the love story I saw unfolding. Eric most definitely wanted Sookie. Sookie would absolutely want Eric as badly, she just didn't know it yet. And if she thought that little worm Bill was tossing at her was nice, wait til she got a gander and the sea serpent Eric was packing!

After that night, Eric seemed more like himself for the most part. He had taken to slinking around Merlottes to spy on Sookie. He said it was to make sure she was safe, I knew the truth. He couldn't stand to go a day without actually seeing her, even if it was through a dirty bar window. If I'd been capable of human emotion, I might have shed a tear at the sweetness of it all. I was proud though that I could think of it and not gag.

Eric called me in what I would almost call a tizzy one night. Sookie had asked him to accompany her to an orgy. My, Sookie, what a little minx! But he then explained to me all the boring details, murdered friend, blah blah blah, Bon Temps sex club, yada, yada, yada. I finally broke in and asked him if he cared about Sookie. Yes, he did, he told me. Well then, for fuck's sake, go protect her frail human ass. I suggested that he might get lucky and get the keys to the kingdom of Sookie's sugar walls. He laughed but even over the phone, I could hear the gears turning. I told him to drive that horrible red Corvette. I could just see the look of excitement of her face when he drove to pick her up in it. The he asked me how one would dress if they were gay. I couldn't resist, even if it meant being called out for it later. I told him to go to the 80's section of his closet and find something pink, neon and spandex.

So now, tonight, I'm summoned to his house with instructions to bring the dress he'd had made for her weeks ago, to find suitable accessories and to bring some make-up. I decided to stop and get her some greasy burgers because I knew she would be hungry from all the fucking she and Eric must have done. Nothing could have prepared me for the shock of not only seeing that she had drank Eric's blood (it was written all over face with little changes and the overall glow) but I could hear her thoughts. She was blood bonded with Eric. This was going to be bad. I knew that Bill was not going to take this lying down.


	25. I Hope That Wasn't An Antique!

It was a real shame about that desk. It looked sturdy enough but it just couldn't hold up under the enthusiastic how-do-you-do that Eric and I were giving each other. I never knew that I could be so bendy, and I also never knew that I could get off just from seeing the look on my lovers face. But I surely did just that, in addition to getting off multiple times from the rubbing, nibbling, biting, fingering and pounding. A little less than midway through the festivities, that poor desk just gave out and collapsed. I was too far gone to care and Eric didn't seem to notice at all. By the time we were exhausted, we had pretty damn near left no area unchristened. I was a little flustered that Chow had walked in on us at one point, he seemed to think he might stay to watch the show. Eric directed a fierce growl at him to convince him it wasn't happening. Yeah, we broke the desk and a few other pieces of office furniture and put some dents in the drywall. Time flew and before I knew it I was on back and Eric above me, having just brought me to my fifth orgasm of the night. I felt dazed and a little sad when he slowly pulled himself out of me. It was like losing a part of myself. Unless he was snug between my legs, he was too far away for my liking.

I sat up and was trying to piece the shreds of my dress into something decent enough to get me back to Eric's house when I remembered the painting of myself that I had found. Curiosity was killing me! Part of me wanted to know all about it and part of me didn't want to risk upsetting Eric. He might not like knowing that I had taken certain liberties to explore while he was dead to the world. I decided not to ask about it, maybe he would tell me one day on his own.

"Alskarinna, (lover) why do you shield your thoughts from me? What could be so wrong that you cannot share it with the one who loves you?"

I was shielding my thoughts from him? If I was, it was without realizing it, completely unintentional. I didn't even know I could, having never needed to before a day ago.

I felt bad about the hurt sound in his voice. Hearing that was worse than the possibility of angering him so I took a deep breath and admitted, basically, that I was a nosy bitch.

"I found the painting, of me, the one you tried to hide." My words came out in a rush. " I'm sorry that I snooped but I was just so curious about you and I found it and now I can't help but want to know all about it. Please don't be too angry with me."

There was a lot of things I was prepared for after my confession, but hearing him laugh was not among them. Vampires were so complicated and confusing.

"Sookie, whatever would I have been angry for? My home is now your home, my possessions are yours as well. I have no secrets to hide anymore. I promised you my love and loyalty and I take those pledges seriously. Even if it may not be what I feel is best for you, I cannot keep things from you anymore. It is a most solemn oath for me. I hope you can appreciate what I have risked to make such promises to you."

"I have an inkling." I nearly whispered. He had such a way with words, he was childlike in his direct honesty but with the seriousness of a wise man as well. Every time I believed that I couldn't possibly love him more, I was proven wrong. How much love can a human heart contain before it explodes? If anyone was destined to find out for sure, I know it had to be me.

"Come. Sit with me, alskarinna." He patted his leg, his naked leg that was attached to his naked lap and ass which sat in the now crooked chair that we had mangled during a round of bumpin' uglies.

I approached him slowly, half of me worried that this was a trick and he might bend me over his knee and spank my ass. Why was that thought giving me the warm and fuzzies? When I finally decided that he really was just offering a seat, I crawled onto him and wove my arms around his neck. He felt so good to me, like my body was made to entwine with his. I leaned my face into his chest and sighed deeply. Home.

"I am sure that you figured on your own that the vampire artist, Julia Via painted that portrait and that it was from a memory of mine." I nodded in agreement. "I am also sure that you put together that I have not visited you at your workplace, not that you were aware of anyway. Correct?" Another nod.

"The reason I took the painting down and obscured it was because I know how precocious you are and that it wouldn't take long for you to realize that I must have been spying on you. I was unsure how you might take that, afraid that it might send you running and screaming."

"So, you think that even though I can handle being in love with a vampire, live everyday with hearing people's thoughts, and worst of all, just recently saw the genitals of people I have known for years at some ugly orgy, you didn't think I could handle seeing that memory of yours put onto canvas? And here I was worrying that I was the dumb one." My words were teasing and he took them how I had meant them.

"You amaze me, lover." He closed his eyes and leaned into me. "I could never tire of looking at your face and seeing my destiny in the depth of your eyes, my dreams in the warmth of your smile."

I was pretty damn sure at that point that Mr. Northman had missed his true calling as a poet or someone who writes for Hallmark.

"Another question, if you don't mind." This was the one that I was dying to know the answer to.

"Anything for the woman who reduces office furniture to kindling." Touche', Eric! Diffuse the situation with some humor.

"Why that memory? That moment? The look I have on my face is the one that I get when I'm overwhelmed from hearing other people's thoughts and almost to the point of screaming."

He looked down at my hand entwined with his, his expression apprehensive and maybe a bit scared.

"No more secrets, right? Loyalty and oaths and all that?" I had to know but I didn't want to push too hard.

"It was, quite simply, because of that look. As I saw the worry and sadness on your face, I came to realize that I would do anything to make sure you never wore that expression again. It was at that moment, I knew that my world meant nothing without you in it. I felt love that I would die a thousand final deaths for. I commissioned that painting because every time I gaze at it, I fall in love all over again. That portrait kept me sane until I was able to bring you home once and for all."

I knew it was hard for him to openly express feelings of that magnitude, the effort made him even more pale than normal. I couldn't think of a single thing to say to him. So I leaned my face to his and gave him tiny kiss after kiss until I had covered his entire face at least twice.

Pam had told me that there was one thing that was certainly a way to keep Eric from going to trial, a sure fire plan to break Bill's claim on me forever. If Eric were to make me a vampire, we would be free and clear of Bill Compton and his claims to me.

Was I willing to give up my human life to save Eric's undead existence? That idea, not too long ago, seemed like a total impossibility but now looked more and more plausible. I had much to think about, I wouldn't rush into this decision lightly. I had to be sure that when Eric said forever, he meant it. I also knew that Vampires could be easily distracted and quickly grew bored.

Yes, I had much to think about but I wasn't going to get a whole lot of pondering done with Eric's fingers moving my legs apart to gain access to my lady business.

"How can you possibly be ready to go again so soon?" I half said, half moaned. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"Did I not tell you that vampires become more and more insatiable the older that they get?"

I couldn't form a coherent thought right then as his tongue was tracing a path down my neck towards my breasts. My nipples could have cut glass, they were so hard from the promise of his tongue finding them.

He stopped his movements and I all but screamed in frustration. I heard him call for Pam, mentally and she appeared instantly.

"Sookie and I will be leaving. Could you start the process of finding me a new, sturdier desk and chair? These did not stand up very well to the durability tests we performed on them tonight."

"Of course, Master." Her smile was sly and knowing and she wasn't even trying to hide her fangs. "You might want to put on some pants at least, if you plan on driving my Mercedes."

"Why Pam, surely you don't believe that I've never gone, what was the term Sookie?, commando while driving your car before!" Her face revealed that the thought not only had never crossed her mind but she was rather repulsed by the thought.

"Pants, Northman! Or call a cab!" She turned to where I was now standing and gave me a sexy little smirk as she ran her tongue suggestively over one of her glistening fangs. That saucy wench!

"Sookie, don't hesitate to call me should you two need a helping hand."

I couldn't help but think that before all was said and done, I would know a lot more about Pam in a very delicious way.


	26. A Little More Than A Minor Disagreement

It had been a whole week since I'd been home. I missed my house, I missed the sun, I missed my job. Don't get me wrong, Eric had been very entertaining to say the least. I loved spending time with Pam at Fangtasia every night and then, there was all the wonderful sex afterwards. I couldn't imagine ever getting bored with my new lover, he was the master at bringing me to new heights with each orgasm. But there's got to be more to a relationship that screwing. I was feeling the pressure to make sure we had more in common that a desire to pork each other until we were crippled.

Lately, Eric had started to become withdrawn and distracted. At first I chalked it up to the upcoming trial but when I tried to comfort him and tell him not to worry about it, he'd laughed.

"Sookie, really. I am not worried about the tribunal in the least." I knew he'd meant it.

Just as I had found out that I could block my thoughts from him, he'd learned to do the same to me. I hadn't really been fond of reading Vamp inner musings in the first place. They left me with a type of brain freeze and it wasn't any more pleasant than the ones you get from eating ice cream too fast. The ability would have been really handy on this night though. Maybe I would have been able to avoid my first fight with Eric.

Eric walked out of his office at home and closed the door behind him. He still had that pissy look on his face. He saw me waiting out in the hallway for him and immediately came to my side and kissed me with clear intent. He was trying to distract me with a little slap and tickle between the sheets. I wasn't having it.

"Eric, Eric... STOP!" I yelled in his face and pushed him away with all I had. A big part of me was already screaming mad that I did.

His face was stunned. This was the first time I had raised my voice to him since we had become somewhat more deeply involved.

"I wanna go sleep in my own bed tonight. I miss my house and I need to get my mail and pay some bills. I have phone calls to make. And honestly, I think you need a chance to miss me because you haven't exactly been Mr. Congeniality lately." I hated the whiny sound in my voice.

"Your mail has been gathered for you, your bills have all been paid and I have notified Sam that you will not be returning to work at Merlotte's. Was there anything else?" He leveled his smug gaze at me as he leaned back against the wall and folded his arms.

If I had been a cartoon character, my head would've turned into a huge steam whistle, I was that pissed.

"You WHAT?"

"Is there something wrong, Sookie?" He tried to look innocent, like he'd had NO idea that what he had done would anger me. That turned the heat up on my boiling kettle quite a bit.

"How DARE you, you arrogant, assuming, damn........ VIKING!" I grabbed the nearest projectile, which happened to be a very expensive looking piece of art deco-shit vase and hurled it at him. My aim had always been good but since I was enhanced by V-Juice, it was dangerous. It glanced off his forehead and left a huge gash that began to heal immediately.

He was holding his hands up defensively, but he was also laughing. LAUGHING. At me. Worst thing he could have possibly done.

"To hell with you Eric Northman. I'm leaving."

The laughter stopped and his voice sounded serious from behind me.

"No, you are not."

"I DARE you to try and stop me." I was still angry but had lost some of my conviction. Probably not the smartest thing in the world to have said. Eric loved a dare at the best of times and probably even more during the worst.

"I forbid you to leave. I FORBID IT!" The volume of his voice made my ears feel like they might bleed. If I were to scream at the top of my lungs, into a megaphone pointed at a microphone blasted over loudspeakers I could still not come close the deafening level of his voice as he erupted in anger.

His fangs were out, his chest was heaving even though he had no real need to breathe, and the cords of his neck were bulging out. I was scared to death, but I was way to proud (read that as stupid) to back down.

"You told me that we were equals in this. No master, no servant, but equals. Equals do not FORBID each other from doing something. It's not like I'm breaking up with you." I lost my grip on sanity and found myself giggling like a mental patient as the last of my words came out. You 'broke up' with a boy from school or the guy down the street, you did NOT break up with a 1000 year old vampire.

"You mock me now? Is that all I am? Something for you to conquer and then reduce to a dog that should feel content to wallow at your feet and beg for your attention? I have NEVER had to beg for anything and I WILL NOT start now. This is what I get for being weak, showing emotion. My maker told me that emotion would never be of any benefit to a vampire." He was still angry enough to visibly shake. I hadn't meant to mock him but now I could see how he might think I had. All that and a Sunday hat still wouldn't change the fact that I was mad at him for taking liberties with my personal choices.

"Me? Conquer you? You have got to be joking! YOU pursued ME! And I have never treated you like a dog or made you beg. Ridiculous!" I was rushing about, looking for my shoes that had carelessly been tossed aside when we had come back the night before. There had been a mad dash to the bed while undressing and things had gone flying. Screw it, I would just go barefoot. I would leave ALL the things he had bought me, with the exception of the Juicy Couture sweat suit I was currently wearing. And I would fed-ex that right back to him the first chance I got.

I was halfway up the spiral stairs when I felt his cold hand on my ankle. He wasn't the slightest bit gentle as he pulled me back down by my leg, my ribs and boobs bounced off of every step all the way to the bottom.

"You will not defy me, Sookie. The answer is no. You belong to me and that is final. I cannot and will not tolerate your insolence! Do not disobey me or there will be consequences." His voice was low and dangerous, and the look on his face as I stared up at him in disbelief put the fear of god in me.

"Then I guess you'll have to kill me Eric. And if you do, I promise to pray for your soul in the hereafter. But you ain't keeping me here against my will. I belong to myself."

I stood up and brushed myself off indignantly. Without looking at him again, I turned and started making my way back up the stairs. I waited for the cold hand again but felt nothing. In true Stackhouse style, I decided that I had to get in one more parting shot before I made it to the top of the steps.

"And here I thought Bill was the lying asshole."

I opened the trap door that led into the small bathroom and crawled out. I was sure that I had just seen the last of the man I loved with all my heart. I was two blocks from his home before the tears came pouring out and my heart felt like it had fangs ripping it apart.


	27. A Funny Thing Happened On The Way Home

I'd walked and wept for quite a ways before I bothered knocking on some random door. A really nice lady answered and agreed to let me use her phone to call Sam. Luckily I caught him at home and his voice was full of worry and emotion as he told me to hold tight. I didn't deserve a friend like Sam.

She brought me a box of Kleenex and stared at me with pity as I waited for my one time (and I hoped still) boss to come and save me from the mess I had gotten myself into. It was quite a drive from Bon Temps to Shreveport unless you're a lead-footed vampire. I was glad that the nice lady wasn't in a hurry to boot me out. I surely didn't want to cause a scene in her front yard should Eric track me down and decide he didn't care what I wanted.

She was dying to ask me what had happened but was way too polite to do so. I could read in her thoughts that she believed I might have been a hooker who was roughed up by a john or my pimp. My hackles raised slightly at that and I decided to dispel that misconception.

"My boyfriend and I broke up." Was all I said. I couldn't stop the sob that escaped as the finality of what I said hit home.

"You poor thing! First love?" Her thoughts changed from sympathy to empathy instantly. What a nice lady she was to open her door to a wreck of a girl at this hour.

"First true one, or so I thought. I guess you never know do you?"

She smiled sweetly and closed her eyes.

"My Eddie and I were together for 35 years before the big C took him from me. He was a good man but he had his problems. Lucky for me, the good outweighed the bad. Lord knows there ain't no such creature as a perfect man. You just have to find one with more nice than not in him."

Does that count for undead guys too?

Yeah, revealing that bit of info was sure to get me shown the business end of a weapon and shown the front door right quick.

"My names Grace Pickering by the way." She held her hand out and smiled.

"Sookie Stackhouse." I shook her hand and smiled as best I could.

"You're such a pretty gal. Even with all those tears that have made your nose swell up, I can see what a doll you are. I would love to introduce you to my nephew, Quinn. He's a looker, let me tell you. Big fella, does that Ultimate Fighter stuff. I beg him to stop but he loves it and makes a pretty penny at it. He's had a rough row to hoe, that man. My half-sister, his mother, well she's a fruit loop. Never cared for her. Always hard to believe that we came from one set of the same loins. She was awful to Quinn and his sister growin' up. He and his sister spent a good deal of time here as kids. The mom is in a booby hatch somewhere out in Nevada far as I can tell. He pays for her care and he still calls me at least every other day to check on me, sends me souvenirs from every new place he goes." How odd that she wouldn't even call her half-sister by name. Grace just rambled on like I wasn't even there.

"Would you like to see a picture of him, my nephew Quinn?"

I really didn't but I couldn't be rude in the face of her kindness so I nodded a yes to her and mopped at my face futilely.

She walked into what I assumed was the family room and came back with an 8 X 10 golden frame, placing it carefully on the table in front of me. I looked closer at the beautiful frame and realized that it was carved with the images of tigers. The man in the image was tall, muscular and bald. I haven't ever found bald attractive, whether it was due to mother nature or the work of a razor, but on this guy, it really worked. He was extremely good looking, Grace had a right to be proud as a peacock over him.

"He's a fine looking young man, Ms. Pickering."

"Would you like his phone number?" Was this woman really his aunt cause she sounded more like a pimp.

"I appreciate it, but no thank you, ma'am. I think I'm off the market for a long while now. My heart couldn't handle anything at this point." I gave her a weak smile, hoping that would end the conversation.

Come on Sam, anytime now!

I heard a car pull up out front and was relieved to see the familiar sight of Sam's truck. Saved again!

"Well dear, I guess that's your friend? Hold on one second before you leave. I'll be right back."

I wasn't in the mood to wait around any longer but once again, southern girl, southern manners. I couldn't run out the door like I was making a prison break. That would be incredibly uncouth and she had been nothing but kind. I should be thanking her for distracting me from my heartbreak.

She didn't make me wait for long. I was motioning out the front door to Sam that I would be one minute more when she came back with a pair of socks and a piece of pie.

"I can't let you leave without something to put on your feet and something to put in your belly, sweetheart. The socks are new, my neighbor gives me five pair every Christmas and I have a surplus of them. And this is a piece of my secret recipe Chocolate Chip Pecan Pie. I've won the blue ribbon at the fair every year with this!" She was glowing with pride as she handed me the saran wrapped paper plate. "There's nothing, and I mean nothing that this little piece of heaven can't make right. And if you need more, please feel free to come on back! I don't get a lot of visitors since Eddie died and I do get a tad lonesome."

I leaned in to hug her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. This was a good woman with the purest of hearts and thoughts. I would come back to see her, I could feel it. I took both of her gifts and thanked her from the bottom of my heart. I turned to go and felt compelled to ask her about her dead husband for no good reason I could think of. I faced her again and just point blank asked.

"How long ago did Eddie die?"

"Eleven years ago come next month. Yeah, horrible, horrible death he had. Wouldn't wish it on a dog."

"You said the big C, that's cancer right?"

"Cancer? No child! Cedar! Some religious nut staked him right in the chest with a big old chunk of cedar. Horrible way to die, I tell ya."


	28. Sometimes You Can't Go Home

I sat in Sam's truck, waiting for the questions, maybe even a tirade. I never really could tell what I would get from him. He surprised me by not saying anything until we pulled up in front of my house.

He turned sideways to face me and I winced at the hurt I read on his face.

"Sookie, why did you have that rude vampire woman call and quit for you?"

"Sam, please believe me when I tell you that I had no idea that she had called. I had no intention of quitting. I can't explain what this all was, really other than stupidity. But I'm back now..." I trailed off, my voice daring to be hopeful that I might still have a job AND a friend.

"But you up and disappear, Jason has to come in and tell me that you've gone on vacation with some new vampire. Your brother is so high on this new guy of yours that I seriously started to think he wanted to poke him in the ass himself."

I guess my glamour had worked a little too well. I was able to stifle my ill-timed laugh pretty well, but not well enough.

"I really can't find the humor in this, Sookie. It's not funny. Do you have any idea how worried I was? I was sure that you were off somewhere being turned." His face was mad now. Damn, just what I needed, another male to be pissed at me. He grabbed my shoulders and actually shook me!

The waterworks started again, I didn't want to hear what a dumb ass I was from Sam. I had reached my limit.

"Awww, cher, I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I don't want to make things worse for you, I just care about you so much, that's all."

He pulled me across the seat, close to him. He smelled so wonderful, like the outdoors, sunshine, leaves and earth. I nuzzled my face into his neck and caught a whiff of something else. something that smelled strange.

I leaped away from him, pressing my back into the passenger door, my eyes wide.

"What are you?" I practically hissed.

"What in the world are you talking about, Sookie?"

"Your smell. There's something, unnatural. What are you?" I felt a strange tension, almost like I needed to defend myself.

"It's me, Sam. Your boss, your friend. Remember me?"

"I know who you are, Sam. I'm not a damn idiot. I want to know WHAT you are, because I can smell you and I know you aren't human."

He stared at me, his mouth open in amazement or horror, I don't know which. I did catch one fleeting thought from his mind before I jumped out of his truck and raced to my front door, still clutching that god forsaken pie.

How in the fuck does she know that?

I stood on my front porch and watched Sam back down my rutted driveway. I didn't know what to make of what had just happened. I was losing my grip on reality.

I lifted up the pot of now brown and crispy geraniums and got the spare key to unlock the door. I opened the huge oak slab and breathed in the smell of home deeply. It still smelled faintly of Gran and her lavender perfume. I was bone tired, the sun would be up in a short time and I desperately needed a shower and sleep.

I lifted my foot to step into my sanctuary but my leg felt like it was bouncing off of rubber. I tried again and had the same result. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get across the thresh hold of the doorway. I felt the tears coming again as I realized that it was all Eric's fault. Somehow, the blood bond, the fact that I had so much of his blood in me was locking me out of my own house. It had seemed smart when I revoked his invitation to enter my home as soon as I stepped out of the secret entrance at his house. Now I was screwed. I slumped to the porch and cried like a baby. I was too tired to try anything else. My car keys were inside the house, I hadn't needed them when I had left here what seemed like a million years ago with Eric. I couldn't keep my eyes open. I felt the first warmth from the sun as it peeked above the tool shed. My skin was so warm, maybe too warm. I felt uncomfortably warm, almost hot now. I couldn't move or scream as the heat began to become more intense. My eyes refused to open and I was on the verge of complete insanity when I felt a heavy piece of cloth cover me. The burning stopped and I slipped into a dark, dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, the room I was in looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't be sure where I was.

I sat up and looked around a bit closer. I was in my old room at Jason's house. The house I l had ived in until I was nine years old, before my parents died. How in the hell had I gotten here?

I heard the door creak open and saw Jason stick his head in.

"Mornin' Sook! How's the sunburn?"

"What? Jason, how did I get here?"

"Yeah, he said you'd be confused with the sun poisoning and all."

"Who did?"

"Eric of course." Jason's face took on a dreamy look as he said the name.

"What else did Eric tell you?"

"That you had sun poisoning and that I should keep you out of the sun for at least a week until you had time to heal from the infusion." What the hell was Jason talking about?

"He said to tell you that he was sorry that your time in paradise had to end the way it did but to let you know that anytime you wanted to go , he'd take you back. Paradise, huh? Is that somewhere in Florida? Did you have fun before you got burnt?" He looked like an eager little puppy waiting for a table scrap.

"Yeah, Jase, it was great. But all good things must end, right?"

"Well, I did what he said and covered all the windows with foil. He told me that should keep the light out enough for you cause of, you know, your condition. I just wanna know, why was you on the front porch, covered in that blanket when I got there, and why didn't you just go in your own house?"

Direct questions that I didn't have the energy to answer. Evasive actions were necessary.

"Aren't you gonna be late for work?"

Jason glanced at his watch and jumped.

"Mother fucker! Catfish is gonna fuckin' fire me! Love ya sis, there's pizza and buffalo wings in the fridge. I gotta run!" And he did, literally.

"Bye, Jase." I said to an already empty house.

I flopped back onto the smelly sheets when I heard the engine of Jason's truck roar to life. He threw gravel against the side of the house as he took off.

So, Eric had called Jason to come and get me. He had given Jason instructions, in code basically, on how for me to stay safe. He seemed to think that the effects of his blood would wear off enough in a week for me to be able to go back out into the sun. But who had covered me with the blanket if Jason hadn't? I shivered when I remembered the frying sensation I'd felt when the sun had touched my skin. I couldn't go into my own house because I wasn't the same person I was when I left, I had too much Eric in me. I felt a pang of regret in my heart and in my center when I thought about him. Hopefully as the blood bond wore off, so would some of this attraction to him.

I curled into a ball and felt the tears coming again. I knew I would never be the same Sookie I was before. How could I go back to being alone when I had known such an incredible love. How could I have been so stupid to think that I could hold on to something like that?

I was drifting off to sleep again when I heard Eric's voice faintly in my mind.

Min Alskarinna, come home to me.

Fuck you, Eric Northman. You want me back? You better fight for me. I'll never make it easy for you again.


	29. Pride Cometh Before The Fall

Eric's POV

"Förbanna mänsklig och deras fucking tantrums!" Cursed humans and their fucking tantrums!

I grabbed anything and everything within reach and embedded it into the walls with vicious strength. I had already destroyed hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of antiquity and art. I did not care. I had never felt so out of control, so overwhelmingly angry. My anger is usually a very controlled emotion, dangerous because of the calmness. Calm anger was a plotting vengeance anger. This anger was pure destruction.

"Varför kanna hon inte rättvis fucking lyda jag?" Why can she not just fucking obey me?

A priceless Mayan fertility statue found itself being crumbled to dust in my fisted hand.

I looked at the phone lying on the end of the bed as it rang. I knew it would be Pam. I also knew she would keep calling until I answered.

"Yes."

"Eric, what in the hell has you so enraged? It's affecting me all the way here. I just had to call an ambulance for that weasel Shawn. I do believe I ruptured his testicles when I stepped on them with my heel."

"Sookie has left."

"And?"

"She has left me, Pam. She disobeyed me when I forbid her to leave."

"Did you expect anything else? We are talking about Sookie Stackhouse, the woman who doesn't fear vampires but surrounds herself with them because she finds them comforting. Did you not realize that it's 2009 and women don't feel the need to be subservient? Eric, you can be so thick sometimes. Shall I find her?"

"No," I answered a bit too quickly. "I'll call her brother to pick her up. She cannot have gotten too far."

This realization came to me as I saw the tennis shoes I had bought for her flung hastily into the corner. My lover had left here barefoot. I felt shame and remorse.

"Call me if you need me. Get your shit together Eric. Chow and I can handle Fangtasia tonight. And clean up the fucking mess you made."

I put the phone back in the receiver and surveyed the damage. How long had it been since Sookie left?

Had I really caused all this destruction in an hours time? Where was Sookie now?

I closed my eyes and let myself reach out to her, to try and connect with her mind. I was right, she hadn't made it too far, maybe two miles. She was inside someone's home, calling the fucking shapeshifter she worked for. Better him than Bill Compton I suppose.

She felt as miserable as I did which should have made me feel better but didn't. I had caused this ache in her heart. Would she ever be able to let me back in?

I should have known this was coming. I had been angry and distant since Pam had showed me the graffiti in the men's room at Fangtasia. Some time ago I would have found the fact that someone had written 'Eric Northman is pussy-whipped' amusing. Not these days. I had been feeling a loss of self-respect from being so wrapped around Sookie's finger.

I had not been happy about a lot of things. I could feel that Sookie was getting restless, she would be asking to go home soon and I could not stand the thought of it. Bill was much too close to her there, having come back from New Orleans two days ago. I would have to tell her no and I knew she would not like it.

Pam was far too interested in Sookie. Pam was wily and used to getting her way. Sookie didn't know that Pam had the ability to glamor her. I didn't understand why she could and I couldn't. Maybe it was one of those female things. What puzzled me even more was why Pam had not already completely glamored her.

We had found out about her ability to do so after Pam suggested a threesome while placing Sookie under a very mild suggestive glamor. I had read in Sookie's emotions that she had received it and accepted it as a possibility, not what I would call normal for her. Pam may have held back thus far out of fear of punishment from me. Though I cannot say honestly that I wasn't aroused by the idea of it. Pam was as inventive as Sookie was willing and the idea of seeing them pleasure each other was exceedingly appealing.

I wasn't happy about the upcoming tribunal. Don't mistake that as worry. I knew that Bill had no real cause to have me staked. Sookie would testify on my behalf and once I produced the letters of Bill's infidelity the trial would end and Bill would be a laughingstock. At the moment, I felt I was the laughingstock.

Even the human clientèle of Fangtasia seemed to note a difference in me. I felt as if I acted no differently since becoming mated with Sookie but the reverence that once took hold of the crowd when I entered the bar was no longer there. Instead, the human crowd seemed to gravitate to Chow instead.

I have never been pleased by displaying myself for humans to gawk at and feel fearful to approach, but I am a good businessman. I know the main attraction of Fangtasia is a chance for mere mortals to stand near gods, to feel the rush of adrenaline as you walk by beings that could kill you in an instant. That is why I always made myself somewhat approachable to my customers.

Sookie never crowded me or acted jealous towards the fawning fangbangers who touched me or offered themselves as blood donors to me. She knew I would decline, I needed no one but her. I guess I had been more obvious with my feelings regarding my lover than I had thought. I also had not been as visible at Fangtasia as of late, opting to spend some evenings at home with Sookie, naked and fucking.

So with all of that on my mind, those simple, idiotic words written in black permanent marker on my wall had sent me into a spiral of doubt and self-loathing.

So when Sookie came to me tonight with her wanting to go home and her indignation at what I had thought was a genuinely thoughtful gesture, taking care of her mail and bills and a courtesy call to her former place of employment, I was enraged.

She had mocked me, defied me and insulted me as her lover and … was I really thinking master?

The only thought I had been able to process was that I, a thousand year old vampire, could not command the obedience and respect of a twenty something year old human. I was not much of a vampire, it seemed.

So I had tried to frighten her into staying and that had only made matters worse. Somewhere deep inside of me, I respected her even more for standing up to me even when she was so scared I could smell her fear.

I had let her go. She had thrown a last dagger, comparing me to Bill Compton and I realized that she was right. I was no better than he, trying to make her stay against her will. I have forever been of the mind to do as I pleased to get what I wanted and no one else was of any consequence. Sookie mattered to me. Maybe I was pussy whipped.

I called Jason and instructed him to take her to his house. He was to care for her with the strict instructions I provided. Sookie's glamor was still strong on him. Whether that was a testament to her newfound abilities or proof of his feeble-mindedness, I was not sure.

My lover had consumed a great quantity of my blood and I worried that the sun would affect her in an adverse way. She had not even noticed that in the past week, she had not required human food at all. She was as close to turning as one could be without actually doing it. If I were to finish draining her and take her to ground now, in three days time she would be vampire. No one had ever been so close without becoming. I did not know the true extent of what she actually was now but I knew that she was something more than human without the full benefits of being supernatural. It seemed a dangerous place to be and I did not like the fact that she had chosen to take herself out of my protection. And I was not at ease with Bill being in such close proximity. I knew it would not take long for him to come visiting the Stackhouse home.

But right now, I had a little business to take care of. I decided to review tapes of the club restrooms until I found the graffiti artist. With a little help from Pam, who cards all clients upon entrance, I found out that a young man named Ian Lutz had been the one who defaced my property. Pam left Chow in charge of the club and picked me up within the hour.

I sat with Pam in her Mercedes outside of the 24 hour Save-A-Bunch until I saw the boy walk out. His shift was over and so was his pitiful life. I blurred to his side and the progression of facial expressions, first shock, then recognition and then fear, was delicious.

"So you believe me to be pussy whipped?"

The smell of his urine as he had pissed his pants had been acrid. It was the smell of fear and it had thrown me into a frenzy. Poor Ian had paid for all of my frustrations that night. I had ripped him to pieces as I fed on him, and then Pam and I had disposed of his corpse in the swamp. I was beginning to feel like myself again.

Next on my list was to make things right with Sookie. I knew now that I had to be able to balance my love for her and yet be true to myself. She would have to understand my nature and accept it. And I would have to accomplish all of this soon. Without Sookie at my trial to testify for me, I stood a good chance of being staked. That thought did not please me at all.


	30. All That And A Piece Of Pie

It was two in the afternoon when I woke up again. The foil over the windows kept the house dark and cool. My head was throbbing, my throat was raw from the screaming and sobbing I had done last night and I was starving.

I made my way to the bathroom first and looked at the train wreck in the mirror. My face was still swollen and had tiny blisters all over it. I remembered the searing heat I had felt as the sun had met my skin and felt amazed that the damage wasn't worse.

I rummaged through Jason's fridge. He'd told me that there was pizza and wings in here but had neglected to disclose that they had been in here long enough to gain a green fuzzy exoskeleton. I was about to close the fridge when I saw the piece of pie. The nice old lady, what was her name? Grace, she had told me that this pie could cure my broken heart. Whether it could or not, I was ravenous and it seemed to be the only edible thing in the house besides a can of stewed tomatoes and okra.

I found a semi clean fork and scrubbed it in the sink before sitting down with the pie at the kitchen table. I had needed to clear two weeks worth of moldy take-out off of it before I could see the crusted top of the table.

I took the first bite of pie. My word! It was absolute ambrosia, heaven in my mouth. My Gran had been a hell of a fine cool but I can't recall ever having had something so delectable before. I wanted to gobble it down greedily it was that good. But instead I ate it slowly, savoring every bite. Now I knew for sure I would be paying Ms. Pickering a visit again. Sly old woman.

I was better than two-thirds through the pie when there was a knock at the door.

I opened the door just a sliver to avoid any direct sunlight. There was a man in a blue suit standing on the porch.

"Ms. Stackhouse? His accent was not local and I felt wary although he was thinking nothing malicious.

"Yes, that's me."

"I have a delivery from Mr. Northman."

I made a move to slam the door in his face but his foot was faster, lodging itself between the door and the door jamb.

"Please, Ms. Stackhouse," his voice was terrified, a look at his face revealed he had started sweating profusely, "I must deliver this to you. I can't fail, I...."

He had been glamored and threatened horribly against failure. Eric was ruthless and I felt disgusted with him.

"Okay, I'm sorry, just give it to me. You'll have to hand it to me inside the door." I wasn't sticking my hand out for anything. The blisters were itching and reminding me how painful contact with sunlight would be.

He handed a small black velvet box inside to me and then scrambled back to his car. He was out of the driveway mere seconds after I had closed the door.

I sat the box across the table from me and plopped into the chair to finish my pie. I refused to look Eric's delivery, I wouldn't be denied relishing the last bites of this delectable treat. As I scooped the last of it into my mouth I noticed Grace's spidery scrawl on the disposable plate.

Dear Sookie,

I know you said you didn't want it, but this is Quinn's cellular telephone number. I really do think you two would make a delightful pair.

She had written the number more carefully than her note. She really wanted me to call him, it seemed.

That just wasn't going to happen. I steeled myself as I reached to pick up the delivery and opened the box. Inside of it was a tremendous ruby and diamond ring. It was so beautiful it took my breath away. Then I got really, REALLY mad. He thought that I was so vapid that he could buy my love and forgiveness? For someone as old as he was, he sure was dense about what women needed. A simple phone call telling me how sorry he was would have been a great start, but instead he insults me with this. I would have taken a slap in the face better!

I took the ring out of the box and dropped it down into Jason's garbage disposal. The sound of the ring getting crunched, mangled and battered into pieces was satisfying. Fuck that damn vampire and his expensive shit apologies. He knew nothing about me apparently.

With the disposal still chewing it's pricey lunch, I picked up the phone and called Eric's cell. I knew he would still be dead to the world but his voice mail would suffice.

'Eric, you disgusting pig! Did you honestly think sending me this ring would make everything okay? It makes me sick that you think I can be bought! The garbage disposal is eating your little gift as we speak!" I held the phone close to the grinding machinery for effect, "I hope that ring cost a fortune! Kiss my ass!"

I hung up the phone, pleased and a little embarrassed at my display of vulgarity. I called the number back.

"Incidentally, thanks for calling Jason. I wasn't able to get into my house last night and he showed up just in time to save me from getting barbecued. So, thanks I guess. But this doesn't change a thing."

I hung up again, wishing that I hadn't called back. He would take that as a sign of weakness and I didn't want that. I was determined to make him work to win me back. If he was willing to, maybe I could forgive him. I had to think of ways to show him that I wasn't going to sit around and wait for him. He needed to get his ass in gear because as mad as I was, I missed him in more ways than one. I physically ached for his touch and my soul felt like a piece was missing whenever I realized that I didn't know when I would see his face again.

I really don't know what the hell was going through my mind when I picked up the phone again and dialed Quinn's number. Was I thinking about making Eric jealous or about getting an innocent man killed by a vengeful supernatural being? I was about to hang up when a deep, rumbling voice sounded out of the reciever.

"Hello?"

"Hi, um, I'm sorry to bother you, Um I have the wrong number, I think."

"Is this Sookie?"

"How did you know my name?" I was stunned.

"My Aunt Grace called me today to tell me all about you, she said you might be calling. And I have caller I.D., Stackhouse showed up with the number."

Duh!

"Yeah, well, I thought I might do the polite thing to make her happy. She was VERY insistent."

He laughed a deep, rumbling laugh and I smiled in spite of myself.

"That's aunt Grace for sure. Listen, I'm hella busy right now, I'm in training, but I am very intrigued to find out what it is about you that has my beloved aunt all abuzz. Are you free tonight for dinner?"

This was happening too fast. I couldn't think quickly enough. Before I could beg off he took my silence as agreement.

"Great! Can I pick you up around eight? I can do a reverse look up of your number and get GPS directions to where you are."

"Eight is fine." I blurted. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I couldn't decide if it was excitement, fear or both.

"Great, babe. See you then. Dress casual, I know a neat little place I'd like to take you to."

"Okay then." That was all I could manage before I hung up. I sat in stunned silence for quite a while. The next number I dialed was my friend Tara's. She was happy to hear my voice and agreed to bring me something to wear on my date that night as well as some things I asked her to retrieve from my house. I had to figure a way to get back into my own home soon. Living in this disgusting pigpen with my brother was not the most ideal situation.

I glanced at my skin and realized that the blisters had all but disappeared. Thank heavens for small favors.


	31. Apologize, Already!

Pam's POV

It's been a long damn night. I called to find out what was up Eric's ass and was told that Sookie had left him. Now I owed that fucking Chow a case of TruBlood. I really had thought it would take a little longer for my stubborn maker to run Sookie away. I was so hoping for that threesome. I was extremely annoyed as I watched the EMT's load that little maggot, Shawn into the back of the ambulance. He was thanking me the whole time.

"Mistress Pam! I wear this injury like a badge of honor! I worship you!!!" What a fucking loser.

So now, it seems , Eric's trashed his lair. He'd best not think that I'm going to clean that shit up. Men always seem to complicate the simplest of things. Instead of breaking all his valuables, why did he not go out and break a human? After all, that's what the majority of them were here for, our amusement. There were probably more than a few that would have let him do whatever he wanted to them willingly. Sick little bastards!

I had a strong feeling that it would be up to me to set things right. I knew better than anyone else all the trash talking that was going on in Shreveport about Eric's choice for a mate. They had been shocked when he started showing up at Fangtasia with her. The females had been snarky and vicious. Sookie didn't know that I had disposed of more than a couple of them for their rude behavior. It seems she was pretty good at blocking their negative thoughts.

Most humans had assumed for a long time that Eric and I were together that way. Although Eric and I had fucked each other numerous times, it had been many years since we were lovers on a regular basis. And though Eric was a phenomenal lover, I preferred women, plain and simple. There was a beauty and mystery to the female anatomy, secrets to discover. Fucking a woman was like opening a present, fucking a man was like getting stabbed or clubbed. Granted it was a pleasurable stabbing or clubbing, but there was a brutality to it that overall left me less than enthused. More than anything else, who would know how to work the female equipment better than someone who owned the same make and model?

I knew that when I finally got Sookie into bed, (and don't doubt for a minute that I eventually will), it would be spectacular because of the blood bond she had with Eric and in turn with me. I would feel her pleasure as I gave it to her and vice versa. It was a win win situation. I couldn't wait to feel her teeth on my skin.

But enough about that, I'll get myself all worked up and then have to degrade myself with one of these worthless breathers here at Fangtasia. Vamp on vamp (other than with Eric) was not an option for me.

Business was winding down, I had a beautiful little chick who called herself Jez and her handsome boyfriend Kriss lined up for some after work fun. I always did enjoy an audience and perhaps I might be able to pretend that they were Sookie and Eric if I tried hard enough. The two of them were excited as well, neither had ever been with a vamp before. I was just about to load them up into my Mercedes when my phone rang. FUCK! It was Eric.

"Yes, master?"

"I've been reviewing the bathroom surveillance video."

I knew where this was going. He wasn't going to let being called pussy-whipped go without repercussions.

"One second," I motioned my playmates closer and they inched towards me, terrified and exhilarated.

"My dears, I'm afraid I won't be able to entertain you this evening, so fuck off, okay?" I smiled sweetly as they beat a path out the door. "Proceed."

"Come over now so you can identify this insect and I can get my pound of flesh. And by the way, you can thank me later. The girl you were about to fuck is horrible in bed."

I hissed in reply and hung up. That damn viking has humped almost every female in Shreveport and the the surrounding parishes and he would have seen my intended playmates on the surveillance camera's.

"Chow, finish closing up and get these fucking breathers out of here! The master beckons." I rolled my eyes as one of the fucking breathers offered her neck to Chow. He nodded distractedly and eyed the girls bulging artery. Some people just want to die.

I made it to Eric's house in record time. I was anxious and excited to watch him kill. Revenge killing was especially brutal with him and I got hot and bothered just thinking about it.

I stepped carefully around the shards and destruction. He was changing his pants and I couldn't help but to ogle his ass. He had the Bentley of all asses. Poems and odes had been written about his behind in the olden days, I was sure. I lowered my gaze and saw a orangish colored pile of dust in the floor.

"Please tell me that's not the Mayan Fertility Idol I gave you."

"The very one. Lets look at the tape shall we? I'm ready to punish and then feed."

Yeah, I knew the kid, I had seen him at the bar and I knew that he worked at the 24 Hour Save-a-bunch. I'd been in there to buy duct tape and rope and had seen him. My memory was photographic and I recalled that the name on his I.D. Was Ian Lutz.

We drove to the all night junk mart and didn't have to wait long. Eric scared the kid so bad he pissed his pants. I would never get that smell out of the trunk, damnit!

We drove him to Eric's parcel of land outside of Shreveport. This is where he would come to should he ever need to go to ground. It was also his favorite spot to kill when he planned on getting a little messy.

I watched from the drivers seat as he dragged Ian to the big open field. The boy was screaming and begging for his life. How pathetic he was, I'd thought him brave to write such a thing about Eric, but this wasn't the case.

Seeing the way my master stalked around him in a circle was extremely arousing. I leaned the seat back slightly and raised my pleather skirt up around my hips. Leaning over, I reached into the glove box and pulled out the little yellow and black vibrator. The sales lady had called it the Bumblebee. I called it B.O.B., short for battery operated best-friend. I gave it a quick twist and heard the sweet buzzing sound

fill the car's interior.

I never took my eyes off of Eric. His brutality was beautiful. He drew screams out of the boy that were a symphony to my ears and made my pussy throb. I applied a little more pressure with the vibrator and felt myself draw too close to orgasm. I wanted to time this right, coming at the exact minute that Eric fed on the boy and ended his suffering. I could hear bones breaking and flesh ripping. Each sound was an erotic melody. I couldn't help but moan as I saw the flash of Eric's fangs, he was ready to feed and I was ready to explode all over the interior of my car.

I felt the first convulsion of pleasure as Eric sank his fangs into what was left of the boy. I spasmed as Ian did, my little death in sync with his final death. I was feeling the aftershocks of my release when Eric threw the carcass on the ground and roared at the sky with his arms outstretched. I could see his excitement bulging as he turned to me and began to walk towards the car. I knew what he wanted and I also knew that although I would undoubtedly enjoy the hell out of it, I couldn't allow it.

"Eric, you know that I cannot disobey you if you command me to submit, but I ask you to think about it. I really don't think we can be lovers if you want to make things right with Sookie. While I have no qualms about fucking you, she may not be so blase' about it."

"Help me get rid of it in the swamp. I need rest." was all he said to me until we had covered up his deed and were headed back to his house.

"Do you think Sookie will ever be able to deal with my true nature? Should I bother to pursue this? I cannot change who I am, I am not willing to mainstream like Bill. I do have deep feelings for her that go beyond lust. Am I going to hurt her even if I try my best not to, because I am a monster?"

"I think you should give Sookie more credit. She's a smart cookie and tough as nails. She stood up to you didn't she? I don't know any supe's that would do that, let alone a human. She knows what you are and she loves you anyway." I expressed an unspoken thought in the silence.

I could glamor her into how you want her to be. Save you some time....

"NO!" His tone was vicious and his answer swift. "I want her to truly WANT to be mine, it's not the same if it isn't of her own free will."

"As you wish."

"And by the way, very unfair of you to pleasure yourself in my presence when you knew I could hear you. What am I to do now? My lover has left and there is no battery operated options for me."

"Well, sugarpuss, you've got two options. You can get off your ass and get Sookie back in your bed, OR you can get real acquainted with your hand."

He definitely didn't find that as humorous as I did. Eric was so stuck on Sookie he wouldn't have sex with anyone else and his disdain at the thought of masturbating was obvious. He's never had to before, there was always someone willing to take care of that particular need for him.

"What I do know is that jewelry is usually well received by human women and she will most likely require a verbal apology. Just send her something shiny and apologize whether you're sorry or not."

"Thank you, Pam. I am glad to have one such as you to talk with,your advice is invaluable to me."

I was stunned to say the least. Never in our long association had Eric Northman thanked me for anything. He'd always treated my loyalty as something he was owed.

I didn't have a chance to tell him he was welcome before he was out of my car and inside his home. I could get used to this side of a kinder, gentler Eric.


	32. The Colossal Fuck-Up

Eric's POV

The sound of Sookie's anger on my voice mail and then the noise of machinery destroying the $23,000.00 ring I had sent her as an apology was not an ideal way to start my night. When I had seen her brothers phone number on my missed call list, I had quite expected gushing and forgiving and marveling instead of the tirade. Perhaps I should have given the verbal apology first. I must remind Pam to be more specific with her advice, I needed to call her anyway.

"Yes, master?"

"I have forwarded Sookie's voice mail to you. She was not pleased by my expensive gift, rather she seemed more pissed off after receiving it. What should I do now?"

"You didn't call her first to soothe things over?"

"I assume by your tone that I have gone about this out of proper sequence?"

Pam sighed with exasperation. "Eric, I forget that you've never had to pursue a woman before. Next time I'll write this shit down for you. You need to call her immediately. What did you send her by the way?"

"A very costly ruby and diamond ring that has now been decimated by some sort of kitchen appliance."

"Ahh, that Sookie. She really is something else. Most women would have sold it and gotten the cash for it. I bet she probably could have bought a car for what you spent on it."

"Regardless, I need your advice on something else."

"Shoot." She sounded like she would rather eat human food than offer me any more help.

"I found out that Sookie was unable to enter her own home last night. I think this is due to the excessive amount of my blood she has ingested. Do you have any idea's on how to help her gain access to her own house once more?"

"So you're thinking if you can help her get back home, she'll be grateful and forgiving? Very clever Eric, very clever indeed."

I would not admit to her that I actually had only been thinking of how horrible it must be for her to be stuck inside that hell hole her brother lived in. Let Pam think what she would.

"I'll ponder that one. She will basically have to invite herself into her own home. She's proud though, she may not want your help."

"Just ring me if you think of anything. Don't contact her on your own."

"As you wish, Eric. Now call her!"

I hung up, feeling apprehensive about talking to Sookie.

I am a powerful vampire Sheriff and I am nervous to call a human.

Yes, but she's not just any human, she practically owns you, now.

The voices warring in my head were making matters worse. There was nothing to gain by delaying it. I dialed the unfamiliar number to her brother's home. It rang several times before she answered.

"What do you want Eric?" Apparently her brother had caller identification.

"We need to talk, Sookie." I reminded myself to keep my tone gentle and respectful.

"Is that a command? Do you forbid me to hang up on you?"

"I command nothing, I merely request that you talk to me and we resolve this problem between us."

"What if there's nothing you could possibly say to me right now that could make what you did okay? What if I'm glad to be out of your control and free to breathe again?" I felt an ache in my chest when I heard her say this.

"Are you glad to be away from me, Sookie?" I asked quietly.

"Yes! And no, both! I love you Eric but I can't be one of those subservient women, I have a mind and will of my own. You scared me bad last night and I don't think that memory will ever leave me. I know that in your own way, you love me too, I just don't know if it's enough. I need respect and to feel like I am an equal. Maybe we just need time to think about of this is the right thing for either of us."

"I do not require time away from you, I know what I desire. I desire you and only you, Sookie. I meant everything I told you."

"Let's just see how true you hold to that when we aren't spending all our time in bed. Things said after multiple orgasms don't really count. If you really love me and want me back, I won't make it easy for you. Now I have to go."

"What are you doing this evening? I would like to come and visit you and talk some more."

Her next sentence truly knocked me for the proverbial loop.

"Not tonight, Eric. I have a date." and then she hung up.

The remodeling bill to renovate all that I destroyed afterwards will surely put the amount I spent on her ring to shame. I'm still angry and feeling murderous. I honestly don't know what I will do when I find whomever she is with tonight, but I will find him.

Sookie's POV

Eric's phone call had been upsetting. I was so flustered that I had actually told him of my date. Dumb, dumb, dumb! It was seven already and I had a feeling that Quinn would be the type to show up early. Tara had offered to stay and help me get ready but I had turned her down. I didn't want her to see all the fang marks that Eric had left on me. That was a can of worms best left unopened, at least for now.

I had picked out a raspberry colored silk minidress from what Tara had brought over. It draped on me in a very flattering way and covered the evidence my vampire lover left behind. She had even been so kind to bring accessories, earrings and a necklace as well as a matching clutch and black heels. The girl sure knew her fashion. I curled my hair and applied less makeup than I thought I would need. My skin looked fabulous, no doubt another benefit of the blood exchange.

I thought of things that Eric had said during his call. He really did seem to be willing to woo me back. He seemed sincere about his feelings and I hoped above all else that things could work out between us. If we were to reunite, there would have to be equal give and take between us. I also knew that I would have to be a lot more accepting of his nature as a vampire. The time for burying my head in the sand was long past.

I had just finished putting on lip gloss when I heard Jason come home. Shit! I would have thought he'd be out later and then end up at some floozies house.

A heard a long wolf whistle as I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Whooooo weeeeee, Sook! Don't you look good enough to eat. Eric comin' by I assume?"

"Not Eric, someone else." My words quickly changed his expression from that dazed, 'I've been glamored' look to one of hostility.

"Excuse me, but does Eric know you're entertainin' someone else tonight?"

"As a matter of fact I told him. I'm sure he wasn't happy about it but he'll deal."

"Hell no! You ain't going out with nobody except Eric, he's a real stand up guy and I like him a lot!"

Word for word, what I had told him when I put the whammy on him at Fangtasia.

"Jason Stackhouse, I am a grown woman and I certainly don't need ANOTHER man in my life telling me what I am and am not allowed to do. I have a date with a man that a delightful old lady set me up with. Now get out of my way!"

There was a loud rapping on the door. Quinn was here and he couldn't have picked a better time. I was just about to unleash some of my new vampire enhanced strength on my brother.

Jason dashed to answer it, his emotions betrayed his intentions of sending my date on his way, alone. I shouldn't have bothered with the split second worth of worry. He flung open the door and stared into the huge chest before him. His face was comical as he strained his neck to look all the way up at the bald head atop it.

"Hello, I'm here to take Miss Sookie out for the evening. You are?" Quinn stuck out a hand that could have easily palmed Jason's head like a basketball.

"S..s...s...Sookie's brother, Jason. Oh my GOD! You're Quinn, John Quinn! I watch you all the time in those Ultimate Fighter cage matches! You're undefeated!"

"Pleasure to meet you, Jason." His eyes found me standing in the hallway and the look of approval on his face gave me a little thrill. My god, but he was a mountain of good looking man. His picture had not done him justice. My insides felt like melted butter.

You're just going on this date to give Eric a reality check, Sookie. Don't become interested!

I was grateful that I hadn't done much pruning on my nether region in the shower. It would keep me honest tonight. I was feeling extremely horny, I had gotten used to having a LOT of sex pretty much whenever I felt like it and although I was away from Eric, my libido was still running full tilt. Being in close quarters with such a beautiful specimen of the male species might prove to be too much temptation.

"Miss Stackhouse, may I be so bold as to tell you how absolutely lovely you look tonight. My aunt described you, but words could never portray your beauty accurately." He bowed at the waist and then extended a hand to me. "Shall we go? Your carriage awaits!" His laugh was genuine and rumbled like thunder in his chest.

"We shall!" I accepted his hand and was amazed at the warmth of it. I guess the shock came from being used to the cool skin of my undead lover. I felt a pang of guilt and sadness as I thought of Eric. I shouldn't be doing this to him. I should just call him and forgive him, I could be in his arms again in no time.

Quinn leaned in close to my ear and whispered softly. "Aunt Grace told me about your situation. Whatever he has done to make your beautiful face wear such a sad look, well please, just give me a chance to make you feel happy. Besides, my aunt will never let me hear the end of it!"

I laughed in spite of myself. I would enjoy myself this evening, nothing untoward would happen. I could just be in the company of this handsome man and feel free to be myself. I could have one date with a normal, albeit unusually humongous man without it being the end of the world.

When will I ever learn to stop jinxing myself?


	33. Remember The Time When Sookie Stackhouse Brought The Wrath Of God Down Upon Merlottes?

While I was jumpier than a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs, Quinn seemed to be perfectly at ease. He rambled on about his Aunt, his professional fighting career (bragging about his undefeated status) and about how he spends a great deal of his time traveling to his fights. I also found out that in his spare time, he was the head of security for one Sophie-Ann Leclerq, Vampire Queen of Louisiana. My mouth snapped shut loudly when he revealed that detail.

"I only have that particular job when she travels to meet with other high profile Vamp leaders, though. Have you met many vampires yourself?"

"A few." I really didn't know him well enough to feel bad about that half-truth.

"Did Aunt Grace tell you that she was with a vampire for over 30 years?"

"She did mention that, yes."

"And what do you think about that?" Why was he so curious? Maybe he wanted to make sure I wouldn't be the type to judge his beloved Grace. I could appreciate that.

"Frankly, I think people should be free to love whomever they choose, mortal or undead. Heck, if werewolves existed, they'd need love too, right?"

His laugh sounded strained. Had I said something to offend him? I scooted closer to the door, realizing what a fool I had been to hop so eagerly into this strangers car all because he had a nice aunt.

"Everything okay Sookie? Is all this talk of vampires making you uncomfortable?"

"Not at all." I forced a smile at him and tried my best to read his thoughts.

The inside of his mind felt muddled and twisted. I had never had such a hard time reading a human and that scared me.

I had been so busy trying to get inside his head that it shocked me to see that we were in the parking lot of Merlotte's. This was bad, this was very bad!

"This place has a great atmosphere and the food is fantastic for bar food. I know the owner, Sam."

I just nodded my head, trying my best to think of a way out of going inside. I hadn't seen or talked to Sam since the night he dropped me off at home and I'd discovered that there was something different about him. I didn't know how well I would be received here anymore.

"I've been here a few times, in fact, I'm thinking that I maybe have seen you in here before?"

"Yeah, I used to work here." Used to, the thought of my employment in past tense made me feel sick to my stomach.

"We can go somewhere else if you'd like."

"No, don't be silly. The food here IS excellent and it will be good to see everyone again."

He unfolded himself out of the Escalade with extreme grace for such a large man. He hurried around to open my door and even offered a hand to help me down out of my seat.

When we walked in the door, I can't be sure if the room got so quiet because of the sheer size of my date, because I dared to show my face in here again or a combination of the two. I adjusted my mind to block the wall of thoughts that came rushing in like floodwaters and walked towards the only open booth in the place.

Quinn sat across from me and began talking again.

"So, how do you personally feel about non-human and human relationships?"

"I feel that there's nothing wrong with humans dating Vampires, but sometimes I wonder of there's any way it could possibly work out. The differences are so great."

"But aren't you supposed to believe that true love can conquer all? Isn't that written in the female DNA code or something?"

I laughed. "Maybe once upon a time, but now I know that you can love someone with all of your heart and still find out that they aren't who you thought they were."

"He was a vamp wasn't he?"

A sad smile settled on my mouth. "How'd you know?"

"My aunt had a feeling. She said you'd smelled like vamp. She swears they have their own, dry smell. I never noticed, never really got close enough to one besides Uncle Eddie. And he'd always just smelled like Uncle Eddie to me."

"You're aunt is right, they do have a smell. I don't mean to be rude, but can we talk about something else. I just want to try and forget all about the past and look forward to some happiness."

A new waitress I'd never seen before came to the table and asked what we wanted to drink. Quinn ordered a Warsteiner, and I ordered a diet cherry coke.

Quinn was busy looking at the menu and stopped the girl, who name was Daphne according to her nametag, and started ordering food. A lot of food.

"Can we get some of the hot pickled okra, deep fried pickles, breaded mushrooms, shrimp cocktail and a huge bowl of the Gumbo." Just as I was about to be offended that he'd ordered for me, he looked me in the eye and said, "What would you like, Sookie?"

I laughed and ordered a Burger Lafayette. This was going to be fun to watch him try and eat all that food.

"Oooh, that sounds good, let me have one of those too."

We made some more small talk while we waited for the food. He consumed four Warsteiner beers before the food started coming out. I did most of the talking after that, telling him about my parents untimely death, my Gran raising me and Jason and then about her murder. I saw a vein in his forehead start to bulge as I relayed that it was a so-called friend who had killed her. He relaxed and seemed more than impressed when I told him that I was the one who had eventually figured out who he was and had played a big role in catching him. I left out any details that required explaining my telepathy.

He grew very quiet and I could see he was on the verge of saying something. He was struggling with something.

"You are an amazing woman, Sookie Stackhouse. I wish I could have met you under different circumstances. Right now, I need to get you out of here."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're in danger and I don't have time to explain, just know that I came here as one of the bad guys but now I can see that you are much to wonderful to let anything bad happen to."

"Oh my god, Eric."

"It wasn't Eric who sent me."

"No, Eric's here. I can feel him."

Just as I was about to stand up, the front door to the bar splintered as if it had been hit by a bomb. Eric blurred inside and stood toe to toe with Quinn. He roared like an enraged lion and his hand was around Quinn's neck, lifting him 6 inches off the floor.

"I will split you open and bathe in your blood you putrid tiger! You dare to squire my intended? Sookie, outside now, there's no need for you to see this!"

I felt the room start to spin and it seemed like a million tiny bugs were devouring my peripheral vision until everything went black. The last I remembered was thinking that I hoped I fell so that no one in Merlotte's could see my underwear.


	34. Speaking Of That Son of a Bitch Bill Compton

The voices were muffled but I knew them to be Eric and Quinn. How in the world had we all ended up in the same place in the afterlife? My brain was fuzzy, it hurt so bad it almost tickled. I kept my eyes closed, afraid that if I let any light in, my cranium would explode. I felt movement nearby and heard another familiar voice in my ear.

"Pretend you're still out, it may be the only way you'll get the whole story from either of these males. And by the way, your fainting probably saved both of their lives."

It was Pam. I was growing more fond of her by the minute.

"So you are telling me that Bill sent a weretiger to kidnap Sookie. Why would he do this?"

"It was all by chance, actually. My aunt recognized the girl the minute she had opened the door to her. Please understand that she felt like Sookie was in trouble, the word that had gotten around to anyone with vampire or were connections was that this human was sacred to the Queen and that someone had taken her hostage in an attempt to usurp Sophie-Ann's authority. All she knew was what she had been told and she was trying to help."

"Why would Bill go through all this trouble? He knows where Sookie stays and he would be able to sense her return through the blood bond."

"Bill has overstepped his bounds with the Queen and fallen out of favor. She has stripped him of much of his responsibilities. One of those responsibilities was keeping Sookie close in case the Queen should require her services. He failed to do that and it lessened him in Sophie-Ann's eyes. Right now he's desperate to find any way to win back her faith. He was ordered to leave Sookie alone but then this whole thing with the claim on her and you taking what was his happened. The Queen was intrigued by this little scandal of yours. However, once Bill realized that Sookie would more than likely stand up for you at trial, he knew his case was over and there went his chance to impress Her Majesty."

"But if somehow Sookie wasn't able to speak on Eric's behalf, he would win and my master would face the stake." Pam was on the ball.

"Bill was counting on the fact that you would do something to piss Sookie off and she would return to her home. He called that one pretty fair. He really fucking hates you, Northman." Quinn seemed amused, I wonder what all Bill had had to say about Eric.

Eric laughed and it sounded like a bark. "And what was it that changed your mind about aiding Bill in his plan, Quinn?"

"I had planned on taking Sookie from her house, it seemed the easiest way. The only person close enough to hear a scuffle would be Bill and he was in on it. So I went to her house after Compton called to tell me she was home. I found her on the front porch, barely conscious. The sun was just coming up and I couldn't help but stare at her as the light hit her face. She was stunning to say the least. But then I saw her skin start to blister. I did the only thing I could and that was cover her up with an old blanket from my truck. I was just about to load her up when I heard another car coming."

"It must have been her brother." Eric was sounding angrier by the minute. I knew I should speak up and let him know I was listening but I felt I didn't know the whole story. Just a minute or two longer...

"Yes, and I was under orders to accomplish this with no witnesses. It was either drive around the back of the house and hide or kill whoever was coming. I don't relish the thought of taking an innocent life. I agreed to help Bill because he promised to talk the Queen about an early release from my servitude. I couldn't forgive myself if I murdered someone for such a selfish reason. So I decided I would use my aunt as an excuse to call Sookie. No one was more surprised than me when she beat me to the punch."

"I think our little Sookie here was trying to make some big bad Sheriff jealous." Pam was laying it on thick with the baby talk. It was hard for me to stifle my giggle.

"This plot of Compton's is exactly why I did all that I could to prevent her from going home. Had I been able to keep her with me, you would never have gained access to her." I heard Quinn make a sound that may have been half defiance and maybe a little shame. "You have no reason to feel that you have failed, weretiger. I thank you for protecting Sookie from the sun and sparing the life of her brother. He is a human of extreme ignorance but she loves him and to lose him would devastate her."

Something Eric had just said hit me like an iron skillet. I can't explain how this part of the conversation had skipped over my thought process before, but Quinn is a weretiger?

What the holy Christ-on-crutches is a weretiger?

"You really love this human, Northman? How can you know for sure without a beating heart?" Quinn seemed to be challenging Eric's feelings for me. Probably not a smart thing to do but I'd gathered that he wasn't that scared of vampires.

"I know I feel love for her because I would gladly die a thousand final deaths so that she may go on breathing." His voice was fierce, I could almost feel the fire from his vehemence. "I know because I will destroy anyone or anything that tries to part her from me again."

"I believe you, Sheriff. But you should know that if things were to ever not work out for the two of you, she would find me knocking on her door. I can promise you that." Okay, time to wake up and save Quinn for the second time tonight.

I sat up slowly and three heads snapped around to look at me. I realized that we were in the back of Fangtasia in Eric's office.

"I appreciate your help Quinn, and I'm flattered by your attention, but I wouldn't bet the farm on that happening anytime soon. I plan on sticking with my irrational, hot tempered ancient Viking Vampire beau for as long as my heart beats."

Pam smiled and turned to Quinn. "I think now would be a good time to go. You probably don't wanna see whats about to go down, although I personally would give my right fang for a front row seat." She sighed wistfully and led Quinn out into the bar. I smiled to see that he had to duck quite a bit to get out.

Eric was beside me in the blink of an eye. His hands were in my hair and his mouth was on mine, setting fire to my body. I breathed him in and caressed his back. I wanted him urgently, I started to pull his shirt over his head. He grabbed my arms and stopped me.

"Sookie, there are things we must resolve...."

"Later Eric, I need to feel you inside of me. I want your mouth on me, everywhere. I need you.."

"Sookie, please. I want to say this before either of us has an orgasm so it will count."

Damn me and my stupid mouth. I sat back petulantly, sulking.

"Min alskarinna, you know that I am a vampire and you know the nature of what being vampire means to a certain extent. But I need to be sure that you have full knowledge of what being with me means."

"I don't care Eric. I told you I love you no matter what. I'll never leave your side again."

"Yes you will." I started to protest but his hand covered my mouth. "I will do something to make you angry because I am a thousand year old vampire and have much to learn about liberated women. You will defy me, anger me and frustrate me because you are a young woman who knows nothing of the ways of my life as a mortal. Though I have been vampire for a thousand years now, I have had no need to change my ways in dealing with the female species. But even when you leave, you will come back. I am in your blood and you are in mine."

I nodded and he lowered his hand. He wasn't through so I held my tongue and listened.

"I am a killer by nature. Everything within me is constantly fighting the urge to consume your blood until every last drop is gone. What I feel for you goes against every instinct I have as a vampire and I struggle with it more than I could ever tell you. So you should know that it is my plan to end that struggle by somehow convincing you to allow me to turn you."

I had entertained thoughts of being turned by Eric, so I wasn't that shocked by his admission. I just didn't know how I felt about it at this moment. He continued.

"I would never do so without your consent, you must believe me. But I will never stop trying to make you see that it would be the best thing for both of us. You are so young in your mortal life but already I feel dread when I think of your life ebbing away as all human life eventually does."

I started to speak but he held up a finger to silence me. "One last thing, please. I am a man and am set in my ways. My ways are for the most part from a time too long ago to think of. I know that my domineering side upsets you and I vow to make an effort to treat you as my equal. Just allow me some room for error and know that if I act that way, it's because I am too used to getting what I want by demanding and expecting it. It is not because I don't view you as my equal and match."

My eyes were full of tears and I had a huge frog in my throat. I tried to speak but my voice cracked. I cleared my throat as Eric kissed my tears away.

"Eric, I am a stubborn, whiny, pig-headed southern girl who is so inexperienced at life. I have, for the most part, been crippled emotionally by my telepathy. I am strong-willed and always seem to sabotage every chance I have at happiness. I have a tendency to jinx any situation that I am involved in and I have the village idiot for a brother. I'm not glamorous, sophisticated or rich. I can see no good reason for you to love me but I surely am glad that you do. I promise you that I will do my best to keep my foot stomping and running away to a minimum as long as you promise to always let me back in when I finally come to my senses. I know what you are and what you're capable of and in some sick and twisted way, knowing that you could end me at any given moment really rev's my motor. So, with all that being said, can we please go home now because I want to have some really hot make-up sex with the man I love.

"Yes, Sookie, we can. Please ignore the current state of the house however. I've decided to redecorate."


	35. I'd Gladly Fight More Often If We Get To Do This Afterwards

I can't say that I was able to keep my hands to myself until we got home. I can say that I there isn't a whole lot of head space between the steering wheel of a Corvette and the lap of a fully engorged vampire. Yet somehow I managed to wrap my lips and my mouth around Eric's huge cock before we were out of the Fangtasia parking lot.

I loved the taste of him and the sounds he made as I moved up and down his shaft. His sounds told me that he liked when I circled the head of his dick with my tongue and then quickly swallowed as much of him as I could. His hand was on the back of my head, not to forcing me down but caressing my scalp. He was saying beautiful things to me and all I could think of was pleasing him. I felt his whole body stiffen as he neared his release and he tried to push my head away. I wasn't having it. I'd tasted him before and loved it. I swallowed every drop of him and lovingly cleaned him with my tongue. I sat up and stared at him, loving the sleepy yet ravenous look he had. I lifted my ass off of the seat and slowly slipped my panties down my legs and threw them out the window. I leaned my head out and let the warm night air whip my hair around my face.

"Beautiful." One simple word from his lips and I even more ablaze than I had thought possible. We couldn't possibly get home fast enough. Feeling extremely saucy, I decided to put on a little show for Mr. Northman. I leaned back against the door and opened my legs. I threw one ankle between the back of Eric's head and the rear window, I propped the other foot up on the dash. I knew he could probably learn gynecology from the view he had now and that suited me just fine.

I moved my hand down and parted myself. I didn't even hesitate when I remembered my lack of grooming. I honestly didn't think he would notice. I began to slowly slide one finger inside of myself and back out. I was so wet he'd need a shop vac to dry this seat. I used my own wetness as lube and started making slow, deliberate circles on my clit. My own efforts weren't half as satisfying as the fact that Eric was watching me play with myself.

I wasn't doing this to bring myself to climax, this was all strictly a show for Eric. I heard the engine kick into high gear as he floored the gas pedal. The feel of the air and inertia taking hold as we rocketed through the empty back roads made me feel like a wild thing and I was naked before I could stop myself. The dress was on the road at least a mile back now and my bra hung like a naughty air freshener from the rear view mirror.

Eric was negotiating curves at incredible speeds and barreling down the straightaways like a bat out of hell. I didn't see anything I recognized anymore. He was headed somewhere other than home. I leaned my head back and laughed gleefully when I saw that the moon was full. I felt wicked, dangerous and invincible.

Eric turned off onto a small side road and followed it until it took us into a huge open field. The full moon lit the area like a spotlight. He killed the engine and turned to me, his expression spelled lust in big bold letters.

"You are a goddess."

"If that's true, then let me help you find some religion, you dirty pagan."

He moaned and was opening my door from the outside before I could react. He pulled me out of the seat and closed the door with his foot.

Gently, he lay me on the hood of his car and stood back to look at me. His eyes caressed me as he slowly took off his shirt and pants. There he stood in the moonlight in all his naked glory. I could see the past, the Viking warrior that he once was but I could also see the future, the man I would spend the rest of my days with.

Had it only been a few weeks ago that I had been in this same position on the hood of the same car? Only now I was naked and willing to submit to whatever Eric desired. All he had to do was say those three magic words. I so hoped he would.

"Yield to me." Damn, he was GOOD!

"As you wish."

He was on me and the feel of his skin against mine was almost enough to send me to my happy ending before we even got started. I wanted him inside me so badly I was ready to beg, but he had other plans. He slid down my body and began pleasuring me with his talented mouth and wicked tongue. I couldn't help it, I screamed from the sensation. I clapped my hand over my mouth, we didn't need to attract an audience.

"Do not dare hold back. Scream, curse, cry as loud as you like. No one will hear you here. Never stifle yourself. I want to know how I make you feel. Tell me what you want."

"I want to you fuck me with your fingers while you suck on me. Make me come all over your hand. Tell me how good I taste. Then I want you to bite me and drink from me."

And he did just that, just as I asked and I came with a vengeance. I was screaming and crying and finding some religion of my own. I felt as if I had left my body as he drank from my groin. I could see myself on the hood of his car with his beautiful golden head buried between my legs. It was a glorious sight to behold.

I felt him place the head of his cock at my entrance as he sucked on my breast, I was more than ready for him.

"My lover, tell me how badly you need me, how much you want me."

"Oh god, Eric, I feel like I'll die if you don't shove yourself inside me right now. I need to feel you, I want you to come inside me, fill me up. Please!"

"As YOU wish." I gasped as my body struggled to take all of him in. I felt my insides twitch and tingle as he let out a hoarse yell when our groins met. He pulled out slowly and it was lovely suffering. He shoved himself back inside me and we both yelled out in ecstasy. His mouth found my neck and was giving me chills from his tongues attention. I knew what he was craving and this time, I was vicious as I tore into him with a vengeance. His thrusts were equally as destructive, I could feel the hood of the Corvette denting beneath us. I raised my legs and wrapped them around him and was pleased to find this gave him room to push even deeper inside of me."

My mouth was full of his blood as I neared another orgasm. I felt like I might die from the building eruption inside me. My back arched of it's own accord and I found myself panting like an animal.

"Eric, oh my fucking god, ERIC! I'm so close, oh god, bite me Eric, BITE ME!"

He sank his fangs into my neck and I was instantly sent over the edge. I could feel my muscles contracting around his cock, squeezing rhythmically in time with my release. His thrusts got faster and I knew that he was close. I decided something in that moment, something that I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt right then and there. I decided to let Eric in on my decision. I cried out in a voice I didn't recognize, in a language that no longer seemed as alien on my tongue.

"JAG vilja du oss till vara älskarna som det för alltid! JAG kan icke någonsin vara förutan du , i denne värld eller morgondagen. Eric , vilja du bli min tillverkaren?"

I want you us to be lovers like this forever! I can't ever be without you, in this world or the next. Eric, will you be my maker?

I felt his release deep inside of me as he cried out. His whole body shook violently as he kissed my face a million times. Finally he stilled and lifted himself up on his arms to look me in the eyes.

"As if you needed to even ask."


	36. You Say I'm A Bitch Like It's A Bad Thing

Pam's POV

Bill fucking Compton dared to show his face at Fangtasia that night. He entered with that overblown air of self-importance that made me want to throw him under a trolley. I made no great haste to leave my adoring crowd of maggots to greet either of him and he took great offense to my lack of enthusiasm.

"Pam, I find your manners deplorable. I am, after all an Area Five investigator here on official business for the Queen." Bill the blow hard was back in action.

"And what official business would that be?" I smiled my most sarcastic smile, the one that makes humans scramble for cover. Compton either didn't notice my indifference or didn't care.

"Business to inform Eric Northman that the Queen has moved the trial date up a week. He is ordered to be in New Orleans to face the tribunal in four days time."

Well shit, that was cutting it pretty close. Quinn had gone along with the plan after all. I shouldn't have underestimated the eagerness of this fuck head to get on with having Eric staked.

Quinn and I had talked for a long time last night. As far as were's go, he was alright. I had never met an actual weretiger before, they're rare. I'd hatched my little plan over a bottle of AB neg TruBlood while he had downed one expensive German beer after another. I had wondered how willing he was to get much more involved, but once he admitted to me that he didn't really believe Bill would intercede on his behalf with the Queen, I knew I had him. I told him all about Bill's sniveling ways, of his outright sexual harassment of me and of how I had injured his pride by comparing his dick to Eric's. Like there was any real comparison.

"You actually told him that? To his face? Man, you're such a bitch!" The way he'd said it was meant as a compliment, at least I took it that way. I prided myself on being one and the admiration in his voice was hard to miss.

So I related my little plan and he seemed eager to be my accomplice. Bill reminded me of a male, blood sucking version of Paris Hilton. They're both annoying, useless, overconfident in their own looks and importance and they both leave you wondering how they escaped a public beating thus far. Amazing how someone who started out as a minor annoyance could have escalated to the point of having the most important person in my little universe staked over a girl he really cared nothing for.

Quinn had agreed to call Bill according to his original plan and tell him that he had Sookie. He would say that he had taken her to a secret location until he was sure that Bill would actually follow through with his end of the deal and ask the Queen to release him from his servitude. I thought briefly about asking the tiger why he was indentured to Sophie-Ann but decided I didn't really give a shit.

So Bill would surely fall hook line and sinker for Quinn's story, get his usual smug overconfidence and proceed with the trial. Once the trial started, Eric would produce Sookie, Bill would be shown for the incompetent moron that he is and hopefully would meet the business end of a piece of oak.

"What is it that makes you so protective of Northman, Pam?" Quinn had looked me in the eye. He had looked so yummy at that moment, I'd actually entertained thoughts of bedding him. I came to my senses quickly. "I mean, I know he's your maker and that means you have to serve him and all, but in most relationships I've seen, like that, there's animosity and fighting. It's forced. You seem so independent and strong, I can't understand why you haven't left by now."

"I did leave once, long ago. Eric released me from my fealty to him as my maker and I thought it was what I wanted. I found I was aimless, bored and truly lost without my maker. I had realized that he was no longer my master but my best friend instead." I couldn't believe I was admitting all of this to a were I barely knew. "Besides, there's never a dull moment when Eric's around."

We'd both laughed and clinked our bottles together in a toast.

Bill's voice was like nails on a chalkboard, gratingly bringing me out of my reverie.

"I said I would like to speak to Eric now. I must deliver this message to him personally!"

"Eric isn't here, Bill. He's taken to ground in mourning. Sookie's gone missing and he's a wreck." I displayed a false sound of apprehension and tried my best to make it translate to my face. I think I was doing a fine job.

"Sookie is missing? I had no idea." This fucker however, wasn't winning any awards for his acting skills. I was ready to lay it on thick. A new plan was brewing inside my head and it was brilliant, in my own not so humble opinion.

"Bill, I'm scared. My master has lost it, pining over a fucking breather who may be at the bottom of a swamp now for all I know. I have never seen this life alone, I feel naked without his protection." What I really felt was a gag building in the back of my throat. Eric and Sookie were going to owe me big time and I knew exactly what I would ask for as repayment. It was a little something that ended in "eesome".

"Perhaps it's time you sought the protection of someone other than Eric. You know I have always had a fondness for you and your,.... charms." His hand brushed my breast in a not so subtle way. It was all I could do to keep from disconnecting his filthy hook from his wrist.

"Maybe you're right, Bill. This is a big deal, as you know, to trade my loyalty to you. Let me think about it, lover." I gave him my best seductive smile and I saw his pants start to tent in the front. What a fucking idiot. As if I would ever truly be loyal to this scum.

"Think on it, but not too long. I would like a definite answer before we go to trial so I can relay to the Queen whether you are friend or foe. I expect now that Sookie has gone missing, Eric will face a stiff penalty for his crime against me." He brushed his tiny erection against my leg as if to emphasize the word stiff. I felt the AB neg start to work it's way back up my throat.

"Message received, Bill. I'll take it all into consideration."

"Call me when you decide. You're a smart girl, Pam. And please pass along the new trial date to Eric." And he turned and left.

"Chow, handle things here. I have some phone calls to make."

I made my way to Eric's office and dialed his cell phone number. His voice was groggy, that lazy ass was still in bed and the night was already two hours old. He must have had a busy night making up to Sookie for his stupidity.

"Compton came in tonight. Quinn has him convinced that he has Sookie."

"Excellent. This was your idea I assume?"

"Yes, and there's more but I'd rather not tell you just yet. Plausible deniability and all that happy shit." Actually I wasn't going to tell him because I knew he would try and stop me.

"Very well, I trust you." Those last three words, so long in coming to me from Eric, told me I was doing the right thing.

"Well it's about damn time. All you need to know is that I have a plan to get rid of that pecker gnat Bill Compton once and for all. And let it suffice to say that a simple thank you isn't going to settle this up when I'm done. I'll be looking for more as payment."

"If you can truly rid us all of Compton, whatever you desire shall be yours."

I smiled into the phone. "I'm so glad to hear you say that!"


	37. ♫ Getting To Know You, Getting To Know All About You ♪

Sookie's POV

I was completely and totally enamored of Eric. We'd had a horrible fight a few nights ago, I had acted like a spoiled brat and he had acted like a domineering asshole. He'd sent me a gorgeous ring that had added fuel to the fire of my rage and I had ground the offending jewelry into near nothingness with my brother's garbage disposal. Not the smartest thing in the world but it had damn sure felt good at the time.

Now I found myself lying awake in the total darkness of Eric's underground safe place having awoken early. I could feel his weight in the bed next to me but I heard no breathing. My lover was undead and had no need for air. Sometimes the absence of hearing air flowing in and out of his lungs was disconcerting but was a minor detail when I looked at the big picture.

I marveled at how quickly I had forgiven him for the physical manhandling he had put on me the night I left. I had always told myself that any man who would put his hands on you once would do it again, but I knew in my soul that Eric wouldn't touch me out of anger anymore. I might sound like some stupid bumpkin who's making excuses for an abusive boyfriend, but it really wasn't like that. I was no ordinary woman and Eric was most definitely no ordinary man.

His ideas of manhood and the accepted roles that women played were of an ancient time. He was old school almost to the point of caveman mentality. See what you want and club it on the head until it belongs to you. I understood that deep down inside, he'd been so fearful of losing me and so frustrated with my refusal to listen to him that he had reacted in the way he thought would be most effective, he'd scared the shit out of me. It hadn't had the desired effect on me because he underestimated just how big Sookie Stackhouse's balls were. I'm stubborn and when I feel forced, I dig my heels in like an old mule would. Not one of my finer qualities for sure. But I had felt his sorrow and remorse as he had talked to me the night he had found me with Quinn at Merlotte's. There had been no need to make him say the words, I knew he was remorseful. Neither of us was perfect but somehow together, we worked. We both knew all too well our own shortcomings as well as each others.

I was becoming a new woman a little more everyday I was with him. Soon, I would turn my face away from the sun forever and join Eric as his mate, his equal in every way. Once upon a time Bill had asked me if I ever entertained the thought of him turning me and my answer had been a resounding no. The thought of never seeing sunlight or a blue sky again had left a ragged feeling in my chest. But I had never loved Bill as much as I love Eric. I hadn't seen the sun now for weeks with the exception of a few agonizing minutes where I had blistered, and I hadn't missed it one bit. If I wanted to see a blue sky, I could watch a video of it. I wouldn't die from saying goodbye to the daylight but Eric sure would if he said hello to it. Wasn't true love about sacrifice and doing your best to make your partner happy? There was only one thing I couldn't do without and that was Eric. Even as he lay here beside me, a mere few inches away, I ached because of that tiny distance between us. My need for him went beyond physical or mental, it was spiritual. He was as essential to my survival now as water or air.

We had decided that he would take me to ground after the trial was over. We'd both agreed and been proven correct by a phone call from Pam last night, that Bill would do his best to expedite the trial. We had only days now before we had to go to New Orleans. Even with all of Eric's assurances that things would be fine, I felt nervous. Bill was a jackass but he was also a sly survivor. And he didn't take losing very gracefully, so even if everything went favorably for us at the trial, who's to say that he wouldn't retaliate on his own? Looking over your shoulder for the next crazed killer to try and off you is no way to live, I should know!

I felt my lover stir beside me in the bed and I inched closer to him until my body curved into his. We fit together perfectly.

"I will never tire of feeling you beside me when I awaken, my love."

"Never is a long time, Eric. I hope you really mean that."

"I do not say things I do not mean, Sookie." I felt his hand start to snake it's way between my thighs and for an instant I started to open for him. But no, we had agreed to finally clean up the mess he had made of the place. I was tired of sidestepping broken glass and other hazards. Plus, the plumbers were coming tonight to install a toilet for me downstairs. I had told Eric it was pointless, soon I would have no more need of one than he did but he insisted that even if for a few days, my convenience was imperative.

"Eric, no, we have things to do and besides, I want one day where we use our mouths for talking, not for, well, other things."

"But, min alskarinna, you use that lovely mouth of yours so creatively!"

"As do you, my king, but a deal is a deal and I think we need to actually talk! There's so much about you I don't know. I think I need to fix that before I let you drain me dry and bury me for three days."

"Whatever you wish, Sookie. I want you to be sure this is what you want." He sat up in bed and kissed my hand like a gentleman. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and as I got an eyeful of his spectacular ass, I almost said to hell with it and lured him back. But I had a million things I wanted to ask and there was a LOT of mess to clean. I heard his quiet laugh as I sighed wistfully.

I got dressed and put my hair up in a ponytail. Eric stood with a broom in his hand, wielding it like a sword, poking at the destruction with the handle.

"Sweet baby Jesus, Eric! Do you not know how to use a broom?"

"When would someone such as me have needed to know this? I have been the hunter of food, gatherer of wealth and power, dealer of death and destruction! Not the sweeper of broken glass or maker of beds!."

"Well, mister high and mighty, let me show you how to operate this heavy machinery." And with that we got to work. I found that I was okay with delegating things that would not be easily classified as menial to Eric and he seemed not too awful upset about taking direction from a human woman. We worked on picking up and removing all the dangerous debris first. It took me a while to get the nerve to ask my first question.

"Were you ever in love or married when you were human?" He answered without hesitation.

"In love? No. Married? Yes. He name was Eyja and she was my older brothers wife. When he died in battle, she was passed to me. She bore me one son who died in infancy and she followed. I never loved her but I was bound by family honor and tradition to care for her."

"How awful for both of you."

"Yes. Especially for me. She was a very homely woman with huge drooping breasts and only two teeth left in her warted head. It took much mead to make me ready to mate with her. After I made her with child the first time, my duty was done and I was free to skruven whomever I chose." Well, I knew Eric wasn't one to mince words. As a woman, I knew I should have been offended but I couldn't bring myself to feel outraged.

"You do realize that aside from with me, your skruven days are over, right?"

"Alskarinna, I see every other woman as an Eyja, you are the only true beauty my eyes behold."

That made me feel infinitely better. Although, I wondered if he would be open to including someone we both knew and loved at least once before I was turned. So much for keeping this thought to myself. The damn blood bond was worse than a CIA mole.

"I know of whom you are thinking, love and honestly, we may not have a choice. To quote the one in question herself, we will owe her big time for something she has planned."

"Well, we time to discuss that later." I went back to hanging pictures that were salvageable back on the wall.

"May I ask questions as well?"

"Well of course you can."

"Were you at all attracted to me before the night of the sex party?"

"Yes and no. You scared me to death, but I was definitely drawn to you. I felt loyalty to Bill and I thought I loved him but you fascinated me. I just chucked it up to the whole surly, bad boy vibe that gets all the girls."

"Did you ever think about me and pleasure yourself?" he had stopped cleaning and was staring at me with one brow raised.

"Well, yeah." Was I actually embarrassed to answer this question after all the things he and I had done to and with each other? "I mean, you're obviously gorgeous and...."

"And what?"

"Dangerous." There, I said it and now he might think I'm a freak.

"So my dangerous side turns you on?" He was walking, no strike that, stalking towards me with a very serious look on his face.

"Yes." I half whispered. My heart was beating a million times a minute. I could feel my knees actually shaking.

"What is it about danger that does this to you? Is it the fact that should I decide to, I could take whatever I wanted whether you were willing or not?" He was closer now. "Is it the fact that I have killed men before and will most definitely do so again?" Closer still. "Or is the fact that soon, you will be like me, enhanced by immortality with heightened strength and senses and you know that even then, you will be no match for me physically." He was right in front of me now, looking down at me fiercely.

"It's all those things, Eric. But it's also knowing that even though you're capable of total ruthlessness and domination, you love me enough to not be that way with me. Unless I asked you to. And I do think that I will ask you to."

He shoved me roughly against the wall and lifted me up to waist heighth while shredding my shortie shorts and underwear in one motion. I felt him enter me and his growl of satisfaction was so damn hot I came within seconds. I loved his mouth on me, nipping and sucking at my exposed skin, the feel of his thrusts pushing me into the wall and up. I loved how my body seemed to just absorb him. I loved the feel of his hardness in contrast to my soft inner walls, the way he filled me up in width and depth. He was saying my name, chanting it in a sort of rapture. I was close to climaxing again but I wanted to wait for him. It was becoming impossible to hold out.

"Tell me Sookie."

"What do you need to hear?" I was panting with my effort to control my impending orgasm.

"Tell me you love me!"

"Eric, ohmygod! Eric I love you!" I couldn't hold back any longer and was pleased to feel his release in sync with mine.

"As I love you, Sookie." Luckily we collapsed into a tangle of arms and legs in an area that had been cleared of debris.

Well, so much for a no-sex night.


	38. A Jackass By Any Other Name Is Still a Jackass

Pam's POV

As much as I dreaded the thought, it was time to call Bill. The tribunal was drawing near and I felt it was my duty to do what ever I could to increase Eric's chances of coming out if the trial unscathed, and not just because it was in my best interest as well.

I dialed the number with trepidation, I hoped I was as good an actress as I thought.

"Hello, this is Bill Compton."

"Bill, it's Pam. Can we meet tonight? I've made my decision and I want to tell you in person."

Gag

"I take this as a sign that you mean to bring me favorable news?"

I hope you buy it you presumptive idiot.

"We'll talk later, I don't feel secure with these phones. Eric is a paranoid vampire and I fear his wrath."

And I can't wait to collect my payment from that paranoid vamp and his human when I've done away with you.

"Very well. Shall I call on you at Fangtasia and then we can decide a better place for our interlude there?"

If there's anything left of you by morning light, I'll be shocked as hell.

"Sounds peachy."

And absolutely vomit inducing.

"And Pam, I think you will find that I will grow on you with time."

Like a fucking fungus.

"Nine tonight at Fangtasia then. I look forward to seeing you there, Bill."

So I can do to you what someone should've done long ago.

"I am anxious to get things underway. Nine it is." I rolled my eyes involuntarily from the relied of finally getting away from his nasal voice. I dare not tell Eric or Sookie because they would stop my plan. They had far too much confidence as far as the outcome of the trial. I would take Chow into confidence. I could trust him as much as you could trust anyone with fangs.

I arrived at Fangtasia 20 minutes after dark. We wouldn't officially open for at least another hour so I had plenty of time to fill him in. He seemed duly impressed by my plan although it didn't seem that complicated to me. He patted me on the back as I was reapplying my lipstick (a shade of pink named Bashful), making me miss my mark and earning him a vicious glare.

"Sorry about that, Pamela."

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you, you Korean bastard, my name is NOT Pamela, it's PAM!"

"I know. And for your info, I'm Japanese, not Korean, bitch."

"I know." We smiled at each other. In his short time here since Longshadows had been staked, I came to like the cocky little fucker as much as a cold hearted, psychotic cunt like myself can.

"Looks like Mr. Compton can't wait for nine, he's in the parking lot now." I knew chow could see him on the monitors that were below the bar top.

"Damn, this means stalling unless I can contact my helper. Keep that fuck-ass occupied out here while I try to get hold of Quinn."

I blurred (as Sookie calls it) to Eric's office and called the were. He sounded groggy, the damn fool was still sleeping! I relayed the importance that he be at the agreed upon place earlier than we had planned. He agreed and I growled into the phone as a warning.

"Damn, babe. That was downright sexy. Sure you wouldn't be game for some sin with Quinn?"

"As tempting as your offer is (not really) I must decline. Just be there." I hung up and put on my happy face. MY happy face was what some would consider the face of a determined serial killer. It was the best I could manage.

Bill had the nerve to lick his fangs as I walked into the bar.

Keep it together Pam. Everything depends on your performance.

"Pam, I must tell you that you are a vision of loveliness," he leaned in to finish in a whisper, "and a promise of some very hot sexual gratification."

Ever the disgusting pig.

I swallowed the repulsion and made myself sound eager.

"I'm pleased that you're early. I appreciate your enthusiasm." He seemed glad to have pleased me. He really was just like the worms that lay at my feet night after night. The only difference is they had a pulse and some sort of social value.

"Do you have a place in mind for our, ahem, negotiations, Pam?" He would have been drooling if able.

"As a matter of fact I do, Bill. Let's head to your car while I tell you where and why, shall we?" He offered his arm and as much as it repulsed me to do so, I took it.

"I was thinking about a story I gleaned from Sookie's memory. An encounter you and she had in a little cemetery. I was thinking that recreating that scene with me playing the part of the terrified girl would be extremely gratifying. Believe it or not, I've never fucked in a cemetery before."

"My word, Pam! Never?" I shook my head in answer. "Then we shall have to rectify this tonight! There is nothing like it!"

"I could tell you enjoyed it from her recollection. And just so you know, I love it rough and dirty." This was true, just not with him.

"I am learned in the ways of pleasuring a female. Sookie always enjoyed herself with me."

Yeah, she was a virgin when you took her and she never knew what good sex really was until recently, you bloated shitbag.

"I look forward to experiencing firsthand what you're bragging about."

"No time like the present." he opened the passenger door of his bland little import for me and waved me in.

Northman is going to be so in debt to me.


	39. I Love It When A Plan Comes Together  or  Don't You Know Not To Fuck With Pam?

Pam's POV

I could barely tolerate the feel of Bill's hand on my leg. It felt as though every inch of my skin he touched was trying to turn itself inside out on a molecular level.

"Not much further now. I can barely contain my excitement!" If his excitement didn't get any bigger than that I doubt that I would even feel it enough to be repulsed by it. I feigned a smile as best I could and looked out the window. Bill Compton drove like old people fucked, slow and sloppy.

I felt the brakes engage and we made the turn onto the old grass and dirt road that connected the two-lane to the original Bon Temps cemetery. I was anxious to be done with this shit, I planned on imbibing some of the real stuff from a willing donor after I was finished here. I think I deserved it.

The car came to a stop and I heard the sound of a zipper being undone. Well fuck me with a chainsaw.

"How about a little appetizer before we proceed to the main course?"

Little is right.

"I prefer a game of hide and seek. Naked of course." and I pulled my panties off and threw them in his face as I exited the car and ran for the tall gravestones.

I heard him call after me. "You are such a naughty girl. I'm not even going to count. Here I come!"

It'll be the only time you come tonight, asshole!

I caught a whiff of the hidden weretiger and ran for the other side of the graveyard, making sure Bill caught a glimpse of me so he would follow. It wouldn't do to have him catch on to the fact that we weren't alone.

"I see you, lover! You can run but you can't hide!" I spotted the huge Black Hickory tree I had marked last night with my blood. Quinn would have already identified the scent as mine and determined that this was the intended spot. Bill would not be able to discern this scent since I was now here and waiting for him.

"Gotcha!" He grabbed me from behind and pressed his crotch into my ass, rubbing lewdly against me.

"Slow down lover, we have plenty of time. Let's make this last."

"I've waited for you long enough!" His tone was angry as he spun me to face him. "I want some satisfaction now!"

I surprised him by grabbing his shoulders and flinging him into the tree, forcing his arms above his head. "I wanna play rough and you'll do as I say you little maggot!" He nodded, obviously excited by my domination.

"I'll drink from you now, worm and you will thank me for it!" I pushed his head to the side roughly and sank my fangs into his neck. I had to force myself to swallow mouthful after mouthful. I would need to consume a good amount to induce the stupor vamps experienced when fed upon. This was a horrible chore for me, I found vampire blood to be sickly sweet and the consistency made me gag. I felt his pitiful humping on my leg slow and then stop. I pulled my fangs out and looked at him, his eyes were glazed and had the far-away look I had hoped for.

"Quinn! Bring the silver!"

The Were wasn't Vampire quick but he was fast enough for all intents and purposes. He pushed Bill to the ground and bound his legs and arms with the long silver chains that a Drainer might use. He also laid a thicker rope of silver across his neck. Bill was in such a deep stupor that he didn't even flinch when the poisonous metal touched his skin. I recoiled from the smell of his flesh as it sizzled wherever contact was made with the chains. Quinn wasn't too fond of the smell either. He was only too happy to volunteer to retrieve the human body out of the back of the rental van he had driven here.

Poor Shawn, the maggot who'd ended up losing a testicle to me. I would actually miss the maggot groveling at my feet inside Fangtasia. I was sure that wherever he was now, he was somehow happy to have served me in such an important but final way. I'd told him that I had decided to make him a vampire and the fool had been only too eager to offer me his neck. He'd tasted surprisingly good, though.

I helped Quinn arrange the body next to Bill who was coming around a little at this point. I took the prepaid cell phone I'd purchased last night out of my bra and called the only number listed in the contacts.

"Fellowship of the Sun Emergency Hotline. What's your emergency?"

I raised my voice a few octaves and threw on a hick accent that I couldn't be sure was one anyone really had.

"Yeah, me and my boyfriend Hoyt was foolin' around here in the old cemetery nexta Hummingbird lane and we caught us a vampire feedin' on a human! Lucky for us I wuz wearin' my silver and so was Hoyt cause we know all about them evil creatures and we bounded him up real good. It was too late for the guy, he's deader than Billy-be-frigged. Hey does that make that vampire a fag since he wuz eatin' on a guy instead of a girl?"

Anything to incite the ignorance of these people could only serve my purpose. Gays were second on the list of enemies of the Fellowship, a gay vamp had to trump both, surely. Quinn was rolling on the ground, laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face.

"You did the right thing by calling us, Miss..?"

"Billie Ann McMahon"

"Well Miss McMahon, you did the human race a service and earned a crown in heaven tonight. Praise His holy name."

"Yeah, praise it!" Quinn was in convulsions at this point.

"We have someone on the way with the specialized equipment needed to contain the beast. He'll meet the sun and God's judgment before sunset tomorrow. Where can we send the reward money?"

"Aww shucks, I didn't call for no reward, just doin' my duty as a law abiding citizen. We all know that God hates fangs!"

"Amen, sister! You would make an excellent candidate for our Light Of Day Institute. May I send you some information on..."

"What? What's that.... you're breakin' up I can't..." I snapped the phone shut and smiled with accomplishment.

"Oh my fucking GOD! Babe, you are something else!" Quinn was drying the tears from his reddened face.

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do!" I shrugged like it wasn't no big thing.

"So what now?"

"We get the fuck outta here. I don't wanna be anywhere near this fucking place when those Fellowship assholes get here." I stared down at Bill as he struggled helplessly against his bonds.

"If you had just gone away peacefully and let Sookie and Eric have their disgusting happily ever after, none of this would be necessary. But before I leave you to your fate, just know this. I have seen a lot of vile and disgusting creatures in my long existence, some human, some undead, some of origins of which I have no fucking clue. But you, Bill Compton, are the most putrid, rotten and corrupt of them all. I have nothing but contempt for you and I hope that final death takes it's time finding you while you writhe and burn tomorrow." I slapped his face so hard that the sound echoed through the trees and startled some resting bats into flight. "That's for Sookie, you heartless bastard."

I stood and smiled sweetly as I ground my stiletto heel into his tiny balls. I could feel a satisfying pop and his eyes bulged out of their sockets. "And that's for my master. You could never me a tenth of the vampire that he is."

As we walked back to the rental van, Quinn handed me my purse that he had so kindly retrieved from Bill's car. I pulled out my Barbie pink iPhone and dialed Eric's number.

"Who you calling now, babe?"

"My maker. I need to let him in on this. I think I may have found a way to get you released from your servitude..." I held a finger up to silence Quinn when Eric answered. "Eric, we need to talk. Compton has been taken care of but we have bigger fish to fry. I've learned something from a blood exchange that could get you back into favor with the Queen."


	40. Eric Northman's Got Serious Game

Sookie's POV

Eric was on the phone with Pam. He needed to hang the hell up, I had other plans for his mouth and none of them involved talking.

"Interesting. So he's no longer a problem I assume? I am extremely curious to find out the details of how you accomplished this." Eric smiled at me as I lay beside him and teased his nipple with my fingertip. "Really? Well I won't ask you to explain over the phone." His look was serious and I sat up, worry buzzing inside my brain. "Yes, we'll meet you at Fangtasia in an hour. Yes, Pam, our agreement still stands, you will receive whatever you ask for in payment. We can discuss the details later."

My stomach was lurching as he hung up the phone.

"Well? What's wrong? And don't sugar coat it!" I could feel my hands start to shake and my face took on the ridiculous smile I couldn't help but wear when I was tense.

"Something terrible has happened, Sookie and I do not know how to tell you."

I felt like I might faint. I just couldn't take much more bad news.

"Pam has found a way to rid us of Mr. Compton on a very permanent basis." Damn him, he was teasing me. I was relieved and irked all at once.

"And?"

"She will be expecting payment for her services."

"So pay her!" I made an exasperated waving motion with my hands and smacked him hard on the shoulder.

Eric laughed and pulled me close. I breathed in the smell of him and that alone made some of my ire fade.

He took my head in his hands and stared deep into my eyes, I could feel my thighs start to quiver with longing. It HAD been about six minutes now since we'd had sex and I was having withdrawal symptoms, no pun intended.

"My dear, I think you will be the one she will want to collect from. It seems that unknowingly I have made another decision for you."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Shit, I didn't wanna be mad at him right now, I just wanted to sit on his face.

"I mean that when she came to me and told me that she expected payment of some sort for this little side job, I told her she could have whatever she wished for. I didn't think about asking what exactly that was, but I have an idea now of what she is expecting."

I think I knew where this was headed.

"I am sure that she wants you. The same way I want you."

"I don't know if I can do that. I've never, well you know. I've only ever been with you and Bill. I wouldn't know what or how. And it's not that I don't think Pam is gorgeous or that I think I'm too good, I just..." I was stuttering like a buffoon, my eyes begging Eric to understand what I was failing to articulate.

"If you decide that you do not want this, I will tell her no. She will be angry and probably retaliate in some way but I am her maker and can deny her. I will not feel good about it, but I will do it for you."

"No. She did this thing as much for me as anybody else. I'm sure it couldn't have been easy because Bill is sly. I'll do it, but only if you're there too. I like Pam, a lot. But I am a little scared of her. She's another you, but with feminine wiles and cunning added in and that's pretty frightening."

"You are sure? Have no doubt, it is something that I would very much like to see. I will tell you that Pam is a very generous lover and she is capable of extraordinary things. But my desires aside, I would not do anything to damage your trust in me."

"Well, if it would please you to see, it would please me to do it. Who knows? I have a sneaking suspicion that I might even enjoy it." I wasn't about to admit that I had fantasized about this very thing quite a few times after having met Eric and Pam at Fangtasia.

Eric spoke again and his tone had turned serious.

"Sookie, this is the only instance that I feel I can share you in any way. I am a very jealous man. Can you handle that? Can you be with only me? I would kill anyone who ever put their hands on you and I cannot promise that I would not kill you as well. I feel I need to be honest with you about this."

"Eric, I can't imagine ever wanting to be with anyone else. You're all I need and sometimes a little more than I think I can handle. Besides, if I ever caught YOU with someone else. Lets just say that they wouldn't find your dick laying in a field to sew it back on. I'd put it in a blender and hit frappe'. Now that's jealousy, honey."

"I do not doubt you at all. You will make an amazing vampire, min alskarinna."

Ah, time to acknowledge the big pink elephant in the room. He'd wanted to talk about this earlier and I had avoided the subject like I used to avoid Maxine Fortenberry around town.

"I'm excited and scared about it all at once."

"Have you changed your mind, lover? I want there to be no doubt in your mind. I could not bear it if you resented me for changing you."

"I haven't been unsure for a single second. I know what I want. I'm decisive if I'm anything at all. This is what I want because I want to be with you. Nothing can change my mind about that. I would feel better if I could go to this trial with you as a vampire though." I admitted this with a little trepidation. I didn't want to distract Eric by making him feel even more protective of me.

"As would I, but we do not have enough time. Three days is typical for a proper turning. And you, min älskling , (my beloved) are anything but typical."

"What will I feel when this is all happening?" I was nervous to hear what he would say but I didn't want to be completely unaware when the actual time came. His expression was one of mild surprise and admiration.

"The draining will be painful but dulled somewhat once you drink from me. For three days we must go to ground, during which time you will be unaware and defenseless. That is why the maker must go to ground with his child, so to speak. On the third night, we will make our way to the surface and the world will have gained the most extraordinary and beautiful vampire in the history of the world." I blushed to hear his compliments. He had a way with words, extravagant with both his praise and his criticism. I appreciated all he said that much more because he didn't say things just be saying them. I felt his hand turn my reddened face towards his. The deep blue of his eyes was mesmerizing, his pupils huge and infinite in their depth.

"So, why does it not hurt when you drink from me during sex?" This was something I had wondered about since the first time Bill had fed on me during intercourse.

"I suppose it is one of those unexplainable, mystical things between some humans and vampires. I say some because it is not pleasurable that way for all humans."

"So do you think that we might try the draining thing during, well, you know...?" I instantly felt like a skank. Who the hell asks someone to screw them while they basically kill them?

"I have never heard of that being done, but I would be more than willing to do that for you, my sweet." His tongue flicked out and flitted lightly across my bottom lip.

"I guess I sound like some pitiful fangbanger don't I? Drink me dry while you fuck my brains out." I couldn't look him in the eye, but he turned me to face him once again.

"Alskarinna, the idea of fucking you while feasting on you drives me insane with desire." My blush deepened, he hadn't answered my question and that made me think that I was pitiful.

"Sookie, I hope you know that while I more than appreciate your physical beauty, there is more to my feelings than that. There is something so wonderful inside of you, something so brilliant and lovely that I feel blinded my it at times. It made me pursue you when you made it known that you found me comparable to cancer. I had never been rebuffed like that and I was confused and intrigued. You are unlike anyone I have ever known, human or otherwise. There is an overwhelming purity and goodness in you that makes me think that I might end up better simply for having known you. I think that your idea could only serve to make our bond that much deeper when you awaken as vampire."

I could find no words, my thoughts were actually stuttering inside my brain. Add idiot to that list there, Eric.

"There is that other side of you as well and I treasure it equally. You are a most sensual woman, as sensual as and maybe more than any supernatural creature I have ever met. I feel worried that I may not be able to keep up with you once you are turned!" His eyes darkened as I looked into them. I saw the animal that lurked within, that danger that made me fear and follow him all at the same time. " I crave you every waking minute, I dream of you during the day and delight in finding you by my side upon waking. För alltid vilja inte bli lång nog till vara vid din ta parti mot någon. (Forever will not be long enough to be by your side)"

"Your pillow talk is beyond reproach, Eric Northman." I kissed his mouth hungrily and my hand crept below the covers, finding the hardness that I had hoped for. He sighed contentedly as I rubbed my hand up and down his length and tugged gently on the soft curls that framed it's base. I felt him smile into my hair.

"As much as I would adore staying here in this bed and making slow, passionate love to you until the sun forces me to slumber, we need to meet Pam and Quinn. I am eager to hear of how she took care of Bill and to find out what exactly she learned."

"Well, while I am all about a nightlong marathon of sweet lovemaking, I would most definitely settle for a quick and dirty how-do-you-do while we shower." I couldn't help myself, I was too worked up to leave here without getting a dose of Eric Northman's country mile.

"Now why did I not think of that, you brilliant woman?" He smiled his naughtiest smile and scooped me up off of the bed.

He wasn't fooling me, I knew he'd already planned on doing that very thing.


	41. Bill Compton Is A Low Down, Dirty, Rotten, Shitty Excuse For A Vampire and Not Worth The Three Days It Took To Make Him. Now, Ask Me How I Really Feel.

Pam's POV

"You two were supposed to be here an hour ago. Although I'm sure I know why you're late. You look like the cat that ate the telepath, Eric." The viking didn't even have the decency to look remotely sorry. We'd see if his confidence held when I had my face buried between Sookie's legs.

Eric's office was full tonight, the weretiger took up more than his fair share of floorspace.

"We were delayed with some unfinished business at home. Sorry Pam." At least Sookie seemed somewhat remorseful.

"Fine. Now, lets do a quick recap of tonight's events." I told them everything, even all the instances of sexual harassment I had endured from Bill Compton. These made Eric especially livid, a gesture that might of warmed my heart if I'd had one.

"How could you keep this from me? The nerve of that insufferable kräkas upp hund!" Eric was so pissed he was spitting as he raged. Quinn looked lost so I leaned over and translated.

"He just called Bill a vomiting dog."

"Thanks, babe. I appreciate it." I was taken aback when he sniffed me before leaning back in his seat.

"If he were here right now I would...." Sookie, god love her, decided to end Eric's tirade.

"Eric, baby, I think we all get that you're pissed and it's mighty sweet, but shouldn't we let Pam tell us what she found out?" She patted his arm and he sat down on the chair beside her. I was amused to see how his hand found hers. How special.

"Proceed, Pam." Sookie reached up and wiped the spittle off of his chin as she looked at him adoringly. Now I felt ill.

"So anyway, right now Bill is in the custody of the Fellowship of the Sun after I made a phone call. End of story as far as that goes."

"Oh, no no no! Babe, you have to tell them the whole phone call. It was priceless! She missed her calling, I swear. I think I pissed myself from laughing!" Damn weretiger and his loose lips,

"Pam? Care to elaborate?" Eric wouldn't miss this chance to give me shit. I shook my head furiously, fuck that shit.

"Oh hell, she did this high pitched nasally voice with this po-dunk white trash twang. I swear, I thought I would die! And here's Bill on the ground, sizzling like a piece of bacon where the silver touched him, roped like a calf and hissing and she's going on about how he must be a fag vampire since he was eating a guy!" Quinn was near hysterics, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Pam, do the voice!"

"No." I nodded towards Sookie who looked more than a little distraught. Eric caught sight of her face and was instantly kneeling in front of her.

"Alskarinna, what trouble's you?"

"I feel sad for Bill. I know I should be happy that he won't be able to cause us anymore grief but I feel horrible about what they will do to him. I feel like it's all my fault." A tear slid from her eye and left a glistening trail down her cheek.

"After all the pain he has caused you, you still have compassion for this man. Hjärtan av en ängel. (The heart of an angel)"

"Well, there really isn't anything to be done about it now." Sookie wiped her face and straightened her back as she steeled her resolve. "He really brought this upon himself and while I feel sorry for the suffering that's headed his way, I can't let this have any power over me any more. Bill Compton has affected my life for the last time."

Sookie Stackhouse was one hell of a human. I couldn't wait to see what she would be like as a vampire.

"So, Pam, tell us what you have learned."

"Bill Compton is an even bigger weasel than we thought. He had plans to detonate explosives inside the Queens Court whether the trial went in his favor or not. His whole spiel about meeting the sun if he lost Sookie to you was bullshit. He's been working for the King of Arkansas, who supplied him with the ways and means to blow us all to kingdom come. I can tell you that right now, there are enough explosives inside the Court to leave a crater twenty city blocks wide and probably just as deep."

"But why would the King of Arkansas want the Queen dead?" Sookie was pretty much clueless about that whole cluster fuck of a situation.

"The King has agreed to wed Sophie-Ann. It's strictly a marriage of convenience, as he likes the cock and she likes to eat at the Y. Neither one of them can actually stand the other but they both would LOVE to get their hands on what the other controls. The only way to do that? Marriage." I thought my assessment was pretty concise. Eric rolled his eyes.

"So, the only real way for him to gain total control of Louisiana would be to kill her, really finally kill her. But wouldn't they actually have to be married?" Check out the telepath, wearing the thinking cap.

"They have signed a marriage contract, so by vampire law, they are already wed. All that is left is the ridiculous pageantry that follows. My tribunal would be the pre-reception entertainment." I could see the wheels turning in Eric's head.

"So what are you thinking that we can do to get me released from servitude and Eric back onto Queen cuntbag's Christmas Card list?" That Quinn sure had a way with words. I found myself growing fonder of him and wondering how much heat he was packing and if it had stripes.

"For you, tiger, I say we inform the Queen that you are the one who first suspected something untoward was going on after you overheard some seedy discussions between Bill and someone whom you suspected was working for the King. As Bill was living in Eric's jurisdiction, you called him as the Sheriff of Area 5 to let him know of the situation. Eric then sent me to interrogate Bill and I found the ins and outs of his plot with the king by drinking from him. We were interrupted by some Fellowship of The Sun Fanatics at Bills home which is conveniently close to the cemetery where Quinn and I left him. I escaped but Bill was not so lucky. So Eric then rushes to the Queen with his suspicions which will be proven right when I take Quinn to all the exact locations that the explosives are hidden. Quinn will ensure his release when he so bravely disarms and removes the bombs, Eric is a hero because his quick thinking and loyalty saved the Queen from certain death and having to stay married to that asshat of a King. The King will be found guilty of the plot to murder the Queen and staked with no delay, and no effort will be made to save Bill from The Fellowship due to his traitorous activities. Everything is super fucking smurfy, end of story." I sat back and smiled. Take that, bitches.

Quinn let out a long whistle. "Fuckin' A, Pam. That's some mighty fine plotting and manipulation right there. I think there should be temples devoted to worshiping your bad ass."

I looked to Eric, sure that he would find some flaw in my plan. His pride wouldn't allow him to do anything but. He opened his mouth several times to say something but closed it again. His eyes were blank. Ha. Ha. Ha. The he spoke and fucked me up.

"I couldn't be more proud of you." Seven words that had been a long time coming. I wasn't sure that I had actually heard them until I noticed Sookie's mouth agape with astonishment like I'm sure mine was as well. I felt a flutter of some unknown emotion inside of me. I didn't like it at all. Too real, time to exit.

I excused myself so I could go check my make-up. Eric and Quinn were already ass deep in planning the specifics of my outlined plan. I couldn't help but smile once my back was turned to them and I was walking towards the employee's restroom. I had powdered the graveyard dirt smear off of my nose and was busily applying lipstick when Sookie came in and closed the door behind her. I felt a twitch in my thong when I heard the distinct click of the lock.

"Can I help you, Sookie?"

"I think we can help each other." I liked the sound of that.

"And just what do you have in mind, Sookie?"

"I know about your arrangement and I have a pretty good idea about what you expect as payment. I have to tell you that my ass is most definitely ready to write that check. But I think that we need to teach our Viking a lesson about honesty. He seems to think that I believed him when he said that he didn't know what you wanted in return for taking care of Bill."

"I'm all ears."

If I could have ever called a human a friend, it would've had to have been Sookie Stackhouse. She was so deliciously devious, and she wasn't even a vampire yet. I couldn't wait to hang out with this chick once she had her own fangs.

And so in that short amount of stolen time in the ladies room, we hatched a plan to show Eric Northman that honesty is the best policy when dealing with women who were infinitely more wily and fiendish than a man could ever be.


	42. Holy Shit! Look Who's Back From The Undead!

Eric's POV

We were in New Orleans and had audience with Sophie-Ann in less than an hour. I was impatient and irritable. Sookie was taking far too long to come out of the bathroom and reveal herself.

"Lover, if you do not come out this instant I promise that I will splinter that door into a million pieces to get to you."

"Okay, okay! You'd think that someone who had been walking the earth for a thousand and something years would have a little more patience!" I heard the click of the lock being undone and she hesitantly opened the door.

Beröm bli till gods! (praise unto the gods!)

"Alskarinna, you are stunning. I can't decide if I should send a big fuck you to the Queen and ravish you now, or let anticipation sweeten the activities for later."

"Well, that was sweet, in a very Norse, potty-mouthed sort of way."

"Forgive me, lover. Your beauty is unparalleled and I ache for you in a most improper way."

"You're getting there but I still think you could do better." Her smile was coy and gorgeous. This woman was my destiny and I did not mind thinking these romantic and sentimental thoughts anymore. Sookie would be the one and only person who would know this side of me. Everyone else would get the Viking.

"Sookie, you have dropped something." She whirled around and looked by her feet.

"What was it?" she asked as she checked the earrings and their backings. I stooped by her feet and pretended to pick something up off of the floor.

"I have it here. Hold out your hand" This moment had been the real source of my irritability, I have been known to be impatient at times and the eons it took for her to emerge had been agony.

She did as I asked and I dropped the shiny golden band into her palm. She gasped and brought her other hand to cover her mouth.

She brought the ring up close to her face, her eyes wide and shimmering with rapidly forming tears. She blinked, trying to clear her eyes enough to read what I had had inscribed onto the surface of it.

"Tell me Eric, what does the inscription say? I want to hear you say it." He voice was raw with emotion.

"Mer än min äga liv. More than my own life." I hoped that the deeper meaning of what I meant by that inscription would be known. I had never valued anyone or anything more than my own existence.

"Will you put it on my finger?"

"It would be an honor." I slipped it on the finger that humans traditionally wore a wedding ring on. The significance was not lost on the angel standing before me.

"Oh my word!"

"Now, as you are aware, humans and vampires cannot legally be wed. But if all goes as planned, you will soon be vampire and I choose you as my mate. It will be unusual for us, I have never known a maker to be bound this way to one he has created, but nothing about the two of us is typical. So what say you?" An alien feeling was bombarding my insides. Was this what nervousness felt like? I did not care for it, but no matter how much I commanded it to cease, it only increased. I assumed that I was worried that she might not accept my offer to bind myself to her.

"I say yes!YES!" She sprang into my arms in a very feline-like way and began to cover my face with the sweetness of her kisses. I felt awkward once I had gotten the answer I wished for. This nervousness was such a useless emotion.

"Sookie, vampire unions are not like human weddings." I warned, "There is a short pledging ceremony, the signing of a marriage contract and that's it. No human clergyman, no reception, but there most certainly will be a honeymoon. And we shall go where ever you would like to, provided there is Vampire lodging available."

"I don't care about the white dress or the preacher or spending too much money feeding people I don't really like. Weddings are all about impressing people in my opinion. The only person I care about impressing is you."

"Do you realize that you have done what many believed to be impossible, Sookie?"

"And what is that exactly?" She was still in my arms and still kissing my face, moving on to my neck. She was insatiable.

"You have proven that even after a thousand years of heartless and vicious existence, I can find my way back to human emotion, that I can care about someone other than just myself. And I thank you for that. But I want you to know that there will always be the side of me that is vicious and vengeful. I cannot allow anyone but you to know that there is still a heart inside of me, even if it no longer beats. I ask you to bind yourself to me because I know now that I can balance the monster I must continue to be with the rest of the world with the lover I choose to be with you."

She lay her head on my shoulder and sighed. "My cup runneth over."

"Now, speaking of vampire business, we are expected in the Queen's Chamber any minute. Quinn is downstairs now, detailing his story as we speak." I sat Sookie gently on her feet and she smoothed out her dress and self-consciously patted her hair. "You look beautiful, alskarinna. Shall we go?" I offered my arm to her and she curtsied much like she did when we first met. Adorable.

We walked to the elevator and waited. And waited.

"It's only one floor Eric, lets just take the stairs."

"Agreed."

It was this little quirk of fate that saved our lives. If we had gotten into the elevator, we would have walked right into the trap that had been laid for us. Instead we came out behind Bill Compton who was doing his best to press himself into the wall next to the elevator. Sookie had seen him first and grabbed my arm to pull me back into the stairwell.

"Holy shit! Bill is here! What will we do?" she whispered frantically. I raised one finger to my lips and motioned her back up the stairs. We accessed the floor above us and I flipped open my cell and called Pam.

"Bill Compton is lying in wait on the floor below us. I am sure one of the Kings lackeys must have given him entrance."

"How in the hell did that rat bastard escape from the Fellowship?"

"I do not know how he got away! Should I have stopped to ask?"

"That was a rhetorical question, Eric. Shall I inform the Queen and the King?"

"No, say nothing to the Queen if the King is there as well. I am sure he has devised some plot to twist the evidence and make me the one guilty of planting the explosives." I reached my hand back for Sookie but found empty space. "Sookie?!" She was nowhere in sight. I felt rage surging to the surface. There would be no judge or jury for that mother fucker Bill Compton if one single hair on her precious head was harmed.


	43. Kicking Ass And Taking Names, Viking Style or Ninja's Ain't Shit Compared To Ancient Norse Vampires

Eric's POV

"BILL COMPTON! RELEASE SOOKIE NOW!" Each door I passed was splintered into matchstick sized pieces as I passed. He would never run far or fast enough that I couldn't find him. "SURRENDER HER NOW AND I SWEAR TO END YOU QUICKLY, MAKE ME FIND YOU AND I SWEAR TO ODIN YOU WILL SUFFER LIKE NO ONE BEFORE YOU!"

Eric, he has me downstairs in the Queens Chambers! Stay where you are! He's already injured Pam, I think Quinn is dead! Don't come down he.....

I had been hearing her thoughts telling me where she was, but the scream of anguish was clearly audible from the floor below. I knew he heard the scream of frustrated rage from my throat as I blurred down the steps. I splintered open the doors and skidded to a stop. He had Sookie's hair twisted in one hand and a large blade pressed to her throat. I could smell that he had already spilled her blood and saw the cuts on her arms and stomach. He had sliced right through her dress and the wound was deep. She was losing blood at an alarming rate but would have no doubt already bled dry if not for having drank so much of my blood. I could see the wounds trying to heal.

"Well, Eric Northman, the Sheriff Of Area Five and the biggest prick I ever did meet in all my years. So nice of you to join us!" He took the knife from Sookie's throat and made a cut down her cheek. She screamed from the pain.

"You release her now, coward! Release her and we shall battle, man against man. RELEASE HER!" I made a move to advance towards him and he returned the blade to her neck, dangerously close to her carotid."

Eric, behind you! I heard the warning in stereo,Sookie and Pam both sending me the message at the same time.

I spun and caught the arm of my would be assassin. It was the Kings personal guard, Jade Flower. I ripped her both of her arms off at the same time before she had a chance to register it. I grabbed her neck and twisted, putting all my rage into the motion. Her head disconnected with a loud pop. I threw it across the room and bellowed with victory as her body twitched on the floor. I caught sight of the King and Queen seated on their thrones, their faces devoid of any emotion. I could feel the Kings rage as he witnessed the final death of his guardian.

"This pitiful excuse for a vampire has been playing you for a fool, Sophie-Ann!" I glared at her, maybe I would not spare even her. I could not believe I had pledged my loyalty to such a fool.

"No, your majesty. I come here to save you! Eric would have you assassinated along with your new husband! I am loyal only to you my Queen."

"Bill has been working on a database to catalog every vampire in the United States. If he's so loyal, why did he not tell you about that?" Sookie was being too brave, I wished that for once she would be a human and feel fear.

"That is a lie, my Queen. I have done nothing of the sort. Where's your proof?"

I took the computer discs out of my jacket pocket and fanned them in the air. "You're not the only computer savvy Vampire, Bill. I found these along with letters of your infidelity with your maker and some pilfered belongings. My Queen, here is all the proof you need that Bill Compton is a liar!" I turned and flung them at her feet. "FUCKING DO SOMETHING!" It seemed she would need more motivation.

I pulled a tape recorder out of another pocket and hit play. Quinn's voice echoed throughout the great hall from the tiny speaker.

"But how can I be sure that if I turn Sookie over to you, you will intercede for me with the Queen?"

Bill answered:

"I won't have to intercede with the Queen, she will be dead from the explosions by then and The King has already agreed to my list of demands."

Sophie-Ann turned a cold face to her King and raised an eyebrow. I threw the tape recorder at her feet. I advanced towards Bill again, he had lost some of the fire in his eyes. His look was apprehensive, like a cornered animal.

"I will make you suffer more agony than any being has ever known in the history of the world. I will chew your flesh off of your bones and spit it out, death is too good for you, you fucking miserable..."

The look on Bill's face was confused, he blinked his eyes repeatedly and staggered backwards a bit, dragging Sookie with him and pressing the blade into her throat, causing another cut. I looked at Sookie's face and saw that her mouth was moving. I calmed the rage I felt as best I could and listened in closely to what she was saying.

"Bill, you don't really want to do anyone here any harm. It was all just a big misunderstanding. No one here has wronged you in any way, it was you who wronged the Queen. You told the King you would help him murder Sophie-Ann so he could get control of what she ruled. Tell her Bill, tell her how you plotted against her and almost cost her everything. You want to admit your deception to her, you will admit your deception to her. Do it now, Bill. Do it!"

His mouth opened and closed several times before the words came out in a tumbling rush. "I turned against you my Queen, I agreed to help the King dispose of you in return for a position of power. I would have blown up your home and had you die in the explosion."

The Queen stood suddenly and bellowed in a rage. "Andre! Take this thing I have bound myself to and throw him into the dungeon until the Oracle can be summoned!"

The things that happened afterwards were all in a slow motion blur. Bill released his hold on Sookie and she began to run towards me. The King was trying to run past Andre and find his freedom, Pam was struggling to stand but there was so much of her own blood on the floor underneath her that her feet could find no purchase. Her throat had been slit to the point of near decapitation and her hands were busy trying to hold her head in place. Sookie was sliding in the blood that covered the floor in front of her. I saw Bill behind her, I screamed for her to move and I began moving towards her. I saw the flash of the blade and watched it disappear to the hilt into her back. She dropped to the floor and gasped in agony.

I saw everything in a single shade of red and found my hands around Bill's throat. I was screaming, enraged like the dreaded Berserker's of long ago. I punched his face and saw the bones on the right side of his head collapse. He fell to the floor, the undamaged side of his face dazed but there was a smirk on his lips.

"She's as good as dead, Eric. You will not have Sookie after all."

The sound that escaped me was beyond inhuman, I bent to grab his ankles and lifted his twitching form off of the floor, feet first. I began to pull his legs in opposite directions, I felt the sharp ripping of fabric followed by the wet ripping of flesh. His screams were fuel for the fire. I pulled until I felt bone and socket disconnecting, pelvis fracturing and separating, internal organs spilling onto the floor at my feet and then finally the silence as Bill Compton met his final death. I roared in victory and slung the two halves of his putrid corpse against different walls.

Sookie.

The Queen was beside her, wiping her hair away from her face the way you would a sick child. Sookie was too pale, her breathing was ragged and raspy, I could hear the blood in her airway.

"Min Alskarinna, where you go I will follow."

Sophie-Ann looked at me with amazement. "You truly love this human?"

"Yes, I do." What more was there to say?

"Andre! Bring me the vials! Make haste!" I made no sense of what she had said, I sat beside Sookie and lay her head in my lap. Drops of red fell on her face as I cried for pain, for the aching loss I felt already. She would die and I would follow. I could not hope to go to the same afterlife as her but I would fight my way out of hell, battle Satan himself to find her.

She smiled at me weakly, I could see that the effort dimmed the light behind her eyes slightly. "At least we had each other for a little while, my king. There is nothing that I could have ever denied you. I just wish that I had been smarter, listened to my heart when it was telling me that it wanted you."

I saw Andre enter the room from the side and hurry to us carrying a small, ornate case. He handed it to Sophie-Ann and bowed as he backed away. She opened the case and it's interior revealed hundred of tiny vials. They all appeared to contain blood.

"Eric, if you truly love this human, I have the means to save her but you will have to turn her to complete the healing. Is this your wish?"

I nodded, not daring to hope too much that she might be able to do as she said. She ran her fingertip along the top row of vials, reading the names listed on them. One especially ancient looking vial labeled with the initials VTD, was the one she pulled from the case.

"Sookie, dear one, open your mouth for me. I will make everything better."

Sookie looked up at me, questioning if she should do as Sophie-Ann asked. I nodded and smiled. I did not want to give false hope but she was near death, any comfort I could give her, true or false, was deserved. She opened her mouth and winced from the effort.

The Queen pulled the stopper from the vial and slowly tipped it over Sookie's open mouth. A single drop, as thick and as black as motor oil fell onto her tongue. She immediately convulsed, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"What have you fucking done?" My strength wasn't enough to hold her still as the tremors got worse. I looked at Sophie-Ann murderously, no one would be spared this night. She smiled at me.

"Just watch, ye of little faith."

As suddenly as they had started, the convulsions stopped. Sookie opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Your eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue I have ever seen, Eric." I laughed in spite of myself.

"It must be how they are contrasting against all this blood." She smiled at me, an angel surrounded by gore, blood and the remnants of violence. I felt the Queen stand up and move towards Pam. I heard the sounds of licking and knew that the Queen was lending her healing saliva to Pam's wounds to help her heal. It wasn't long before Pam joined me and kissed Sookie on her cheek.

"You'll be just fine now, in three days time, you will be a miserable rotten bitch of a vampire like me." Pam laughed but her voice revealed pain. She felt responsible for all that had happened and I would have to watch her carefully to make sure she did not decide to punish herself. Pam could be her own worst enemy.

"Pam, I could never dream of achieving your level of miserably rotten bitchiness!"

"Sookie. Ahhhh, Sookie!" Pam was sobbing as she leaned her face into my shoulder. I could not believe this show of emotion from her. Two hundred plus years I had known Pam now and I had never seen this side of her. Honestly, I hoped that I never did again. Weepy women scared me badly, weepy vampire women were worse that a boogeyman in the closet.

"Pam, could you please look after our Sookie? I need to confer with Sophie-Ann." She nodded and wiped her blood streaked face on my shirt. Thank you, Pam.

I stood and walked to where Sophie-Ann was replacing the vial she had fed Sookie from. She spoke without turning around.

"I won't tell you how I came to have possession of these vials. It is better that you do not know, Eric. I will tell you that they contain blood from the oldest vampires still in existence and a few who are not."

I motioned towards the one she had just replaced. "VTD, Vlad Tepish Dracul?" She did not answer out loud but gave a slight nod. "You gave Sookie blood from the original Vampire?"

"Don't be a fool! Dracul was nowhere near the beginning of our kind." She held up a vial that was so old, it looked like it might shatter from the look I gave it. It was labeled only with the letters JI, and looked to contain only three drops or less. "This, dear one, is the blood of our originator. The first of our kind." I could not fathom who the initials implied. She palmed the vial gently and placed it back into it's slot inside the case.

"A word of warning, Eric Northman." This did not bode well. "I will do my best to forget that your human glamored a hundred year old vampire. That is a very dangerous gift indeed and one might wonder if that gift will be magnified once she is vampire. You would do well to keep that ability a secret from everyone. There are many who would not like knowing that there is one such as she who can control the minds of our kind. She will need your protection now more than ever. I swear to keep this secret in return for my life being saved by your intervention and I consider my debt to you settled. Please let the weretiger know that he is released from servitude, should he recover from his wounds."

And with that she was gone. I turned to Pam and Sookie and sighed deeply. "Pam, please help me get Quinn into the vehicle. We need to get back to Shreveport so Dr. Ludwig can treat the tiger." I knelt and stared into Sookie's eyes. I saw no pain there, only the love that I could not exist without. "Sookie and I must go to ground before the sun comes up."

We made Shreveport with little time to spare. I had called my day man to arrange for him to transport Quinn to the good doctors facilities. I truly hoped he would survive. He would be a good man to have in my employ. Pam drove us to my plot of land outside of Shreveport. Chow met us there, having dug the hole that Sookie and I would occupy for the next three nights. They would have to rush to cover us and make it to their safety before the sun came up. I had removed all of my clothing in the car and now began to remove Sookie's as well. She was covered in blood, cuts and bruises. She was still the most beautiful thing my eyes had ever beheld. I picked her up and carried her to the hole, I leaped inside, landing gently so I would not jar her and cause her pain.

"Min alskarinna, do you still want to proceed with this as you requested? We will have an audience, at least until we are covered."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my love." She wound her arms around my neck and pulled herself up to kiss me. I lay her onto the cold wet ground and placed myself above her. Knowing that I was about to make Sookie into a vampire had aroused me. I entered her slowly and glanced up at Pam and Chow. They amazed me by standing above us with their backs turned. I would find some way to reward their consideration. I began moving slowly, feeling every part of me come alive at feeling the warmth of her swallowing me. She sighed beneath me, her body responding to my movements. She turned her head to the side and offered herself to me and without hesitation, I bit. The dirt started to fall on us as I drank and moved inside my lover. Vampire speed made the filling in progress quickly. I was nearing release and felt Sookie stiffen beneath me. I could not help but to shed a tear as Sookie Stackhouse took her final human breath. God help me.


	44. This Brings New Meaning To The Term "Dirt Nap"

Sookie's POV

During my three days in the ground, I had very vivid recollections of all that had happened in New Orleans. I relived every gruesome detail and I'm pretty sure it was by choice. I subconsciously needed to make sense of what had happened. The dream replayed in correct sequence over and over. I had been behind Eric, eying the door to the stairwell fearfully. Eric had been on the phone with Pam, telling her about Bill, distracted enough that he didn't sense the danger. I backed into what I thought was the wall and then I felt cold hands pressing in on both of my carotid arteries. This had been an effective means for my kidnapper to make me black out. I assume thats when they stole away to deliver me to the demon I once loved.

The next part of the dream was a recollection of the pain I felt as the hot, searing agony of a sharp blade slicing into my abdomen brought me around. It hurt too bad to allow the breath required to make a scream. I saw Bill's leering face above me, we were outside the elevator where Eric and I had spotted him. I had been such a fool to underestimate him. I saw the retreating form of Jade Flower as she walked towards a set of double doors. My kidnapper.

"Well, Sookie, we are reunited at last. I have missed you, so!" And then he punched me in the stomach, causing me to vomit all over the carpet where I lay. "Did you miss me at all while you were fucking that despicable asshole Northman? Did you think about me at all as I lay suffering in the old Bon Temps cemetery, bound by silver, frying, thanks to Pam, that insufferable cunt? Would you have grieved if I had been captured by the Light of Day fanatics like Pam and the Were had arranged? Would you have felt relief if you had known that your old friend, Sam Merlotte had been looking for you when he came across me, helpless and bound? Yes, Sam was the one who freed me just in time! I told him that Eric had kidnapped you and I had to find you, to save you! Sookie, I thought we had something special!" He slapped my face three times, hard and in rapid succession. "But I find you to be a faithless whore, a slattern in a virgins clothes." He spat in my face and cut me again.

"You were the one who deceived me, Bill. You lied to me from the beginning, you were cheating on me with your maker. Who else was there?" His glare was electric, he obviously didn't like to be reminded that he was the bad guy. I sobbed as the pain grew with every breath.

"Like I could ever be sated by an inexperienced bumpkin like you, you were never able to satisfy me. Sometimes I would leave your house and visit Liam and Diane so they could finish what you so pitifully started and failed to complete."

I knew he was lying to save face. It didn't make him any less of a pig, though.

"I feel sorry for you, Bill Compton. Maybe I would be this bitter too if I had to spend a miserable existence such as yours in the shadow of a great vampire like Eric Northman." He slapped me so hard that I felt a few of my teeth loosen with the impact."

"I think I'm finished with my happy reunion, Sookie." He smiled and it reminded me of a skeleton's smile. He shoved his hand down the front of my underwear and stuck three of his fingers up inside of me. "As you die, Sookie, and let me assure you, you will die here tonight, let one thought run through your mind. I was the first to be inside of you, the first to pleasure you and give you the release you denied yourself for so long." He jammed his fingers further inside of me, his nails scraping away soft tissue and making me yelp. "I deflowered you and you loved it. You screamed my name in the throes of ecstasy first! Eric will never have what I took from you, what you so willingly gave me!" He withdrew his fingers and lifted them to his nose. "The viking has ruined you now. I wouldn't have you again if you were the last human on earth. Filthy whore!" His hands were around my throat and choking me. I was blacking out, I knew the end was near. I heard Eric's voice and it sounded like he was a million miles away. I felt sadness for what could have been. Suddenly Bill's hands released their death grip and he was up and dragging me. I could still hear Eric, bellowing, raging for Bill to surrender. I had no doubt that when I was gone, he would exact a revenge that would be unparalleled by anything before or after.

"Come, lets get an audience for this little spectacle. Time to clear my name and make sure that Eric takes the fall! You may even get to say goodbye to Pam and Quinn before the three of you leave this world." He laughed and the sound of it chilled me to the bone. He really had lost his ever-lovin' mind.

He dragged me into what I assumed was the Queen's court. I saw Quinn's huge form lying in a pool of blood. I could see a faint rise and fall from his chest but I couldn't imagine that he could survive his wounds. I struggled to turn my rapidly stiffening neck towards the sounds I assumed were coming from Pam. I spotted her at the same time that her thoughts made their way to my mind.

Sookie, forgive me. I made a terrible mistake by leaving him alone in the cemetery.

I did my best to show her a smile. Pam, so hard on the outside but inside, there was more human emotion left in her I could have ever imagined.

Pam, there's nothing to forgive. You have been a better friend to me than most people I have known my whole life.

I gasped as I realized that her throat was cut so deeply that she was struggling to keep it proper position. Her body was struggling to heal itself but was unable because of the sliding and shifting.

I smelled Eric as I heard him and before the doors to the Queens chambers exploded inward. I lastly noticed that the King and Queen were seated on thrones, they had been observing this tragedy playing out before them like one would watch a soap opera. That dick, the King, had the gall to yawn. I saw the reason for his boredom, he was ready for this to be ended and he motioned for his bitch bodyguard, Jade, to sneak attack Eric. I heard Pam's thought coincide with mine and together we warned Eric of the danger coming up behind him. She had been disposed of most viciously by my lover, I reveled in the horrified look that had replaced the one of sheer boredom on the Kings face now.

Even though I was in more pain that I could ever remember experiencing, I was awed by Eric. He was glorious in his rage, a terrible, beautiful angel sent to unleash Armageddon. Bill was rambling on like the madman he was, trying to protest his innocence while my life ebbed away into a crimson pool at my feet. I felt myself growing faint and I imagined that I was hearing a voice, unfamiliar but beautiful inside of my head. It had the faintest hint of an accent that I was too woozy to identify. What was it saying? I struggled to listen.

You have the power to save your self and the ones you hold dear, brave one. I can see it in you, a gift you have been given by the gods. Tell Bill to confess, control him and he will do as you say, Sookie. Glamor him.

So I had started talking and much to my surprise, it had worked. Sort of. Well it had worked as long as I had concentrated on it but once I had made my break, trying to run to Eric, I had felt the blade enter my back and the tip poke out through my front. I knew immediately it was a fatal wound. I could feel my left lung deflating and I could feel the wetness on my shirt increasing by the minute.

I have to admit that it was with sick joy that I watched my dark angel avenge me. He had torn Bill Compton in half like someone might split a sandwich in two. There was no more sorrow in my heart for Bill. He had been the monster I once believed Eric to be. The Queen was kneeling above me, pushing my blood-matted hair out of my face and I heard the voice again.

You did well, my child. You have saved me from certain murder and also from the clutches of the traitorous King. Tell me, if you could survive this wound and live eternally side by side with the Sheriff, would you choose to? Do you have love in your heart for him after all you have suffered to be with him?

Her eyes were kind and looked alien in the cold setting of her face.

Yes, I would gladly trade my soul for even a single day more with him. I love him more than I ever thought possible.

Then I shall save you, if he also agrees that he has love for you. Be still and calm your heart, the faster it beats, the faster your life flows out of you!

I heard Eric's words as he first vowed to follow me in death and then as he answered the Queen's question. Did he truly love me? Yes he did.

The next visions are not really clear. I know that I was lying there, trying to reassure Eric as I was dying. I saw the tears of blood fall from his eyes and onto my face. He was so precious to me and I couldn't bear to see him suffer that way. I heard the Queen exchange a few words with him and then she was telling me to open my mouth. Eric's look told me to do as she said, so I did.

Something that tasted wild, ancient, and thick hit my tongue and I felt all my muscles tense up. I must have blacked out because the next thing I remember was thinking I was flying through the sky on my way to heaven. I had never seen such a shade of blue before. Surely this is was the color of God's sky all the time, never marred by black clouds and foul weather. It had taken me a minute to realize that I had been looking into the deep blue of Eric's eyes. Soon after Pam was there and I was happy to see that her neck was healing at a remarkable rate. She had a nervous breakdown on Eric's shirt and I found it funny that after all we had been through on this night, it was a crying female vampire that almost brought him to his breaking point. Especially since he had been crying himself not too long ago.

Eric left me in her care and excused himself to talk to Sophie-Ann. Pam cradled my head carefully and stared into my eyes, her look was one of wonder.

"Sookie, can you ever forgive me for making such a mess of your life? I am responsible for everything that has happened. I was too confident, too worried about proving myself to Eric to make sure things went accordingly. I fucked up big time."

"Pam, I don't blame you for anything and I command you to stop blaming yourself! No one except Bill Compton will ever take the blame for what happened here."

She leaned in close and smiled, giving me a glimpse of the devilish Pam that I loved. "You should know that I lied about you being able to command me to obey your wishes."

I smiled back at her deviously. " Well, since we're being honest here, you should know that you were never really able to glamor me. I'll never tell if you promise not to. Both of our supposed abilities might come in handy if I make it through this." I winked at her and her look of astonishment was priceless.

Eric returned and immediately started planning our return to Shreveport. His efficiency and levelheadedness after what had occurred made me feel even more in awe of him. As he orchestrated everything, I began to worry as I realized that although I was no longer in pain, I could feel nothing below my waist. It was like my bottom half was missing. I decided against saying anything about it to Eric. He didn't need anything else on his plate right now. I lay my head back down and closed my eyes. I concentrated on finding Sophie-Ann.

Your majesty, thank you for saving my life. It seemed like too simple a phrase to offer as for what she had done but I couldn't think of anything else.

You saved yourself, Sookie, I merely aided in the first step of your transformation. A word of caution, if I may. Your gift is a very precious and dangerous one. Guard your secret jealously. I need you to remain safe if my plans are to come to fruition. You need to know that I may have complicated things for you tonight by giving you the blood of a very powerful vampire. Call it a selfish experiment of mine. Just know that there will soon come a time that you will need to seek me out and I will be there, waiting to give you the answers you crave. I do not wish to wear this crown forever and I have decided that it would be best for my beloved Louisiana if I were to begin grooming my successor now. To have you bound to Eric is all the better. He will make up for what you lack in aggression and ruthlessness and you shall make up for what he lacks in fairness and nobility of nature.

Whoa. Nothing like having a cinder block thrown around your neck when you're already drowning.

One more request, if I may. Tell Eric the letters JI stand for Judas Iscariot. He will know what that means. Goodbye, my progeny. I look forward to seeing you as vampire when we next meet. I'm sure your magnificence will know no rival.

I felt myself being scooped up tenderly into Eric's arms. He held me against his chest and I felt for the first time a glimmer of hope that everything might work out. I was beginning to feel some sensation in my lower half and could get my toes to wiggle if I tried really really hard.

Pam drove like a woman possessed. Quinn was propped up beside her in the seat, his breathing labored. I was touched by Pam's concern as she reached to pat him on the shoulder and talked to him, encouraging him to hold on just a little longer. Eric had been on the phone with his day man, arranging for him to meet us at a gas station just outside of Shreveport to collect Quinn and deliver him to a waiting Dr. Ludwig. If anyone could save his life, it would be her. What she lacked in bedside manner, she more than made up for in her ability to treat supes. After making those arrangements he was on the phone with Chow, giving him directions to his sacred ground, specific dimensions for the hole that must be dug, and what should be waiting for us when we emerged in three nights time. After hanging up with the Asian bartender, he offered me his wrist and told me to drink. I knew this must be the beginning of the process of changing.

We arrived at the sacred ground and Eric carried me from the car, both of us nude, to the site. I was scared and excited. He asked me if I still wanted him to go through with the plan of how I had asked him to drain me. Of course I did!

And my last recollection was of him tenderly making love to me as I felt my life blood flow out of the puncture wounds made by my lovers fangs. I felt my body slowing, shutting down system by system and it was an odd sensation when added to the ecstasy I felt from Eric's body moving within mine.

I know now that what the doctors tell you is true, the hearing is the last sense to go. For I plainly heard Eric sob as I took my last breath. And then, there was only nothingness until the dreaming started all over again.


	45. Musings Of A Miserable, Rotten,  Bitch Of A Vampire.  You Know Her, You Love Her, It's Pam!

Pam's POV

I really turned my shining moment into a total cluster fuck. There was no way to save face. I had let Eric down, almost gotten Sookie killed and had caused Quinn to receive grievous injuries with my ineptitude. They should change the saying from "That's fucked up!" to "That's Pammed Up!"

I guess you could say I was inconsolable for the first two days after Eric and Sookie went to ground. I refused all blood, synthetic and donated. I refused to answer the phone when Chow called to see why I hadn't come in to Fangtasia. On the third day I drove to a little town just over the Texas border called Silsbee and murdered four horny college kids just because they had the misfortune of being the first humans I saw. I had drained all four of them and taken my time pulling their bodies apart into tiny little pieces. I didn't feel any better after having done this. I made myself vomit the blood because I didn't deserve the sustenance it provided me. Although I had never met a depressed vampire, I had a feeling that I was a walking study of undead mental disorders.

I drove back from Silsbee, covered in gore, hair, blood and bone fragments. I knew I was a mess. I didn't want to go home and I needed to clean up before the hour of Eric and Sookie's awakening. I decided to go to Eric's, I could shower there and change. I had always kept a stash of clothes there, in case of emergency. As I entered the downstairs area, I was flabbergasted by the amount of damage Eric had caused in his fit of rage. You could tell that an effort had been made to clean up once upon a time. I could guess what had been the source of the interruption. I felt anger, extreme unbalanced ire and hostility that made me want to break and smash and destroy! I plopped down on the messy bed and flung myself backwards. Then I thought of all the exchanges of bodily fluids that had occurred on those sheets and flung myself upright. What the fuck was I so angry about? I should be happy that Eric had found someone like Sookie, glad that Sookie would soon be much less breakable and she was alive!

When I realized what had me so distressed, it was like having a cold bucket of water thrown in my face. I was upset because I didn't know how I would fit into the picture now that Eric and Sookie were bound. Well whip me, beat me and take away my Amex.

It had always been Eric and I. We were never a couple but we had always had each other to fall back on. We had relied on each other in a lot of situations.

Fangbanger's looking less than appetizing tonight? Call your friend with benefits.

Just wanting a straight up satisfying fuck with no games and no strings? Call your friend with benefits.

Feeling like you just want someone to watch some porn with? Call your friend with benefits.

Who would be my friend with benefits now that Sookie could take care of all those needs for him.

Jesus H., I sounded like a desperate old woman who's realized that she's far past her prime and alone. Oh my god, that WAS me!

I started cleaning up the mess in a daze but at hyper speed. Soon I had things reorganized and the things beyond salvage thrown into the black plastic bags I found in the corner underneath a huge purple vibrator and some handcuffs. I mourned the loss of what I had dreamed of doing to a human Sookie. It just wasn't meant to be. I stripped my clothes off and threw them away. There was no way I was taking that shit to Armand, my dry cleaner. He was an Italian vamp with a hair trigger temper and a passion for really cheesy western clothing. I shuddered when I thought of him, he truly frightened me.

I climbed into the shower and turned the hot water on. I let the scalding flow wash over me and I felt the effects of the last three nights catch up to me. I felt like I might cry but I didn't have enough fluid in me to produce the crimson tears. I didn't have the energy to get angry again. I was simply defeated. I couldn't let my maker and his new mate awaken and find me in this state. I scrubbed the remains of the four unfortunate college boys off of me and steeled my resolve.

I would find a way to make restitution for my horrible fuck-up.

I would be truly happy for Sookie and Eric. This really was what I wanted from the beginning after all.

I would find a new friend with benefits. Plain and simple. And I had someone in mind already. He just had to survive those life threatening injuries that Jade Flower had given him right before she had nearly cut my head off. After all, it's obvious the dumb fuck had a thing for me, he had gotten those stab wounds trying to protect me after all.


	46. Nothing And Everything Has Changed

I could feel Eric's arm dragging me up through the thick Louisiana mud. I worried momentarily that I might not be able to breathe because I could feel it caked inside my nostrils. Then I remembered that I didn't have that particular need anymore. Then I thought about how wonderful it would feel to swim underwater and never have to worry about coming up for air. What a totally random thought for an undead person like myself to be thinking at a moment like this.

My brain felt like a live wire and a heavy rock at the same time inside of my skull. I could feel the different parts of my brain activate as I used them to do various little tasks. Shrug a shoulder, twitch my nose, wiggle my little piggy toe. What was more unsettling is that I could feel that I was dead. Or rather undead. I can't describe it very well. When you're alive, you sometimes become aware of things like blinking, how your tongue feels against the roof of your mouth, when you can't get the seam of your sock to set right on your toes and it irritates you. When you're undead, you notice the absence of things like that. Well, at least I did. Another thing I was noticing was how amplified my hearing was. We weren't above ground yet but I could hear Pam and Chow debating whether I would still have my telepathy. I wondered that myself until I HEARD Chow thinking.

I hope Pam is finally out of this funk. I wonder if I need to tell Eric about that thing she did in Silsbee?

Well, that mystery was solved. Not only did I still have it, it seems to have been improved by the change. I was reading vampire minds loud and clear. I had only ever heard a glimpse or two of vampire thoughts before, and never with such clarity.

I guess the biggest thing was that even though I knew I was a vampire, I really didn't feel any different. I still felt like me inside. I wasn't starving and ready to rip out the first human throat I saw. And surprisingly, what I was really craving was another slice of Grace Pickering's Chocolate Chip Pecan Pie and a tall cold glass of 2% milk. That couldn't be normal.

I could feel that we were nearing the surface, the mud was thicker and wetter and I could feel the warm air. I was ready to get this black soil out of my nose and eyes and try out those two senses so I could see if they had improved as well. I didn't have to think about it, before I even knew what I was doing, I had grabbed Eric's arm and we blasted out of the mud like a rocket. I was glad to be out of the dirt, I began wiping my eyes and trying to dig the dirt out of my nose.

"Sookie, come down." It was Eric and I could hear the amusement in his voice coming from behind me. I couldn't see him or anything yet.

"What do you mean down?" I finally cleared my eyes and realized that I was eye level with the tree tops. "Holy SHIT!" I began kicking my legs, like that was going to do any good.

"You'll have to will yourself down, Sookie." Pam laughed. "Some vamps get all the cool abilities. I think I got the fucking shaft, personally.

"My, my, Pam, I never thought I'd hear you complain about getting any kind of shaft."

"Suck my dick, Chow."

I began to visualize myself slowly lowering to the ground and as I thought it, it began to happen. I felt relief as I neared the soft earth of the open field. Eric was by my side as soon as I touched down. His hands were on my face, searching for something, I wasn't sure what. I looked up at him and was awed at the sight before me. I finally had an inkling what he must have looked like in his human days and he had never been sexier to me. He was caked in mud, naked as the day he was born and his eyes were a most brilliant shade of blue shining out at me from behind the dirt. His hair was a crazy, muddy halo that gave him a wild, Tarzan look. Another one of those impulse things must have happened because I found myself on top of him, tearing into his neck and fondling his fun stick, which I might add was responding nicely to my attention. I didn't care who was watching and apparently, neither did he. I was just about to slide myself down onto him when I heard Pam's thoughts.

Well, I guess I was right. And then I felt her emotion, just like it was my own. She was experiencing unbelievable sadness and dejection. Eric grunted impatiently underneath me. I projected a thought to him only (how did I know how to do that?).

Not now, Eric. Something is very wrong with Pam. He nodded and groaned, dropping his head hard onto the ground. I feel your pain, lover.

I lifted myself up off of him and ran to Pam. I was saddened to see her jump away from me like she thought I might harm her.

"Aww Pam! I only wanted a hug!" She looked at me like I just told her that I was pregnant with her baby. "Seriously, I've missed you."

"Jesus H., Eric," she called to him over my shoulder, "You've created your own Bubba."

"What's a Bubba?" I had no clue what she was talking about.

"Nevermind, Sookie. We should get home. Pam, Chow, did you bring us clothing?"

"It's all in the back seat of your Corvette, master." I saw the keys leave her hand as she tried to toss them over my shoulder to Eric. My arm flashed out and snatched them out of the air. She smiled at my little feat, but the smile bothered me, it wasn't the same old Pam. Now I was worried.

"Yeah, sorry Eric, but I'm driving us home tonight. And I plan on doing it naked. It makes no sense to put clean clothes on over a dirty body." I smiled at Pam and Chow as I turned to walk past Eric to the Corvette. I paused at his side and tiptoed to whisper to him, "And you don't have a hair on your ass if you don't ride home naked to." Chow laughed out loud and thought to himself that I was just about the baddest fucking vampire chick he'd ever seen.

Cool! Chow thought I was a bad-ass!

But then I heard Eric's thoughts and they really set me on fire. I guess that's why it only took us 30 minutes to make the drive that normally took a little over an hour, even at Eric's usual breakneck pace. I smiled when I saw his hand grip the dash a couple of times when I accelerated into a curve or two. I knew what I was doing, I felt like I could negotiate this road with my eyes closed. While I was driving I felt like the car was a natural extension of my own body instead of a machine I was sitting inside, operating. I was laughing like a mental patient, the wind from the open windows whipping my hair and sending chunks of mud flying all over the inside of the car. I reached my hand over and grasped Eric firmly around the base of his cock. His immediate response was gratifying.

"Wow, now I wish I had let you drive instead. Cause right now, all I can think about is putting this in my mouth and making you scream my name while you come down my throat." Damn, I WAS a bad-ass!

"Sookie, when we get home, I am going to fuck you harder than you have ever even thought was possible. We'll see whom ends up screaming someone's name."

"I hope you're not making promises that you can't keep. You better fuck me so hard that I'm retarded afterwards. Fuck me like you're trying to break me. I promise you, you ain't ever experienced what I'm gonna to do you, lover."

Then I did something else without thinking about it, something I didn't even know could be done. I envisioned Eric feeling intense pleasure over every square inch of his body all at the same time. I pushed all my lust and desire into that one single thought and sent it out towards him in a wave. I laughed with delight when I saw his eyes widen and his hips thrust forward. He gripped the door handle and my leg simultaneously as he let out a hoarse yell. Then he came all over himself.

SCORE!!! Sookie, 1 Eric, 0.

Yeah, I'm thinking that little talent is going to come in mighty handy. Eric is thinking he may have bitten off more than he can chew. I'm thinking he might just be right about that.

Unlife. Is. Good.


	47. Why Aren't You Back In The Tree Baking Cookies?

Quinn's POV

WHAT THE FUCK?

That was my first thought as I woke up in a strange bed, feeling like I'd been skull-fucked by John Holmes. My vision was blurry and I heard something that sounded like a fucking munchkin somewhere near me but I couldn't find it.

"Down here, asshole! Fucking supes, always assume everyone is as tall and big as they are."

I stand corrected, it's gotta be a troll. Munchkins are supposed to be happy aren't they?

I heard the sound of a chair scraping across the floor and it echoed inside of my aching head like a bomb blast. I jumped when the troll popped up beside of me.

"Mother fucker! Don't you know not to scare people like that? Fuckin' midget, you 'bout gave me a heart attack!" The sound of my own voice hurt more than I could have imagined. I must be in bad shape. I closed my eyes and lay my right forearm across my eyes to block out the light.

"Mr. Quinn, I'm Dr. Ludwig, the fucking midget who saved your life. I came in here to see how you're doing but I just realized I don't give a shit. Here's what you need to know, you're going to live. Now fuck off!"

I heard the evil little mini-me looking doctor hop off the chair and waddle out of the room. Pocket sized people scare me and I was glad it left. I was feeling like I might go back to a happy state of unconsciousness when I heard movement in the doorway again.

"Go the fuck away! Isn't there a Lollipop Guild meeting you should be at?"

"That depends, is the Lollipop Guild some new sex club I haven't heard about?" Well fucking-A, Pam was here.

I tried to sit up but the pain of moving proved to be way too much. I smiled at her weakly. Damn, she looked f-i-n-e fine.

"Want me to raise the bed up for you?" Damn straight I did. She'd have to lean over to reach the controls and when she did, I'd be able to see right down her top. I nodded, trying to be inconspicuous.

So she did and then I did, and what a view it was. Vamp or not, this bitch had a rack on her. I was much obliged.

"Well, it good to see that the important parts still work." she deadpanned and nodded towards Mr. Stripey who was standing at attention. "If you wanted to see my tits, you could've just asked."

"Can I see your tits, Pam?"

"I didn't say I'd let you did I?" Her smile was amused. I liked her sense of humor a lot, but not as much as I liked the boobs.

"Well, you can't blame me for wanting the full vision of your glorious bosoms."

"So, not that I give a good goddamn, but how are you?" She sat down in the chair that the doctor had used as a step-stool and eyed me up and down. Was I imagining that her eyes lingered on my.... surely I was hallucinating, right?

"Well, it hurts everywhere, I badly need to take a massive shit, my eyes aren't focusing and I have seemed to have popped a boner at a most inopportune time. Oh yeah, I don't know where the hell I am and I was assaulted by one of those cookie baking Keebler elves. Other than those minor complaints, I'm frosty as fuck."

"Well, you should be thankful that you're even alive, that damn Asian assassin cut us both up pretty badly. I never even heard her coming." She smiled a little sly smile. I knew she was thinking about the same thing I was. How could I have forgotten what we were doing when we had almost ended up as sushi?

I had just gotten through telling the Queen my suspicions about the King and had walked out of the court. Pam had been waiting outside and had waved me over to where she stood in an open doorway. I had followed her inside.

"Uh, Pam, we're in a closet."

"Yes we are tiger." and then I had felt her hands on my zipper and belt buckle.

We had been pretty engrossed in our little game of Post Office, some body parts were being fondled, a finger or two might have been inserted somewhere slippery and chilly and I'm pretty sure at one point my balls were being tongued. Then that fucking fortune cookie eating bitch of a vampire had opened the door and started slicing and dicing us like a fucking food processor. We hadn't stood a chance, we had no room to maneuver to even try and fight back before she had us cut up and was dragging our bleeding carcasses to the court room.

I really didn't remember anything after that, until now.

"So, you come to spring me from this hellhole, babe?"

"Sure thing. Where do you need to get to?"

"Can I come home with you? I'd like to get a chance to finish what we started before. Shit! I don't even know what day it is."

"You've been out for four days, tiger."

"So, how's the rest of our little entourage? We didn't lose anyone did we?"

"We nearly lost Sookie, but she's more than fine now. Eric turned her."

"No fuckin' way! Sam Merlotte is gonna shit twice and die." I wouldn't wanna be the guy who had to deliver that bit of news. Sam might be a wiry little dude, but he had a Texas sized temper.

"Yeah, he stopped by Fangtasia last night looking for her. I told him I hadn't seen her. Which wasn't a total lie. I hadn't seen her, not since the night she emerged anyway." I nodded, knowing what I did about vamps, I was aware of how one was made and all the rest of that mystical mumbo jumbo.

"Babe, you don't seem too happy about this. Everything kosher or what?"

She looked like someone who really needed to talk and I wanted to be the one she opened up to. I was really digging her and chicks liked guys who listened or at least pretended to.

"I guess I'm just feeling a little displaced right now. Don't get me wrong doll, I love Sookie dearly and I'm happy for the two of them. I guess it's that their happiness is a mirror that I have to look into and in it I see all that I don't have. I don't know how I fit into this new arrangement." She looked lost and I really wanted to hug her or grope her ass, I wasn't sure which. "You should know that the Queen has released you from your servitude."

Yippee-ki-yay, son of a bitch! That was some good fucking news!

I heard those shuffling waddle sounds coming back. So much for the elation and joy! I rolled my eyes and looked at Pam. "Please get me the fuck out of here!"

Dr. Shortshit came back in and glared at Pam. "Did the goddamn Viking send me my money?"

Pam pulled an envelope out of her handbag and passed it off to her. "Here you are, Dr. Ludwig. Payment in full. Is he free to leave now?"

"I don't give a rat's ass what you do with him. Take him out back and roll him off the hill for all I care, just get him the fuck outta my hospital." Then off it went, shuffling and cussing like a hobbit with Tourette's.

"To answer your question, yes you may stay at my home, but I will expect some sort of restitution for the inconvenience. Maybe not right away, but when you're healed. And I have some pretty specific ideas. How do you feel about handcuffs and ball gags?"

Amazing! I was feeling so much better already!


	48. Ain't No Potty Like A Vampire Potty

I whipped Eric's Corvette into the garage and beat him to the door. I didn't remember the code so I had to wait for him to let me in. I had to piss like a racehorse and I was jumping up and down.

"Whatever are you doing Sookie?"

"Jesus, Eric, hurry up I have to go pee!" His startled look made me a little mad. Why was he looking at me like that? "What the hell? Haven't you ever seen a girl need to go to the ladies room?"

"Actually, no. Not a vampire anyway." His words struck me like a hammer. Yeah! I wasn't supposed to need to use the bathroom anymore now that I was undead.

"Well regardless, you need to open up this door because whatever it is that I need to do, I'm about to do it all over your garage floor." This convinced him to move faster and as soon as he had the door open, I rushed past him and straight for the john.

I sat hurriedly on the toilet and the feeling of going was like a religious experience. I shuddered with relief and then felt scared to look and see what had just come out of me. What if I was like the first failed attempt ever to turn someone. Maybe I wasn't done, maybe I needed a couple more days in the ground to finish cooking. I wiped and slowly stood, turning around to look. As I peered into the bowl, I was relieved (no pun intended) to see that it looked like regular old urine. I jumped as I realized that Eric was looking over my shoulder down into the toilet.

"Do you mind?! Can't I get a little privacy?" Freaking nosy vampire! No consideration at all.

"Is that what it's supposed to look like?" His nose was crinkled and his eyes were wide, like he was staring at a two-headed baby.

"You don't know what pee looks like?"

"I haven't urinated in over a thousand years, Sookie, and I most certainly do not follow humans to the lavatory to see what their waste water looks like. So forgive me if I do not quite recall what it's appearance is or should be."

"Excuse me, Mr. Snippy Britches!" I mumbled as I reached over and flushed the toilet. "Say, how about we take a shower to get rid of the mud and then enjoy a bubble bath before I make a real man out of you?"

"Are you not the least bit worried about what just happened? Sookie, this is unheard of. Your body should not be processing anything. Vampires absorb the blood we ingest into our veins to replace what we lose through certain activities."

Activities like what I was thinking about, me actively ripping a chunk out of his neck while I rode him cowgirl style.

"I'm not worried, I feel fine. Why are you worried?"

"I should call Godric, maybe he has heard of something such as this before."

"You'll do no such thing! I won't have you calling all your vampire friends and talking about how I went wee and vampires ain't supposed to do that. Leave me some dignity please! We have all the time in the world to look into this but right now, I want to experience some really hot, heavy and hardcore vampire sex." He looked like he might protest again, so I pulled out some big guns. "Don't make me use my newfound ability to convince you that I should get what I want. It would be a waste of a perfectly good erection, but I'll do it."

He relaxed and smiled. "Well, it is a tough job, but I guess if I have to fuck you, I have to fuck you. But right now, you smell hideous, so I suggest that we shower and then maybe take a long hot bubble bath before I make a real woman out of you."

"That storyline sounds familiar, have we seen this movie before? Speaking of movies.." he swept me up into his arms after he opened the secret trap door, "I think we should talk about something. Care to explain to me why I found Twilight in your DVD player?"

"It is not mine. I was holding it for Chow."

Sure he was. I knew better because he was thinking that he'd have to get rid of his hard back copies of New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn before I found them too. Sooner or later I would have to tell him that I could read his mind which was a lot different that hearing his projected thoughts. But for now, I decided to keep this little secret all to myself. I had an inkling that it would be rather handy in the next few days.


	49. Eric's On The Prowl, I'm On The Run. How Sweet It Is!

The warm water in the shower felt like liquid heaven. The sensation of each individual drop hitting my skin was like being made love to by a million tiny water nymphs. I couldn't believe how heightened my sense of touch was. Eric was standing behind me, washing my back. He was purposefully not thinking anything I could make sense of. All I could here was him singing some crazy old Swedish drinking song. Was he on to me and my secret already? I felt him pull my hair to the side and I knew he was about to bite. This would be the first time he fed on me since I had become a vampire. If that's really what I was. There seemed to be reasonable doubt about that with one of the recent developments since we had gotten home. Apparently, no vampire in the history of forever had ever taken a leak.

He sank his fangs into me and I felt paralyzed and in total ecstasy all at once. I was aware of all of the things still going on around me, the water hitting my skin, the feel of Eric's mouth on my neck and his humongous erection poking into the small of my back. But everything had taken on a hazy, glowing appearance and I immediately felt the very beginning of my orgasm. As a human, it hadn't been such a gradual thing for me, I had always blown up like a stick of dynamite with a very tiny fuse. This was different, I was aware of the first spark that began the build-up. It was beautiful torture as the spark expounded into a small flicker and then a flame. Eric was still drinking and one of his hands had crept around to my breasts while the other busied itself working my clit into a frenzy of pulsating raw nerves. I couldn't make a sound or move a muscle. I heard Eric's voice, close to my ear, the tone erotic and a little threatening. His hands kept working their magic and I knew the golden edge of release was close.

"Min alskarinna, do you not know how wrong it is to keep secrets from your maker? I am disappointed in you. Surely you knew that I would find out through the blood, or did you forget about that little detail? You are a dangerous creature now, indeed. I finally understand why you felt so aroused by my dangerous nature. But remember, I am your maker and in turn, your master. I forbid you to keep secrets from me, Sookie. I think that better than telling you this, you may learn your lesson better if I prove to you that I am the most dangerous creature you will ever meet. You should still fear me, regardless of how much I love you and regardless of your new state of being."

My mind was going a million miles per hour. What in the hell was going on? Was he pissed? Was he threatening to finally kill me?

"Now, lover, I am going to leave this shower and I will give you a thirty minute head start. You should run and do your best to escape, for when I catch you, and I will catch you, there will be consequences and lessons to be learned. Do you understand me, Sookie?"

I tried to nod but I exploded into an orgasm of such magnitude that when I gripped the soap niche I ripped it right off of the wall. I felt as if my body would quake into a million pieces and I kept crying Eric's name over and over. I felt him leave the shower and I slid down the wall, laughing and crying at the same time. Beautiful, glorious and frightening, orgasms as a vampire felt life altering. No wonder vamps spent so much of their time screwing.

I stood and looked at the damage I had caused to the shower. Shit, I would have to learn to control that if we were gonna have any sort of home.

Time is running out, Sookie. I would run if I were you.

He was serious? He was serious! I was frantic now, grabbing the clothes that Pam had packed for me and dressing without bothering to dry off. I located the running shoes I hadn't been able to find the night of our first argument and slid them on. I was upstairs and out the door, blurring like I had seen Eric, Bill and Pam do so many times. I wish I could have enjoyed the experience but I didn't have time. Eric had some psychotic game of hide and seek planned and I wasn't just gonna roll over and let him win. It was good to know that the old Stackhouse stubbornness and competitiveness were intact. Maybe I would surprise Eric again. I sent my mind out to try and find him as I ran but felt as if the signal had hit a brick wall.

Too obvious, Sookie. You are not thinking like a vampire. I hope you make this more difficult than this.

Damn, he was blocking me. He anticipated that move, like he was reading my mind. I envisioned a shield around me, one that would make me invisible to his mind and block my thoughts from him unless I directed them at him.

Well played my love. That is the way a vampire would think. But you are no ordinary vampire are you? Time is up and now I am hunting you. And when I find you, I will collect what I am due. Ready or not, here I come.

He was ruthless, I was truly a little scared and a whole bunch of turned on.


	50. Hide and Seek, Northman Style

I was blurring from street to street, looking for what I thought might be a good place to hide from the Viking. Where in the hell DO you hide from a vampire? You'd think I'd know since I'm one myself now. But to be honest, I wasn't a hundred percent tee-totally sure what I was. I knew I was fast, strong, could hear vamp minds now, had the ability to fly. SHIT! Why the hell hadn't I thought of that before? Surely I would have known by now if Eric could fly, right? Okay, so how do I do this? It wasn't a conscious effort before, it had just happened. Concentrate, concentrate. I let out a little yelp of victory when I felt myself lift off. I couldn't help it, I had to quote one of my all-time favorite Disney movies.

"To infinity and beyond!" I was giggling like a preschooler and swooping in and out of the treetops.

I can hear you, alskarinna, not very wise of you. I do not think you're frightened enough of me and I am beginning to feel disrespected.

I could sense he was close. I could smell him. Oh, hell. I felt his fangs on my neck before I ever saw him. He didn't bite but his wickedly sharp little hole punchers stayed on my neck as a warning. I guess he had the gift of levitation after all.

This was far too easy. I should drain you now, insolent little child.

Drain me? Would he do that to me? Would this man that I loved actually drain me? I'd heard about how long it takes for vamps to rebuild their supply, sometimes they never fully recovered at all.

I will give you one more chance to redeem yourself, Sookie. Prove to me that you are worthy of being called vampire. RUN!

His fangs were gone and I took his command to heart. I really didn't think he was playing with me. I thought he was truly pissed and this was the side of him that he had warned me about. I'd been so sure that because we were in love, I wouldn't have to see this side of him. I couldn't read his mind to find out his true intent, so I was assuming that he meant what he said. I was getting the fuck up out of here.

He kept sending me little taunting thought messages, letting me know that I wasn't trying hard enough, I was still too easy to track.

I can smell you, alskarinna, that will be your undoing. You can block your thoughts from me but how will you ever hide your delicious smell? I crave you and I shall have you. It is just a matter of when.

If my heart had still been a working muscle, it would be pounding out of my chest right now. I felt terror that saturated me down to my bones. I really didn't know what his intentions were. I looked below me and saw the old Bon Temps cemetery below me. I was close to my house and I didn't even realize it. I was close to Bill's house too. I had an idea and I thought it might just work.

I landed on Bill's front porch and reached underneath the welcome mat to retrieve the key he had hidden there. I let myself inside. I knew I would be able to enter his home, he wouldn't have thought to rescind Eric's invitation, he'd planned on him being finally dead. I'd figured out at this point that the reason I couldn't enter my own home was because I had ingested so much of Eric's blood by then that my revoking his invitation had effectively barred me from entering as well.

I went straight to the small bedroom that Bill had made into his home office. He had become so enamored with technology, he had just about every type of equipment known to humankind. I knew what I was looking for and I knew where to find it. Bill had been so anal retentive, everything had a particular place and it had to go back there. I opened the top desk drawer and pulled the little silver digital voice recorder out. I slid the little power switch and saw the red light come on. Fan-fucking-tastic.

I slid slowly back out the front door, every sense on high alert. I couldn't smell Eric and it had been a while since he had broadcast anything to me mentally. It took me only seconds to blur through the cemetery and to the window of my living room. I pushed the record button.

"I, Sookie Stackhouse, being the rightful owner of this home and property, invite you, Sookie Stackhouse inside."

I used a stick to push the unlocked window open, hit the play button and tossed it inside. I could hear the playback of my voice as I blurred to the front door. I turned the handle and swung the door open, glad that it hadn't been locked since I was here last.

Here goes nothing.

I stepped inside my house for the first time in what felt like forever. I savored the little victory for a brief second and inhaled deeply. It still smelled so strongly of Gran in here. I missed her so much. I spoke out loud to no one in particular.

"I wish I could talk to her just one more time."

Nothing could have ever prepared me what happened next.

I heard a loud popping noise and then Gran was standing before me. I stared open mouthed. It was definitely Gran but she was see-through.

"What you standing there with your mouth open for, Sookie? Ain't you never seen a ghost before girl?"

"Well, no Gran, actually I haven't. I didn't know they existed."

"Is it so hard to believe that there's such a thing? You've seen strange things, vampires, were tigers, who knows what's next. And you called me after all."

"I called you?"

"Well, wished for me. There are some things that I might have been remiss in not telling you while I was earthbound, Sookie. But I hope you know, I thought I was protecting you."

I wanted to hold her hand but it didn't seem possible since I could see through her.

'Why didn't you talk to me before, Gran? I've been so lost since you died."

"I know child, I've seen the big mess you've gotten yourself into with these vampires."

I hoped Gran hadn't seen everything I'd done since she was murdered. Talk about embarrassing!

"But I think you've chosen yourself the best one of the bunch. He's a strong one, and he really loves you it seems. Not like that half-witted Bill, if I weren't dead I would've wrung his neck my darn self!" The look on her face was her best attempt at rage but it then turned to concern. "Sookie, I can't stay here, I want to tell you so much but all I can say is there is a lot more about your family history that you don't know. There is a reason that you aren't like anyone EVER before you. It makes you special but it also puts you in great danger since it's been, well, enhanced I guess, by the fact that Eric turned you. The one thing I can tell you is this; you wished for me to be here, and I appeared. Think about it, Sookie. And by the way, That's how to beat Mr. Tall, Blond and Surly at his little game."

Gran winked at me, the saucy old bird, and then she was gone as quickly as she appeared. I was absolutely bumfuzzled by what had just happened here. Did I really just stand in my living room and have a conversation with my deader-than-Hoffa grandmother?

Sookie, come out and play. I know you are in there, I can smell you. I found you, time to come out and settle up with your master.

And what if I don't? You can't come in after me, I revoked your invitation. I wish I could've seen the smug look he was surely wearing leave his pretty face after I said that.

Well, I might just have to set fire to your house, Sookie. That kinda made me lose my smug look right fast.

You wouldn't do it.

Are you so sure about that, min alskarinna? No I damn sure wasn't. Shit! I had to think of something really quick. What the hell had Gran meant about my wishing and her appearing.

NO FUDGING WAY! Did she mean to tell me that I could make wishes happen? I could wish my way into winning? Well that didn't hardly seem fair, it's not like Eric had magical wish making abilities. Think THINK! Okay, so I wanted to be somewhat fair about this, not just wish myself the winner and be done with it, there was no sport in that. But I sure as hell didn't want my house set on fire so he could smoke me out. That was a little extreme. So I needed to level the playing field, make it was fair to both of us.

"I wish that Eric couldn't track me by my smell anymore."

I heard him mentally sound out something that I figured was closely related to a big old 'What the FUCK?'. Jumping Jehoshaphat, it worked!

Where did you go, you clever little devil. The words might look cute to ya'll but you didn't hear the tone in which he thought them. I almost pissed myself. Okay, now what the hell was I gonna do? And for that matter, the sun would be coming up real soon, we had to find some sanctuary. I knew that Eric wouldn't back down or call off the game. I needed to lure him somewhere where he could "win" and then we could settle in for the day. But on top of all that, I had to make sure that I didn't let him know what I was doing so he didn't get his pride all hurt. Damn, sleeping with a vampire was less complicated before I became one myself. I thought this shit was supposed to be easier.

As if my wires weren't frayed enough, he started a freakin' countdown to arson.

10, 9, 8, 7

Well, I guess there really is only one choice left. My womanly wiles and charms might end up saving me, but first I think I'm gonna hit him with a full frontal assault. Hoo-rah!


	51. Now, Where Were We Before We Were So Rudely Interrupted?

Pam's POV

I kept stealing side glances at Quinn. So far he didn't seem to be regretting his decision to come home with me.

It'd been a real bitch to help him get into the car. My shocks would ever be the same on that side again.

What the hell was I getting myself into? Was I really taking a Were back to my house to fuck his brains out? Was I doing this because I was genuinely attracted to him or was this the act of a desperate vampire who feared being alone now that her maker was bound to another.

Quinn caught me looking at his package and I wanted to slap the smile off of his face. I was most definitely attracted to him, I didn't feel the need to just slap anyone. A slap, to me, was personal and should be reserved for when someone you really like has upset you. You can't go wasting slaps on just anyone.

"A penny for your thoughts, babe?"

"Shall I be honest or do you wanna hear an obvious lie?"

"Hit me with the brutal truth. I can take it."

"I'm thinking this is a mistake. I'm thinking that I shouldn't take you to my home, where I sleep, because if this ends badly, if we're not on the same page, you have some pretty heavy duty info on where to find me to get your pound of flesh. I'm thinking you should tell me where I can drive you to."

I had pulled to the side of the road and turned to face him. He didn't have to know that we were sitting directly across the road from my house.

"Whoa, hold on a minute! Can I tell you what I think Pam?" His hands were up in a mock-defensive gesture. I nodded my approval. "I think you are one of the most righteous women I have met in a while. I think you are a little psycho, but hey, bat-shit crazy really turns me on. I think you're in a weird place right now with your maker just having created and shacked up with that hot little number, Sookie." I opened my mouth to protest and call him something foul, but he held up a finger to shush me. "Wait, I'm not done. I think the way you had me feeling four days ago was fucking hot and I think that we could have a really good time together. No strings attached. See where it goes, not that it has to go anywhere mind you. Okay, now I'm done."

"So we agree to not have any expectations of each other. We can fuck and that's all?" I was leery of him and yet hoping he would say yes. I really REALLY wanted to fuck him. I felt like I might be getting some of my mojo back.

"Agreed."

"As long as you know that I am planning on dominating you in every which way." That was for damn sure. Not even Eric had tried to dominate me in bed. He'd enjoyed my take charge attitude but drew the line at some of my wilder sexual appliances. I had SO wanted to see him wearing the Pony Tail butt plug.

"Plan all you want, honey. We'll see how things go. You might be in for a surprise."

Well, I just didn't know how to feel about that little statement.

I swung the Mercedes into my driveway and noticed Quinn's lack of reaction. He was one cool customer. He might be the right influence to rub off on me. Well I was hoping to get him to rub something on me anyway.

"Just so you know, Were, I don't take too kindly to criticism of my personal decorating style. So consider yourself warned."

I pushed the garage door opener and pulled inside.

Just go with the flow Pam. No expectations. That includes expecting him to rag on what you've done to your house as far as motif.

I really did not like feeling all these emotions. When had I become such a insecure wreck?

Quinn's POV

Pam was about as high strung as I'd ever known a vamp to get. Something had changed her in the last four days and I'm pretty sure that I'd been on the mark with the Eric and Sookie comment. I mean, wouldn't anyone in the same position as her feel a little less that stellar? What she needed was a good old fashioned, no holds barred, using every position and then creating new ones, sexual adventure. And I was just the one to put the skip back in her step.

It's funny but I'd never been even remotely attracted to vampires before Pam. I'd always found them rude, too focused on power and wealth and totally devoid of any sort of humor. I'm a laugh-a-minute kind of guy and I can't live in a fun-free environment. I'd seen enough hard times and bullshit by the time I was 15. I am through with that fucked up part of my life. Now that I've been released by the Queen and no longer was working off my mother's debt, I felt like a new man.

I refused to say a word about the total Leave It To Beaver decorating theme she had going on in her house. I wanted to ask her what the hell her inspiration was but she would take that as a personal affront. It wasn't that it was bad, it was actually really nice and homey. It's just I expected some straight up Ikea catalog looking New wave shit. Cubes and triangles sitting everywhere, chairs shaped like big hands waiting to fondle your ass when you sat in them. She had surprised me yet again.

She turned and asked if I would like something to drink. I wondered why a vamp would have anything but blood substitute, then realized that I wasn't the only person she might choose to entertain. The pang I felt at that realization felt a little too much like jealousy. I needed to nip that shit in the bud.

Stay frosty and vigilant, Quinnster. No strings attached, hit it and quit it.

Damn, I needed to stop watching Generation Kill. Cause right now all I could think about was mounting a Marine-style offensive to get her out of those clothes and onto my dick. It was time to get my groove on, Ninja style.

My kung-fu is strong, my game is tight and my pimp-hand is heavy, I am the master.

I asked if she had any beer and she nodded.

"That'll be fine, then." I waited for her to turn her back on me and I shifted there in her living room. And then, my friends, I pounced on that phat ass.

Pam's POV

I was nervous and that fact was pissing me off. He had been good and refrained from saying anything about my home. I knew that he probably expected to come in and see something straight out of the Munsters, black and red everywhere, Tim Burton-esque furnishings. Chalk one up to the tiger for his tact.

I was on my way to the fridge to get a Warsteiner for him, (I'd bought those because thats the beer he'd been drinking in New Orleans before the shit hit the fan.) when I felt the air behind me crinkle. Thats the only word that comes close to describing the sound and feeling of magic as it happens.

I spun on my heels and gasped at the creature crouched in front of me. He had to be eight feet long from bow to stern, tail not included. He was a beautiful rusty orange with deep obsidian stripes. His eyes were the same deep shade of violet, only now they glowed with an almost fluorescence.

"Aren't you fucking magnificent?" I couldn't help myself. I was in awe of the beast and I was wetter than April in Louisiana.

The big cat came closer, still crouched but low crawling. We circled each other, his tail was knocking shit off of my tables and shelves right and left. I didn't give a fuck. This was the hottest and most like myself that I'd felt in a week now.

"So what's the plan? I for one didn't think I would end up with a big pussy in my house tonight."

We both sprang at the same time. He transformed back into his human form midair and tackled me in all his naked, cock-swinging glory.

He had me pinned underneath him. I knew I could struggle and make it hard for him to keep me down, but for the first time in my undead life, I felt the need to let someone else be in control of the way things were going to go down. As long as I was deciding this, it was okay, right?

He released one of my hands but quickly pinned it with my other above my head. I saw a huge black claw pop out of his human finger. Interesting, indeed. He ran this single claw down the front of my shirt and I felt the fabric fall, along with my bra, onto the floor on either side of me.

"Well, now aren't YOU fucking magnificent?" he purred as he licked his lips. " I hadn't done them justice in my imagination, you know." He leaned his face down and guided his tongue all over my nipples in long, excruciating licks. I fought the urge to flip him over and eat him alive. I needed to not be the one in control, I needed to let it go so I might find my way back to the way I was. Eric was my maker, but not the only reason for me to exist. I relaxed and closed my eyes.

Sometimes letting go is the best way to gain control.


	52. Settling Up, Sookie Style

Sookie's POV

6, 5, 4...

Okay, Okay! I'm coming out. You win. Oh my dear baby Jesus, I was so scared. I hadn't been able to think of a single thing as far as a full on assault. I was so not worthy of being called a vampire.

I wish he would cut me some slack, for Pete's sake. His return thought was immediate. I might have laughed if I hadn't been so flipping frantic.

Sookie, I have decided to cut you some slack, for Pete's sake. You have five minutes before I torch the farmhouse. Use those minutes wisely, they might be your last. Vampires are VERY flammable.

Okay, honestly, I had NOT done that on purpose but I wasn't gonna feel bad that I did. He was going to burn my damn house down! I grabbed the phone from the kitchen and was relieved to hear a dial tone. The beep beep beep of the message indicator told me that I had a ton of messages. I dialed the only person I knew that might be able to give me some insight.

I wish that Eric wouldn't be able to hear anything I said over the phone! Pam, dear lord, please answer!

Pam's POV (from under a very large and aroused were-tiger)

The chirping of my phone was fucking with the sensation of Quinn's rough tongue trailing it's way down to the waistband of my pants. What the hell could it be now? I snarled angrily and ripped the cell out of my purse which had thankfully fallen next to my head. Caller I.D. showed it was coming from Sookie's house. Was Eric pulling the old violent hide and seek routine? Jesus, when was the viking gonna come up something new?

"Let it go babe." he purred as he managed to unbutton and unzip my pants using only his teeth.

"Can't. It's Sookie and I'm betting Eric has her trapped and terrified that he's going to drain her."

"What?"

"Never mind, long story. Just focus on what you're doing, this won't take but a sec." I flipped the phone open and put on my bullshit voice.

"Sookie, what a nice surprise." Her voice sounded just as I'd expected it to. He had her scared shitless.

"Pam, he's threatening to burn my fucking house down! Will he? I thought it was a game but now I think he means it. He says he's gonna drain me and I think he means to do it! Shit Pam, is he bi-polar?"

"Sookie, darling. Listen carefully because I'm only telling you this once. He won't burn your house down, he won't drain you. This is his little initiation for you. It's boring, really. Here's the best thing you can do, surrender. I promise you, the outcome will be very rewarding. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm about to get a pelvic exam from a friend. Call me tomorrow night and thank me then. And don't forget that the sun comes up in less than two hours."

I felt that delicious claw rake it's way down both of my legs and the fabric fell away, exposing me to that wickedly sand-papery tongue that I was sure was about to vault me into the stratosphere.

Sookie's POV

She hung up on me, that BITCH!

I stared at the phone in disbelief. Was she serious? I was about to suffer god-knows-what at the hands of my maker and all she cared about was Quinn eating her out? Yeah, I gathered that little bit of intel over the phone. These new talents were getting pretty routine.

I wish I knew for sure if she was telling me the truth or not.

Yes, that one had been on purpose.

I knew right away, beyond a shadow of a doubt that she had been telling me the truth. Apparently Eric did this type of thing with all his creations.

Wow, I hadn't ever thought about the fact that he had turned more than just Pam before me. I felt a little jealous.

Focus, Sookie! There's bigger fish to fry.

So, I knew that I could wish my way out of this if I had to, but that would be cheating. Gran didn't raise a cheater in me so I would have to think of another way. Surrender was out of the question, Gran didn't raise no quitters, neither.

And just like that, I knew what to do. I was gonna call his bluff.

"Alskarinna, your five minutes are up. Come out now or face the flames!" He was shouting angrily into my open living room window. His smugness really chapped my ass and strengthened my resolve. I could see the curve of his sexy mouth as he smirked, reveling in his assumed victory. I felt a thrill as I yelled right back.

"Go ahead, Eric! You're right, I don't deserve to be a vampire or to be with you. I suck at this so just go ahead and torch my sorry flammable ass! There's something wrong with me anyway, remember? I'm the retarded vampire who pisses!" I tried my best to put some hurt and dejection into my tone but it was hard to hide my smile.

I waited for his response. Nothing.

Nothing came from outside. I looked to the window and didn't see him standing there anymore. What in the hell was going on now?

I crept to the window and peered over the edge. He was nowhere to be seen. And then stupidly, I stuck my fool head out the window. Just as I was about to feel relieved that he wasn't crouched under the window sill, ready to attack, he grabbed me from above and took off towards the tree tops. So much for my make-believe military skills and tactics.


	53. The Northman With A Plan

I could not know for sure what Sookie was doing during the additional five minutes that I had inexplicably given her. I had never deviated from the routine before. This was my proving ground test for all my creations. And while I had actually destroyed a few of those before who had been disappointments or major fuck-ups as some might call them, Sookie was in no real danger from me. The sun would be coming up soon and we needed to end this so we could get home. She had performed admirably, maneuvering more swiftly and adapting to the supposed threat accordingly. I was impressed by her performance tonight.

I could see from my vantage point that she was on the phone, but curiously I could not hear a word she was saying. I could however read lips reasonably well and I saw gratuitous profanity in those mouth movements. Sexy.

If I knew Sookie, she was probably on the phone with Pam and Pam was telling her to surrender. And if I knew Sookie, there is no way that she would surrender.

So what would she decide to do instead? I decided Sookie would do one of two things, she would either come out of the house and go toe to toe with me or she would call my bluff. I did not know which of those two made me harder. She had no idea what she was in for when I finally got my hands on her. Then I would truly show her no mercy.

After hearing her little poorly performed act of self loathing and woe is me, I knew she was calling my bluff. She thought she was smart, but she was the kitten who was about to chase the string into oncoming traffic. Her curiosity would be her undoing. So I waited until she had her head turned, trying to hide her smile and I flew up above the window and positioned myself. My hands were ready to claim my prize when she stuck her lovely head out of the window to see where I had gone.

We were flying above the tree tops and each one we passed over ended up owning a piece of her clothing. Soon I had her naked in my arms. I could feel her excitement, it was palpable and mingling with mine. I smiled my most malicious smile and I felt her shudder. I did not care if she was really scared anymore, all I cared about was getting her home and showing her how truly ruthless I could be in bed. Things were possible now between us that had been too dangerous before.

I stopped my flight and hovered above a grove of Cypress. Her eyes were wide as she stared at me with her hand over her mouth.

"Remove your hand." She shook her head, refusing the simplest of commands. Sadly, I would have to command it.

"As your maker, I command you to remove your hand from your mouth." Slowly her hand fell away and she pursed her lips tightly. "Really, lover? Would you make me say the words?" She opened her mouth and I could not help but react.

I had seen fangs of all lengths, widths and shapes before, but never had I seen as many fangs in one mouth. She had three sets of perfectly formed, glistening fangs. Exquisite!

"You surprise me yet again, lover. Your passionate soul is reflected in your mouth." I tried to sound cruel but I am sure she could hear in my voice that I was impressed by her uniqueness. I was ready to head home when I felt her hand on me, unzipping my pants and freeing what had been straining against the fabric for hours now. She wrapped her legs around my waist and lowered herself onto me. I could not suppress the groan that emerged as she enveloped me. She began angling her body, pushing and pulling herself roughly against me, shredding my clothes off of me as she did. I found myself naked in no time. I headed to ground and landed roughly, throwing our entwined bodies onto the ground. She flipped us over and sat astride me, her head thrown back, looking like a pagan goddess in the moonlight. My eyes were closed when she lifted off of me and ran. She was laughing as she blurred through the trees. Teasing me, awakening something primal and ancient. My eyes widened and scanned the darkness. I could feel her but her scent was undetected. Her witchcraft would work to slow me down a point but the hunter within me knew it was only a matter of time until my prey was captured.

I saw a blur of motion and she called to me.

"Stolt jägaren , övervinna om alla du se , komma och fordra vad är din!"

Proud hunter, master of all you see, come and claim what is yours!

I roared and set off to end her mocking. Once I had her in hand this time, there would be no escape for her until I was sated and she could do nothing but cry my name over and over again.

I crouched low and sprang up onto a heavy branch, flattening myself against the tree trunk. She had been weaving her way in and out of the tree's. She would come this way again. Her giddy taunting would unbalance her, cause her to make careless errors. That is when I would claim her and fuck her wildly, like an alpha wolf, one who takes what and whom he pleases, whenever he pleases. This is the way it should be for she and I. Primitive, savage and unrestrained lust. I felt my erection throb at the thought.

I heard her approach and closed my eyes. I let my senses tell me when to spring instead of my vision and they did not fail me. I landed on top of her and sent her sprawling. She cried out in surprise as I pushed myself into her. There was no tenderness in my movement, this was raw, frantic and harsh. She brought her hand to my face and clawed deep furrows into my cheek. I laughed and thrust into her so hard that we slid across the forest floor.

She still had much fight left in her. She shoved me roughly and sent me flying but I caught her again swiftly and shoved her back against a tree. The thick trunk of the red cedar shook and sent twigs and leaves raining down on us.

"Du vill inte rymning jag den hår time. JAG mena av fordra du engangs!"

You will not escape me this time. I mean to claim you once and for all!

"Avkasta till jag och Jag vill välbehag du bortom din vild förväntningarna. Tala mig hur JAG er din övervinna och du vill aldrig bli neka något. Avkasta till Jag!"

Yield to me and I will pleasure you beyond your wildest expectations. Tell me I am your master and you will never be denied anything. YIELD TO ME!

Her eyes were heavy with lust and want. She was going to say it and when she did, I would show her what true ecstasy was.

"Min älskaren , min kung , JAG er din till gör med vad du vill. Fordra jag och göra jag din!"

My lover, my king, I am yours to do with what you will. Claim me and make me yours!

My bellow reached far into the darkness of the forest, it had been too long since the Viking in me had found sport such as this. I knew now that I had found this woman, this temptress, a whole new world had been revealed to me and I could never let myself get lost in the fog of business and the pursuit of power again.

I lifted her up by her waist and pulled her down onto me until our bodies met. Her cry echoed on the wind. I lifted her up and then let gravity bring our bodies together again. I could see her fangs shining in the moonlight. I longed to feel them ripping into me as I pumped into her furiously. We fell to the forest floor, our bodies melded, two supernatural creatures giving into feral sexual abandon.

Her cries were growing more frantic and I increased the power and speed of my movement. I lowered my head to her neck and bit, feeling the erotic flow fill my mouth. Her release came on the heels of my bite, her muscles squeezing and releasing rapidly, milking my cock and speeding me headlong towards my own ending. I was close to commanding her to bite and feed but she needed no prompting. I felt each of the three sets of daggers enter my flesh and I was spiraling out of control.

Wonderous things were revealed to me. Things that not even my lover knew about herself. They left me in awe of her as well as fearing for her.

My body shook as I roared, my conquest was finished. I had been victorious in claiming what was mine. Something inside me had been awakened and knowing what I did now, it was just in time.

I picked up her weeping form and took to the skies again.

"How did I ever live without you, Eric Northman?"

I could only hope that I deserved her love and faith. So much had been revealed to me through her blood.

Sookies POV

Wow. I had no idea what I was getting into when I wished for Eric to show me what he had been like as a Viking hunter. I'm surely glad that I did though. Shouldn't every gals first time (and it was my first time – as a vampire) be that special?


	54. How You Doin', Tiger?

Pam's POV

It wasn't getting any easier for me to relinquish control. It wasn't getting any harder either. Quinn was a talented man, his tongue combined with the deep rumbling purr that vibrated everything important was getting me where I needed to go. And fast. His tongue, I could write poems about his humongous, scratchy, long and flexible tongue. I would have never thought that I would find a male that could eat pussy better than a female. I just didn't believe it to be possible. But here he was, living proof that Pam is sometimes wrong, although not often.

He was taking his time and I appreciated that. Part of my disenchantment with males in general had stemmed from either zero or minimal oral stimulation from them before they shoved a cock in your mouth and expected a dick sucking marathon. Men, again in general, have no clue how long it takes to get the female genitalia battle ready.

I felt the heat starting to expand from my center outwards. The tiny trembling started and I let a small moan slip out. I usually am not a vocal person during sex. My attitude is usually; I don't care if we ARE fucking, my pleasure is my business, why should I broadcast how I feel to you?

I couldn't help it though. His tongue was everywhere inside and outside of me all at once. I moaned a little louder and he increased his pace. I cried out a little loudly when I felt a big thick finger make its way up inside of me as he sucked and nibbled on my clit. I felt my eyes rolling back into my head from the sensations of what he was doing. I pushed up on my shoulders to look at him. He was working me like a machine, two fingers now pumping in and out of me, mouth clamped over my center, sucking and licking simultaneously and he was looking right into my eyes with those deep violet orbs of his, I felt hypnotized.

"Fuck! Quinn, I'm gonna come all over your face!" And I did. I was hit by wave after wave of orgasmic therapy as his tongue lapped at my hole greedily. I'll admit, it was the best fucking face ride I'd ever taken. I wasn't even close to recovered when he flipped me over and pulled me onto my knees. I wasn't prepared for being manhandled in this unprecedented way, nor was I prepared for the way it aroused me, making we crave another round of what I'd just been given.

"Are you ready for me Pam? Because I'm ready to fuck you bowlegged. Goddamn, your a hot bitch. I almost came in my pants just from eating your pussy." I heard his zipper and then felt the movement behind me as he lowered his pants.

"Bring it on, bad ass. Let's see if your cock is as talented as that tongue." I rubbed my ass against his erection and wiggled. His moan was delicious, sounding like it traveled all the way from his toes.

"Babe, you've only had a preview, get ready for the full length motion picture."

I felt something humongous pressing against my entrance. Was that his dick or was he trying to fuck me with a baseball bat? He pushed forward and the first two inches slid inside and then back out. He worked all of himself inside of me that way, an inch more then back out. The pace was slow and deliberate and I was fighting a war inside myself. Part of me wanted to take over, to seek instant gratification and be done with it. It was the part of me that was afraid of the intimacy that came with prolonged intercourse. It seemed too romantic to take it slow like this. You couldn't feel anything for someone when it was one of those Wham, Bam, Thank you Ma'am sort of interludes. But those Pump, Hump, Dump deals weren't as satisying as the feeling I was getting right now.

His movements were speeding up slightly. I was stretched tight around him, he wasn't as long as Eric but he had just as much girth, maybe even more. I threw my head back and laughed when I felt him grab a handful of my hair.

"Are you gonna come for me? Can you come for me again, come all over me while I fuck you? Cause I'm gonna fill you up when I come so hard all inside of you, or maybe I'll come all over your perfect ass. Jesus, you're so fucking tight! Fuck!, I can't hold out much longer. You better come with me." He shoved hard up in me and pulled my hair again. Between the rough thrusts, the yummy dirty talking and the hair pulling, I was knocking at the Big O's door.

One more little thing, just do or say one more dirty little thing and I swear to god I'll spontaneously combust.

Nothing starts a blaze like a finger in the ass. I could seriously develop a strong sense of possible like for John Quinn. No one else had ever guessed I was a three input woman before. Laugh or say "gross" all you want, I am all about my ass. No one should ever knock it until they've tried it. My motto is, it only feels kinky the first time.

His orgasm was accompanied by a LOT of cursing, ass slapping and I had to wonder how long it had been since he'd had sex. I was gonna have to get the carpets steam cleaned. It felt like he came in bucketfuls. Whether that was a testament to his gigantic balls or his not having had sex for a while, I didn't know. If there was gonna be a repeat performance, I would have to invest in some plastic sheeting.

I felt him slide out of me and I spun around to face him.

"Thank you." Two hard words for me to say, but I needed to.

"For what, babe?"

"For getting me back on track, I was a little lost for a while but I feel like myself again. So, thank you."

"I get to fuck the hottest chick in Shreveport, stick my finger in her ass and eat her box too, and she's thanking me for it? SWEET!"

"The sun is coming up soon. I can feel it starting to affect me. I need to close the shutters. You don't have any problems with claustrophobia do you?"

"None that I'm aware of."

I reached into my purse and found the remote that worked my Daylight Defense System. It had been my first real splurge once Eric had made me a full partner at Fangtasia. Now I didn't have to sleep underground anymore. I hit the button and the shutters began descending and locking all around the house. It was protection from UV rays and Fellowship fanatics all at the same time. The metal carried 14,000 volts of electricity to deter intruders. The standard install only carries enough juice to stun anyone dumb enough to touch it, I'd had Chow amp it up just slightly.

"Hey babe, you mind if I curl up with you or do you want me to stay out here?"

"You can come bunk with me, but I'll kick your ass out if you purr in your sleep."


	55. Welcome To Northman Airlines, We've Got The Sexiest Damn Pilot In the Universe.

I was in one of those post-amazingly-fulfilling-sex dazes. If you've never experienced one of those you seriously need to date a vampire. Or just have sex with one. I don't think you'd need to pledge yourself so wholeheartedly as I have. Just grab yourself an undead fuck buddy.

I had no doubt, even as I giggled at the thought of it, that there was a website or thousand that set humans up with Supes for such occasions. Like or . Maybe there was some for Were's too. Wouldn't that be bestiality though? I guess no more than screwing a vamp would be necrophilia.

I stretched contentedly and rolled to throw my leg over Eric's sleeping form. He, of course, still did not budge. I smiled at the memory of our little adventure last night. He'd sure had me fooled, there were times when I was SURE he was serious about draining me and burning Gran's house down. I had been truly scared and that had made it tantalizingly perilous and arousing for me. He had played his part awesomely, Al Pacino style.

And I was proud of myself for not wishing my way out of the "danger", or danger as I had truly felt it was at the time. And I was REALLY proud of the wish I had made as he had hovered us over the forest. Eric, the Viking Hunter was more like Eric the god of orgasms. Christ Almighty! I was wet again, aching for him already. And I had to take one of my retarded vampire pisses again. WHY? The only thing I'd had was his blood last night. But I could sure go for a Whopper or even better, one of those humongous Baconators from Wendy's. I'd never had one but I'd seen Jason snarf one down many times. I felt like I could eat five of them right now. Yep, that's me, the platypus of the vampire world. Not screaming hungry for human necks but take me to Wendy's and buy me a few clogged arteries on a bun and I'm peachy keen.

I rolled off of the bed, requiring no light nor the step stool to land lightly on the floor. Well now, that was super vampy! I made my way to the bathroom downstairs only to remember that the toilet had not been completely installed yet. I stomped my foot, a little too hard, and heard things rattle off of the bathroom shelves and onto the floor. I had to stop breaking things.

I turned and made my way slowly back towards the spiral steps. I had to pee way too bad to blur.

Eric had been amazingly tender after we had fucked like wild animals in the woods last night. He'd carried me all the way home, kissing me as I'd professed my love and undying devotion to him a million times. I remembered him laying me on the bed, his movements had been slow and had that stop motion quality to them, the sun was rising and he was shutting down. I felt tired but in a giddy, I've been thoroughly fucked way, not a fiery death will befall me of I don't hide way.

I pushed my way up into the upper level of the house and sprang to the toilet. Just in time, I might add. I hoped that this was the only bodily function that had remained with me. If I had to be the retarded vampire who crapped and menstruated too I was gonna be fifty kinds of mad.

I cleaned myself and headed back downstairs. As I lay back down next to Eric, I glanced at his bedside clock. It was 7:44 am. WHAT?!!! That meant that, according to my poorly executed mental math, I'd only been asleep for a little more than an hour now! I'd just gotten up and walked around the house with no problem other than having an overload bladder. Why the hell wasn't I dead to rights like my maker over there? And I wasn't even remotely sleepy. Even as a human I should have been physically and mentally exhausted. I wish....

No, don't wish Sookie. Don't make anything more complicated than it already is right now. Let's put on our thinking cap and ponder.

Okay, so the list of my retarded different-ness was, so far;

I could fly. No biggie, so could Eric.

I had the need to urinate. Okay, this one was a biggie, Eric had been shocked by this.

I could force physical sensations onto others. Biggie, I had made Eric come all over the interior of the Corvette.

I could read vampire minds. On the fence about this one. Eric had found out somehow and I didn't know how to feel about this little ability.

I could wish things into happening. I'd wished to speak to my Gran and she had appeared. Freaky. Okay, that was definitely a biggie.

I had three sets of fangs! THREE! Eric was trying to be all ninja about it but he'd slipped and broad casted out loud that this was odd for sure. Biggie, indeed.

Lastly, apparently the sun didn't affect me in the same way it did other vamps. Big time big-old biggie. Big big big up in the sky big!

Don't be stupid Sookie. You know you burned before and you weren't even a vamp then.

Was I really thinking about doing this bonehead thing? Me and my curiosity. Curiosity killed the cat and fried the retarded vampire.

I blurred up the steps and into the kitchen in the house above. I knew that the sun was visible right outside of this access door to the garage. There were small rectangular windows in the garage door that light would stream in through.

This is really superbly dumb on a Jason Stackhouse level. Sookie you're a fool.

Yeah, I told myself. I do have a level of retardedness to maintain. Wouldn't want anyone to go thinking I was one of your run of the mill, smart undead people.

I opened the door and propped it with one of the kitchen chairs. I peered warily into the garage and saw the beams of white that I had resigned myself to never seeing again.

Well, my eyeballs haven't melted yet.

I stepped down into the garage and walked past the Corvette. There was an ass shaped dent in the otherwise flawless body. I smiled when I recalled what fun it had been to make that dent.

I was standing to the side of the sunlight streaming in now. All I had to do was reach my hand out and I would know. Slowly I raised my left hand towards the beam and stuck a finger into the ray. Nothing.

A little more of my hand, still nothing.

Fuck it.

I jumped into the light and waited for the burning to start. Nothing! I looked down at my chest, so squarely placed into what should be barbecuing me right now.

Well thank God I don't fucking sparkle!

I needed proof of this, but how the hell was I going to pull that off? I returned inside and closed the kitchen door securely. I found the cordless handset upstairs and dialed Pam's number. I could leave her a voice message and there would be a time stamp on it. It rang several times and I heard it pick up, only it wasn't Pam's snide voice mail greeting, it was a very sleepy Quinn.

"Yeah?"

"Quinn, oh my god. What are you..? Never mind! Listen to me, this is Sookie! Quinn, I'm awake and I just stood in actual sunlight!"

"Wait, wait, wait, I thought Pam told me that Eric had turned you."

"He did! Thats why it's so amazing that you're talking to me right now. One, I should be an undead lump like I'm assuming Pam is right next to you." he laughed. "And two, I should be burnt to a crisp after doing what I just did! I didn't even feel a tingle! I had to call someone! I was just hoping to get Pam's voice mail but this is even better!"

"Great, Sookie. I guess, if you're happy then that's great." Were-tigers were not the friendliest of creatures when they'd had little sleep.

"Go back to sleep, Quinn. Please tell Pam that I need to see her and talk to her tonight."

"Will do. Sookie? Please don't go back into the sunlight. Take your ass back to bed and be safe. I don't wanna wake up and hear that your a flaming Sookie marshmallow."

"Sure, Quinn. Thanks."

I hung up and was about to head back downstairs to snuggle in next to Eric when a random memory from last night popped into my head.

I dialed my old home phone number and hit the # key when I heard my greeting. I entered the numeric password and hit # again.

"You have 33 new messages."

The first one was from Tara, apologizing again for the fangbanger comment she had made the night of the orgy. God, that seemed like a million years ago and yet it had only been weeks.

A couple of telemarketers, then Tara again, wondering why I hadn't called her back.

Jason calling, hoping I would come by and bring Eric. There were seven more similar messages from my glamour-induced enamored brother.

Maxine Fortenberry calling to see why I hadn't returned her precious glass pie plate after Gran's wake. (because I had shattered that fucking thing into a million tiny shards, that's why!)

Then the rest of the calls were from one person only. Sam Merlotte.

Sam calling to see why I was late for work.

Sam again, angry that he'd had to hear from my brother that I'd gone on vacation with a vampire and it wasn't even Bill Compton.

Sam telling me he needed to explain some things to me about himself. Telling me I was right when I sensed that there was something different about him.

Sam calling to find out of I was home, Bill had come in the bar and told him that I had been kidnapped. He didn't know what to believe.

Sam, calling to say, frantically, that I needed to call him if I got this message.

Sam again, his voice lost and pleading, berating himself for leaving me there on my front porch that last time he'd seen me and praying out loud that I was okay.

Sam, confessing that he only called now to hear my voice on the message greeting.

Sam apologizing to me now for having failed me and for keeping his secret from me. Maybe, he'd cried into the phone, if he'd been forthright with me and told me he was a shape shifter, he could have protected me.

Message after message of his heartbreaking angst and regret. And then one final message.

"Sookie, I promise you, on my life, that Eric Northman is a dead, dead man. I'll avenge you, sweet girl, if it's the last thing I ever do."

That a harsh way to learn about what a bad idea it is to ignore your voice mail.


	56. Coming Clean  (And It Ain't What You Dirty Minded People Are Thinking)  (Or IS It?)

This day had been the longest day in forever! I had watched most of Eric's DVD collection. How, you might ask, since he had hundreds? I watched them in fast forward. Regular speed was annoyingly slow so I watched in high speed. War movies, horror, drama, even some porn, which are hilarious when viewed at eight times the normal speed.

I watched the clock and it seemed to notice that I was anxious and decided to drag time to a standstill just to irk me. I had so much to tell Eric, I was excited and a little scared too. What if with every new discovery I made about myself, he liked me less. I mean, I was changing by the second. What if I changed so much that he decided I wasn't the one for him after all? My stomach rumbled loudly, I was starving. There was a ton of TruBlood up in the fridge, topside (as I liked to call the upstairs), but the idea didn't appeal to me. I really wanted some chocolate cake or some ham and cheese Hot Pockets. I would gladly strangle someone for a Burger Lafayette right now. Hmmmmmm, I wonder...

No, I shouldn't, it would be a total abuse of power, I couldn't just go wishing for a Burger Lafayette to appear in front of me, all hot and juicy with extra mayo and ketchup, tomatoes and cheese. Lots of melty, salty, sharp cheddar....

"I wish I had a Burger Lafayette in front of me right now!"

The funny thing about this wish thing, is that I found out the hard way, right then, that you have to be very specific when you wish for something. I had a Burger Lafayette in front of me, alright. But it hadn't come to me, I had gone to it. And did I mention that I hadn't bothered to put on any clothes? And worst of all, I found myself in front of, not MY burger, but Andy Bellefleur's burger. And I was naked, in his lap, during the beginning of the dinner rush at Merlottes. Well, shit.

No one said anything at all as they stared at the crazy ex-employee who had appeared out of thin air, naked, on the Deputy's lap. The funny thing was, I couldn't hear a damn thing they were thinking.

"Sookie, would you mind getting off my lap? You seem to be lacking clothing and I don't want anything to be misconstrued and if I gave you the impression that I wanted you to sit there with uh.... no clothes on well you must have.."

"Can it Andy! Shit, ain't ya'll ever seen a naked woman before?" I thought maybe acting indignant might save me some face.

Hoyt Fortenberry, god love him, raised his hand and said, "No ma'am, actually I haven't."

"Well then I guess today is your lucky day." I held my nose high in the air and walked past Terry Bellefleur who had the decency to keep his eyes on the ground.

"Afternoon Sookie. How're things?"

"Fine as apple pie, Terry." I stomped through and headed towards Sam's office. His door was closed and I knocked lightly. I could hear him inside, his thoughts anyway.

Dammit! Even her fucking half-wit himbo brother don't think nothing of her being gone. It's like the boy got dumber and gee, I can't see how that was possible. If I had explained that night, hadn't run away like a scared little boy....

I knocked a little louder this time, I couldn't bear to hear the angst in his thoughts.

"Fuck off, Terry, Arlene or whoever the hell you are. I'm busy!"

"Sam, it's me, Sookie. Let me in, I need some help, I'm out here naked and people are staring at me."

"What the fuck?" I heard him take three running steps to his office door and the wooden obstacle yanked inward violently. "Sookie? Oh my god, Sookie!" He grabbed me, apparently not caring about my lack of attire, and pulled me to him, squeezing me until I thought my ribs might break.

"Sam, Sam.... Can I come inside?" He let go of me and walked over to his desk. He was trembling all over, with rage or relief, I wasn't sure which.

"You know the answer to that, hey, where the hell are your clothes?"

"Sam, invite me in."

"You've been in here a million times, what's with the.."

"Sam, I can't come in to your personal space until you formally invite me in." I eyed him meaningfully and it took him a second to understand. Then he looked outside his office window and saw daylight, then looked back at me.

"If this is some kind of a joke, chere, it ain't at all funny."

"You know how you left me that message about how there was a lot about you that you needed to explain? Well there's a lot about me now, too, that needs to be explained. And as much as I love standing here in your hallway while Andy stares at my naked ass, I would GREATLY appreciate it if you would invite me in. I don't have much time, Sam." It wouldn't do for Eric to come looking for me and find me here in Sam's office without clothes on. I don't figure he'd give me much chance to explain before he took to chewing on my former boss.

"S..s..Sookie, won't you please come in?"

"Thank you, Sam. I blurred inside and slammed the door shut. He jumped around behind his desk and crouched in a defensive posture. "Do you still keep a spare set of clothes in the bottom of the filing cabinet?" He nodded yes. "Do you mind if I...?"

"No, not at all Sookie. It's a good idea, you know, because your, uh, naked and.."

Oh Jesus Christ, how many times did I imagine seeing her naked and beat off and now that I finally do she's a fucking vampire. Shit, I've still got a boner for her, vamp or not....

Sam Merlotte! Keep your thoughts about me chaste! I can hear you! And though you may find my current state of being distasteful, you will still give me the respect I deserve as a lady!

I sent that thought out to him so forcefully that he fell back into his chair like he'd been punched.

"I'm sorry, chere, I'm just surprised to see you. I really had given you up for de.., well missing. I'm glad to see you."

"We need to talk Sam," I said as I pulled on the black spandex shorts. I felt better but still a little naked without a bra. You could see my nipples through the white Merlotte's tee. "You need to know that Eric, did not kidnap me, I went willingly. I know Bill came here and told you a bunch of b.s., but you should know that it was Bill that tried to and almost succeeded in killing me. Eric had no choice but to change me to save me. If it weren't for him, I'd be totally dead."

"But if,.... if you're a vampire, how the hell are you walking around in the day time?"

"Like I said, there's a LOT I need to tell you and I don't have the luxury of time to tell you all of it. I'm not even sure that I should, it might be putting you in some sort of danger to know too much. I am a vampire but also something else. It's a mystery to me but I plan on finding out why I turned out this way. Just know that I am fine, I'm happier than I have been in a long time, and I miss you very much." I walked to him and kissed his cheek. I was happy to see that he didn't flinch away from me.

I smiled at him as I turned to go. "I hope now that you know a little, you can find some peace. And one more thing, I know you're a shape shifter. You could have told me Sam. It wouldn't have changed anything about our friendship." I gave him a little wave and he smiled. I walked down the hallway and back into the dining and bar area. Andy was still sitting there with his dumb look, the burger untouched. I walked over to him, patted him on head and took his burger.

"Bye ya'll!" I called over my shoulder, my mouth full of Lafayette's special recipe.

Damn, that's a good ass burger!

I wish I was at Eric's home, minus these clothes, where I was sitting when I left, and still eating this delicious yummy cheeseburger, and only 5 actual minutes will have passed since I left and....

I was afraid to end the sentence before I knew I had added in all the stipulations.

…. and that's it.


	57. Eric Northman's Finely Tuned Bullshit Detector

Eric's POV

I reached beside me, searching for her, feeling nothing but emptiness. I sat upright and scanned the darkness of our sanctuary from the daylight. I saw nothing, I was mid-leap from the bed to the floor when I heard her movements in the house above me. Relief flooded my insides. She was safe, it had been only a dream. I sat back down on the bed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. Such a tiny female to contain so hazards to my health.

It had been only a dream that had awakened me in such a high tension state, but that in and of itself was troubling. I had not dreamed in over 900 years, then I met Sookie Stackhouse. Since our first meeting and continuing up until now, I have dreamed often. She is always in my dreams. Sometimes the dreams are sexual, sometimes they are like scenes from everynight life, last day's dream was bad. She had walked into the sunlight and I had followed.

I heard the sound of her blurring down the steps and I expected that she would bound onto the bed with me. Instead she passed me by and headed for the bathroom. Curious.

I'll be right back, sweetheart, I need to brush my teeth, I've got a bad case of evening breath.

She was lying to me. Why did she feel the need to lie to me? I was furious, I had never been so lenient with anyone before and I did not like the way I felt when I allowed her to do such things with no repercussions. Pam had made it clear that she felt it would be bad for my relationship with Sookie to punish her for these infractions. I cannot understand these liberated females. In my time, women did as they were told and should they disobey, they took their punishments without complaint. I don't care for the politics of a modern relationship very much. But I do love Sookie, so as much I it displeases me sometimes, I will do what I must to keep her happy and at my side.

She jumped as I appeared behind her, running a finger up from the small of her back, following the path of her spine.

"Hey there sugar." She was laying it on thick. She looked tasty to me, even with the circle of toothpaste around her mouth.

"I will wait for you to finish." I leaned in to give her a kiss on her neck and I felt my blood surge as I smelled something on her that did not belong. It was the smell of a shifter! Who had she allowed inside of my home?

I snarled and growled loudly as I spun her around and pressed her against the wall next to the sink. Her eyes were terrified, I finally had earned the look of respect I deserved from her.

"Who have you brought into my home?"

"I swear to you, I brought no one here!"

"WHO HAVE YOU BROUGHT INTO MY HOME SOOKIE?!"

She was crying now, the tears flowing in crimson streams down to her chin and dropping onto her naked breasts. I was losing my focus. ....!

"I command you to tell me the truth, alskarinna!"

The story she told me was unbelievable, but it had to be the truth. She was bound by my blood to do as I commanded as her maker. It would have been impossible for her to lie. Try as I might, I simply could not understand how one who has been made vampire would be able to walk amidst the sunlight. I knew how she came about having the ability to will things to happen. I did not feel that she was ready for that knowledge yet. It was dangerous enough that she had learned of the ability at all.I felt anger still but could not rightfully direct it at her any longer. She seemed to have learned a great deal from her mistake. I shook my head at her and smiled.

"My lover, why do you feel the need to remove yourself from me so swiftly when we have only just found each other? I despise that you can walk during the day. This is not from envy but from knowing that I am helpless to stop you or protect you. I suppose I could command you to stay in my bed and never leave my side for a second, but how long would it be until you resented me and wished to leave me?"

I had pushed Pam to that point many years ago. She was never a mate to me the way Sookie was now, but even an obstinate Viking can learn from his mistakes. It had stung when my child had left me, it had stung more when I had finally realized that it had been because I had stifled her.

"Eric, there's something else. I fed."

Now this was interesting, my eyes widened as I wondered whom it had been. Maybe the irritating redhead with the insolent mouth, or the psychotic short order cook with the nervous tic? The crazy ones always tasted better, a little wild.

"I ate a cheeseburger." I couldn't help the laugh that rumbled throughout the bathroom. My Sookie, the one with fangs in triplicate, fed on a cheeseburger. "It was a damn good one too, stole it right off of Andy Bellefleur's plate." She laughed along with me and it felt good to be having a normal moment with her. Just two lovers talking about everynight things. We just both happened to be vampires.

"So tell me, Sookie, what IS it about these cheeseburgers that are so appealing?"

We bantered back and forth in the shower, washing each other and laughing about Pam fucking a Were-tiger, a male were-tiger at that.

"You know we still owe her, Eric."

"We owe her nothing! She failed to complete the task she set out to do and so we owe nothing to her. I blame her for the pain you suffered at the hands of Bill Compton. If she hadn't assured me that he was as good as dead in the hands of The Fellowship, I would've been watching more carefully."

"Eric, honey, my Gran always said that hindsight is twenty twenty." I did not know what this meant, my face must have shown this. "What she was saying was that when you look back on things, you can always see what you should have or could have done perfectly. Pam did the best that she could. She has been really preoccupied and worried since you and I have become a couple."

"Why would this worry her? I know that she is very fond of you and I am her maker."

"Exactly! You are her maker and as far as what I've gotten from the two of you, there's been no one else except the two of you! Until me that is." She was looking at me like I should be making some sort of connection. I did not have a clue as to what I was supposed to be connecting to.

"Sheesh, Eric, for someone so old, you really are dense."

"And you are starting to sound more and more like Pam every second."

"She's worried about how she'll fit into this new, um, arrangement. You know, worried that she may have been displaced."

"That's ridiculous! Pam does not worry about anything. I am the one who takes care of everything, she has to worry about what color her fingernails are or whom to flirt with at Fangtasia, what catalog to browse through to look for curtains while I am running the business!"

"Again with the denseness! Hello, blockhead vampire! Has it ever occurred to you that maybe her definition of worry differs from yours?"

I had not given that thought pause. Could Pam actually be worried about her status as one of my underlings? I had just assumed that she would know that her place was still at my right hand. I knew I could count on her and she was irreplaceable to me. We had run together for many years and enjoyed each other in many ways. A smile crept upon my face as I thought about Pam's dirty little mouth and the wicked things she would sometimes say as I....

Hey, hey, hey! Easy! You know, I have been known to be jealous! I wasn't there when it happened so I don't wanna know!

"My apologies. You are right, lover. We do owe her. I am obstinate sometimes and expect much from the people around me. She did everything she could to ensure the best outcome for both you and I in New Orleans. We are agreed that there is a debt to be paid. So, when shall we set up this payment we owe our Pam?" Soon, soon, soon. It could not be soon enough.

"Let me think on this. I want to make sure it's perfect and that when it's all said and done, she knows that she belongs here, beside you like always, just with me along for the ride. And plus, I wanna try out my little Jedi mind trick on a woman!"

How could I possibly love this woman more?


	58. The Time Has Come For Answers And I Do Not Have Them All

Eric's POV

Sookie had gotten out of the shower, claiming that she had to do the human thing that vampires were not supposed to be able to do. I heard her rush upstairs to the other bathroom. I made a mental note to have the plumbers come immediately to finish installing the toilet down here so she would not be inconvenienced anymore.

I had been mildly shocked when she told me that she could no longer hear human thoughts anymore. This was an unexpected turn of events. It could be a beneficial gift for her to be able to read Supe minds, but if I had a choice, as her lover, I would prefer she could not. The ruthless businessman in me made the opposite choice. Would it always be this difficult for me to balance the two? I loved Sookie and her well being was my biggest worry, but I could not help but to appreciate all the things that these newfound talents of hers could afford me. If I used them to my advantage, I would be unstoppable, the most powerful Vampire in New Orleans, and that would be just to start. But at what cost to my relationship with Sookie? That was a lot of questions and I had nowhere near enough answers right now.

I listened and heard no movement from upstairs. Something felt wrong but I hesitated to check on her. She would be doing the thing and if I intruded, she would be angry. Angry wouldn't bode well for me if I wanted to get her into bed to have my way with her before we went out for the night. I was craving the feel and taste of her, I would not do anything to jeopardize my chances of burying my face between her legs and hearing the sound of her calling my name. After that, I planned on some slow, drawn out lovemaking. We had been fucking so fast and furiously that I worried she might think that was the only thing I was capable of. I don't think she minded that so much, she seemed to really appreciate the multiple orgasms as much as I did. Roughness and frenzy have their place and time, but sometimes taking your time and making it last were more than worth the one, agonizingly gorgeous release at the end. The thought of it had me completely erect. I left the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist and giving my hair a once through as I looked at myself in the mirror.

Not bad at all, Northman.

I left the bathroom and called out to her.

"Sookie? Have you finished?" She did not answer, was she playing a little game with me? I scanned my surrounding with my eyes and my mind and found she was not down here. Now I was getting that frightened emotion again and I still did not care for it. I blurred up the stairs and popped out of the open trap door.

Sookie was laying on the floor next to the toilet, there was blood and vomit everywhere.

"Sorry, I didn't quite make it before the cheeseburger came up. I really don't feel good at all." And then she vomited again. Great Odin! How big had that cheeseburger been?

"Sookie, I wish I could have spared you this, but I think you would have tried to eat human food anyway. It will be quite a cross to bear for you to still crave what you remember as delicious but not be able to eat it."

"Do you crave human food, like weird Viking dishes?"

"No, and I never really did. But I was never what you are, alskarinna."

"And what am I exactly? Tell me Eric, because you know more than you're letting on. I don't have to be a telepath to see that much."

And although I truly did not feel this was the best time to do so, I decided to share what I did know with her, what I had gained from drinking her blood for the first time after she had been changed.

"Sookie, there are things about your heritage, things that you do not know and I wish I could spare you from ever having to know."

"You're not the first person to tell me that, lately."

"Of whom do you speak?" This was much to dangerous information for just anyone to know. She sighed deeply and then turned to throw up again. Would it never end? The smell was making me feel like I might also regurgitate.

"Can I just say that it's no one who will bring any death and destruction down on my head because I feel like crap and I think my stomach is finally rid of that burger. Can I please just listen while you talk? And for the first time, I think I might ask you to carry me." Her face was wan and hollow looking, her eyes pleaded with me for trust. I acquiesced. I scooped her up and carried her back down to the shower. I washed her body clean of the mess and wrapped her in a towel. She walked slowly out of the bathroom and towards the bed. I picked her up again and floated with her in my arms. I smiled down at her as she curled up under the sheet and blanket.

"Alskarinna, I must call Pam and tell her not to expect me tonight. There is much to be discussed between you and I."

"Hurry back, Eric. And please bring a bucket or something, you know, just in case."

"Of course." I hoped that the projectile vomiting was over but it was better to be safe.

I settled in behind my desk in the basement office and dialed Pam.

"God afton , Övervinna!" My, but Pam did sound very uncharacteristically chipper.

"Good evening to you as well, Pam. I will not be joining you at Fangtasia this evening so please keep things running smoothly in my absence."

"Of course. How is Sookie?"

"Not well. She ate a cheeseburger today, during the day and has been vomiting." I waited for the news that a vampire had eaten a cheeseburger during day hours to sink in.

"Well, if you're waiting for some sort of reaction from me, I'd have to say you'll be waiting for a while. I already knew that Sookie had been out in the sun."

"And just how did you become privy to this before I?"

"Quinn told me. And before you ask how he became privy to this before you, Sookie called my cell to leave a message as proof and he answered." I did not know what I disliked greater, the way she mimicked the way I said 'privy', the fact that Quinn had spent the night with Pam or the fact that Quinn had this knowledge. He had seemed a loyal sort but even I can put on an act when it is in my best interests.

"Are you really that shocked that she can travel in the sun? Think about the blood that Sophie-Ann gave her, who it came from. He himself was a day walker. The inability to walk in the sun was not always common to our kind, but more something of a defect that has mutated and become worse with every making. And here you claim to be the Vlad Dracul expert." She tsked me. ME.

Her impertinent tone was irritating and I wished that I hadn't become so lenient with her over the years. It would not suffice to have someone overhear her speaking to me so insolently. I wanted to put her in her proper place but Sookie would be very unhappy with me. I had gotten the message loud and clear that I was to let Pam know that she was important to me so she could feel secure again. A severe braiding-down would not do to serve that purpose very well at all.

"Let Chow know of my absence please. And Pam, I am glad that you sound more at ease than when we last spoke. I can assure you that you will always have a place to serve under me. You have been loyal and I will not forget that." There, that should make her happy.

"Gee, thanks boss, can I go do my menial, lackey work now?"

Where was the gratitude? Women, both vampire and human, were annoying creatures with their demands and critical analyzing of everything you say and do.

I could not think of anything to say in return that would not exacerbate the problem with either Sookie or Pam, so I merely hung up.

I ran upstairs into the garage for a bucket and made my way back to Sookie after heating up two bottles of blood substitute.

"Hi baby," she said and did her best to smile. She was curled up on her side and still looked weak and unsteady. I was beginning to fear that in addition to making her regurgitate, perhaps the human food had done damage to her somehow. There were far too many unknowns in this situation and I hated the feeling of helplessness that dogged me as I pushed her hair out of her face.

"Sookie, you need to drink this." I saw the look of distaste on her face as she eyed the bottles in my hand. "You are weak because you have nothing inside of you now. Sit up please, do not make me command you to do so."

"Do not make me command you to do so..." She rolled her eyes as she mimicked me in an unflattering way. What was it with the women in my life? Must they mock me constantly? I did not sound that stilted did I?

"Why do you do that? Make fun of my speech?" I tried to keep my voice and tone gentle but I was feeling irked.

"You're just so formal sometimes. I mean, you dress in the current style, you even highlight your hair, but you talk like a 1000 year old vampire. You never use contractions, sometimes it takes you ten minutes to say what you could have condensed into four! And it's even weirder when you throw in all that ancient blobbity-blah with a word like fuck. I wish you would move your vernacular and jargon into this century."

She slapped a hand over her mouth. I didn't know what the hell had crawled up her ass.

"Stop being such a drama queen , Sookie. There's a lot for me to school you on,some serious shit's about to go down." She giggled behind her hand. What was so damn funny?

"I'm sorry Eric."

I was about to ask her if she'd been smoking crack or some shit like that and she cut me off.

"I wish you would be a little less formal in your manner of speaking, but while still maintaining a dignified and educated vocabulary and employing the use of contractions in order to more efficiently get to the main subject of and about what you are speaking of at the time."

"Sookie, I'm not sure what you're talking about, I'm a little worried about you. I think I'll call Dr. Ludwig."

"No, no, I promise I'm fine. I promise you. I just need to be more careful with those."

I was confused. What was she talking about?

"Eric, I just completely changed your manner of speaking by wishing it. Couldn't you tell a difference?"

I decided to skip asking for clarification. There was too much that needed to be dealt with at the moment. I handed her the TruBlood and gave her the "Don't defy me" glare. She looked at the bottle miserably and turned it up. She finished the entire bottle in one long draw and then reached for the other one still in my hand.

"One should do you a world of good, Sookie, don't force yourself."

"Hand me the damn bottle! I'M STARVING!" She yelled and glared at me and I saw that her fangs were extended. I held out the other bottle and she snatched it out of my hand. It was gone in seconds. She handed me the empties and lay back on the pillow. I could see the improvement to her appearance as it happened.

"Better now, Alskarinna?"

"Yes, much! That was delicious. Wow, I never thought it would taste that good." She turned her face to me and smiled a genuine smile, her fangs retracted as she did. I'm not squeamish, but the sight of all those fangs bared at me in anger had made me a little uneasy. I was glad to see that her mood had improved as well. "Now, please tell me the news that I can feel you don't want to tell me."

I didn't know a way to ease her into it gently so I decided to just blurt it out and hope that it wasn't too much for her to bear.

"Sookie, all of the people that you believed to be your family were of no actual blood relation to you."

She flinched but I saw steely resolve in her eyes. She wouldn't show any weakness to me because she wanted the whole story.

"You are the child of a human woman and a supernatural being. A fae or what humans sometimes refer to as Faery. I know this because the history of your birthright is in your blood and was amplified by the ancient vampire blood that Sophie-Ann gave to you and then more-so when I turned you." I paused to gage how she was taking this news so far and she nodded at me to continue.

" There is a bond between maker and newborn that is created when the maker drains the human and replaces their natural life force with the magic that animates a vampire, that gives them the strength to resist final death and return to this world. This bond on the newborns side of things brings servitude, loyalty and fealty. On the makers side it brings satisfaction, increased powers and also a very detailed history, if you will, of the creations past, starting at the moment of conception. When I drank from you, I learned things that were written inside of your very cells. Things that you carried in your subconscious from the moment of conception until the moment of your death to humanity. Many things that happened in times when you were too young to understand or carry a conscious memory of but still retained nonetheless."

"So, Gran wasn't really my grandmother? Jason isn't really my brother?"

"Don't be ridiculous, you know very well that blood alone doesn't make someone family. Adele Stackhouse raised you after the people you thought were your parents died and Jason has always done his best to protect you in his own backwards way. They are still your family."

"Who was my mother?"

"I wouldn't know her name or where she came from but I do know that she died during giving birth to you."

"And my father?"

"I have much more knowledge of him because the faery blood in you is dominant. Also, with it being supernatural, it retains much more information. You do realize that this is why you are a telepath? Anyway, your father's name is Niall and he is Fae royalty. You have seen this him before and the last time was very recently. He checks on you, he cares for you but could not raise you on his own. To take a half breed back to the land where he dwells would have meant certain death for you."

"Did he take me to the people who raised me?"

"He took you to Adele Stackhouse, your grandmother. She knew what he was."

"She knew he was a Faery? How?"

"Because once upon a time they were lovers."


	59. The Diary Of A Queen Reveals Many Things

Sophie-Ann's Diary

My life has been long. I have written before of how I came to be what I am and how I have been able to stay in power by use of my wits. It is a disadvantage to be a female in any world but more so in the world of the Vampire. My disadvantage has been made greater by my inability to shed all of my mortal emotions, even after such a long life. Remorse and empathy will be my downfall and that is why I have decided to groom another to take over and protect all that I hold dear.

I searched for many years until I found the young half-breed. I knew upon watching her that she would be the one. Andre had learned of her through Bill Compton, one of my scouts, if you will. She had the gift of telepathy and that would be imperative for her to survive as a ruler. I consulted the scryer Amelia, and she saw that Sookie was the one but that she was incomplete and must have a King before ascending the throne. She also made me aware that Sookie was half Fae, something I had not anticipated. Changing her would be either tremendously wonderful or terrible tragic. Fae blood was wildly unpredictable and as far as I knew, had never been mixed with Vampire blood. She might well die the final death and surpass the mortal death entirely. Amelia could not see the outcome but she did tell me that Bill Compton was going to complicate things. Although I had sent him as a scout with instructions to seek out humans who may have extra sensory abilities, he had found Sookie because he was attracted to her and looking for a mate to turn. The discovery of her telepathy had come shortly after meeting her.

I had never really cared much for Bill Compton. I found him to be a boring, pompous ass. He was, however, rather loyal and that was useful. Too few of our kind know how to be truly loyal, most of the time it is strictly fealty that binds them to us. Bill also had his own agenda and was not nearly clever enough to keep it from me. I had known all about the database he was working on and wasn't that impressed with it. But he seemed to guard it rather jealously so that made it important to me.

I do have regrets about things that I had to do to prepare Sookie for her coming ascension. It was hard for me to have to arrange the murder of her grandmother. Amelia had shown me that the old woman would stand in the way of things that needed to happen and had to be removed from the situation. I had sent Andre to glamor the human Rene. He was chosen due to his history of having murdered his sister. His first crime would have been his only crime if I hadn't intervened. He killed his sibling in the heat of anger and truly did not have it in him to do it again.

He had been the perfect candidate and all it took from my trusted companion was to suggest to Rene, while glamored, that he was the angel of death to any human who fornicates with Vampires. He had taken to the task with such zeal that I had been a little surprised. A final visit from Andre and the order to kill Adele Stackhouse had taken the unfortunate old woman out of the equation. Everyone assumed, as I knew they would, that the killer had gone there looking for Sookie since she was dating Bill and had found her grandmother instead. I should have foretold that he really would go after Sookie, I suppose I put way too much faith in the local law enforcement when I assumed that they would catch him after Adele's murder.

I could not have engineered a more perfect match than what had evolved between Eric Northman and Sookie. He would not have been my first choice, I had never been overly fond of him. His ambition was boundless and he was the type of Vampire that had made my reign as Queen much harder than it should be. He was proud and obstinate, reptilian in his coldness towards human struggle. When I found out how much he truly cared for Sookie, it caught me by surprise. I could never have anticipated that one little human, albeit a special human as she was, could dredge up that emotion so long absent in the Sheriff of Area Five.

Bill Compton had then thrown another wrench in the works. I had commanded him to stay away from Sookie and Eric but he had circumvented my orders by filing his grievance. He knew that I would follow Vampire law and have the tribunal. I hold dear to the laws of our kind, they have been my savior and protector many times. Amelia had foreseen that all would end well for everyone except Bill Compton should I allow things to continue without intervening, so I kept out of it and let the cards fall as they may. That is, until Pam, Eric's second in command, arranged for Bill to be captured by the Fellowship of the Sun. Fanatical fools as they were, they were still dangerous. I didn't need the scryer to see that should Bill fall into their hands, the idiot would betray my secrets in a heartbeat to save his own skin. So I had sent Andre and Peter had sent Jade Flower to help him escape. They had cost the Fellowship quite a few members that night.

Although this intervention had sent ripples into the future that changed the scheme of things quite a bit, they were for the better. I even managed to gain proof that my betrothed was plotting to kill me, with the help of that traitorous Bill Compton. A woman's suffering is truly eternal, but nothing like the suffering that Peter Threadegill will know this night. By vampire law, the Oracle has found him guilty of treason and he is mine to do with as I choose. This is the side of me that retains no human emotions. The vengeance I feel is righteous and furious. No one will ever suffer the way my would be murderer will suffer. His punishment will go on for quite some time, or at least until I no longer gain satisfaction from it.

I find it harder to gain satisfaction from much of anything anymore. I suppose thats why I feel the need to start grooming Sookie and Eric to take over for me. I am weary and want to retreat from a life of service and paranoia. Maybe I shall meet the sun, maybe I shall just retreat inside of my own mind for many years, like many vampires do, and reemerge someday when I feel I am again able to be vital is some way. I do not guard this life as jealously as I once did and that makes me regretful.

But now, Amelia comes to me with news that may upset my plans once again. Sookie's father, the Faery known as Prince Niall has learned of his daughters turning and is less than pleased. This could be a tremendous problem. Fae are lethal when they seek vengeance. I need to decide if diplomacy or war between our two worlds is the better choice. It is imperative that Sookie and Eric remain together.


	60. V Is For Vengeance, Guess What O Is For

Sookie's POV

What Eric was saying made a lot of sense once I got beyond the disbelief. There was a lot he knew but there was also a lot that he didn't know too. I found myself with more questions now than when I had started.

"Eric, do vampires and faeries mingle? You know, hang out?"

"No. But it's not from lack of our kind trying. We're attracted to the Fae, their blood is like a highly addictive drug for us and we seek them out. But they're smart and quick and can travel from our world to theirs in seconds. There are many different kinds of Fae but we seek the Faery most of all."

"Is that why you're so attracted to me?" I felt a lump in my throat. Please god, don't let this be the only reason that he loves me.

"I'll be honest, alskarinna, I pondered that myself after the first exchange with you as vampire. But the answer is no. I never felt that particular pull, that very specific attraction. Even though you're half faery, I never sensed that about you. I'm not sure if the human side of you covers up your fae heritage that well or if it's some defensive adaptation. You are unique in every sense and it wouldn't surprise me if you have somehow developed a way to mask the scent." I was relieved beyond measure.

"When can I meet my father?"

"I don't think that's a very good idea. In fact, that's a terrible idea."

"Why? I just found out that I have a dad and he's a supernatural being and he loves me enough to stay away from me but I can't meet him. How could I possibly not? I have questions that only he can answer, I want to know about my mother, about how he met Gran, about him."

"Sookie, it wouldn't be a good idea to meet him now that you are vampire. Someone would most definitely die and I really don't know who it would be. You won't want to get to know him if you were in the same room now, you'd want to drain him dry. He wouldn't take that very well and Faeries are powerful. They have incredible strength and magical ability." I tried to wrap my brain around what he

was telling me. And then he added in a low voice, "And you know I could not stand idly by if he were to act aggressively towards you, my lover. If I were to kill your father or he were to end me, where would that leave you and how would you feel about the survivor should there be one?"

"I see your point. I don't like it but I see it." I felt frustrated and pent up, but as far as physically, I felt much better. I changed the subject. "What are the chances of us getting out tonight? I feel like these four walls are closing in on me."

"The world is yours Sookie, just tell me where you wish to go and go we will. Whatever you want to do, we'll do it."

"I want to hunt." I knew that I had shocked the hell out of him.

"Hunt? Sookie, regardless of what Edward Cullen would have you believe, we can't live on the blood of animals. You think that cheeseburger made you ill? You have no idea."

"I want to hunt bad guys." I watched his face, analyzing every expression down to the faintest twitch. He gave me nothing.

"Define bad guys."

"People that buy V. Fellowship of the Sun fanatics who stake our kind without ever knowing them as people. I could go on but I think you get the idea."

"And you believe you could follow through with the kill? It's too dangerous to leave one alive that could identify us. Human law would take precedence in that event and no other vampires would step in on our behalf, regardless of the justification."

I had already asked myself this and I knew, unequivocally, that the answer was yes. There had been a new hunger gnawing at me recently and it was a hunger not necessarily for real blood, but for the predatory thrill of the hunt. I struggled with it, my Christian up bringing telling me that it was wrong but my vampire instinct saying that it could be justified by choosing those who would prey on my kind. There would be no denying this urge much longer. I nodded vehemently.

"Splendid." He'd decided to go along with this and I felt excitement surge through me. I lowered my gaze and licked my lips, projecting a wave of lust to him. His reaction was immediate, there was no way to hide that thing when it was awake. But his mouth turned traitorous on his body.

"No, Sookie. Not before a hunt. We need our senses sharp, fucking would dull them, make us lazy. And besides," he gave me his sexy half-smile, "you wouldn't believe how incredible sex is right after hunting and feeding on real blood. It's so very worth denying ourselves now." His eyes had a faraway, glazed over appearance. That look spoke volumes, it really must be out of this world kind of sex.

"Alright then, but let me tell you, Eric, that you may regret turning me down now. If hunting and feeding really increases desire, with the way I already feel, you may end up crippled."

"I can only hope." His laugh was loud and infectious. How bizarre that we could find humor when we were sitting here basically plotting the deaths of who knows how many humans. Vampire humor, it's not for the faint hearted.

"Another thing, Eric. I have an idea about our little payment arrangement with Pam. I want to invite her over tomorrow night and here's my idea."

The devilish look in his eyes made the burning in my center a hundred times worse. He loved my idea and actually tried to talk me into following through with it tonight.

"No, lover. Tonight is for you and I only. I want you to show me how to hunt and then I want to have mind blowing sex until the sun comes up. Who knows, I might continue to molest you after sunrise and on through the day. You'll never know what I'm doing to you while you sleep."

I might even paint your nails and shave your balls. You wouldn't know until it was toooooo late! Tooooooo late!

I slapped his hands away as he growled and reached for me.

"No, no, no! Mr. Northman, I'm shocked! What about dulled senses and all that gobbledy-gook?" He rubbed his erection against my leg roughly and backed away. His eyes shone with a mischievous light.

"Oh, but I wonder now who will cripple who." I got only a small dose of Eric the Teaser and then he went into Big Boss mode. "Lets get dressed and I'll teach you how to trace someone who has wronged one of our kind. You will no doubt excel at it."

After getting dressed, Eric called me into the office and we sat behind his desk. He pulled a laptop out of the top drawer. In no time we were on the Internet.

"You can use your senses to determine if someone you meet has committed a crime against a vampire, but it's very hit or miss." he typed in a web address, a site called VampCrimeAlert. "This is an on-line database of all the human on vamp crimes in this country. They're separated by state and then narrowed down by cities. They list the date, place, type of crime and if the perpetrators have been dealt their punishment as of yet. And also if the vampire survived the attack or not."

I pointed at the screen and noticed that there was a link called VoVC. "So what's that?"

"That is the website for Vamp on Vamp Crime." Okay, that was all I wanted to know about that.

"So what now?"

"We look up Shreveport or one of the surrounding parishes or towns and pick a crime to avenge."

He clicked on a few different links and we narrowed it down and decided on a crime that had occurred in Benton. A 500 year old female vampire had been drained and left to burn. When the sun had risen the next day, she had been reduced to a pile of ashes. The worst part was that she was a dedicated mainstreamer, one who shunned even drinking from willing donors. I felt furious as I thought about how she must have suffered. I remembered how painful my brief exposure to the sun had been before my change. I couldn't imagine feeling that pain amplified as I knew it had been for the vampire.

A quick check told us that the crime was still unavenged and that her maker was offering a $500,000.00 reward for the capture and disposal of her murderers. Wow. Why the hell wasn't Eric a full time bounty hunter instead of a bar owner? He must have heard my thoughts.

"It never seemed right to take money from those who have already suffered the loss of a progeny. I can't imagine how it must hurt, I shudder to think of anything like this happening to you or Pam. I have heard that when a maker loses one he has created, the loss is something that you never fully recover from. I hope that I never know that pain. Pain so intense that it cripples you to the point of not being able to find those responsible yourself."

"This is the one, Eric. Lets go."

He mapped out our route into his phone with GPS coordinates and we were off.

I felt no apprehension over what we planned to do, only anxiety about not getting there fast enough. Eric was driving tonight and I took the opportunity to survey the interior of the car. I had expected it to be muddy since we hadn't taken it anywhere since the night of my awakening, but it was spotless.

"How the hell is this car so clean? I know we muddied it all to hell."

"Pam gave it to one of my day men to have it cleaned. You made quite a mess in here."

"You had quite a spill in here, if I remember correctly."

"Speaking of that..." He smiled at me, the impish grin making him look so young. "how did you discover that little ability?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sookie, you're a terrible liar."

"No, really, I..." and then a tsunami of pleasure stopped my protest. It felt like the most incredible orgasm, multiplied by a thousand and then magnified somehow. My eyes felt like they might pop out of my head and my chest was heaving from the assault of sensation. He kept his tone light but I could read all to well between the lines. This was his own personal vengeance for the orgasm I had given him with my mind.

"Honestly, I can't fathom how a girl as smart as you can continue to believe that secrets can be kept from her maker. Especially when you consider that as your maker, the one who drained you and reanimated you, I would automatically absorb things from you. More and more every time I drink from you, I absorb you, and I amplify the things that I absorb." I opened my mouth to answer but another wall of ecstasy sidelined my ability to speak. I was reduced to moaning like a dying woman. Dear lord, it's a good thing I no longer required air.

"Are you close now, lover? Close to the release that would dull your instincts and make you a target for those we hunt tonight? Would you risk your new life for one more taste of what I'm doing to you? I can feel how close you are, Sookie. I can smell your excitement in the air, I can taste it on my tongue. How good would it feel right now for me to pull over and lick your pussy until you screamed? Until you came all over my tongue as I buried it deep inside of you? How much pleasure could you stand? Could you bear it if, after I tongued you inside and out, I flipped you over and fucked you like a wild animal? Could you handle me pounding into you so hard that you could feel it in your chest?"

My chest was heaving just from listening to him talk about it. I knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to make me orgasm by using the mind trick I'd used on him AND dirty talking. He was doing a damn fine job, I was close but I was determined to resist. I would be firing on all pistons tonight when we hunted. I refused to be at a disadvantage.

Two could play this game as well. I sent an image to him mentally. It was a dirty maneuver but I was a Stackhouse and we didn't back down. I pushed a scene so erotically charged in a vampire way that I almost did myself in by imagining it in the first place.

It was he and I, surrounded by the bodies of slain Fellowship of the Sun fanatics. There was so much blood everywhere, we were both naked and covered in crimson, writhing in the throes of sexual bliss, fucking on top of a pile of our vengeance. I was screaming his name and clawing his ass and back as he thrust relentlessly into me. So much death, so much pleasure... I even imagined that the air around us was thick with the copper scent of blood....

I saw him as he began to spasm and jerk with his orgasm. His mouth opened and closed and his eyes blinked spasmodically as he released in his pants. Ha. Ha. HA!

You dirty little cheater. Unbelievable!

Hey, all's fair in love and war. And I do love war with you, my maker. I promise to do my best to make that vision a reality tonight.


	61. Ain't This A Fine HowDeFuckingDo?

Pam's POV

It had been two days of nothing but wild, animalistic sex with Quinn before and after my duty at Fangtasia. He was almost healed completely and I have to be honest, I was ready for him to go home. I just didn't know how to broach the subject with him. It had been a long night at the club. Every scumbag from every neighboring parish had flooded into the bar and started fights, offered themselves to vamps in the bathrooms, someone had overflowed the toilets in the womens room. Ginjer was on the rag and bitched all night until I glamored her into never having a period again. Chow was more interested in mesmerizing some underage breathers than doing his job. It was about fucking time for Northman to get off of the honeymoon and get his lazy ass back to work. It must be wonderful to lay around all night fighting and fucking while shirking your responsibilities. I should try it sometime.

And now here I sat, a block away from home, dreading the conversation I was going to have with a huge ass were tiger. I couldn't handle this co-habitation for one second longer. I was all fucked out for the time being and he was seriously cramping my style. I needed alone time. I needed to know that I could bring home a lover and not feel awkward.

Don't misunderstand me, Quinn was a phenomenal lover. But as a rule, I tire of lovers easily and I am a woman who needs variety. Two days of the same without any strange and I was on edge.

Get a fucking grip, Pam. It's your house, just tell him. He's a big boy, he can take it.

I drove the last block to my house and pulled into the garage.

Here goes nothing.

Quinn met me at the door. He looked nervous, what the hell had the damn lummox broken now?

"Hey babe, how was work?" he was shifting from foot to foot like a kid who had to piss.

"Don't ask." I eyed him suspiciously. Something was definitely up. "Okay, Were, out with it. I hate suspense."

"Pam, you know I think you're amazing and all, right?" I nodded while still giving him the hairy eyeball. "I have had the best time with you for the last two nights and I hope you have had a good time too." I crossed my arms and gave him the full glare, hoping it would speed up this little display. "Well, you see babe, it just...." sweat was dripping off of his forehead now, he must have broken something expensive. I swear if he had gone near my Happy Days Commemorative Porcelain Plate Collection I would make a rug out of him! You couldn't find the Fonzie plate anywhere anymore! "I think it's time for me to head back to my own place."

That took the piss right out of me. Was I feeling rejected, really? Wasn't I planning on coming in here and telling him that he needed to do what he was so busy telling me he wanted to do?

Not the SAME! I should be the one deciding this, not him!

"I hope you're not mad, I hope you won't mind dropping me off somewhere so I can call a cab or something. I just didn't want to risk calling someone here to your home, I need to know that you're gonna be safe."

"I'll drive you where ever you want to go, Quinn. Unless you don't want me to know where you live."

Fat chance of that, I'd known his address since the night all that shit went down at Merlotte's.

"No, I want you to know, I mean, I hope this isn't the end of our little arrangement, the whole fuck-buddy thing is great!"

I don't think I cared too much for the term fuck-buddy, even though it sounded like one I would use myself.

"Yeah, sure. Well, no time like now, let's head out, shall we?"

He'd given me pretty good directions to a place about 40 miles outside of Shreveport. We didn't speak at all during the drive. He'd cleared his throat a couple of times like he was about to say something but never did. I was busy trying to figure out how I could possibly feel this way simply because he had beaten me to the punch. I should be relieved that I didn't have to be the bad guy now. Awkward didn't even begin to describe the feeling between us.

I don't know what I was expecting as far as his house, but it sure as hell wasn't what I drove up to. I had seen this house in Supernatural Living, a magazine that features the homes of well to do Non-Humans. They don't name or show the owners most of the time because not all of them are vampires. So far, vampires were the only Supes who had come out.

I stopped at the huge double gate that had a speaker and keypad. I expected that he would get out and walk to the keypad to put his code in.

"Just punch in 1278 and hit the pound key." Why in the hell would he trust me with this? I wouldn't give him a key to my house! Come to think of it, I was pretty damn sure that this was not the same address that I had found during my background check of him.

I entered the code and the gates swung open. I drove up the driveway to the mansion that sat among magnolias and myrtles. It was magnificent, so much more so than the pictures in the magazine had shown. I snapped my jaw shut, it wouldn't do to show him how impressed I was with his hovel.

"Just park anywhere you'd like. If you wouldn't mind accompanying me inside that is." He'd sounded almost bashful when he'd asked me that.

"I guess I could stay for a few minutes." Or as long as it took to get the grand tour. I was wet, thinking about seeing first hand one of the homes I had practically masturbated to pictures of. What can I say? I'm an architectural whore.

Quinn made no move to block the front door keypad from my view as he entered his code. 1278, the same as the front gate. Not smart, but I wouldn't dare let him know that I had been looking, so I couldn't tell him how dumb I thought his double use of the same code was either.

The front door locks disengaged, Quinn stepped inside and I saw the foyer lights burst into life. He stuck his head out the door and smiled.

"Coming in, babe?" I nodded mutely. He swung the door wide and I gasped in spite of myself. He bowed at the waist, "Please enter, Miss Pam, you are welcome in my home anytime." I stepped inside and couldn't figure out what to look at first.

The floor was the most amazing white and gray marble, polished to a mirror-like shine. There was a double winding staircase that led to the upper level to the left and right. The chandelier was made of crystal by one of the finest chandelier makers, Perry & Co. I remembered reading that fact in SL. The prisms that it cast on the marble floor and walls made me feel dizzy. It was scrumptious.

"Do you have time to see more?" He sounded as eager to show me as I felt about seeing it. Again, all I could do was nod in agreement.

Next he took me to the Grand Salon. This room was much the same as I remembered from the pictoral, although he had added a White Steinway grand piano since.

"I don't come in here much, but I have been in here more since I got the piano."

"You play?"

"Nah, with these sausages?" He held up his fingers and wiggled them. "I won it from someone who lost miserably to me in a cage match. I just wanted a piano. I thought all the huge houses were supposed to have one. Felt wrong not to."

I laughed, that was most definitely Quinn. "Do you mind if I...?" I asked as I motioned to the piano.

"By all means, have at it babe. It should be tuned, I paid for it to be, but I wouldn't know. No musical ability whatsoever."

I slid onto the bench and opened the keys delicately. It had been so long since I played but my fingers remembered. I played Tsjaikovsky's 6th Symphony, Pathetique. It was the last song I had played as a human. The music flowed from the piano in somber remembrance. When I had finished, I sat with my eyes closed until the echo of the last note faded out entirely.

I felt Quinn behind me before he actually touched me. His voice sounded strange as he spoke.

"You are the most amazing creature I've ever met. You really moved me with that. I'm not cultured or refined in any sense of the word but that was incredible."

I allowed myself a smile before turning to face him. "Can I see more?"

"You really want to? I haven't gotten to show off the house to anyone personally, they did come out once from some magazine and shot a bunch of pictures but I can't remember who it was."

"That's interesting, were you here at the time?"

"I hadn't even spent one night here at that point. I had been on the road endlessly, going from fight to fight. I think in the three years I've owned this place, I've slept here maybe a dozen times. Pathetic, huh?"

"Why do you think that is, Quinn?"

"It's too big, too empty and it makes me feel too alone."

"Then why did you buy it?"

He shrugged, "Cause it was the best and I had the money. You wouldn't believe some of the dives I lived in as a kid. I guess this house is like the big 'fuck you!' to my past."

This was making me feel things about Quinn again, and I didn't want to. "So where to next, Mr. Tour Guide?"

He took me on a tour of the huge kitchen of which held no interest for me. Kitchens were all but obsolete for the undead, with the exception of a fridge and microwave. Then we went to the basement where he had an arcade (what an overgrown kid) a home theater that rivaled any I had seen on Cribs, and a two lane bowling alley. Next was the second floor where his home gym was. He had more workout equipment than I knew names for. There were several guest rooms that were all tastefully done. I mentioned how well they were decorated and he admitted that he hadn't a thing to do with how they came out. He'd paid an interior designer to doll the place up.

"Okay, so there's one more room to go." He opened up two heavy oak doors and I walked in to the one room I KNEW he had decorated all himself.

The walls were covered in dark Chinoiserie Style silk wallpaper. This stuff was hand painted and impossibly expensive. Every inch was covered by various murals depicting Tigers. His bed coverings were a shade lighter in color with the same Tiger motif. The carpet was so plush that I sank into it as stepped inside the room. In contrast to the décor, the furniture was clean and simple in it's design but grand in it's scale. His bed reminded me greatly of Eric's in it's dominance of the room. I was enraptured, taking it all in, but still heard the familiar sound of shifting. I didn't turn to look, I knew there was an eight foot long tiger behind me.

I felt his tail slide up inside of my skirt and flick lightly on my ass. This was followed by the roughness of his tongue as it made it's way up from my ankle to my knee in one agonizingly delicious motion. I still refused to acknowledge him, until he roared that is.


	62. L.O.D.I. (Legion Of Deplorable Idiots)

We arrived at the park where Carlotta Amera had been drained and left to burn in the sun. A vampire that had survived five hundred years only to be done in for her blood and the money it was worth to V-Dealers and addicts. No one had bothered to find out that she was a dedicated mainstreamer and wouldn't even feed from a willing donor. No one had cared to know that she had been the benefactor to many children's charities in the Greater Shreveport Area or that she was a supporter of the local arts, even funding the Children's Ballet troupe single-handedly. No, they had only researched enough to find out that she was at least 100 years old and that made her blood much more potent, thus increasing the value of it.

I stepped out of the car and was shocked to smell the horrible odor of burned skin. This had occurred weeks ago. I felt angry, too angry. My rage would unbalance me and I needed to reign it in. I felt Eric step up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Close your eyes, Sookie. Listen very carefully, not with your ears but with your mind. Sometimes you can hear the crime replay, hear a name, just a small clue to get started." That seemed way too slow for me. I had other idea's.

"Fuck that! I wish I could SEE exactly who murdered Carlotta Amera, how they did it and where they are right now!"

Someone pressed play on the horror of the crime. I saw it all just like it was happening right in front of me. Three men, one of them wearing a L.O.D.I. T-shirt were dragging her from the black SUV they had been driving, She was bound with heavy ropes of silver and I could hear the flesh sizzling beneath the metal. Her face was streaked red with tears but she wasn't speaking. I could hear agonized strangling sounds come out of her throat but no words.

"Jesus Christ, Luke, I thought you said the metal in her mouth would shut her up!" They had shoved a silver cross into her mouth to gag her. I winced when I thought of how horribly painful that must have been.

"Well, that's what Newlin told me to do. I can't help it, this ain't getting any easier no matter how many times we do it! Craig, stop gagging and grab her legs, we need to get this shit done and get out of here."

The one who's name I hadn't heard yet spoke next. "Damn but that stinks! Why do we have to drain her? I don't understand. Did The Reverend say what he was gonna do with the blood?"

"Who the hell cares, he's the leader and I just follow orders, Garrett. Now get the shit we need out of the car and let's get this over with."

I stood by helplessly and watched as they drained almost every last drop of her blood. She was silently pleading with them, her eyes begging. She never had a chance. They finished taking her blood and unwound the silver from her. It didn't matter, she would be too weak to move. They loaded everything up in the car.

"Eric, can you see this?"

"Yes."

"Let's follow their path, I think we'll head straight to them this way."

We followed the vision just as if we were following a real car to a destination. I should have wished to be able to hear what was said in the car but I wasn't thinking clearly. We were almost back into Shreveport when the car took a hard left off of the main road onto a private drive. "Stop here, Eric. We shouldn't go any further. I think I can project myself from here." Before he could protest I spoke out loud.

"I wish I could see where they were going and why there were here." I suddenly found myself in the back seat of the black SUV next to the one called Garrett. The driver was stopping at a large gate manned with an armed guard.

"Can you let Reverend Newlin know we're here with the package he sent us after?" The guard picked up the gate house phone and called someone, then opened the gate and we drove through.

"Luke, do you think he does V? Would Newlin do V-juice himself?"

"Don't be a moron. He's high on god! What would he need V for? Stupid idiot, what the hell are you thinking, Craig?"

I was thinking that Craig could be on to something. Wouldn't that be ironic? The leader of the biggest anti-vampire movement hooked on Vampire blood.

"Sorry, Luke. Hey don't tell him I asked that, okay? It was dumb. I don't know what I was thinking. Just tired I guess."

"We're soldiers of god and righteousness! We can't afford to be tired, numb nuts!"

The SUV stopped in front of the huge house and the front door opened. The very recognizable Reverend Steve Newlin stepped outside in a bathrobe and fuzzy bunny slippers.

"Well, hello boys! Did you carry out your mission? Do you have what I requested?"

"Yes sir, we do. Garrett, hand it to me." Garrett reached down in the floorboard and handed up the duffel bad they had stuffed the blood filled I.V. Bags into.

"Excellent! This will go a long way to further our studies about more efficient ways to kill Vampires." What a fucking liar! It was going to go a long way to get him good and high.

Luke elbowed Craig in the side and gave him an I told you so glare.

"All right, fantastic job. You boys have earned a crown in heaven by doing God's work tonight. Praise his holy name!"

Like mindless automatons, all three of the men in the SUV repeated, in sync, "Praise his holy name!"

"Now, go back to the dormitory and get some rest. You have a busy day tomorrow, your training is imperative if we are to succeed in our ultimate goal! We only have two more weeks before we have to head back to headquarters in Dallas, you know." Jiminy Christmas, THIS wasn't even their main home, but a weekend getaway?

The SUV was headed back down the long driveway and I wished my consciousness back into the corvette.

"I know where the men are. They're staying at the Light of Day Institute dorms on the Fellowship's Shreveport campus. I remember seeing them in a documentary about the Fellowship they showed on CNN one night." Eric looked at me with disgust. "Hey! I had insomnia and I thought it would put me to sleep!" I said, shrugging.

"Did you gather all the names?"

"Just first names, Luke, Craig and Garrett." Eric was thinking hard about something, I hoped he would let me in on it. "Garrett, although not a highly unusual name, makes me wonder something. I need to call Pam." He dialed her number and got her voice mail. This didn't make him happy, he expected her to be at his beck and call. He tried Chow next. Luckily the Asian answered.

"Chow, can you send me the pictures of those seven Fellowship members who were slain in the Old Bon Temps cemetery? Yes, just forward them to my phone."

It wasn't two minutes later that I heard his phone signal that he had received a text message. He opened the files and we looked through them together.

"That's the one named Craig! He was one that got killed the night Pam called them to the cemetery? Oh wait! Go back one, yeah that's Garrett, the one in the back. I don't see the other one, the one named Luke." I could have slapped myself, I'd almost forgotten to tell Eric what I had learned. "You'll never guess who does V! Reverend Steve Newlin, himself. That's why those boys drained Carlotta, they took the blood straight to him and he gave them this BS story about research. Research, my ass! He was going straight into the house and getting high with it! I bet that trashy whore he calls a wife is on it too."

"Very interesting, although Newlin is untouchable. For now at least."

"Why? He's doing V, ordering the draining of Vampires! He's breaking both human and vampire law!"

"Sookie, he is the head of an organization that is out to prove how evil vampires are. Would we not be making a martyr out of him and proving his point by killing him? As much as I would like to turn him in to the authorities, how could we prove his guilt without exposing your talents? They would try to take you away from me and I can't allow that."

"Who would try?" I was a little unsettled by the thought of being dragged away from Eric, screaming.

"Everyone."

"Okay, I can see your point there." I pondered silently, trying to think of anyway to get Newlin prosecuted for his crimes but came up empty. "Well we do have one criminal that we can mete out some justice to. Luke of the L.O.D.I. And he's at the dormitory. I have a plan if you don't mind letting me take the lead on this one."

"I'm anxious to see what you do." Eric gave me his sexiest smile and I melted. I was ready to impress him, I really didn't think he believed that I would feed on a human and end a life. He couldn't be more wrong.

"Get me to a pay phone, and on the way, see if Chow can't get me the number to the Light of Day dormitories."

While Eric was busy dialing and driving, I went over my plan a hundred times in my mind. I was abuzz with excitement, I couldn't wait to exact some vengeance for Carlotta Amera.


	63. What You Covet Just Might Eat Your Stupid Ass

Luke's POV

Something that Craig had said the night we bled that vampire dry had stuck in my craw. I knew it was dumb to keep thinking it, but what WAS the Rev and his wife gonna do with all that blood? That was like the sixth vamp in a month that we'd drained and left to burn in the glory of Gods fiery awesomeness. Also known as the sun to outsiders.

This warrior stuff had sure sounded fun when I signed up but I was getting sick of it quick. No drinking, no dancing, no pussy. I know Jesus would be mad at me if he was to hear me whine about not getting' my dick wet, but I had a serious case of the smurf balls, blue that is. It was getting harder and harder to find places to beat off while I thought about the rev's wife. DAMN! Sarah was a hot little number, tight body and I knew the Rev. wasn't working her right. That's why she was all over some of the boys down here in the dorm. I don't know if she'd actually done the deed with any of them but a few sure swore she did. Garrett claimed that she'd blown him in the Church choir loft. Cut Garrett out of that scenario and add me, and I'd had enough whacking material for a good three days.

Poor Garrett and Craig. They'd been my partners since we all got here to L.O.D.I. Boot camp. And now they were dead. Craig's head had been ripped right off of his body and Garrett was found in a million tiny pieces. It had been my nightly ritual of jerking off that had saved me. When they came around to get volunteers for a spur of the moment capture called in by a righteous civilian, I had been out in the picnic pavilion, flogging my dolphin to a copy of the JC Penney catalog. Some of the bra's in there were HOT and it didn't hurt to think about the titties that were inside of them! So, yeah, I can say that masturbation saved my life that night cause I would have surely been one of those seven that died in battle against the children of Satan.

I was thinking about sneaking off somewhere and rubbing one out again when I heard my name being called.

"McDonald! Yo, Luke!" It was Scotty. He hated me, that was for damn sure. I didn't believe for one second that he'd stuck it Sarah's ass like he said he did. She seemed like an exit only kinda woman.

"Yeah, bro?"

"Phone call up front." Her jerked his thumb towards the community room where the phone was.

What the hell? Who the hell even knew I was here? My whole family thought I'd joined the Merchant Marines.

"Thanks." Maybe it was The Rev with another mission, or maybe it was that hot little bitch wife of his. Maybe it was my turn in the choir loft. HELL YEAH!

The community phone was in the front of the dorm and I ran for it. Man, please let it be Sarah! I put the receiver to my ear and said in my manliest voice.

"You got him."

Sookie's POV

I shivered with anticipation as I waited for Luke to come to the phone. I hoped to be able to glamor him through the phone lines but even if I couldn't, he surely wouldn't be able to pass up a piece of ass, now would he?

Eric standing so close to me made me a little self conscious. I could feel the lust radiating off of him and it was making it hard for me to concentrate. Especially when he leaned over and took a deep breath in as his lips hovered a fraction of nothing above my neck. Ruthless!

"You got him!" Yeah, I got the idiot of the year.

"Luke honey, it's Michelle! You remember me don't you? We met at that little place in Shreveport." That was vague enough to be anywhere. Let's hope he was as dumb as he looked and sounded.

"Sure, sure I do. How are you?" It sounded like who are you but I played along.

"You know, I haven't stopped thinking about you since you told me how good you were at eatin' pussy. Baby, I sure would like to find out first hand. Cause I know how to please a hot stud such as yourself."

Oh my god, Eric had just put his hand down my pants! I moaned and that really seemed to get Luke's interest.

"What are you doing right now?"

Eric had his hand rubbing me in all the right places and I moaned again.

"Oh, Luke, I've got a finger all over my clit and I'm about to come. Won't you meet me somewhere and do this for me?"

"When and where?" I could hear him drooling. I hadn't needed the glamor after all. I just needed a six foot plus tall vampire fingering me while I talked dirty to the intended target.

I gave him directions to a cabin that Eric owned on Cross Lake. Eric had decided on it because it was secluded and surrounded by acres of woods.

"My daddy owns it, sugar and I know we won't be interrupted while we get nasty with each other. We can be as loud as we want, we can fuck like animals in the woods. Anything, and I mean anything goes." My moan got louder as Eric pressed harder and rubbed faster.

"You sure you know who you're talking to? I mean, I hope you mean me but I don't want to go all the way out there just for nothing cause I ain't who you thought I was."

"Luke McDonald, about five-nine, black hair and blue eyes. You were driving a black Tahoe when I met you. Oh FUCK YEAH!"

"Yeah, that's me alright."

"How soon can you meet me there?"

"I'll be on my way in five and be there within an hour, I think."

"Drive like the wind, stud. I can't wait to wrap my legs around your head."

"Jesu... I mean, dang. You keep talking like that and my guns gonna go off in my britches."

"Don't be late! I've got the condoms, lube and kinky stuff to keep us busy all night long, cowboy."

"I'm on my way. And ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"You can count on me."

I hurriedly hung up the phone, it wouldn't do to have him hear me crying Eric's name over and over as his hand brought me to a frantic release. I was holding onto his wrist and pressing my crotch into his hand. The climax was so sweet it was almost painful. Eric had gotten me off while I was standing in a lighted phone booth outside of a GrabbitQuik mart. I really didn't even care who saw. I wanted to throw him to the ground and have my way with him after he took his hand from my pants and put his fingers into his mouth. How was it fair to the rest of us that he had gotten so much of that seductive power?

"Well played, alskarinna."

"Thanks for the hand." Damn this was gonna be a good night!

Luke's POV

Hot diggity damn! Ask and ye shall receive. I knew this faithful to god stuff was gonna work out! It was like an answered prayer for poon tang! I did my best to hide my woody as I walked back into the dorm. I didn't need to draw attention.

"Where you off to so late, McDonald?" Damn that nosy fucker, Scotty!

"Official business for the Rev. Can't talk about it." I grabbed my keys and jogged to my Tahoe. I was finally gonna have sex with someone other than my second cousin, Lexie. YEEEE HAW!


	64. Evil Is The Flavor That Makes The Bad Ones Taste Better

Sookie's POV

We had arrived at the cabin quickly. I expected it to be all set up with the same things as Eric's home, daylight protection and all. There was none of that.

"Why do you own this place if you don't stay here?"

"I use it for the occasional interrogation, sometimes I loan it to human business partners to sweeten a deal, other times I rent it out." He got real defensive when I laughed. "Real estate is a very lucrative investment!"

"No, honey! I wasn't laughing about that, I was thinking about some clueless businessman staying here on a little getaway, never knowing some ruthless Vampire had interrogated the life out of someone in the same place." That seemed to take the stick out of his ass, at least a little.

"So, alskarinna, how do you plan to go about this? Will you just straight out kill him when he walks in the door? Or will you allow him to run a while before taking vengeance for the fallen? I can tell you this, the hunt and chase makes it much, much better."

"I think I'll just wait and see how it plays out. I don't wanna think about it and plan it too much. The spontaneity appeals to me. You know what I mean, like when you aren't sure what's going to happen and you're scared and turned on all at the same time. The rush of adrenaline and fear makes all your nerve endings come alive." I was walking towards him, doing my best to project a little shiver down his spine. I felt a thrill when I actually saw him take a tiny step backwards. "The feeling like you gave me during the hide and seek you sprung on me. I wasn't really sure just how afraid I should have been of you and that made me so.... fucking...... wet."

Eric moaned and closed his eyes. "I just want to eat you alive when you talk that way, Sookie."

"Save that thought, lover. He's here."

"I'll be near but I won't intervene unless you call for me. Don't be afraid to ask for help if you feel you can't go through with this. I won't judge you, alskarinna."

"I'll be fine, Eric. I hope one day, you'll stop underestimating me. Now go!"

Luke's POV

I found the place with no problem!, Maybe my Johnson has built in GPS or something. I take a second to look in the mirror after I park and I wink at my reflection.

You're the man, Lukeinator! Get some!

I can't believe this is happening! Finally, a real woman I ain't kin to. A woman who hopefully ain't humped most of Louisiana like my whore cousin Lexie. I wish I could remember what this chick looked like, but I can't remember telling anyone that I could eat pussy. I ain't never done that before, no way I'd put my face down in old Crotch-rot's cooch. It's bad enough that I stuck my dick in there.

I'm nervous to get out of the Tahoe. Something feels wrong, something's telling me that I should just drive back to the dorm and whack off instead.

Man, I would have to be a total fag to run off and not tap this! Get it together Luke!

I get the Binaca out of the glove compartment and spray some in my mouth and a lot in my eye.

"Dammit! That fucking burns, son!"

Okay, steady now. Can't be too nervous, she'll know you ain't done this much and she'll dry up quicker than shit. Be cool, be smooth.

I finally get the nerve up to get out and walk up to the door. I knock hesitantly, and hear her walking to open the door for me. I'm praying now, shoulda done this on the ride over here.

Please dear Lord, I don't mean to seem picky, but please don't let her be a pig, please don't let her be a chick with a dick or a...

"Fucking vampire!!! Shit!" I run away from the face I'd seen on posters all over the L.O.D.I. Campus. I am so fucking dead!

Sookie's POV

I smelled his fear and insecurity as he walked up to knock. I almost felt sorry for him. Although I could no longer read human minds, I could still sense their emotions and he was very confused. And dumber than a soup sandwich.

He knocked and I opened the door. I was prepared for a lot of things, but not for the fact that he recognized me and knew I was a vampire. What the shit was that all about? And then he screamed and ran. I guess the chase was on now.

I blurred past him effortlessly and he ran into me when I stopped in front of him. He bounced back like he'd hit a wall and fell to the forest floor.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Damn me and my evil horniness! I let my junk lead me into temptation and now look. I'm a dead man." He started crying and blubbering and I felt like I might puke.

"Why do you recognize me? How do you know my face?"

"R..r..r...Reverend Newlin put you up as enemy number one last week. He says you're the most dangerous vampire in Louisiana."

"How did Newlin find out about me?"

"Someone named Bill is all I know. This guy called a few weeks ago and said he was going to New Orleans to hunt you down himself, said that if we didn't hear from him again, that meant you'd got him and eat him and we should be on the look out for you."

Fucking Bill Compton was still causing me grief from the great beyond. Unbelievable! "And just what were your instructions if you should find me?" I felt a righteous rage coming on.

"We were to gonna stake you immediately, not drain you and leave you for Gods Fiery judgement."

"Why different instructions for me?" I was getting angrier by the second, I knew what feeling truly homicidal was like. This idiot had only a few seconds to live, he'd better start getting right with his maker.

"Because the Reverend said the sun wouldn't kill you and the stake might not either but it would keep you down long enough for us to chop your head off."

The scream of rage that escaped me echoed up and down the lake shore. How in the FUCK had these incompetent idiots gotten all this information about me? Sure, Bill had told them about me initially, his back up plan to make sure Eric and I never had our happily ever after. There is NO way he could have foreseen all that had gone on since my turning. Someone I trusted had loose lips.

"Chop my head off? You would do that to me, even though you don't know me? You don't know anything about me that someone else hasn't TOLD you, you fucking brainless moron. What if they're all lies? How would you know if you just came up, staked me and lopped my head off my neck?"

I knelt down and got close to his face, I could smell it as he pissed his Levi's. "You follow so blindly, is that because you can't think for yourself? Or is it that you're too scared to think on your own? I never understood weak minded fools like you who never questioned anything, just followed like a sheep." I stood up and glared at him, making sure he saw as all three sets of my fangs emerged. He screamed like a little girl and shit his Levi's.

"Yes, you followed blindly like a sheep and now like a sheep, you've been led to the slaughter. Make your peace, Luke McDonald. I judge you and find you guilty of the murder of Carlotta Amera. I sentence you, by vampire law to die by draining."

He tried to stand up and run but found no footing. His cries were pitiful but just enraged me further. What a disgusting, weak and pathetic human. He had all kinds of bravado when he had three accomplices helping him drain an innocent vampire, but he lost control of his bodily functions and cried like a toddler when faced with one single female to battle. And he wasn't even trying.

I screamed in frustration and kicked him hard in the ass. I felt his tail bone crack from the impact. The strangling sound he made pissed me off even more.

"Get up and run you sorry piece of shit! RUN!" he curled up into a ball and started screaming for help. I grabbed him by his leg and flung him a good distance into the woods. "There's your head start, asshole!" But he didn't make a move, he wasn't even crying anymore. I blurred to his side and knelt beside him again.

"You are truly the most wretched and sorry beings I have ever seen." I reached for him again and he flipped on his back and pressed something cold and hard onto my face.

"Die you fucking Vampire cunt!" What the hell was this fool doing? I felt Eric near and I warned him to stay away. This was mine to finish.

The look on Luke's face was beyond horror. Looking into his eyes, I knew that he had lapsed into insanity and the laugh that came from him was further proof. He wasn't laughing for long. I don't care how crazy you are, when someone reaches into your mouth and rips your tongue out of your head, it sure ain't funny. The sight of his ruined tongue in my hand and the blood that covered both sent me into a frenzy like I had never known. I dropped the tongue onto the floor of the forest and squished it under my feet. The gurgling scream from my prey excited me, physically and sexually. I felt fully electrified on every inch of my body. I licked the blood from the palm of my hand and laughed wickedly. Delicious.

I set about breaking both of Luke's legs, one bone at a time. Blood came flying out of his mouth with every scream and was a fountain of red that saturated me. I jumped on him, one foot landing hard on each of his hip bones and matched his scream of agony with my own scream of triumph. The cracking sound his pelvis made was orgasmic. He was jerking and twitching crazily now, the pain driving him out of his mind. I wasn't done, there was more of him to ruin. I kept my footing on his shattered pelvis and lifted him roughly under his arms, feeling the sweet, wet pop as each vertebrae in his spine separated from the next. I had effectively paralyzed him, he wasn't able to breath anymore but wasn't quite dead yet. I lay him down and positioned myself on top of him. I leaned close and whispered a last thought to him.

"There is no place for you in heaven, no more than there is one for me anymore. You are a murderer and God told us in the bible that a sin is a sin is a sin. At least I can live forever, but you, you will be roasting in the deepest pit of hell momentarily." I drew my head back and bit into his jugular and felt the sweetest surge of warmth hit my tongue. It was exquisite, like crimson manna flowing from his failing body into my mouth. I never knew that something could be so delicious and fulfilling. So different and so much better the synthetic I'd had earlier. How could anyone ever mainstream full time?

I felt the last fleeting thump of his heart and then Luke McDonald, the murdering dolt who'd fucked his cousin and gotten the clap for doing it was dead. I heard clapping coming from the tree's above me. Eric floated softly to the ground and knelt beside where I lay with Luke's corpse. I saw a million things in his face when I looked up at him. Wonder, awe, disbelief, he was impressed and maybe shocked?

"You are so very beautiful in your rage. A terrible, lovely mistress, fierce as a viking warrior and showing not a shred of mercy to the undeserving. I never knew this was inside of you, min gudinnan av frånfälle (my goddess of death)."

I stood and took my clothes off slowly. I felt beautiful, standing there in the moonlight, covered in blood and sated from drinking. Eric stood as well and stripped, I was in awe of his tall, muscular body, so pale in the glow of earth's satellite. I took in every detail of his body as I knew he was appraising mine. I sighed at the sight of his erection, it was beautiful to know that it would be mine forever. He smiled when he caught me staring at him like that. I wasn't embarrassed at all about it. I felt a low, rumbling growl start from my chest and it issued out of my mouth savagely. I lunged for him but he blurred out of the way, causing me to miss him.

Perhaps you deserve the hunt that this pitiful fool wouldn't give you. Can you catch me Sookie? Are you as cunning as you think you are? I'm very fast, both on my feet and in thought.

I lunged for him again and was again denied. I growled in frustration. I would never best him in strength or speed. I knew a way to get what I wanted, but was it fair? Could I claim victory if I used an ability that I alone possessed? I heard a faint but familiar voice inside of my head. A voice with a slight French accent gracing the words.

Sookie, mon élève (my pupil), as a woman, you have so few advantages to begin with. There is nothing wrong with using the gifts you have been given to succeed at any task. Show no mercy whether it is in war, business or love!

I decided that I should listen to her advice, she didn't get to be Queen by being stupid, after all.

Eric had stopped in front of me again, teasing me with his crooked smile and his taunting words. I stared at his cold blue eyes, looking through them into his soul.

"Eric, you don't want to run away from me anymore. It's silly when all you're doing is denying us both what we really want. I want you to come over here and put your hands on me and I want to put my mouth on you. I want to taste you and make you feel good. I want you now, Eric and you want me too. You can't stand another minute of not feeling me in your arms. Come to me now."

There would be time to worry about all the troublesome things that I had found out about Reverend Newlin and his knowledge of me, but right now, as Eric blurred to me and covered me in kisses and caresses, there was nothing I wanted more than just to belong to him.


	65. This Is Perfect And It Scares Me / She's Perfect and She Scares Me

The tiger was circling me, growling ferociously and sniffing the air around me. Every now and then, he would sniff me as well and then run his tremendous tail across my legs. I felt a little apprehension as I over-analyzed the situation. Maybe I had been lured here, maybe he didn't care to show me the security codes because he hadn't planned on letting me ever leave here. Well, if that were the case, at least I knew that I would go down fighting.

He was behind me again and I heard the distinct sound of shifting and then I felt the distinct hardness of his cock pressed against me. His breathing was ragged and heavy as whispered into the back of my neck.

"You're on my turf now, are you scared?"

"Why would I be scared? You'll do what you want to and if I don't like it, I'll fight you."

His hands are on my breasts, squeezing them hard, the pressure riding the line between pain and pleasure.

"Now, I wonder, Pam, IS there anything I could do to you that you wouldn't like?"

"Yeah, there is. You could keep running your damn mouth instead of fucking me like a real man would."

The next thing I know I'm bent over the bed, my skirt is in shreds along with my underwear on the floor and Quinn's dick is buried inside of pussy. Yeah, he's a real man, alright.

"You have a dirty mouth, Pam. I fuckin' love it!"

He thrusts into me hard and I feel my knees go weak. I've turned into a total submissive since I've been fucking him. Maybe it's time he gets a taste of dominant Pam. I spin and throw him onto the bed in one quick motion. His eyes are comical and huge as he looks up at me.

"Say your prayers, you little worm. You are in big, BIG trouble now."

Quinn's POV

She threw me like I was a toy instead of the six and a half foot tall man that I am. I knew she was strong but I had no idea how strong. So here I lay on my bed and she's standing there, taking too damn long, in my opinion, to get on here with me. I'm so fucking horny for her right now and not in the mood for games. I jump up and lunge for her again, knocking her across her across the floor as we slide on the carpet. I laugh at her expression.

"What's the matter Pam? Does the rug burn hurt worse on your back than where you usually have it, on your knees?"

Okay, that face she's making now scares me a little. She throws me off of her and I fly into one of the bed posts. I don't know for sure if the loud cracking sound is the wood or my back. Mother Fucker!

Pams POV

So he wants to play rough does he? I like it rough, real rough. I'll probably feel bad later about all the shit that's about to get destroyed here in this room, but for now, I'm ready to fuck this guy up and then screw him until he can't walk anymore.

"You'll find out all about rug burn, boy. I'll be fucking You in the ass before we're done here."

His eyes widen, he doesn't like that idea which makes me like it that much more. I'll find something, somewhere in this house to stick in there. Necessity is the mother of invention after all. I hiss at him as I slowly make my way towards him. Damn, I'm so hot and dripping wet!

She really means to stick something in my ass! Fuck that! I'm an ass virgin and I plan on keeping it that way. My ass is an off ramp only! She's making her way towards me, she's not scared of me in the least. I have to do something to change that. I feel the growl build after she hisses at me. I have to look at her as an opponent now, a tall, blond, hot-as-fuck opponent. An opponent that I want to over power and fuck to death. Pouncing on someone with a dick as hard as mine is right now is not as easy as you might think. I spring and my forearm catches her across the neck and we both go flying into the wall.

Okay, he's got me. I'm up against the wall and he's got me pinned. He's grinning at me and pressing his length into my stomach. This isn't going to be as easy as I thought. I'm planning my retaliation and he flips me around, presses my face into the wall. I can hear something wet sounding, what the hell is he doing? HELLO! And now he's buried himself in my ass. Fuck, that feels so damn good. No one's ever done that without me initiating it before. Quinn, don't you dare fucking stop.

Quinn's POV

I have her now, she's not fighting anymore. She'd told me on our first night together how much she enjoyed this and thank god I had lube handy. Always be prepared was the best advice the scouts ever gave me. I pump into her again and I can feel her relax and open up to me.

"That's it, just relax and take it. Relax and let me take care of you. I'm so damn hot for you, Pam. Tell me babe, how do you want it? Fast or slow, gentle or hard? I just wanna make you feel good."

"Fuck me hard, Quinn. And when you think you're being too rough, just do it harder!"

Pam's POV

He's pounding me like a jackhammer now. God, I'm so close now. He's working me, doing what I asked the way I asked him to. I didn't have to demand anything from him, he's willing and he cares enough to remember what I like. His hand reaches around and starts fingering my clit. The sensation is overwhelming, it won't be long now. I can feel that he's getting close and I'm there. Oh god, I'm there and it's amazing. I hear my own screams and it doesn't sound like me. I sound crazy, saying his name over and over as I feel my wetness run down my legs. His fingers are drawing every last bit of pleasure they can out of me relentlessly.

Quinn's POV

She's coming! I love the sound of her screaming my name. I could hear that every night for the rest of my life and never get sick of it. Her body's jerking all over the place and I can feel my balls tightening up against my body. I'm about to come all inside her ass. FUCK!____________ _________________________________________________________________________________

_________________________________________________________________________________

(the flat lines are my little joke about what's going through a man's mind when he orgasms – Nothing. Nothing at all. *PW)

Pam's POV

I feel his cock jerk inside of me as he comes. And comes and comes and then comes some more. Jesus, they don't make a condom that could hold all that.

"Quinn? Can you let me get my face off of the wall now? Quinn?"

Where the fuck is he? Light's on nobody's home.

"Quinn, dammit, this is getting a little uncomfortable."

"Pam, I love you babe."

Did I really just say that out loud? Is it realistic to hope that she didn't hear it, even though I really mean it?

Did he really just tell me he loved me? Is it too much too soon to believe he really does, even though somewhere deep inside I know without a doubt that I love him?


	66. What We Don't Know About Me Could Fill A Book

I came harder than I can remember ever having done. Watching Sookie kill the boy was cathartic for me. I'd been so worried about an inner struggle between her recent human self and her new vampire self. She'd made a brilliant cohesion of the two by deciding to hunt those who had wronged our kind. Now she'd had a taste of the real thing straight from a fountain and I wasn't so sure that she would be willing to abstain from it until we could hunt for her 'bad guys' again.

So after watching her brilliant and skillful demolition of Luke, I'd been so aroused I could barely contain myself. I'd thought briefly of making her chase me but I'd realized it was a silly idea, I would just be denying us both what we really wanted. So we had made love there on the leaves and pine needles in the forest. I had one of the most intense sexual releases of my ancient life and Sookie seems to have had more than her share. Laying here now, looking at her in all her blood covered naked glory, I couldn't believe that something so right had happened for me. It didn't seem at all strange that there was a dead guy less than 15 feet away with his head at an unnatural angle.

"Eric, we need to talk. How much did you hear of the little conversation between the old Lukeinator and me?"

"Not much, I wasn't paying too much attention truthfully, I was so busy analyzing and scoring your every move. It's just a habit of mine when watching a new creation kill for the first time."

"Well, we've got a LOT to worry about. He recognized my face as soon as I opened the door for him."

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Sookie." What in the world was she talking about?

"He told me that my picture was up all over the Light of Day Institute campus. He'd also said that Steve Newlin had declared me Enemy #1, the most dangerous vampire in Louisiana. I know where he got some of his information at least."

"Let me guess, Bill Compton."

"Ding, ding, ding! But where did he get all the rest, you know as well as I do that Bill was already dead by the time I was turned. Someone we know is talking to the church. I just can't figure out who."

"Could it have been someone who saw you in Merlotte's?"

"Sam is the only one who knows the whole story and I promise you, it wasn't him!" She sounded fearful for her former boss and friend.

"Okay, then who else knows of your new abilities? Pam? No, she would never do such a thing. Quinn?" Sookie shook her head no. "But how well do we really know him?"

"Eric, if he wanted to do me in, why wouldn't he just stick with the original plan that he had will Bill?"

"True. Chow knows everything. The Queen would know by now." I felt my fangs extend as I thought of a traitor in our midst at fangtasia.

"Neither of them make sense either. Chow is perfectly happy being a bartender at Fangtasia. He's a smart guy but simple in the fact that he has no political aspirations as far as Vampire hierarchy goes. And as for the Queen, why would she work with you to save my life just to sell me out?"

I was having a very hard time paying attention to what she was saying because she was so very naked. She noticed my 'gracious plenty' as she had once called it awakening again and rolled her eyes.

"Har icke din svärd ren nog kött för en natt?" Has your sword not cleaved enough flesh for one night?

I laughed, enchanted by her use of Old Norse to try and admonish me. Silly girl, didn't she know hearing her speak in my native tongue only made me want to fuck her more?

"Husmor , min svärd kunde ren en hel kontinenten värde av kött och stilla vara ved den klar."

Mistress, my sword could cleave an entire continents worth of flesh and still be at the ready.

Insatiable, dirty old man vampire! We have problems that can't be fucked away! Her thought actually gave me pause. She was right, these were all things to be concerned about. I sighed and stood up. I wasn't looking forward to disposing of this fool's body with the throbbing erection that was paining me.

"Alskarinna, we need to dispose of the body and make our way home. There are many things to be considered and I feel strange, my head feels out of sorts." I felt her retract her thoughts from me, what was she trying to hide? "Sookie, is there something that you need to tell me? Remember my warning about hiding things and lying, you know I cannot abide those."

Sookie's POV

Shit shit shit shit SHIT!

I hadn't been quick enough to hide my worry when he started all the talk about how his head felt strange. I knew it was from my glamor, I needed to come clean about glamoring him. I assumed that he would have known that's what had happened, the reason why he changed his mind about making me chase him. He was gonna be so mad. I didn't feel up to this right now.

"Sookie, my patience is wearing thin." I could tell he was SO not playing or joking.

"Eric, baby... um. Shit"

"What could you have done that was so terrible that you fear to tell me?" Lover, you have no idea how I wish I could get out of EVER telling you. "Out with it, NOW!"

"I glamored you, Eric. Okay? I'm not proud of it but I glamored you so I wouldn't have to chase you so I could fuck you." I folded my arms and sent out a defensive air.

"You most certainly did not!" I couldn't tell if his expression or the tone of his voice was more indignant. "I am a thousand years old, you couldn't possibly glamor me."

"Eric, I'm telling you the truth, apparently my glamor was that good so that you can't even recall that I even did it!"

"Impossible!" Now I was starting to feel a little indignant. What was so impossible about it? I was the most dangerous vampire in Louisiana after all. "Prove it! Prove to me that you can glamor me."

I saw that his erection was still standing tall and at attention. I looked up into his eyes and my voice was even.

"Eric, I'm going to lay down and spread my legs really, really wide and you are gonna want to eat me, fuck me and rub yourself all over me, but every time you take a step closer to me, your cock is going to deflate like a balloon. This will last until you concede defeat and admit that I can and have glamored you."

I stepped back and lay down on the cool forest floor. My hand slid down between my legs and I started working one finger in slow circles over my sensitive clit. The look of pure unbridled lust that came over him sent a surge of wetness to my center that I knew he could smell. He started walking towards me and I watched as his erection turned flaccid with each inch he progressed towards me. The confusion on his face was priceless and I barely contained my laughter.

"What have you done?" He sounded like I had just murdered his dog. No wait, would he have had something more like a Yak or a Gnu as a young human?

"I glamored you and until you admit it, Mr. Happy there is gonna hang low and loose instead of upright and righteous."

Man, I really had a way of fucking myself when it came to proving a point.


	67. She's Nosy, But She's Right

Picture this, if you will, two vampires, alone in the basement hideaway of their home. One is a gloriously handsome and ancient ex-Viking with a humongous penis that doesn't seem to work anymore, the other a hot little blond barmaid who stupidly set the stage for his humongous penis not to work anymore. Both of them are pissed, she's angry because he insulted her abilities and underestimated her yet again. He's embarrassed and upset that not-so-little-Eric-jr. Seems to be on vacation while his mind is still hornier than ever. Here's how that situation is going at the present time;

Wow, a 1000 year old vampire who sulks. That's truly hot, NOT! Why doesn't he just get the hell over it and admit that I glamored him and it'll be done. Then we can get back to doing all the naked stuff and actually talking. He's even refusing to be naked around me.

I'm losing it! In all my years, I've never had a problem with this. The more adverse things have gotten for me, the harder I've gotten at the thought of battling my way out. Even when I've been tortured and beaten at times in my long history, I've never had a problem with VED. I've heard about it before with other vampires, but unlike me, it's because they have lost any interest in sex and basically given up out of lack of desire. I still have the desire, just like right now I have the desire to choke that shitty look off of my blood-bonded's face as she glares at me.

I'm fighting the urge to stoop to his level as he sulks, I want to stick my tongue out at him and give him the finger. What a baby! I know I could just wish for this whole thing to be over and done with but that's not going to satisfy my indignation. He needs to recognize that he is not the end-all, be-all of everything vampire.

(Sophie Ann) Sookie, you must end this now. There is too much danger for you to be having this silly lover's quarrel.

Fucking wonderful, here comes Queen of the Damned now to put in her two cents. Wasn't this the bitch who told me to use any weapon available to me in love, war and yada yada yada? News flash for you Sophie-Ann, I ain't interested in hearing your blood-sucking Dear Abby advice right now. Piss off!

(Sophie Ann) You will listen to me you obstinate fool! There is more at stake here than you could ever fathom! I am speaking of final death for you and your maker, for everyone that you hold dear! Do you think the Fellowship will suffer anyone with the slightest association to you to live?

Okay, you have my attention.

(Sophie Ann) Eric is a proud man. A thousand years he has walked this world and suffered many indignities but never has he suffered such a blow to his pride and his manhood. His sexuality defines him in a myriad of ways, it is not who he is totally, but you know better than anyone what a tremendously sensual creature he is. You have been on the receiving end of those benefits quite a lot, no?

Okay, yes, yes I have. But I'm also a proud creature and he made me feel as if I were totally incompetent!

(Sophie Ann) Mon enfant, as a woman, and a telepath, you know better than almost anyone the injustices and indignities that the fairer sex suffer due to the male species and their need to dominate and control. It is only to our advantage that we allow them to believe that they are in control while we pull their strings and play the true role of master. Even as Queen, there are times that I must defer to those around me simply because they have a penis and I, a vagina.

So, what should I do? I'm not going to wish my way out of this. I refuse to apologize.

(Sophie Ann) You must apologize to him. As much as your pride is wounded, his is more so and ten-fold. While his perception of you is that you have not the ability to glamor him, it is merely that, a perception. You have made it impossible for him to function as your mate and your maker by taking away a vital part of his identity that both of you seem to enjoy frequently.

Do you know everything we do? I mean EVERYTHING?

(Sophie Ann) Cher, I am aware of all that you do, you are also bonded to me for your protection and to ensure that my plans are fail safe. There was a small amount of my blood mixed with the blood I gave you in my Court that night. You should keep this secret from your lover for now. It shall all be revealed to him in good time. I vow to you that I do not track you this way, I merely use it to seek your mind out when you need an advisor. I am not nor have ever been a voyeur, especially when there is a male involved.

I'm not sure I like the idea of being bonded to Sophie-Ann in any small way and I sure as hell don't like the idea of keeping yet another secret from Eric. This was getting way to complicated for me and fast.

Eric's POV  
She seems to be having what she calls down time. I have failed her and she will leave me now that I can no longer perform as her lover. I'm sure she will deny herself for as long as she can, but even as a human, she had an extraordinary appetite for sex and it's been magnified by her change. I feel shame. The gods have chosen to punish me for my pride and I deserve it. Maybe it's time for my end, I can't see the point of continuing in this state of being.

Sookie's POV  
What the fuck is this feeling he's sending me through the bond? I've never felt so helpless and in despair before. What's he thinking? I'll dig deeper, I need to know because right now all I feel like doing is walking in front of a semi-truck and ending it all. Is that what he's thinking? Oh my god! He's thinking about meeting the sun because of this? Because his dick is out of order? SHIT! What have I done? What do I do? God, I have to fix this right now!

I wish that we could go back to the very minute before I first glamored Eric into not making me chase him through the forest after I killed Luke McDonald.

Right before the magic happened and they disaparated to an earlier point in time, the Viking smiled to himself and allowed himself one final, private thought.

Worked like a charm.


	68. The Bad Thing About Falling In Love Is Scraping Your Knees

(Pam) This is really really, annoyingly awkward. I'm at a loss as to what to do or say. He's told me that he loves me and I think he wants me to reciprocate. Even though I do, I can't fucking bring myself to say it. What the hell is every vamp I know going to say? Pam Holberry, pledging herself to anyone, let alone a weretiger? I would suffer less ridicule by bonding to a human. At least Northman had set a precedent for that.

(Quinn) What the hell is she waiting for? Say something, anything! But for the love of god, don't stand there with that I just smelled a fart look on your face! She's thinking too hard about this. I mean, obviously she doesn't feel the same way as me. If she'll just say that, I can handle it. It doesn't mean that I can't make her change her mind. What I can't stand is this weirdness.

"So, Quinn. I think I'm gonna go to use your powder room to get myself straightened up. I'll be right back."

I bet she bolts out the front door. I bet she runs, vampire style, to that Mercedes and never looks back. How 'bout it Quinn? Think you could have fucked this up any worse?

"Sure, babe. Sure thing, I'll be here waiting for you." And I mean that, I'll wait for you, but don't expect me to wait silently. I plan on pursuing you, blood sucker, until you agree to be mine. I know my match when I see her and you are her. Why the fuck can't I just say this out loud? It's not like I haven't already put myself out there by proclaiming my love.

(Pam) Jesus, I need to call Sookie. She's the only person I know that won't laugh or judge me for this fucked up shit. She'll tell me straight what I should do. I can trust her, as long as she can keep this shit from Northman. Okay, I'm in the bathroom, I don't think he can hear me in here. Please, let her answer her phone. It rings and rings. No such fucking luck. I know Eric is with her and if I weren't so desperate to not fuck this thing up, I would never try to reach her through him. SHIT! I hit the speed dial programmed with his number. He answers on the first ring.

"Tala till jag." (speak to me) He sounded distracted.

"Master, it's imperative that I speak to Sookie if it's alright with you." That got his attention.

"Is there something wrong? Have you found something out that threatens Sookie's safety?"

"No Master. Nothing like that. I could not raise her on her own phone. I would not call if it were not important."

"What is important that you can't speak with me about it?"

" This is of a female nature." And now he's deterred from asking anymore questions. He can't handle the female things.

"At the moment, she's destroying a human that she found guilty of murdering one of our kind, and doing a most arousingly beautiful job I might add. It's a shame that you can't be here to appreciate the work she's doing. I'm most proud of her." When I don't comment, he continues. I can hear the rustling of leaves and the rush of air. I know he probably had assumed a birds-eye view in a tree to witness her first kill. Leave it to Sookie to find a way to redeem herself in killing only guilty and wicked humans. "It appears that she has finished feeding now. I'll allow you to speak." I hear him press the phone to his chest and I hear the hum of his voice as he relays to her that it is me and that he will dispose of the remains while she and I speak.

"Pam, is everything all right?" Her voice is sluggish and her voice thick with the blood she's just consumed. I'm with Eric in wishing I could have been there to see it.

"No, everything is NOT fucking alright and I need your advice."

"Shoot."

"First of all, not a word of this to the Viking. I am trusting you implicitly to keep what you are about to hear in your strictest of confidences."

"Absolutely, Pam."

"Okay," I steel myself and then let it start. "I am at Quinn's house. He and I have spent a lot of time together since New Orleans, finishing something that we started in New Orleans. To put it frankly, we have been fucking like rabid weasels."

"And?"

"He told me just a few moments ago that he loved me."

"And?"

"What do you mean, 'and'? What do I do?"

"Well, first, let me ask you something. How do you feel about him? And be honest with me Pam. Lying to me isn't going to help me to help you."

ARRRRRRGGGHHH! I scream inside of my head. I should have known the perceptive little human would be inside my head enough to ask something I didn't want to answer.

"Yes, Sookie, I do love him as well." There, I said it.

"So what the hell is the problem exactly? Just tell him you love him too!"

"I don't know how! Sookie, I have NEVER uttered those words in either of my existences. Not to anyone! Not even to my mother or my father!"

"You just say them. Just open your mouth and say them Pam, because you'll feel so much better when you do. Don't be scared to feel it for him. Love is the most liberating feeling once you feel it in return."

"What will everyone think of a vampire being mated to a weretiger?"

"Who the fuck cares what everyone else thinks, Pam? Don't you think I suffered when I started dating Bill and believe you me, it got worse once Eric started pursuing me as well. I heard what my brother thought of me before I glamored him and I heard what people have thought since I turned. I don't care though because what I feel for Eric is worth so much more."

She's right, I know she is. I'm terrified to feel, terrified to open myself up to Quinn and let him know of my feelings for him.

"Pam, do you trust me?"

"As much as I can personally trust anyone besides my maker."

"Good, because I'm about to do something to help you do what will be truly best for you. Do I have your permission to do this thing?"

What the hell is she talking about? Who cares, what the hell do I have to lose?

"Yes, Sookie. I give you permission."

"I wish that Pam would trust her heart and emotions to do what is truly best for her, whether that is revealing her feelings for Quinn or keeping them to herself."

I hear her hang up the phone and I feel this weird elation take over me. I know exactly what I'm going to do beyond a shadow of a doubt.

(Quinn) I hear Pam in the bathroom. She's talking to someone and I don't like the frantic tone I can hear in her voice. I can't discern the words themselves but she sounds desperate. I hope I'm not the one who put that sound in her voice but I know I must be. Who is she talking to? I can only assume it's Northman or Sookie. I pray it's the telepath. Northman would advise her to run, Sookie may be on my side in this instance.

I hear the door to the bathroom open and I leap to the bed and do my best to look nonchalant. It wouldn't do to have her know that I was being nosy. I expect her to come back to the bedroom but I hear her descend the stairs instead. She's leaving. Goddamn it! That fucking sucks man. I'm so fucking stupid, it was too much too soon and so unlike me to begin with. I really feel like I might start crying like a fucking pussy. I can't help it, I jump and yelp when she pokes her head in the door and asks if she can come in.

"Yeah, sure. Like you need to ask. Listen babe, I'm sorry if I..."

(Pam) I blur to his side and put a finger to his lips. He has no need to say anything but I feel like I have much to tell him.

"Quinn, be silent." I wait for his assenting nod and then continue. "In the time I was born, displays of emotion were frowned upon. As I child raised by nannies with very wealthy and emotionally detached parents, I was never told or said 'I love you'. I do believe that's why I was rather promiscuous towards the end of my human life and why I made an excellent vampire from the start. Love has never held any meaning to me. Until now." I wait for the words to sink in. He's smart and picks up on it immediately, holding his tongue.

"I have feelings for you that I have never experienced in all my time as a conscious being, human or vamp. I feel scared, elated and confused by them. That is how I know that I love you, Quinn. I have never let anyone dominate me the way I have let you. That is how I know I love you, Quinn. So tell me again, tell me so we can do this right."

"I love you Pam."

"I love you too, Quinn."

(Quinn) Jesus Harold Christ! She loves me! I feel like I could do a thousand back flips with all the energy that hearing her say those words has given me.

"Babe, may I please take you out to procure some True Blood and a steak for myself? I feel like celebrating and showing you off. Have you ever ridden in a Vauxhall SRV?"

"Yes you may take me out for some food and to show me off and I've never even heard of a Vauxhall SRV."

"It's a concept car from the early seventies. Never went to production but I have one of the three made."

"Perhaps you should get dressed before we go? You may NOT show off what is mine now. We vampires are a jealous lot."

How lucky am I? How fucking lucky am I? I can't believe my luck!

(Pam) Let's see how badly he wants to show me off after this. I have my own little test for my potential mate. I slip the extremely large fake cucumber that I found in the arrangement in his kitchen from behind my back and ready myself for the moment when he bends down to retrieve his pants. I coat the thing with the lube he had left lying on the floor while he rambles on and on about things. Five, four, three, two..........

"Say babe, have you ever been to .. YEEEOOOOOOWWWWTCHHHH!"


	69. Making Amends And Winning Little Battles

Sookie's POV

I made the wish to go back and re-do the whole glamoring thing. I felt like a heel about the fact that I had ever cheated in the first place. Especially now that I had figured out an alternative plan to end the chase quickly. I knew what he was about to do as I handed his cell phone back to him and reached for him.

"What's going on with Pam? Is she alright?"

"She will be, but that's all I'm telling you. I promised her my confidence and I intend to keep that promise." I gave him my stubborn face and he sighed.

"Well, as long as she is well, I guess I can allow you your little secrets." And then he blurred and said pretty much the same thing as before.

Perhaps you deserve the hunt that the pitiful fool wouldn't give you. Can you catch me Sookie? Are you as cunning as you think you are? I'm very fast, both on my feet and in thought.

Instead of blurring after him in futility, I would wait him out. Eric is nothing if not impatient and I knew that I could never out-run or overpower him. I also would never make the mistake of glamoring him again. I still had a conscience and it had been eating me up since I realized that my glamoring had made him feel like meeting the sun.

So I sat up in the branch of a tree, naked and covered in blood and I waited, all the while, thinking of the most raucous and raunchy sexual perversions that I could muster. I could feel he was near and I knew he could smell how incredibly horny I was. I moaned as I pictured one particularly hot fantasy, a mental image of Eric levitating in front of me, his fingers and tongue pleasuring me as I sat on the branch. I knew I was broadcasting loud and clear and I knew he would be unable to resist my siren song. He had zero patience and I very may well have been Job himself in a former life. Ha. Ha. HA.

It had only taken the movement of my hand as I reached down to give myself a little relief and he had been on me, doing exactly as I had fantasized. His tongue lashed my clit lightning fast and I couldn't resist holding his head into me tighter. My moans and screams were echoing up and down the shoreline and I didn't give a rat's ass who heard them. He sucked me into his mouth and let his tongue massage my nub on all sides with just the right amount of pressure. That's all it took and I was gone, over the edge, into the lovely insanity of orgasm. I screamed and cried his name repeatedly, pressing myself into his face as his tongue cleaned me. I thought it would go on forever and I was surely hoping that it would.

"Alskarinna, you look like a pagan goddess, bathed in the blood of battle and wild-eyed. I would have you look like this all the time, you know."

"I would happily look like this all the time if it pleased my master." I knew what he wanted to hear and I felt it might help take the sting out of my little victory. Yeah, I CAN be a kiss-ass if I want to be.

"You're truly fucking sly, Sookie. I knew you were smart but I feel I owe you an apology for underestimating you. I am most impressed. You knew I would be impatient and you played that against me in a delectable way. The way a warrior would wait for his enemy to tire of hiding and the smite him when he showed his face'" His words flattered me but I knew he wasn't done, Eric didn't offer this kind of praise without some constructive criticism as well.

"But I must ask you, Sookie, how will you defeat someone who is not your lover? What will you use to bring someone else besides me to their knees? Your body is mine alone. You can't use it to entice or lure anyone but me."

"I have my many unusual abilities at my disposal. And by the way, we can add the fact that silver doesn't affect me to the list." His face was almost comical with its shocked expression.

"How do you know this?"

"Because Luke pressed a silver crucifix into my face before I, um, dismantled him." I held the medallion out for him to see. I knew he would realize that I had been concealing it in my palm this whole time.

"Thor's Hammer! Are you sure it's silver?" His eyes told me that he knew it was.

"I really don't think he was THAT dumb. Well, maybe he was. Touch it and we'll know for sure." Eric paused and then reached his left index finger out and tapped the metal. The sizzling accompanied by the horrible smell of frying vampire was immediate. "Well, there you have it. Add immune to silver to my list."

"I see. I agree, you do have many unusual talents to help you defend yourself, but what if you were to meet someone with my age, speed and wit. How could you stop them from taking what they wanted?"

Yeah, I didn't want to answer this because if I did, he would figure out that I had glamored him. And I would be in deep shit all over again. Damn me and my stupid abilities. Why couldn't I just be granted some normalcy in my undead-ness that I hadn't been graced with in my human life? Time to turn on the flattery and feminine charm again. It's hard to do when you're naked in a tree, covered in blood and recovering from the mother of all orgasms thats made your brain feel like oatmeal.

"My lord, there IS no one equal to you in any measure." I grabbed his gracious plenty and floated down until I faced it. I heard him sigh and relent. He wouldn't question me any further, at least for now. I took him into my mouth as much as I could and moved my tongue up and down the shaft while I worked the rest of him and his balls with my hands. I looked up at him and he was watching just as I knew he would be. I moaned onto his length and he threw his head back and gasped. The vibration of the sound had given him a thrill and I loved the way that felt. He was putty in my hands.

There was something that I wanted to try with him, something deviant and evil I had secretly gleaned from Pam's mind during our phone conversation. Something she had been planning to try to do to Quinn. I tried to remember what I had read about the prostate gland and how it increased the sensation of the male orgasm when it was stimulated. In my mind, I silently wished for the knowledge of where exactly it was and how to get to it in a pleasurable way. I hoped that I wouldn't make Eric feel violated, I was pretty sure no one had dared such a maneuver with him before.

After making the wish, I felt like I had read an encyclopedia full of things on the subject.

The prostate is a spherical exocrine gland considered as part of the male reproductive system. It is bounded posteriorly by the urethra and rectum, anteriorly by the urinary bladder and laterally by the levator ani muscles. It aids in the production of sperm and provides nutrients to the seminal fluid to help foster, protect, and prolong its life span after it is drawn out of the body. The prostate also contracts to help provide an appropriate force as the semen is ejaculated out of the man's body into the woman's system to fertilize the egg. Milking of the prostate is another term that refers to prostate massage. It is performed for sexual pleasure and is also used to remove excess fluid in patients with benign prostatic hyperplasia (enlarged prostate). Doctors and professional masseurs will perform a massage on patients with benign cases of enlarged prostates. Reaction to prostate stimulation using massage is variable from man to man.(or vampire to vampire?) Some have sensitive prostates while others take time to be stimulated.

Eric's prostate would be accessible to me by using my middle finger which was exactly the right length to reach what I needed to reach and slim enough to cause him no discomfort.

I sucked harder on his cock and I felt his back arch a little. One of the many signs I now knew meant he was nearing orgasm. I was still so wet from his oral attention and from pleasuring him as well, that I quickly took my middle finger and slid it in and out of myself. Perfect, natural lubricant. I waited until he was a tad bit closer to climaxing, this sign was when I felt his hands on the side of my face and he was no longer able to hold my gaze. His head was thrown back and his mouth was slightly open. How fucking, utterly sexy. He was close, so close. I seized the moment and plunged my finger into his ass, my digit found it's target and quickly put some light friction on the walnut sized gland. His reaction was immediate and so very fucking my hot!

"Hur hon flytta himmel och jord?!!!!" How does she move the heavens and earth?!!!!

And then he screamed my name and it sounded like a battle cry, a proclamation of love and a reverent prayer all at the same time. And then he was exploding in my mouth and I drank every last drop, relishing each spasm of his body and the tender way he held my face. I kept my mouth working until I felt him go flaccid and I slid my finger from his rectum. Then, I turned my head to his groin and bit.

To drink from him now went so far beyond what the experience had been as a human, it didn't seem right to view them as the same thing. I could taste the age of him, it brought his past to life in the form of visions and feelings. I had experienced but a glimpse of it from my first blood exchange with him but nothing like the life-like visuals I got now. I felt the six little wounds close and moaned with regret. I knew I should stop before I drained him dry but the taste of him was so sweet.

I wasn't sure if he had descended to my level or had lifted me to his but I found myself face to face with him. He was even more beautiful from this vantage point. I usually had to look up at him.

"How you surprise me and how I surprise myself! That is not something I would have ever entertained trying, and really not something that I would have guessed you skilled in doing. Should I even bother to ask?"

"A lady has to have some secrets. But there are some things that I must confess to you because I don't feel right keeping anything from you. And Pam's secret is not one of those things, before you even ask."

"There will be a time for both of us to confess to certain things, but it's not now, alskarinna. The sun will be up soon and we need rest. You haven't forgotten that this coming night is the night that we give Pam what she is due, have you?"

No, I hadn't. I just wondered how the rules have changed since she had most certainly declared her love for Quinn. This should be good and interesting.


	70. Paid In Full, With Interest(ed)  Parties Watching

The Summit between Pam and Sookie to negotiate the In's and Out's (hee hee hee) of the "repayment" inside of a small coffee shop in Shreveport.

"So Pam, I take it things went well for you last night after we spoke on the phone?"

"Much better than I could have anticipated. Quinn may have found me to be a little bit of a pain in his ass, but we worked it out." Pam's secretive smile did not escape Sookie's gaze. It didn't take her long to ascertain that both women had participated in a similar activity last night and that Eric should count himself lucky that all he got up his ass was a finger.

"Really Pam? I plastic cucumber?"

"What can I say? It was the first thing I saw that was remotely dick shaped. So that's what he got. He's very dominant and I have allowed myself to become somewhat submissive to him. I just felt that he needed to know that the possibility was there of the situation flipping around. As much as he protested that he didn't like it, he came like a motherfucker without me even touching his dick."

"Well, there is that whole thing that makes some men wonder, 'If I enjoy things in my ass, does that make me gay?'. Quinn is a pretty macho guy but I think you can bring him around to your way of seeing things." Now Sookie was the one who couldn't hide her smile and Pam was on her like white on rice.

"Do tell, mistress. What happened with you and the Viking last evening to make you smile that way?"

"We had a similar experience. I was kinder with my exploration tool than you were, however. I merely used a finger."

"YOU HAD A FINGER IN NORTHMAN'S ASS?"

Everyone in the small coffee shop turned to stare at the two women who were obviously vampires. Normally, Sookie would have shrunk and done her best to hide out of embarrassment. Not anymore, she was actually annoyed when people held their gaze on her too long.

"Did I say finger? I mean to say I had my TONGUE shoved up inside his ass. MMMMMMM!"

Pam's laughter echoed through the small shop and a few people got up to hurry out. The remaining did their best to appear uninterested.

"Sookie, I always loved embarrassing you and seeing the blush grace your lovely skin, the smell was intoxicating! But I must admit that I love the new, brazen you even more." The laughter continued as the two exchanged more stories about their lovers. Finally they turned to the business at hand.

"Pam, we really should discuss tonight. I want to know specifically what you expect from me and I want to tell you what I expect from you. I will admit that this has been on my mind since before my change and frequently since then."

"I think we should call it off." Sookie was shocked, she never in a million years would have expected those words from Pam.

"Why? Is it Quinn? Is he against it?"

"No, it's nothing like that. He's all for it and hoped to watch you and I together." Pam sighed and took Sookie's hand in hers across the small table. " I hope you won't be offended when I tell you this because I mean it in the best possible way my friend. You don't hold the same sexual fascination for me now that you're a vamp." Again, nothing that Sookie could have foreseen. "It was your humanity and the experience of fucking you while mortal that had me all excited. Vamps just don't do it for me. Eric is the only one who ever held my attention and interest and I'm sure you know why."

"Well, I'm glad for your honesty Pam. I won't lie and tell you I'm not disappointed about this. It's something I was looking forward to but I totally respect your wishes."

The two women got up to leave, neither of them having touched the bottles of True Blood sitting in front of them. Pam felt Sookie grab her arm and motioned that they should sit back down.

"So Pam, to clarify, the only reason you want to call this off is because I'm no longer human. If I were still human, we would still be on for tonight. Correct?"

"Well, yes, but it's impossible so why even talk about it anymore?"

"Pam, my future lover, nothing is truly impossible. You will learn a lot about me in the coming days that you're gonna find too out-there to be true. I don't want to spoil this awesome surprise that I've come up with just now, so go back to the penthouse and wait with the guys. I'll be along shortly. Between the three of you, decide what the rules are before I get there and I swear to follow them. Deal?"

Sookie stuck her hand out and waited for Pam to reciprocate. Pam figured the bitch had lost her damn mind and now she would have to go back to the penthouse and tell her master the bad news.

They shook on the deal and Pam started making her way back to the rented hotel suite while Sookie headed for her old house in Bon Temps. There was only one outfit that would do this night justice and it was hanging in her old closet.

Meanwhile, across town in the penthouse of the Hotel L'Obtenir Sur, there were two extremely anxious supernatural male beings in the extremely uncomfortable predicament of having to make small talk while waiting for their women.

"So, you are well, Quinn?"

"Yeah, my ass hurts a little but I'm okay. Don't ask." The weretiger threw him a loaded glare and hesitated before sitting down on the couch.

"I can only imagine, having been with Pam many years ago and knowing that her appetite runs towards the more, shall we say, exotic."

"Dude, she stuck a fucking plastic cucumber up my dumper when I wasn't looking. I ain't gonna shit right for a week!"

"How big of a ... you know?" Eric couldn't help himself.

"Big, like summer sausage big." The grimace on his face brought a laugh to Eric's throat that he tastefully covered with a polite cough. The fact that vampires have no need to cough escaped Quinn as he ruminated about his violated off ramp. Eric blurred to sit directly in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

"Between you and me, man to man, supe to supe. Did you like it?" Eric's expression assured Quinn that he wasn't fucking with him in any way.

"Yeah, bro. It was pretty hot once I fucking got over the initial shock. Jesus Christ I hope that doesn't make me gay." The Weretiger put his face in his hands and rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

"Were you pretending it was a man's penis inside of you while she did the thing... with the thing?" Eric was having a hard time saying what had occurred out loud. This conversation was pushing the boundaries for both of them. That was saying a lot when you considered what they thought would be taking place in this very room.

"No way, bro! Jesus Harold Christ! ... uck!"

"Then you're not gay." The vampire said it so matter of factly that Quinn couldn't protest him saying it in the first place.

"Well, thanks for that, I guess."

"I had a finger in my ass last night. It was incredible." The Vikings sudden admission stunned Quinn but he was thankful to hear it. That had levelled the playing field quite a bit.

"Do you think the women-folk consulted and planned the anal assaults on us?"

"I can't say, it sounds like something Pam would do but not so much Sookie. Although Sookie may well have gathered from Pam's subconscious that she was planning such a thing."

"She can do that?"

"That and so much more than I am willing to give you specifics on."

"Understood, bro." Quinn shifted uncomfortably on the couch and winced at the tenderness of his O-Ring. "What do you think's taking so long?"

Quinn was anxious to have Pam near him again. He wasn't entirely comfortable being alone with such a tempermental vamp, especially one who's blood-bonded mate was someone that he had once openly declared an interest in.

"I feel Pam is near, she's in the elevator now. But Sookie is not with her." Eric's look was worried and he stood to greet Pam as she stepped off of the private lift.

"Northman, your woman has lost control of her faculties!"

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to call this off, explaining NICELY that since she was a vamp now, she didn't have the same sexual draw as before to me. She starts babbling about specifics and how if she was still human, I wouldn't be calling it off and I should get back here and set the ground rules up with you guys before she got here." Pam paused as she noticed the growing tent in her maker's pants. "Dear god, the master has lost it too." She threw her hands up and flopped next to Quinn on the couch. She could barely stifle her laugh when he moaned as he action made him shift from one cheek to the other.

"We have much to discuss before my bonded makes it back. Trust me when I say that Sookie will find a way to make this happen." Eric was excited and extremely animated as he opened the negotiations.

So for the next hour they planned the specifics. Quinn was not interested in fucking Sookie nor was Eric interested in fucking Pam. There wasn't even a question of guy on guy since neither was gay and they knew this without a doubt. Nothing but manly males here. So that basically left Pam on Sookie and vice versa while the men watched and if they so decided (like it was even a question) they could join with their own mates at some point.

The conversation had lulled when Eric sat forward in his seat, his eyes dilated and his mouth open. Soon Pam caught a whiff of the same and Quinn heard the machinery of the elevator kick into gear.

"I hear a heartbeat and I smell fae blood." Pam drooled.

" I told you Sookie would find a way and she surprises me yet again."

"How would she come by a human with fae blood so quickly?"

The elevator door opened and Sookie stepped out alone, wearing the same dress she had worn the first time she had visited Fangtasia. Her face was flushed from running from the cab to the elevator. The stares of the three who were so obviously ogling her deepened her blush and quickened her heartbeat.

"What in the fuck is going on here?" Pam was torn between extreme arousal and utter confusion and the battle was driving her crazy.

"Amazing creature." Eric stood and extended his hand to his for now human mate.

Sookie Stackhouse was about to rock some worlds.


	71. Debt Consolidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNING!****
> 
> This chapter is by far the most graphic I have EVER written! If girl on girl action, ball licking, references to my favorite song by The Lonely Island titled "Jizz in my Pants", descriptive writing about two tongues on one vagina or the mere fact that your underwear may evaporate from the hotness of this chapter offends you, read no further! For the rest of you sick and depraved people (my kinda people) read on and don't say I didn't warn you!

In the old farmhouse on Hummingbird Lane, a piece of college ruled notebook paper lay covered in scribbled notes on the kitchen table.

I, Sookie Stackhouse, wish to be human again for one night only and I wish to increase the amount of fae in my family history to half, and I wish to be able to be glamored by the vampires involved with this night, with the night in question being this very night and starting when I exit the cab in front of the Hotel L'Obtenir Sur, and this change in my condition will last only until everyone in the penthouse suite of the Hotel L'Obtenir Sur had been sexually satisfied and no one feels they are owed anything more in repayment of any kind, OR until the sun comes up at which time, with either OR both of these conditions being met, I will immediately revert back to exactly the same state of existence with the same exact abilities that I currently have while making this wish and furthermore, anything I may have forgotten to include in this wish that may alter me in any respect must be set right by default. There is a furious mark left by the erasor of the pencil used here and the period is changed to a comma. And I want to make the weretiger involved susceptible to fae blood on the same level as the vampires there in the room and to have everyone's inhibitions lowered but not to the point that I have to watch my beloved Eric take it in the ass from or give it in the ass to Quinn and I want to retain the ability to read supe and vamp minds for the duration of my human condition.

The ghost of Adele Stackhouse stood there and read the hastily written script for Sookie's wish. She shook her head and muttered to the empty house.

"What I wouldn't give to be alive again and have a libido like that."

The penthouse of the Hotel L'Obtenir Sur

 

They're all staring at me like I'm the last hot dog and they're all effing starved. What in the hell had I been thinking? My restored heartbeat pounded like a tribal drum. I should have asked for bravery because all that new boldness left when I wished to be human again. Eric stood and held his hand out for me. I could hear Quinn's mind when the effect of the fae blood and the part I had included in the wish for him finally merged.

(Quinn) Fuck! She smells irresistable and delicious. I knew I said I didn't wanna fuck her but damn, how can I not? I'm gonna jizz in my pants from the smell of her.

(Pam) How in the hell did she pull this off? What kind of secrets are she and the Viking hiding from me? Who fucking cares, I'm going to eat her alive, make her come harder than any man ever could.

(Eric) I will never underestimate my lover again. Amazing, amazing, amazing.

I took Eric's offered hand and gasped at the surge of lust that passed to me. Maybe it had been supremely dumb to increase the amount of fae running through my veins.

"My lover, you look and smell amazing. I remember this dress very well. You couldn't have picked a better outfit. Many times have I fantasized seeing you in this very dress, fucking you senseless while I chewed it off of you." He ran a cold hand down the side of my neck and I shivered. I had forgotten how cold vampire skin felt to a human. Goose bumps covered my neck and my insides jolted.

"Sookie, I don't know the means you used to make this happen but I'm grateful that you did. I can't wait to show you just exactly HOW grateful I am." Pam stepped closer to me as she spoke, running her finger down my exposed cleavage teasingly and causing another round of chills."

"Northman, I don't know how to tell you this without ending up getting my throat ripped out but I don't know if I can resist her like I told you I would. She smells wicked good."Quinn looks sheepish and a bit scared as he says this.

Eric stood in front of me and looked deep into my eyes. "Is this by your design? Would it bring you pleasure to know him tonight?"

I nodded and steadied my voice before speaking. "I owe him a debt as well for not turning me over to Bill. I wouldn't dream of excluding him if it's okay with Pam." I looked at her to gage her reaction.

"He's welcome to do whatever he likes as long as it doesn't involve certain parts of a viking. I don't think I could handle that mental image."

Everyone in attendance mumbled their agreement and then the air in the room changed. The feeling turned sexually charged and a bit predatory. I gulped loudly and felt my heartbeat accelerate. Eric's cold fingers unzipped the sleevess white dress covered with red flowers and it fell to the floor. I was completely exposed. I had known better than to wear underwear, I couldn't bear to have even one more nice bra and panty set ripped to shreds.

"You smell amazing, lover. So much more fae in you now. Maybe too much fae. I fear losing control and draining you."

"You can handle it, Eric. I just want to please you, please Pam and..." Suddenly, I didn't think that I could bear to have sex with Quinn. I was panicking, it didn't feel right. He was staring at me with naked lust and I was repulsed. I couldn't allow another man inside of me, that part of me belonged to Eric. Pam was another matter entirely, she was Eric's creation and therefore an extention of him in some sense. Quinn was a really nice guy but I wasn't going to have sex with him tonight. I found myself making a silent wish in my head.

I wish that Quinn would have the overwhelming urge to go to sleep and not wake up until this night is over, I think to myself.

Like clockwork, the weretiger yawned and fell backwards into an immediate and deep sleep in the sofa.

"Pam, it appears your man is a lightweight when it comes to orgies."

"That just means more fun for us, Master."

"Indeed. What shall we do with Sookie first?"

"I think, since you have had her many many times already and I am the one owed this debt, you should sit back and watch while I please your lover."

"I think that's a great way to get this started." Eric leaned in and kissed my neck, giving it a little nip with his fangs before whispering in my ear.

"Enjoy, alskarinna. I know I will."

Pam moved closer to me and kissed me softly on the lips. I hadn't known what to expect when kissing a woman, but I enjoyed the softness of her full lips on mine, the gentle, undemanding way she parted my lips with her tongue and then caressed mine with it. Her hands were at my side and did not immediately go for my breasts. She was warming me up slowly, taking her time and I was liking it a LOT.

She was walking me backwards and I felt my ass bump into the corner of the bed. She gently pushed me back until I was supine. I felt a flutter of nervousness and she sensed it. She smiled down at me and kissed me gently again. Her hand found my face and she stroked the side of it sweetly while our mouths continued their duel. I could feel my arousal multiplying with every passing second. She lowered her head to my breasts and her mouth began teasing my nipples alternately, her movements remaining gentle and soft. I moaned, this felt so good I could hardly bear it. I almost climaxed when I saw the way Eric was watching his second in command pleasure me. There was no denying he was aroused, his pants wouldn't hold up under much more strain from his erection. I reached out to his mind, eager to know what he was thinking.

....going to die from the beauty of it. My closest friend and the love of my existence, together. Too beautiful for words. So glad that Quinn is passed out. I might have killed him if he laid a finger on either of them.

The feeling of Pam's head lowering down my body, leaving kisses and fang scrapes all the way down brought me back to the situation. I was scared, I never thought in a million years that I would ever have a woman's face between my legs. I watched her as she watched me. She smiled as she inhaled deeply when she reached her destination. I couldn't break her gaze, I felt hypnotized. Her tongue snaked out and flicked lightly onto my clit, sending me into red alert. I arched my back and yelped. I heard Eric moan and I looked over at him again, he was absentmindedly rubbing his erection though the fabric of his pants. He almost looked like he was in pain. I motioned for him to join us on the bed and lifted my shoulders up so he could sit behind me.

His hands instinctively moved to my breasts after he positioned himself underneath my head and shoulders. I was watching him watch Pam as she parted me and drew a gasp from me as her tongue went into a frenzy. It was such a different feeling than when Eric had given me oral sex. Not necessarily better, but different. Pam gaged very quickly what I liked most and repeated the act of sucking on my nub and then alternating that with light friction with the end of her tongue. She did not insert any fingers in me but instead used them in conjunction with her mouth to work my center. I was sweating now, the feeling was so intense and I was getting close to climaxing. Eric shifted his position and I felt his mouth on my neck. He sucked lightly here and there, all the while watching Pam as she ate me. His hands tweaked my nipples until the ends of them were as hard as rocks. I was breathing in ragged gasps. I turned my head to kiss Eric and his lips met mine hungrily. His fangs were down and they grazed my lip and drew blood. Dangerous!

The smell alone was enough to drive both of the vampires into a frenzy. I felt Pam's teeth in my groin and Eric's in my neck in tandem. Pam kept the friction going with her thumb on my center while she drank. The feeling of having them both feed on me while she rubbed circles on my clit and Eric fondled my breasts was too much and I descended into the fire of orgasm. I felt like was suffocating but was exhilarated all at once. I didn't care one bit in that moment if I died. Not. One. Bit.

Eric was the first to stop his feeding. "Tillräcklig! Du kommer att döda henne!" Enough! You'll kill her!

Pam withdrew and instantly began licking me clean of my orgasm. Eric looked down in my eyes and smiled.

"How are you my lover? Are you enjoying yourself? I want you to enjoy yourself, I want you to feel no fear, I will keep you safe. You can trust me, alskarinna. You do trust me to keep you safe and you will fear nothing. You feel only pleasure from this point on." I figured out that he was glamoring me right before the spell took effect. Suddenly I didn't care anymore. I just wanted to be an instrument of exquisite feeling, an erotic play toy for these two vampires that I loved. I would do anything to please them and to have them please me as well. I kissed Pam as she came face to face with me again. I turned and kissed Eric and moaned into his mouth. The contrast between their kisses was incredible. I used my hands to pull their heads together until their lips met over my heaving chest. Watching them kiss was mind blowing. I felt an orgasm build from the sight of their tongues tangling together. I felt wicked in a way I never had before. I slid underneath them and off of the bed.

I pushed Pams skirt up and found that she was sans panties. Too bad, I was ready to ruin a pair of her's since I had lost so many in my adventures. She was still kissing Eric but spread herself for me. I hadn't the faintest idea what I was going to do to what was in front of me but I knew I wanted to try and please her as much as she had pleased me.

I opened her up and marveled at the view I had. I'd never paid much attention to my own vagina, I knew what felt good when I rubbed what, where and how. This thing before me was complex and beautiful in an odd way. I touched her clit with my finger tip and I felt her jerk. She was wired! I stuck my tongue out and gave it a fast lick. She moaned and I could feel her gaze, as well as Eric's upon me and what I was doing.

I ran my tongue in a circle all around her nub, using soft, gentle motions, then I sucked on it gently. She cried out and Eric was beside me in a flash, watching my every move up close. I can't begin to tell you what a turn on that was. I turned to kiss him aggressively then I pulled his face to join mine and we worked our tongues together over Pam's clit, alternating our attentions and them working together again. Eric worked a finger into her and she cried out. I could feel she was close and I wanted to be the one who made her come. I wanted to hear her scream my name while she orgasmed. I pushed Eric's face away and attacked. I licked and sucked and nibbled and fingered all in frantic succession until I felt her whole body stiffen and she cried out my name and pressed herself into my face. He body shook violently. I saw that Eric had made his way back up to the bed and was feeding from her neck as she climaxed. I grabbed her wrist and bit hard, making her cry out again. I drank from her until the tremors stopped. Then I slid to the floor, exhausted.

I felt hands lifting me onto the bed and I felt the very familiar shape of Eric's cock at my entrance. I opened my eyes and saw his naked, glorious body positioned above me. He smiled at Pam who was next to him. They were exchanging some unspoken agreement and suddenly I was flipped in the air and found Eric underneath me facing the same direction as me, Pam was kneeling on the floor in front of us.

He lowered me down onto him until he was fully inside of me. The feeling of him stretching me and filling me completely was incredible. He seemed to know how tired I was because he did all of the work, using his vampire strength to raise and lower me, making me ride him at his pace. Pam upped the ante even further when she leaned in and began giving me the same attention that she had before. There was no holding back, I came all over the place the minute I felt her tongue on me while Eric was inside of me. Less that three minutes later, under the continued attentions of the two vampires, I came again. Eric sped up his pace, he was near release and I felt Pams mouth leave my overstimulated nub and she moved her face lower. I looked down to see her applying her talents to Eric's balls. The sight of that combined with Eric's moans and impending release sent me off into another screaming orgasm that caused me to bite my tongue. I bit it so hard that I choked on the blood that rushed into my mouth. I think the smell of all that blood and Pam tonguing his balls was the combination that had him roaring like a lion as he came.

The variations from then on were only in postion. Eric never made a move to penetrate Pam although he did help me pleasure her orally a few more times. My favorite set-up had to be when I was eating her and he was behind me, slamming into me with wild abandon, doggy-style. Feeling him relentlessly pounding me while he watched me pleasure her with my mouth and she watched him fucking me from behind, what a beautiful, agonizingly pleasurable mind fuck!

Eric fucked me in every position, some of them twice. I was running down, even the exchange of blood wasn't enough to recharge my newly human again libido. I was astride him, feeling how close he was to orgasm while I watched Pam masturbate next to us on the bed, sometimes lending a helping hand to her quest for another orgasm. I felt the air in the room energize and we all seemed to reach the pinnacle of release at the same time. I leaned forward and alternated kissing Pam and the Eric, back and forth until the waves subsided. I smiled down at Eric and then froze. What the hell was going on?

I fell off of my maker and slumped to the side. Something was so wrong here. It was painful, terribly, horribly painful and I screamed out in agony. I could feel every part of me dying, cell by cell. I could feel my heart shrivel and turn to stone and I could feel all the blood that had been coursing through my veins dry into powder and then nothingness. My wish had reached fulfillment and now I was dying again. Only this time it was happening in minutes and I was aware and awake. Before, I had been blissfully unaware and it had happened gradually over three days. So much for my careful wording.

My vision went black and I could hear Eric and Pam yelling to me, trying to help frantically but there was nothing to be done. I only hoped that the rest of my wish and it's wording held up and brought me back to who I was before without too much damage. The screams got louder. I could hear Eric mostly.

"Sookie! What has she done? What have WE done?"

"Master, did we take too much? Will she be okay?"

Oddly I also heard the steady snoring of a Weretiger in the background amidst all the frantic yells and worries. The pain was lessening now.

"Her heartbeat is gone and so is the stronger smell of fae. Dear god, Pam. I think we've killed her." I heard him sob and his cry was followed by a distressed cry from Pam. Again, Quinn snored in unison. I laughed out loud and felt the both of them at my side instantly.

"Sookie, can you hear me? Mistress, please answer me!"

I opened my eyes and looked at her blood streaked face. "I can't believe that you get any rest next to that chainsaw of a boyfriend." I smiled at her and showed her some fang.

"I swear to Odin, Sookie. If this is your idea of a joke, you have a punishment coming that will have you trembling in fear for lifetimes to come." Eric was trying to sound angry but all that came through was relief.

"Trust me when I tell you both that it's no joke. I just didn't word my wish very well and I have just experienced three days worth of changing condensed into about ten minutes. It was no act."

"Your wish? I don't understand." Pam was the perfect picture of confusion. Skirt still hiked up, make-up smeared, total sex hair and blouse askew. She was adorable and I felt a twinge of lust followed by sadness. She wouldn't be interested anymore now that I was vampire again.

"Pam, there is a LOT about me that we're still finding out."

So Eric went down the list of my abilities. To Pam's credit, she wasn't angry but rather understood the need for secrecy. She hissed when he relayed the fact that there was most definitely a leak somewhere amongst our trusted. The Fellowship had far too much information that couldn't have been attained any other way.

"You're wish tonight has given me many idea's Sookie. If you can wish yourself human again, could that magic be used on someone else as well?" I knew what he was hinting at and I shook my head.

"I wouldn't wish what I just went through on my worst enemy, Eric! It was horrible. This wish thing is trouble, you can't word it right to make it safe enough. There's too many variables that can cause chaos. I consider myself the lucky recipient of dumb luck so far, since I haven't caused any more damage than I have. I think I need to get rid of this ability."

"Sookie, think about it before you do. The god's have chosen you to receive these gifts for a reason. Don't rid yourself of them without thinking of the consequences that may come from the rejection of what you've been given." Eric looked at me, his expression worried, his brow furrowed.

Pam leapt up to sit next to me and hugged me tightly. I was a little taken aback. She'd never been the type for that kind of display.

"Sookie, thank you for what you did for me. I'm in awe that you count me special enough to do something like this for me. I will never forget it in all of my days. You have made me deliriously happy. Not just with tonight, but by being a friend to me and leading me to this one." She nodded towards Quinn and we all laughed when he snorted loudly.

"Eric, with your permission, I would like to make some suggestions that just might take the sting out of Quinn not being able to participate tonight."

"Anything for you, my lover."

I wrapped myself in a sheet and walked over to Quinn. I leaned down and whispered softly in his ear, feeling my special brand of glamor take effect on his sleeping subconscious.

"Quinn, this is Sookie, I have to tell you, you were amazing. You made me come so hard with your fingers that I thought I might break in two. I understand why you couldn't fuck me though, Pam is the only woman for you. We all admire your devotion to her, even if I feel that I missed out because I didn't get to fuck you. Eric is very, VERY grateful that you stuck to your guns and kept your dick out of me."

I walked back to the bed and sat between Pam and Eric. I kissed her lightly on the lips and muttered a thank you into her ear. Then I turned to Eric and did the same.

We said nothing else to each other as we gathered our clothes and straightened the suite close to it's original state.

Quinn awoke minutes later and sat up looking startled. When he saw all of us fully clothed he was confused. "What the hell did I miss? What the fuck happened? Why am I so groggy?"

Why IS he so groggy, alskarinna?

I'll tell you when we're alone.

Pam helped Quinn up to his feet. "You were magnificent, lover. And I'm so glad you decided not to fuck Sookie, but saved it all for me instead. You fucked yourself unconscious!"

"Damn, I'm good!" he lifted a hand and waved goodbye to us. "Later guys. I had a fuckin' great time, I think."

Pam mouthed a silent thanks as she shuffled to the door with her mountain of a boyfriend. I hoped that they worked out. They were adorable together and she seemed genuinely happy. I couldn't ask for more for my friend. I felt Eric behind me and his arms slipped around my waist.

"Sookie, don't ever do that to me again." His voice was low but the warning in it was loud and clear.

"I promise, min kung, I will consult you for all future wishes before I do anything. You would know better than I how to word things to save me from going through anything like I just went through. I'm sorry to have worried you."

"Your sacrifice tonight was amazing. You run much deeper than I ever imagined and that's saying a lot. I already considered you a bottomless well of compassion and empathy but I can see it goes much further beyond that. I love you, Sookie."

"Eric, I know we promised to confess to things tonight that we had been hiding from each other. Instead can we please just start over with a promise to never do those things again? I don't see a need to wound each other. I just want to get home and make love with you until the sun comes up."

"As you wish, min drottning."


End file.
